Kamen Rider Gaim: The Orange Swordsman
by Spartan719
Summary: Three years after the SAO incident, the company that took over ALO, the Yggsdrasill Corporation, took the power and became the biggest corporation in the city. Now Beat Riders and Lockseeds exist in circulation. How will this affect a certain Black Swordsman and his friends?
1. The Orange in the Sky!

**AN: Alright guys, with Gaim reaching a new stage of darkness. I thought it will be a good idea to show off my Gaim. Now then…Showtime!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Sword Art Online or Kamen Rider Gaim

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: The Orange from the Sky.<p>

_Pluck the Fruit of Heaven._

There was a jungle. Where many strange fruits and plants grew high and in the center was a huge building in the shape of a tree. In the field was a blue armored warrior with orange-themed armor that made him look like a samurai. He had a crescent-like head crest, as well as the visor resembling an orange slice. He wore a black belt buckle with a knife-like switch with the 'fruit' sliced open. He carried a katana-gun hybrid weapon and in one his hands was a sword that greatly resembled an orange slice. The horse that he was riding maintained his balance.

Behind the warrior was an army of insect-like gray monsters with blue highlights and another armored warrior behind him. The armored warrior's figure emphasized that it was female. She had a magenta bodysuit, similar to her comrade's and her helmet resembles a female knight. And her armor resembled that of a raspberry.

_That the world may be dyed in your image._

_Is that the glory you seek?_

Across from him, was another armored warrior on his bike. He was mostly red and white, having a similar design to his enemy but looked more like a medieval European knight, and his armor also resembled a banana. Even the eyes, torso, and the side horns were yellow; emphasizing the fruit theme. Behind him was an army of the same creatures but had red highlights and another armored warrior. There were also troops piloting watermelon-like aircrafts.

He looked like a brown Viking and his armor was in the theme of an acorn.

_Is that burden one you can bear?_

From the sky, the blue warrior's forces were in a formation that made them look like an orange and red warrior's forces were in the formation of a banana. Then there was a third formation that resembled a green melon.

In the green army, there were the same monster but with green highlights and among them were large naginata-carrying samurai-like mecha, which seemed to be the other mode of the watermelon-like aircrafts. In front of that army was a shielded white samurai-like warrior with a bodysuit similar to the blue one's. He wore green melon-themed armor, a light green visor, and a stag-like head crest.

Beside him was a gun-wielding green Chinese-themed Rider with grape-themed armor, with purple compound eyes. The warrior's figure emphasized that it was a female. She looked at the blue warrior and looked down as if regretting a decision that was made.

The white warrior sensed her distress and looked at her but she looked back, gesturing that everything was fine.

Somewhere in the forest, was a blonde-haired girl in a white dress wearing some kind of silver necklace. She was sleeping in a bed of vines with her skin being green before waking up. When she did, she reveals that she has one red eye and her skin turned pale.

_Know this. The lives of men are not ours to control, not even our own._

The blue warrior looks to his left and sees the girl. She had a flower pinned in her hair and in her hand was a fruit in the shape of a lock. She appeared to be watching the event.

_We cannot defy the inexorable current of fate that carries us._

The girl becomes surprised as the wind blows her flower off. As it lands on the war area, the blue warrior roared, signaling his forces to attack. He soon charged himself. His comrade seemed devastated but shook it off and rushed with him.

_But what if fate itself were to call you…_

The red forces then charged next as the red warrior took lead. Then the white and green warriors stood up, ready for the battle.

_To change the world?_

_To turn the course of the future…_

The blue and red forces begin firing at each other as they continued their charge at one another.

_You cannot defy fate._

The blue and red warrior roared as they were about to clash but the girl looks at the battle with a sad and worried look.

_But the fate of the world is in your hands!_

The green army was watching along with its armored warriors as the Orange and Banana Warrior charged at each other…

* * *

><p><strong>(Play Just Live More by Gaim no Kaze)<strong>

**The scene is zipped open revealing Gaim, Baron, Ryugen, Aura. and Zangetsu back-to-back behind fence with locks attached. They were posing as the camera was focused on Gaim.**

**The plants of Helheim begin to diminish to reveal an object. That object was soon smashed by the Riders' weapons and when they stopped it was revealed to be the title.**

**[Got it, move…wow…]**

**[Don't say no, just live more! Don't say no, just live more!] We see the four Riders in a room of Samurai armors as they posed. Gaim pointed his Musou Saber while the reflection under him was Kirito.**

**[Survival, you gotta move. Gendai wa sanagara Sengoku.] Kirito runs towards the screen but a fence with locks blocks him from doing so. He then sees himself with Orange Lockeed and tries to call out to him. He and the fence crumbles away as the other Kirito walks away.**

**[Dare ga kachi nukeru? Kagi was hirake rarete shimatta. (Don't say no, just live more!)] Team Baron starts dancing with Kaito leading them. We then see Kirito and Kaito glare at each other; each one holding a Lockseed. Kirito had the Orange Lockseed while Kaito had the Banana Lockseed. In their reflection were Kamen Rider Gaim and Kamen Rider Baron, who started to charge at each other. Asuna, with the Raspberry Lockseed, looks at the battle while her reflection was replaced with Kamen Rider Aura.**

**[Doko ni aru? (Don't say no, just live more!)] In the reflection Kirito and Kaito have some kind of hand wrestle while someone picks up the Budou Lockseed. That someone is revealed to be Shino and sees her brother Minato holding the Melon Lockseed. In their reflections were Kamen Rider Ryugen and Zangetsu. Shino tries running to him but a fence get in between them while Zangetsu points his Musou Saber at Ryugen's neck.**

**[Dou tsukau? Kindan no Kajitsu!] We then see the Riders appearing one by one in the room. We then see Gaim in Suika Arms Yoroi Mode but transforms into Gyro Mode as Baron passes him on his bike. The scene then shifts to the characters activating their Sengoku Driver, from Zangetsu, Baron, and Gaim in order.**

**[Ima to iu kaze wa.] Kamen Rider Gaim is ready for action and slashed an Inves by its gut as he drew his Musou Saber.**

**[Dare mo tsutaeru tame. Omae no moto ni fuku?] Team Gaim dances while the camera was more focused on Kirito, Asuna, and Suguha. The scene shifts to Kirito saying hi to her while in their reflections were Kaito and the girl in white, who looks like Suguha.**

**[Tsuyukou tsuyoku Blowin' up!] Zangetsu points his Musou Saber at the screen while behind him were pinecone themed Riders. We then see Gaim hack and slash through them and in his reflection Baron was doing the same thing.**

**[Ashita ga, Yume ga, mada mienakute mo!] Ryugen shoots down a fence and advance as Team Gaim finishes their dance. They soon disappear to be replaced by Mysterious Girl who points at the viewer.**

**[Soko Genkai? Seiipai! Ikite iru to ieru nara!] Gaim slashes the screen as Team Baron continues their dance. We then see Baron, in Helheim, slashing the Elementary Inves.**

**[Utsumukuna yo (Kao agero) Doko made demo (Mageru koto naku)] We then see the weapons and broken armors of all the Riders with each respective Lockseed next to them.**

**[Shinjita michi o yuke! (JUST LIVE MORE!)] All five riders were back to back, practicing their weapons. We then see Kirito being trapped by a fence with locks and yells as the plants around it grow.**

**[Don't Say No! Just Live More!] Gaim rides on his horse as he rushed to battle.**

* * *

><p>Somewhere in the city, there was a shopping district, where all sorts of people where rooming around. Among them was a crying young boy talking to a young man.<p>

"So you lost your mommy, huh?" He asked.

The boy nodded in response.

The young man was taller, had black hair, dark eyes, and light skin. His name was Kazuto Kirigaya but his friends call him Kirito, since it the in-game name he used for the past few years. He was wearing a dark hoodie, a white shirt, jeans, and black sneakers.

"Well, sometimes life sucks, and you wanna cry. But you can't let it beat you." Kirito said as he knelt to the boy's level. "You gotta take it on like a game." He said.

To him, it's been nearly three years since the events of Sword Art Online, a year since ending Alfheim Online where his girlfriend, Asuna, was trapped in by her supposed fiancée, Sugou. And it's been a few months since the events of Gun Gale Online.

Also, the corporation that took over Alfheim; Yggsdrasill Corporation, have really made a big name for themselves and have become well known in the city. They specialize in all kinds of things outside Alfheim such as clothes and real estate.

"If you cry, that's it. You lose." Kirito said. "You win by finding a way out without crying. No matter what happens, everyone has the strength to put up a fight. So what's the first thing you're gonna do?"

"Find my mommy…" He answered.

"Good!" Kirito then decided to come with the boy to help him find his mom.

"Hey, mom!"

"Mommy!"

"Mommy, your son is lost!" Kirito called. Just then…

"Keiichi!" A young woman called and the boy ran to her before giving her a hug. "Thank goodness!" She said with relief.

"You see that? You win!" Kirito said.

"Thanks, mister!" The boy said.

"No problem!" Kirito said before leaving. He approached a motorcycle with a box tied to the back.

"Uh…" The woman started, getting Kirito's attention. "I'm sorry, were you delivering something?"

"It's okay, the curry is still warm and good!" Kirito assured before driving off.

* * *

><p>(Somewhere else)<p>

"**HELLO~! KAWAGOE CITY!" **A voice boomed throughout the city. The city was pretty much typical except for the giant building which looked like a tree, which was Yggdrasill Headquarters. In a radio station, there was a middle-aged man with a polka dot shirt with various logos on, blue jeans, sneakers, and wristbands and a watch on his wrist. He wore a pair of goggles and headband on his head, and a headphone wrapped around his neck. This was the man broadcasting to the city.

"**It's DJ Sagara coming to you live!"**

Meanwhile somewhere else, there was a stage where a dance team was doing their routine when upbeat hip-pop themed music was playing. Many people cheered for them as they were dancing. They were the Beat Rider Team; Team Gaim.

Among them was a girl with short black hair and dark eyes. She was wearing shirt, black tights, a checkered hoodie wrapped around her waist, and sneakers. Her name was Suguha Kirigaya but other people know her as Leafa in Alfheim.

Another among them was a girl with brown eyes and long lightish brown hair. She was wearing a blue hoodie with a checkered pattern that was zipped open, blue denim shorts with black stockings, and had pink sneakers on. Her name was Asuna Yuuki or just Asuna in-game.

One of the males was one of the taller dancers. He was wearing a similar hoodie zippered up with a white t-shirt behind it, black baggy pants, and red sneakers. He had lightish red spiky hair with a headband over him. His name was Ryotaro Tsuboi or Klein, in-game.

Another female of the group, had short brown, brown eyes tied in ribbons that only fell past her chin, and wore half-rimmed glasses. She wore a white hoodie with blue sleeves and pockets, blue tights, and neon green sneakers. Her name was Asada Shino or Sinon, in-game. Kirito met her a few months ago in Gun Gale Online and helped her get over her fear of guns. At first she wasn't interested in this but as popularity grew, so did her curiosity.

Another member was one of the shorter female ones. She had brown eyes and hair in short pigtails. She was wearing a grey sweater with a blue hood and a checker pattern in her hood, a white shirt with purple highlights, blue pants, and purple shoes. Her name was Ayano Keiko, or Silica, in-game.

The final member of the dancing team was a tall female. She had short brown hair customized with clips at the side and brown hair. She was wearing a short sleeve short with wristbands on her, a light blue sweater wrapped around her waist, checkered tights, and white shoes. Her name was Rika Shinozaki or Lisbeth, in-game.

The team was dancing happily while the crowd cheered for them.

"**This one goes out to all the Beat Riders out there cuttin' up the concrete!" **DJ Sagara said. **"It's blue skies and sunshine again today over Yggdrasill Tower! Here we go!"**

The next scene shows how much fame Yggsdrasill has gotten over the years. Clothes, credit cards, charity events, hospitals, and even garbage men; Yggsdrasill owns them.

Back with Team Gaim, everyone was still dancing as the crowd cheered until the music suddenly stopped.

Everybody was confused until they looked to see who was over at the speakers. It was group of people who were wearing black and red jackets with matching uniforms.

"Hey! What's your problem!?" Suguha exclaimed as she walked over to them.

"Not those Baron creeps again!" Asuna exclaimed.

"Sorry, but Baron's taking this stage." One of the members explained. Everyone was arguing and DJ Sagara spoke over the radio.

"**We know, we know, these streets ain't big enough for the both of you! But that's no excuse to roll around butting heads all over the place!" **

The member offered their card back, which they took.

* * *

><p>(In the DJ room)<p>

"So when you wanna know once and for all who's got the most, you settle it no doubt, no fuss with a couple of these babies!" He said over the mike. He then got two locks in his hands.

One had an orange on it and had the code 'LS-07' on it. While the other lock had a banana with the code 'LS-08'.

"Lock Seeds!"

* * *

><p>(At the stage)<p>

"You wanna go?" The member scoffed as he got a Lockseed with a pinecone on it and it had the code 'LS-01'.

"No problem! Let's play!" Suguha said as she got a Lockseed with a sunflower seed on it and it had the code 'LS-00'.

"Suguha! Maybe we should call Yuuya!" Shino suggested.

"I can do this!" Suguha said.

"**Pop one of these locks and call an Inves to do the dirty in style!" **DJ Sagara explained.

Suguha and the member opened their locks and yellow virtual field appeared in front of them and above Suguha and the member were zippers which opened up, revealing a forest. And out of each portal was a tiny chrysalis monster. Suguha's had blue highlights while the Baron's had red highlights.

"**Keep on winning, build respect, and you'll be a real champ in no time! Ok, rock to the beat, Riders!"**

"**BATTLE START!" **

The two little Inves began their fight as each team was cheering for their respective Inves to win. Meanwhile, from behind the crowds, was Peco, a Baron Member. He appeared to be waiting for something.

Zack, the player, looked at him and nodded as Peco just assembled a slingshot. He fired and the shot it Suguha's hand.

"Ow!" She then dropped her Lockseed. Suguha looked around to see what just happened. "Huh? What-?" Just then her Inves broke out of the ring and started attacking everyone. Team Gaim was backing up as did the crowd.

"Hey, stupid, don't you know you don't let go of your lock during a match?" Zack said. Suguha gave him a glare before Kirito stops on his bike to see what's going on.

Suguha tried getting her Lockseed but the Inves jumped in front of her. Just as it was about to attack, Kirito rammed it with his bike. He quickly got off, got the Lockseed, and gained control. A zipper portal appeared in front of the Inves and it jumped in it. Kirito then closed the Lockseed. He then sees that the Lockseed was damaged.

"Oniichan…" Suguha said.

"Are you okay, Sugu?" Kirito asked as he offered his hand. Suguha took it as he helped her off. Just then, the rest of Team Gaim approached him.

'Kirito! How are you doing?"

"Well enough."

"You called your Inves off first." Zack said before dismissing his Inves. "That means we win by forfeit, right?"

"**YOU WIN!"**

Suguha was just staring at them before leaving. Kirito was chasing her before Asuna followed.

"Sugu!"

"Just leave me alone! You're the one who called Beat Riders dumb kiddy stuff!"

"It's true. You haven't even participated in some of the online territory battles recently. Yui has been starting to get worried." Asuna pointed out.

"So just go back to being responsible and leave us alone!" Suguha said before leaving.

"Sorry, she took your leave the hardest." Asuna said. Just then they see Yuuya, Team Gaim's leader, approaching them.

"Suguha! Asuna! Are you two okay?" He asked.

"I'm sorry, Yuuya…You got me this Lockseed and I screwed it up…And now, Baron's stolen our stage."

"How many times do I have to tell you to wait for me if anything goes down?"

"I can't call you for everything, Yuuya! You've got things to do…"

"Come on…"

"I'm really sorry!" She said before leaving.

Yuuya then looked at Kirito.

"Hey there. Been a while." He said.

"You saved her back there, didn't you, Kazuto?"

* * *

><p>(Throughout the city)<p>

"**Oh man!" **DJ Sagara started as people were watching his broadcast. **"When the heat turned up, Team Gaim's rep just couldn't hold on! Which means they forfeit, baby! Oh!**

Then a screen popped up, voting for who's better; Team Gaim or Team Baron?

Many people voted for Team Baron.

"**Baron's just raking in the votes here! And Gaim's losing points like it's nobody's business! It's gonna be hard to pull this one back!"**

* * *

><p>(In Team Baron's headquarters)<p>

"Yeah! We did it!"

"Piece of cake!"

Peco then noticed someone walking down the stairs. He was wearing the same uniform that they were wearing but had brown hair.

"Hey, Kaito! We're steamrolling these ruffians!" Peco said.

"Is that news? The weak shall perish, and the strong survive. Such are the rules of nature." Kaito said as he took his seat.

"What he said!" The rest of Team Baron cheered on.

* * *

><p>(In Team Gaim's headquarters)<p>

"I can't believe those Baron thugs…" Ryotaro said.

"At least we're putting the pressure on them in Alfheim." Asuna assured them. "But I still wish Kirito was here…"

"You're still going on about him?" Suguha asked.

"Well, he did bail out on us." Liz pointed out.

"But it's just not like him though." Asuna explained. "I'm sure he has his reasons."

"But why would he just quit on us, though?" Shino wondered.

* * *

><p>(In Dicey Café)<p>

A dark skinned man was the owner of the place and Kirito knew him well. He was tall, muscular and bold, had a beard beneath his chin, and had dark eyes. His name was Andrew or Agil, in-game.

Ever since the Beat Rider Game has taken the city by storm, it's become a place for Beat Riders to hang out and watch any news regarding the Beat Riders.

Kirito and Yuuya were having a drink as they were watching the news.

"It's been a different street from when you took off." Yuuya said.

"Everyone's big into the Inves Game now." Andrew pointed out.

Kirito looks to see a private booth with a man in his late twenties, wore a black suit and a matching hat. Next to him was a case and he was showing someone a Himawari Lockseed on an iPad. His name was Lock Dealer Sid. The boy he was talking to; looked at it to make sure it was right.

"I'll take it!" the boy answered.

Sid smiled as he took the Lockseed out in from his bag in a glass case before giving it to him. The boy gave him money in return.

"This city is crawling with Lock Dealers." Yuuya started. "And the team rankings might as well be a big list of who has the most Lockseeds." He said as the boy left.

"It's kinda sad to see, really." Kirito said but he understood in the teams' wanting for power.

"You think?" Andrew asked. "It's a hell of a lot better than what happened three years ago." He stated.

"That is true but still…" Kirito said. "…where did the Inves come from really? And how did they even get into circulation anyways?"

The three then watched a Yggsdrasill commercial.

* * *

><p>(At Kirito's home)<p>

Kirito unlocked the door and dropped his bag. His parents were on a business trip and they wouldn't be back for a while. It was Kirito's job to be the adult of the house, which was one of the reasons why he quitted the team. He thought back to what his dad said before he left.

"_Being an adult…It means looking after themselves. In fact, you should start buying food and getting a job now. You're already an adult now, Kazuto."_

Soon after, he started unpacking his stuff but not before looking at his picture from when he was with Team Gaim. He noticed how close he and Asuna were close.

'_But looking after myself is all I can do. My hands are full with school and work. It was tough for me to drop all the things I care about for this. How is that different from before? I wish I could be by your side again, Asuna…'_

Kirito then started working on a way for Yui to be able to see into this world. He was using several pieces of technology hoping to find a way.

'_I want to transform, into someone strong enough to do anything. But that's a naïve point of view. I'm not just going to wake up one day and be a completely different person. Because life's not as easy.'_

Later, he was studying on his assignments for school before deciding to check in on Yui.

'_I just hope I can grow up with you, Asuna.'_

* * *

><p>(The next day)<p>

Kirito managed to leave school early to attend his part time job. As he was doing his job, he thought about Team Gaim.

When the Beat Riders were first introduced in the city, he and the others didn't really think much of it. But as it gained popularity, along with Lockseeds, they became more interested in the game. In fact, when their newest friend, Yuuya, proposed forming a Beat Rider Team there were no objections.

But ever since he left the team, he was a little distant from his friends. Suguha was still a little mad at him while Asuna was extremely worried about him.

He soon shook off his thoughts and continued working as a delivery guy.

* * *

><p>(At Team Gaim's headquarters)<p>

The team was practicing their dance moves since their stage was taken. With no more Lockseeds available, the only thing that was keeping their rankings was the online territory battles in Alfheim. But it still wasn't enough to become #1 in the rankings.

As they were practicing, Asuna went outside and looked at the sky, as did Kirito, hoping they would see each other very soon.

* * *

><p>(At Dicey Café)<p>

Yuuya arrived inside after being called by Sid. He went to his private room and Sid looked at him. Sid was sipping tea as Yuuya approached him.

"You wanted to talk to me?" Yuuya asked.

"Well, you team is in a bit of trouble, aren't they?" Sid asked. "I could offer you something that could turn the tables…"

"Another new Lock?" Yuuya asked.

"No, this." Sid answered as brought out a black belt buckle-like device with a knife on its side.

* * *

><p>(With Kirito)<p>

Kirito was walking away after his shift was done but got a text from Yuuya.

"Yuuya?" He then read the text. "'I got my hands on something good. Check it out'." It read before he sees a picture of the device. "What the?"

He then read the address of where Yuuya wanted to meet.

* * *

><p>(Around the old warehouses)<p>

Asuna and Suguha were walking around, seemingly looking for someone. Asuna soon sees Kirito approaching them.

"Yo." Kirito greeted.

"What are you doing here, Oniichan?" Suguha asked. Both she and asuna were confused on why Kirito would be out here, especially near the edge of town.

"Yuuya called me out here." Kirito answered. Before walking past the two girls while looking for Yuuya. Soon the three discover an area with strange plants growing and a zipper portal was opened behind those plants. The zipper portal looked like the ones that the Inves spawned from and Kirito looked at it.

"What are these?" Suguha asked as she examined the plants.

"Isn't that an Inves portal?" Asuna asked.

"Did someone open a Lockseed?" Kirito wondered but it was unlikely considering there the only people here. "I wonder where it leads." Kirito thought out loud before going in.

"Hey!" Both Suguha and Asuna called out before going in as well.

They entered a strange forest, surrounded by trees and vines, where strange purple fruit were grown.

"What is this place?" Suguha wondered out loud.

"Don't ask me." Kirito answered.

"I don't know, but this place is giving me the creeps." Asuna answered.

Soon Suguha pulled Asuna and Kirito behind a tree. The two seemed confused at this.

"What's gotten into you?" Kirito asked. Suguha hushed him and they looked to see what Suguha was seeing.

"Look." She said.

There were full sized Elementary Inves as opposed to action figure sized ones in the Inves Game. They were examining the fruit around before trying to eat them. The red one threw one to the ground, implying that it wasn't ripe yet. The blue one ate its heartily as it was ripe.

"Are those Inves?" Kirito asked.

"Gotta be." Asuna answered.

"Then…is this some kind of Inves nest?" Kirito wondered as he walked around. He then took a look at some of the fruits nearby. The fruit stem resembled the lock arms of Lockseeds and its endocarp resembled that of lychee. Out of curiosity, Kirito plucked two of the fruits form the vines and started at them.

Asuna then noticed something lurking behind her and Suguha as Kirito continuing staring at the fruit in his hands.

'_They look so delicious…' _Kirito thought as he was close to taking a bite when…

Asuna and Suguha notice an Inves behind them but it was different from the Elementary Inves; it was about the size of a full-grown human and resembled a white tiger with its lower torso and long claws but most of its upper body was covered in jade armor with oriental designs.

"AAAAHHH!" Suguha yelled, snapping Kirito out of his thoughts. Asuna grabbed by of them by the hands and ran away from it with them. After several feet, the three hid behind a tree.

"Did we lose it?" Kirito asked.

"I think so." Suguha responded.

"We have to get out of here. This place is starting to scare me a little." Asuna said.

"Don't worry, we'll make it out of here alive. I promise." Kirito said before noticing the device from the picture Yuuya sent them. He picked it up and showed it to the girls. "This is what Yuuya wanted show us, right?"

"So, does that mean Yuuya has been here? If so, then…where is he?" Suguha wondered.

"It looks like a belt buckle." Asuna examined.

"You're right. I wonder…" Kirito said before placing the device on his waist. When he did a yellow belt was formed around him; connecting him and the belt. Then a faceplate materialized on the blank side. It was the armored face of some sort of figure with a sword-like decoration on his forehead, a blue helmet, a rainbow-colored visor, and a steel mouthplate.

Just then the fruit in his hands transformed. One of them was the Orange Lockseed while the other had a strawberry design on it with the code 'LS-06'.

"What-!?" Was basically everyone's reactions.

"Aren't those Lockseeds!?" Asuna recognized.

"So that means…the fruit here are…" Kirito concluded,

"So the Inves here eats these?" Suguha asked.

"They're probably summoned through the Lockseeds because they're attracted to them." Asuna concluded.

"Probably." Kirito answered. But their thoughts were interrupted when the Inves from before, the Byakko Inves, finally caught up to them. The three then ran away from it.

"Damn it!" Kirito muttered but the three found the zipper portal and went through it Unfortunately, the Byakko Inves followed as well.

"This way!" Kirito instructed as they ran throughout the warehouses. The three then found a safe place to hide as the Inves was looking for them.

"What is that thing!? Is it an Inves!?" Suguha asked.

"Probably." Asuna answered.

Kirito looked at the back of the Orange Lockseed and sees that it was in an octagonal shape. He looks at the center of the belt buckle to see that it had a compartment that the Lockseed can fit in.

The Inves's armor started to glow and fried beams from it, destroying everything in plain sight. One of the beams almost got them, but it missed. Kirito thought about their situation before looking back at the two girls.

"I'll draw him away! You two get out of here while he's distracted!" Kirito instructed.

"No, Kirito. It's too dangerous!" Asuna protested.

"Just find somebody please! I, at least, want most of us to come out of this alive!" Kirito said before moving out of cover.

"Kirito!" Asuna called out. She tried to get to him but Suguha held her back.

"I'm sure he'll be fine. He always is. We have to go now though!" Suguha said, who didn't like this anymore than Asuna did. Asuna ignored her and ran after them

Kirito ran in front of the Byakko Inves.

"This way, you freak!" Kirito yelled before running away. The Inves started chasing after him. Kirito used some impressive parkour moves over a few of the crates while the Inves was charging at him.

Soon a fence stopped him and he grabbed a nearby pipe as the Inves caught up with him.

"You ugly-!" Kirito said before swinging it at the Inves but it barely felt anything.

The Inves then disarmed him, smacked him, and threw him through the fence. Kirito rolled on the ground as the Inves approached him.

Asuna and Suguha found them and prayed that Kirito will be alright.

Kirito then looked at his hand which was holding the Orange Lockseed. He looked back at the approaching Inves. He didn't want to die; he didn't survive SAO, ALO, and GGO just to die in real life. Kirito was desperate enough to do anything to live.

He got up and pressed the button on the side of the Lockseed. The latch opened and the orange on it lit with an orange light.

"**ORANGE!"**

Soon a zipper portal appeared above him and opened. Instead of an Inves, a giant orange appeared but instead of a normal fruit it was an orange sphere with metal studs. Kirito then placed the Lockseed in the compartment and literally locked it in. The Lockseed had that orange light again.

"**LOCK ON!"**

The belt soon made a horn-like sound, the kind in which warlords would use during the Sengoku era. It then turned into music with the Byakko Inves staring at him.

"What do I do next?" Kirito asked. He soon noticed the little sword-shaped lever. "This?"

He soon pushed the lever down to the lock and when he did the front of the Lockseed was sliced off while hanging from the rest of it. The portion that was cut off had a picture which depicted a sword that was scimitar styled after an orange slice.

"**SEIYA!"**

The orange sphere dropped and landed on Kirito's shoulders, engulfing his head. Then energy came out of the orange and onto Kirito's body, coating him in armor. He had a blue bodysuit which had quilted leather. His arms and legs had golden bracers for extra protection. On the side of his belt was a black sword with a gold line on the blade with a trigger under the sword guard and the cross-like guard looked like it actually doubled as a gun.

"**ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!"**

"Huh? Am I an orange now?" Kazuto asked before his head became covered in a blue helmet with a silver mouthguard, a dark gray visor, and a sword-like decoration on his forehead. Then the sphere dropped an orange samurai-like helmet with studs. When it landed it turned the visor orange, making it look like an orange slice. The sphere soon sparked and began to disassemble, the sides folded in half in the form of shoulder pads, the chest plate with a black line on top, leaning on his back was the top of the orange with the silver inside facing out. Soon that orange like scimitar appeared in his right hand. This was Kamen Rider Gaim.

"Eh?" Gaim looked at himself in awe. "Whoa…"

"N-Nani!?" Asuna let out. She too was speechless of the transformation. While Suguha was amazed.

"Did Oniichan just transform into a Kamen Rider?"

"A Kamen Rider?"

"They're basically people who fight for justice and the lives of innocents." Suguha explained as she and Asuna continued watchine.

The Byakko Inves simply just growled, jumped, and tried to swat at Gaim.

"Hey! Get off!" Gaim said as he flipped the Inves over his shoulder. Gaim looked back and was slightly amazed at his new power.

'_I can fight him like this!' _Gaim thought as the Inves got up and charged again. They soon moved to another warehouse and the Inves was constantly trying to slash Gaim. Gaim was landing more hits with his Daidaimaru.

"Okay, c'mon!" Gaim said only with the Inves grabbing him and throwing him outside into a pile of junk.

Gaim got up and tried to stab him only to be disarmed. The Inves grabbed him by the neck and tried to strangle him. Gaim's arm soon landed on the sword that was hanging from the side of his belt. He grabbed it and slashed the Inves as he withdrew it, causing it to move back. Gaim landed another slash and went for the Daidaimaru.

He tested both swords.

"It's been a while since I dual-wielded but…I can still do this!" Gaim said as he rushed towards the Inves. He slashed the Inves with both swords and it was doing a huge amount of damage. The Inves finally broke Gaim's combo when it kicked him. It soon tried running away.

"Get back here!" Gaim said as he chased after it. The Byakko Inves jumped onto a building and fired its beams on several cars around Gaim. They exploded but Gaim is unharmed.

"Okay, that's it! My turn!" Gaim said as he jumped too, only to grab onto the railing. Just as he was about to go over it, the Inves swatted him away making him fall down. "Damn it!" Gaim noticed some stairs nearby and climbed.

"Okay, where were we?" Gaim said as he finally arrived at the same level as the Inves. The Inves kicked him back but Gaim pointed his weapons at him. Gaim looked to see the yellow portion of his Musou Saber and pulled it, making five lights in the gold line of the blade. He pulled the trigger causing and shot five rounds in succession.

"Wow, that's handy." Gaim commented as he pulled the guard back again and fired another load of five rounds onto the Inves. He tried firing again but he was out. "I'm out already!?"

The Byakko Inves charged but Gaim dodged, slashing him in the process. The Inves tried slashing but Gaim defended himself with his swords and kicked the Inves away. As he got into a combat position he notices a hold at the end of the Daidaimaru's hilt. He looks at the Musou Saber's hilt to see it was the right shape for it.

"Do these…?" Gaim thought out loud before connecting the two blades making it a double bladed lance. "They do!" Gaim remarked.

The Inves roared as it try to slash Gaim again. Gaim dodged and slashed again. The Inves decided to retreat by going up the stairs.

"Hey, get back here!" Gaim said as he followed only with the Inves turning around and slashing him. Gaim tried to fight back but the Inves blocked it and kicked him away. It punched Gaim and grabbed him before throwing him over the railing.

He landed on the floor and got up but felt a presence behind him. He looks to see a girl with brown boots, white clothing, blonde hair and a red eye. To Gaim, she looked just like…

"Sugu!?" Gaim remarked as he got up.

"Be warned." The girl started. "Your choice now will turn the course of fate" She said as she climbed down the stairs.

"Is that you, Sugu!?" Gaim asked as he walked towards her but he was paying attention to what she said.

"Continue down this path…And there shall be no turning back." She continued. "You will have to fight until the bitter end. Till the world is dyed in your image." She finished. To Gaim, this didn't make much sense but he remembered every word for later.

"If that's…" Then the Byakko Inves showed up and Gaim got in front of 'Suguha'.

"If that's what it takes to protect you and the others then so be it!" Gaim said. 'Suguha' had a face filled with sadness and regret as she unlocked the Lockseed and removed it from the Sengoku Driver.

"**LOCK OFF!"**

She placed it in Gaim's hand. The Inves charged again but Gaim defended himself and slashed him off the building. Gaim followed in and pursuit and looks to see 'Suguha' pointing at his Musou Saber. He looks to see a Lockseed compartment. He placed it in and locked it.

"**LOCK ON!"**

He looks to see 'Suguha' gone.

"**1-0-0-0!"**

He sees the Inves getting up and firing its beams. Gaim deflected them when spinning his lance. His Musou Saber was charging with orange energy.

"Taste this!" Gaim said as he released a couple of orange energy slices. They both hit the Inves before trapping it in an orange energy sphere with a green top. Gaim twirled his lance to the Daidaimaru's end and it glowed with orange energy as well.

"**ORANGE CHARGE!"**

Gaim screamed as he charged and sliced the Inves and the orange sphere in half. They drifted for a few moments before exploding with some orange slices flying out.

Gaim got the Lockseed out and placed it back in his Sengoku Driver before closing it. When he did, his armor and weapon dissipated leaving Kirito. Kirito looked at himself for a few brief seconds before Asuna dived into his arms and Suguha approached him.

"Sugu. Asuna…" Kirito let out before looking where her blonde doppelganger was last seen.

'_Then who was that and what did she meant by what she said?' _He wondered.

"Idiot!" She let out. "I-I thought you were going to die!" She said while trying not to cry.

"Hey, it's alright. I'm fine now, don't worry." Kirito said as Asuna let go of him.

"I still can't believe you transform into a Kamen Rider!" Suguha said.

"Huh?"

Suguha got her phone out and looked up a video on Kamen Riders and showed it to both Kirito and Asuna.

The video showed a Kamen Rider with his left side black and his right side green fighting a monster. Then it showed a black Rider with his helmet red, his torso yellow, and his legs green as he was fighting a different monster. They then see a white Rider whose suit resembled a spacesuit fighting as well. Then there was one last Rider, who had a black trench coat with red rubies on him fighting another monster using magic.

"Like I said to Asuna, they're people who fight for justice and the lives of the innocent. I think…you would make a Great Rider."

"So I would be…Kamen Rider Gaim?" Kirito asked.

Kirito then removed the Lockseed to look at it.

"So, what happens now?" Asuna asked. Kirito continued looking at the Lockseed.

"I still I can't believe that I actually…transformed." Kirito remarked.

* * *

><p>(Omake: Kamen Rider Olympic Battles I)<p>

"Hello and welcome to the first Kamen Rider Olympic Battles! I am one your hosts, Nihlus Kryis! Or better known as…Kamen Rider Decade!" Nihlus introduced himself over the mike.

"And I'm Asada Shino or Kamen Rider…Ryugen." Shino said as she brought out her Lockseed before putting it away.

"So Shino, which course will it be for this battle?"

"The one hundred meter race! Featuring the Neo-Heisei Riders!" Shino announced as all the primary Neo-Heisei Riders were at their starting points.

"We have Kamen Rider W! OOO! Fourze! Wizard! And last but not least, Gaim!" Nihlus announced as all the Riders were waving at the crowds of people.

"Okay all bets are locked in and all Riders, please take your position!" Shino announced and all the Riders were locked in.

Kamen Rider Birth appeared with his gun, aimed at the sky, and fired.

"Go!" Birth watched the race begins as dead pigeon fell on top of him.

"Looks like Wizard and Gaim are close with W and Foruze shortly behind them!" Shino observed.

"Why is OOO walking!?" They looked to see OOO just walking. "Idiot, this is a race!"

"Let's just ignore him and oh boy, W is getting real close."

W is catching up as Fourze was getting tried.

"So Shino, who did you bet on?" Nihlus asked.

"W." She answered.

"Really? You're not betting on your friend?"

"No offense to him, but W's Cyclone Memory can easily make him faster." Nihlus then noticed they're past the halfway mark.

"They are past the halfway mark and W has just passed Wizard while closing in on Gaim!"

They all start to get tired as the finish line was right in front of them. They were getting near as W, Wizard, and Gaim were neck-to-neck.

W then showed amazing speed and passed through the finish line. Gaim entered second and Wizard as third. Fourze crawled his way to the finish line.

"It is over! W is the winner!" Nihlus announced. W was cherring on while Wizard was passed out from exhaustion and Gaim hid his face in shame.

OOO then walked over to the finish line.

"What is with him!?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There's my Gaim! Usually, I would upload another chapter with this but I don't think have enough time for it. <strong>**Anyways, review or send PMs for questions, comments, or concerns. Don't be afraid to review this chapter, send questions, or look at my other fics. Alright, I'm done, goodnight.**

**UPDATE: Due to some recent information, I have to change Ryugen and Zangetsu. **


	2. Back with a Deadly Pineapple Kick!

**AN: Alright, guys, I'm back! If you're wondering why I switched Ryugen from Asuna to Shino, it's because other than Shino being a gunslinger, it's that recent information regarding Gaim has been leaked and it made me think twice about this. Anyways, it's Showtime!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider Gaim or Sword Art Online.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Back with a Deadly Pineapple Kick!<p>

In the mysterious forest, men in hazmat suits appeared on scene and were studying the forest and fruits. What's even stranger is that they were wearing Sengoku Driver but without the knife levers or the faceplate. One of them grabbed a fruit and it soon transformed into the Pinecone Lockseed.

They were soon attacked by a couple of Elementary Inves. They started running away from the Inves but before the Inves could chase them, a new Rider appeared and slashed them.

He had a white bodysuit, green samurai styled armor with a melon theme, and the armor had gold trims. His visor was lime colored and he carried a Musou Saber along with a big green shield. Lastly, on his waits was the Sengoku Driver with a faceplate of white armored helmet in front of a slightly darker white background. And in the center was the opened lockseed with its hanging part being the picture of his shield. This was Kamen Rider Zangetsu.

He easily slashed the two Inves, making them explode. The men approached him and thanked him but Zangetsu just looked back at where the deceased Inves were before letting out a…

"Hmph."

* * *

><p><strong>(Play Just Live More by Gaim no Kaze)<strong>

**The scene is zipped open revealing Gaim, Baron, Ryugen, Aura. and Zangetsu back-to-back behind fence with locks attached. They were posing as the camera was focused on Gaim.**

**The plants of Helheim begin to diminish to reveal an object. That object was soon smashed by the Riders' weapons and when they stopped it was revealed to be the title.**

**[Got it, move…wow…]**

**[Don't say no, just live more! Don't say no, just live more!] We see the four Riders in a room of Samurai armors as they posed. Gaim pointed his Musou Saber while the reflection under him was Kirito.**

**[Survival, you gotta move. Gendai wa sanagara Sengoku.] Kirito runs towards the screen but a fence with locks blocks him from doing so. He then sees himself with Orange Lockeed and tries to call out to him. He and the fence crumbles away as the other Kirito walks away.**

**[Dare ga kachi nukeru? Kagi was hirake rarete shimatta. (Don't say no, just live more!)] Team Baron starts dancing with Kaito leading them. We then see Kirito and Kaito glare at each other; each one holding a Lockseed. Kirito had the Orange Lockseed while Kaito had the Banana Lockseed. In their reflection were Kamen Rider Gaim and Kamen Rider Baron, who started to charge at each other. Asuna, with the Raspberry Lockseed, looks at the battle while her reflection was replaced with Kamen Rider Aura.**

**[Doko ni aru? (Don't say no, just live more!)] In the reflection Kirito and Kaito have some kind of hand wrestle while someone picks up the Budou Lockseed. That someone is revealed to be Shino and sees her cousin Minato holding the Melon Lockseed. In their reflections were Kamen Rider Ryugen and Zangetsu. Shino tries running to him but a fence get in between them while Zangetsu points his Musou Saber at Ryugen's neck.**

**[Dou tsukau? Kindan no Kajitsu!] We then see the Riders appearing one by one in the room. We then see Gaim in Suika Arms Yoroi Mode but transforms into Gyro Mode as Baron passes him on his bike. The scene then shifts to the characters activating their Sengoku Driver, from Zangetsu, Baron, and Gaim in order.**

**[Ima to iu kaze wa.] Kamen Rider Gaim is ready for action and slashed an Inves by its gut as he drew his Musou Saber.**

**[Dare mo tsutaeru tame. Omae no moto ni fuku?] Team Gaim dances while the camera was more focused on Kirito, Asuna, and Suguha. The scene shifts to Kirito saying hi to her while in their reflections were Kaito and the girl in white, who looks like Suguha.**

**[Tsuyukou tsuyoku Blowin' up!] Zangetsu points his Musou Saber at the screen while behind him were pinecone themed Riders. We then see Gaim hack and slash through them and in his reflection Baron was doing the same thing.**

**[Ashita ga, Yume ga, mada mienakute mo!] Ryugen shoots down a fence and advance as Team Gaim finishes their dance. They soon disappear to be replaced by Mysterious Girl who points at the viewer.**

**[Soko Genkai? Seiipai! Ikite iru to ieru nara!] Gaim slashes the screen as Team Baron continues their dance. We then see Baron, in Helheim, slashing the Elementary Inves.**

**[Utsumukuna yo (Kao agero) Doko made demo (Mageru koto naku)] We then see the weapons and broken armors of all the Riders with each respective Lockseed next to them.**

**[Shinjita michi o yuke! (JUST LIVE MORE!)] All five riders were back to back, practicing their weapons. We then see Kirito being trapped by a fence with locks and yells as the plants around it grow.**

**[Don't Say No! Just Live More!] Gaim rides on his horse as he rushed to battle.**

* * *

><p>(At Kirigaya residence)<p>

"I still can't believe you transform!" Suguha said.

"Neither did I." Kirito said before looking at his Sengoku Driver.

"Should we tell our parents?" Suguha asked.

"I think it is best that they don't know now, especially since we have no idea what we have right here." Kirito answered.

"Okay, also, one more thing about Kamen Riders is that they have their own unique transformation poses. Maybe you should…" Suguha trailed off.

"You want me to try my own pose?" Kirito asked before Suguha nodded. He then thought about it. It would make him look cool but is it really necessary. "I don't know…"

"Please?" She asked with puppy eyes.

"I…fine."

Thus begun the many attempts at poses for Kirito, he tried multiple poses but Suguha didn't seemed to be impressed by any one of them.

"I don't think this is working." He said before doing one last pose on the bed. Suguha looked at him.

"It looks more stupid than cool." Suguha said as Kirito rested himself on the bed while the Orange Lockseed was in his hand.

"So, I'm supposed to use this power to help the innocent?"

Suguha nodded.

"Seems simple enough." Kirito said, a part of him thought it would help him with other things but…he already knows that with power comes with responsibility. A lesson he learned the hard way.

* * *

><p>(The next day in Alfheim)<p>

Kirito, who now had elf ears, arrived in his virtual home and when he opened the door, he was tackled by a little girl.

"Papa!"

"Good to see you too, Yui." Kirito greeted.

Yui was a Mental Health Counseling Program for SAO but she gained awareness and escaped into SAO and was founded by Kirito and Asuna shortly after they were married in-game. But circumstances led to Kirito converting her data into an in-game item. But they were reconnected in Alfheim in Kirito's mission to save Asuna. Now he and Asuna were living happily with Yui in the online world.

"Are you okay!?" Yui asked with worry. "Mama told me what happened yesterday."

"Hey, don't worry. You should know, it takes a lot more than that to kill me." Kirito answered as he lifted Yui up and carried her to the house. He gently laid her in the couch.

"Hey Papa?"

"Huh?"

"How come you quitted the Team?" She asked. Kirito knelt down to her level.

"Believe me, I wanted to come back every second ever since I left." Kirito answered.

"Then why did you leave? I saw the Beat Rider rankings and Team Gaim went way down ever since you left." Yui pointed out.

"I just have a lot to do. One of them is finding a way for you to see in the real world. I'm really close now."

"You mean it!?" Yui asked with a sparkle in her eyes.

"I'm one hundred percent sure. Anyways, where is Asuna and the others?"

"Oh, they've been challenged to an online territory battle a few minutes ago. You just missed them."

"Challenged by who?"

"Team Raid Wild. Are you planning to join?" Yui asked and Kirito relaxed himself on the couch as a response.

"They shouldn't be trouble for them." He answered before noticing something in his inventory. "Huh?"

* * *

><p>(In the Ancient Forest)<p>

In the forest was a large stone which stood taller than the trees and it had Team Gaim's symbol on it. In territory battles, the goal was simple; one team tries to destroy the Marker while the other defends it until the time limit runs out.

"Alright everyone, we're doing great just keep up the pressure!" Asuna said. Her in-game avatar had blue eyes, elf ears, long blue hair, and wore a white and blue outfit. And on her side was a sword.

She sprouted her wings when she saw a Raid Wild Member coming in her direction.

Shino, or Sinon now, was a Caith Sith with a green coat, white armor, a black choker, and had a belted quiver across her shoulders. She also had cat ears, a tail, blue eyes, and blue hair in a style that is similar to hers in the real world. She was sniping Raid Wild members with her bow and arrows whenever they got to close.

Sinon saw another Raid Wild member about to attack Ryotaro, or Klein in this case, from behind. She fired her arrow and landed straight in the guy's head and exploded into pixilated shards upon impact.

Klein, who pretty much looked like the way he did in the real world except had slightly darker hair and wore a outfit similar to a Japanese samurai with a katana, looked back and saw what happened. He then looked at Sinon's sniping spot.

"Thanks!" He said which Sinon waved off before the two got back to business.

Ayano, or Silica now, was a Caith Sith like Sinon but other than the cat ears, tail, and slightly different hair, she pretty much look the same. She wore blue robes, had a dagger, and next to her was her tamed Feathery Dragon, Pina.

Pina was an AI that came from SAO like Yui. And when New Aincrad was created, Silica became reunited with Pina.

Pina sprayed a Raid Wild member with the bubble breath, paralyzing him. Silica used the opportunity to slash another member in the back. The member let out a large grunt before flying away.

"Liz, he's heading your way!" Silica warned.

Rika, pretty much looked normal other than the pink hair, wore a red outfit with iron armor on her. She wielded a one-handed spiky mace and a shield. She looked to see the member. She quickly bashed him in the face with her shield before pashing him in the head with her mace. He then vaporized into shattered pixels.

Liz then saw a certain Raid Wild member about to close in on the Marker.

"Leafa, heads up!" Liz warned.

Suguha, now Leafa, has green eyes, long blonde hair tied in a ponytail, and wore a green outfit. She soon saw the leader of Raid Wild, Ryoji Hase, going for the Marker.

He had long black hair, black armor, a yellow outfit, elf ears, and carried a greatsword. He was really close to the Marker.

"Oh no you don't!" Leafa said before charging.

Hase blocked the attack with his sword.

"Why are you even attacking us!? Your team in one is in the top rankings!" Leafa pointed out.

"We know but you guys are only in the Beat Rider rankings ebcuase of your winning streak in the online territory battles. This shouldn't be surprising to you."

"Huh?" Leafa went before Hase managed to slash at her. Leafa sees that she lost a good bit of health before Hase charges. He soon stopped when he sees a sword through his abdomen. Leafa sees Asuna piercing her sword through Hase. Hase soon exploded into pixels and Asuna sheathed her sword.

"**TIME'S UP!"**

The Marker soon started glowing blue before the members of Raid Wild retreated. Asuna and Leafa soon caught up to the rest of Team Gaim.

"That was something, huh?" Klein first asked.

"Yeah, we're definitely compensating for what happened in the real world." Sinon pointed out.

"I just hope we can get our stage back though." Silica let out.

"What are you talking about? Of course, we'll get our stage back, right Asuna?"

"Yeah, although, I wish either of us knew where Yuuya is." Asuna said.

"Well, we won't get that mystery solved here. Let's head back now." Leafa suggested before all of them agreed and teleported out of the zone.

* * *

><p>(At Kirito and Asuna's home in Yggdrasil City)<p>

"It's as if this thing doesn't want to leave me alone." Kirito mused as he and Yui were looking at what's on the table; his Sengoku Driver and Orange Lockseed. "Yui, can you find out where it came from?"

Yui spend a few minutes studying it and the Lockseed. For the Lockseeds, they also appeared online as well but can't be used in territory battles.

"Well?" Kirito asked.

"I'm sorry, Papa. But I have no ID on this device and whoever sent this to you…I can't track who it came from. Whoever sent this hid the code very well." Yui explained. Kirito took it and the Orange Lockseed before placing them back in his inventory.

"It's okay, Yui. But for now, I think it's best if we keep this between ourselves."

"Even Mama can't know?"

Kirito shook his head. Just then Asuna came in.

"Yui! I'm home!"

"Mama!" Yui said before jumping into her arms. Asuna smiled a bit before looking at Kirito.

"Hey." Kirito greeted.

"What are you doing here, Kirito?"

"What? I can't come here?" Kirito asked, pretending to be hurt. "Anyways, how did the territory battle went?"

"Easy as always."

"Good but…was Yuuya there?"

"He wasn't."

"Any luck in the real world?"

"No, in fact, he didn't even come home or to the garage. I'm starting to get worried." Asuna admitted.

"Do you think he's alright?" Yui asked. She had met Yuuya a few times and has grown to like him. He even taught her a few dancing moves.

"Anyways, I've been talking to Leafa and we agreed to check out the portal in a couple of hours."

"Alright, I'll meet you guys there soon." Kirito said before he and Asuna decided the next few minutes playing with their daughter.

* * *

><p>(Later in the real world)<p>

Kirito was walking to where he was supposed to meet Asuna and Suguha. While walking he noticed, a boy stuck in a tree.

"Mooom!" The boy called out. Kirito looked up at him.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"I climbed this tree and now I can't get down!" He explained. Kirito was debating whether he should it himself or use the Driver but someone else approached the boy.

"You're not going to get anywhere by crying, boy." A voice said. Kirito looked and recognized the guy as Kaito Kumon, leader of Team Baron. "You have a choice to make. Jump down now…or remained trapped in that tree all day."

"H-Hey!" Kirito let out.

The boy stared at him while coming up with a decision. He then jumped off only for Kaito to catch him.

"Good choice. You're definitely strong." Kaito remarked.

"That was a close one…" Kirito said. Kaito then looked at him as he places the boy down. Kaito couldn't help but notice that he might've seen him before but shook it off. He then looked back at the boy.

"Don't forget, boy-in the end, all you can count on is your own strength." He said.

"Okay! Thanks, mister!" The boy said before Kaito left.

* * *

><p>(At the warehouses)<p>

Kirito sees where Asuna and Suguha are and approached them.

"Hey, guys, what going…" He then noticed the plants and portal were gone. "…on?"

"It was like this when we got here." Asuna explained.

"It makes it look like as if we were never here." Suguha mused.

"That's not true." Kirito said as he brought out the Driver and Lockseed.

"Do you think that…Yuuya didn't even get out of that weird forest?" Asuna thought out loud. "Maybe one of the Inves got him and…"

"Hey, don't think like that. After all, this is Yuuya that we're talking about. He should be fine." Kirito reassured. "This isn't the first time that he got lost in his own little world, and wandered off somewhere without telling anyone, right?"

"But the team is in big trouble right now!" Suguha pointed out. "It's just not like him to leace at a time like this"

"Wait, didn't he said that belt buckle would help us turn things around for us?

"That's right, he did." Kirito said, remembering the text he got from Yuuya yesterday.

"We need that belt buckle! No offense, but I don't think it would help us one bit if you keep it.:

Kirito shrugged before offering it to her.

"Hey Asuna, I don't think that it would work…." Suguha started.

Asuna then tried it on but nothing happened.

"…for you." She finished.

Kirito then looked at it for himself.

"Strange, when I do it…" Kirito then placed the Driver on before the belt materialized around his waist.

"Huh?"

"Maybe Sid would know something about this. We can ask him." Suguha proposed. "He's probably at the Dicey Café."

Everyone agreed as they left the area but unknown to them, a man from Yggsdrasill was watching their movement and recording it.

* * *

><p>(At Dicey Café)<p>

"Well, well, it's called a Sengoku Driver." Sid started as he was eating his food. "It locks itself to the first person who puts it on."

"Huh?" Suguha said surprised.

"Yeah, looks like that Yuuya's a few cards short. I give him an unbeatable deal, and he goes and lets someone else wear it." He then looked at Asuna and Suguha before asking them a question. "So, girls, you're Gaim dancers?"

Both the girls nodded.

"You're in Baron's sights, aren't you? That's no good." Sid started. "If you want, I can lend you another Lockseed for that Driver."

"Really?" Suguha asked. Sid then got on his iPad.

"Zack, the Baron kid…doesn't open any locks under the C class. You'll need a C+ or B seed if you want to stand a chance against him." Sid said as he was looking to see which Lockseed would be best to offer. He then found the perfect one. "I'd go with something like this…or this." He said before showing them the picture.

It had the picture of a pineapple on it and the code 'LS-05.'

"And…it comes out to this." Sid said as he brought up the price in front of them. The price was too big for either Kirito or Suguha, so they turned to Asuna.

"Why are you guys looking at me?" She asked.

"Well…you are the richest person in this place." Kirito pointed out, considering that Asuna was the daughter of a retired business man who was once CEO of RECTO Progress Inc.

"Oh…well…you see…"

"C'mon, we'll pay you back." Suguha said.

"It's not that…" Asuna said. Kirito then gets what she's trying to say.

"Asuna…don't tell me that…" Kirito started.

"Well, my family is kind of…strict nowadays." She explained

"So in other words…" Kirito started.

"We can't afford it!" Suguha said.

A few moments they all start leaving while Kirito and Asuna were dragging an angry Suguha.

* * *

><p>(At Team Gaim's old stage)<p>

Kaito was leading his team as they were dancing. People were cheering for them as they continued. Just then members of Raid Wild appear with Hase who wore black and yellow and pretty much looked like a human version of his avatar.

"How 'bout you quit your lame dancing, and let us have this stage, huh, Baron?" Hase asked.

"Raid Wild!" Zack recognized as he stepped up but Kaito stopped him.

"If you talk big, you'd best have the strength to back it up. Do you believe yourselves capable of matching us?" Kaito asked.

"Wanna find out?" Hase asked when he brought out a Himawari Lockseed.

Everybody knew what this meant as they got off the stage and into a wider area. Hase opened his Lockseed first and a zipper portal opened. It dropped an Elementary Inves with green highlights.

Kaito brought out two Himawari Lockseeds and one Lockseed that had a walnut on it with the code 'LS-02'.

"Three at once!?" Hase remarked.

Kaito didn't answer but instead opened them. Three zipper portals opened and it dropped two red Elementary Inveses and a blue one.

"**BATTLE START!"**

The Inves started fighting each other as people started cheering for the winner.

"That's right! Get them!"

"Alright, tear them apart!"

Soon it was only a matter of time before Baron's Inveses brought Raid Wild's Inves to its knees.

"**YOU WIN!"**

The four Inves were dismissed and the stage vanished. Kaito walked up to Hase.

"See, that's how you earn the right to talk big. Now get out of my sights, weaklings!" Kaito said.

Hase and the rest of Team Wild then left.

"Man, is there anyone that can stand up to Baron?" A bystander asked.

"I thought this was Gaim's stage, anyway? At least, it was yesterday…" Another bystander said. "I came to see Gaim dance, not them."

"Shhh!"

Just then Kaito started to overhear the whole thing.

"But it's not fair! Team Gaim would have won at a dance-off!"

"Keep it down, idiot!" They then turned to see Kaito and the Barons. They then left.

"Man, those guys are lame." Zack said.

"Goin' on about Gaim like they matter anymore! What a joke!" Peco said.

"They do if they're strong." Kaito answered. "All that really matters is strength. The weak are utterly beneath notice…Other than the grating noise of their pathetic whimpering." Kaito said before he left along with the rest of Team Baron.

* * *

><p>(In the city)<p>

It was Kirito's day off and he decided to spend it looking for Yuuya. But no matter, where he went Yuuya wasn't there nor were there any hints at his location. He even asked Yui to see if she can search for him.

After a few minutes of that, Yui came back with zero results on him. Right now, Kirito was resting on the side of the street while looking at his Orange Lockseed.

"Where'd you go, Yuuya…" He said before resting himself on the floor. Just then the phone rang and Kirito looked at the Caller ID to see that it was Shino.

"Shino? What's up?" Kirito started.

"_Kirito, you gotta help us! Baron's just shown up at the garage!" _Shino explained.

Kirito got up.

"What!?"

He then picked up his stuff, got on his bike, and drove.

"_They want us to hand over our Player Pass!" _Shino further explained as Kirito drove down the street.

* * *

><p>(At Team Gaim's headquarters)<p>

"Like hell we will! Do you realize what you're asking!?" Asuna started.

"I'm not demanding it, former Sub-Commander. I'm proposing a wager for it." Kaito answered. He was an SAO player like most of the people on Team Gaim. He even once served under the Knights of the Blood and even fought with Asuna in a few dungeons.

"One, you don't have to call me that anymore. And two, we're listening." Asuna answered back.

"If you win, you can have your western stage back. And…" Kaito got out the Pineapple Lockseed. "…I'll even throw in this A Class Lockseed too. It's hardly a bad deal."

He was right, it was hardly a bad deal but, of course, there is always a price.

"Team Gaim is plummeting down the ratings, if it weren't for your online status your team would've been kicked off the ratings a long time ago. I'm offering you one last chance to claw your way up in the real world."

"But if we lose our Player Pass, we won't be able to dance anymore!" Liz noted.

"As it should be!" Kaito answered back. "The weak don't even deserve to walk these streets." He said. "It's a joke for you weaklings flailing in the mud to even call yourself a dance team. It's a miracle that you're even holding on right now. Better then to end your little game now."

Asuna stared at him with a fierce look.

"Now…what'll it be? Do you even have the strength to protect your place on these streets?"  
>Asuna and the others didn't answer as Peco noticed something.<p>

"Now, wait a minute…Do you guys even have a Lockseed?" Peco asked.

"I mean, I guess you could try fighting the Inves yourself, short stuff!" Zack mocked before he and the rest of the Barons started laughing. Just then the door bursts open with Kirito and Shino entering.

"Oh, we have a Lockseed!" Kirito exclaimed as he and Shino entered.

"Kirito!" Asuna and the others recognized.

"You…" Kaito started. "Now I remember you, Black Swordsman."

Kirito walked up to Kaito before pulling out the Ichigo Lockseed. Team Baron became surprised.

"An A Class Lock!?" Kaito remarked before looking at Kirito. "Of course I should've expected this out of a Beater."

"I'll fight you on their behalf." Kirito said. "That won't be a problem, will it?"

* * *

><p>(Later in the city)<p>

Everyone was approaching the field as each team prepared their Lockseeds.

"Let's make the terms clear. If we win, you'll give us back the western stage, and hand over that Lockseed to Team Gaim. Is that right?"

"And if you lose, Team Gaim forfeits their Player Pass and disbands…the same goes online. Are you ready?"

Suguha was about to say something until Asuna stopped her.

"Suguha! I'm sure Kirito can do this." Asuna assured.

Zack nodded at Peco, who then walked away. Kaito and Kirito then opened thei Lockseeds, summoning their Inves.

While Kaito summoned his three Elementary Inves, Kirito summoned one that is the size of the human and looked more of a deer.

"What!?" Zack let out as Kaito became surprised.

"Impressive." Kaito said before commanding his Inves to attack.

The members of Team Gaim smiled at Kirito before he did the same thing.

"Let's do this!" Kirito said.

"**BATTLE START!"**

The Inves started going at each other but the Shika Inves was winning. It was only a matter of time before it gained the advantage.

"Yes!"

"Alright!"

"Tear them apart!" Were some of the shouts that Team Gaim let out while Team Baron was shocked.

"How could this be?" Kaito let out. AS Team Gaim was celebrating, Peco got his slingshot ready and aimed for the Ichigo Lockseed in Kirito's hand.

"Loser." He muttered before firing it. The shot hit Kirito's hand making him drop the Ichigo Lockseed. The Shika Inves then materialized and broke through the ring and started attacking people.

"Hey!" Kirito said while trying to get back the Ichigo Lockseed. Suguha then looked at the scene that was very familiar.

"That's what happened to me…" She said.

He tried getting the Lockseed but the panicking people were kicking it out of his way. Kaito then looked to see a laughing Peco with a slingshot in his hand. He approached him.

"You gutless worm! What were you thinking!?" Kaito asked.

"I, uh…I was just-." Peco started while trying to find an excuse. Before he could find one, Kaito grabbed the slingshot from him and broke it.

Kaito looked at Zack to see if he knew anything about this. Zack just looked away but the expression on his face was enough for Kaito to understand. Suguha looked at them but the Shika Inves was still terrorizing everyone there.

Kirito still kept trying to get the Lockseed back but it was still being kicked around. He then looked to see the Inves started attacking both dancing teams now.

Kirito got up and looked at his Sengoku Driver. He then looked at everyone. Their faces were filled with terror and it reminded him of what happened three years ago in SAO. After what he went through the past three years, he wasn't going to let anyone else be hurt. Not Asuna, his friends, or anyone else. He then thought about what Suguha said about being a Kamen Rider.

'_I'm starting to understand why I was given this power. I won't let anyone die here, not again! I have to use this power! The power of a Kamen Rider to protect those I care about!'_

He then placed the Driver on and the belt was placed. He then got the Orange Lockseed out.

"Henshin!"

"**ORANGE!"**

The zipper portal appeared over his head and the orange sphere as well. Kirito then shifted his upper body to the left, then right, and the back to the center which he raised the Lockseed high in the air. He then placed the Lockseed in his Driver before jamming its lock in place.

"**LOCK ON!"**

The Shika Inves lets go of a Baron member as it stared at him. Asuna and Suguha looked at him with worried faces while everyone else was confused.

He then cut through the Lockseed.

"**SEIYA!"**

The orange sphere dropped down on Kirito like last time before forming his Gaim armor.

"**ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!"**

The orange then unfolded into armor and revealed Gaim's helmet. Once it was complete, Gaim places his Daidaimaru in his other hand as he withdrew his Musou Saber.

"Okay! Let's go!" Gaim said before charging. He jumped in and slashed the Shika Inves. The Inves tried to attack back but Gaim was easily dodging him. And when it did tried to land a few punches, Gaim just blocked them with his swords. The Shika Inves just tried ramming into Gaim but he blocked them with his swords but was being pushed back.

Gaim pushed him off and punched him.

"There! How do you like that!?"

He then ducked the Inves's attempt at a punch and slashed it in the back. Gaim then pulled the back of his Musou Saber before firing it at the Inves. The Inves, who tried charging again, had sparks flying off before it was close enough but Gaim blocked it with his Daidaimaru and continued firing. Gaim then dodged another charge before slashing the Inves in the back.

The Inves flew backwards to the crowds of people and noticed the Ichigo Lockseed on the floor. It got up and threw a person out of the way. Gaim caught him.

"Hey, are you alright?" Gaim asked before letting that person go. He then sees the Inves pick up the Lockseed before eating it. "Huh?"

The Inves then burst into flames before reemerging into a bigger, more devastating, and more dangerous version of it. Everyone around became shocked at the transformation.

"No way!"

"Is that even an Inves anymore..?" Kaito wondered.

It roared but Gaim wasn't afraid.

"I've faced worse than you!" Gaim said before charging. He tried slashing the Evolved Shika Inves but it was more reactive and quicker in response. It dodged every single attack before it kicked Gaim away. Gaim flew until he hits the side of a building and he fell down hard with a little bit of rubble following.

Gaim got up and quickly moved away as the Inves charged at him. Gaim got away just in time but Inves charged its fists up to the point that they were on fire and punched Gaim with them.

"Kirito!" Asuna called out.

Kaito looks to find the Musou saber and picked it up. He looks at the Evolved Shika Inves and yelled before charging. He slashed the Inves in the back before it dodged the next hit and kicked him right next to Gaim.

"Hey!" Gaim called.

The Inves roared before approaching them.

"Oh no, you don't!" Gaim said before grabbing the sword lever on his Driver before pushing it three times.

"**SEIYA!"**

"**ORANGE SPARKING!"**

The orange armor folded up to its original position as Gaim used it to block the Inves's next hit and spun it to not only block the next hit but to get it off guard as it threw him off. He then looked at Kaito as the sphere folded back into armor.

"Hey, I need that lock you bet right now!" Gaim said.

"What?"

"Just hand it over! I won the battle, remember? Besides, other people are going to get hurt if we don't do something! C'mon!" Gaim said while offering his hand. Kaito slapped it and passed him the Musou Saber as he got up on his own.

Kaito then pulled out the Pineapple Lockseed and looked at it before offering it to Gaim. Gaim then took it.

"Thank you." He said before he removed the Orange Lockseed from his Driver.

"**LOCK OFF!"**

He then opened his new Lockseed.

"**PINE!"**

He then placed it in the Driver before closing.

"**LOCK ON!"**

Gaim's Orange Arms disappeared in orange sparkles as another zipper portal opened above Gaim's head but this time with a giant metal pineapple coming out this time.

He then used the sword shaped lever and sliced the lock. The inside top half looked like the inside of a pineapple while the bottom half held a morning star shaped looked like a pineapple.

"**SEIYA!"**

The Pine Arms then dropped on his head and configured itself to form his new armor.

"**PINE ARMS! FUNSAI DESTROY!"**

The pineapple lowered down and covered Gaim's head before snapping apart. The front folded together to form a chest plate with black sides and square metal studs which were pointed and thick. The sides folded over his shoulders, becoming long and thick armor which covered his arms down to his wrists. The back section likewise folded down into thick protective studded steel. Gaim's helmet even changed, the helmet section being samurai-style with thick yellow square studs with green decoration near the crown. The visor had also changed color, turning yellow and looking like a pineapple slice. Gripped in his hand was a black handle which was connected to a morning star-like head which was shaped like a pineapple, made from heavy and spiked steel. This was Kamen Rider Gaim Pine Arms.

Kaito looked in surprise at Gaim's new armor as Gaim studied his new weapon.

"So a different for a different Lockseed, huh? This is going to take some getting used to." Gaim mused before the Inves roared again. Gaim turned around and smacked it with his new Pine Iron. The Inves then pushed him to the side but Gaim immediately regained his composure.

"You big lug!" Gaim said before twirling his Pine Iron around and smacking it against the Inves's face, even destroying some of its armor. It soon got stuck to the Inves and dragged Gaim in the air.

"Fine then!" Gaim said before connecting the end of his Musou Saber with the end of the array of the Pine Iron, making it a Kusarigama. As Gaim was in the air, he slashed the Inves in the shoulder. Gaim got his Pine Iron and noticed that the Inves was moving away from him.

"Get back here!" Gaim said as he chased the monster. Team Gaim and Baron were going to the fight scene only to be met with the Evolved Shika Inves. But before it can attack, Gaim launched his Musou Saber at the monster and it became wrapped in its fist. "Don't even think about it!"

He then went for the lever again and pushed it one more time.

"**SEIYA!"**

"**PINE SQUASH!"**

Gaim leaped into the air and once he was high enough, he dropped the Pine Iron and kicked it hard, causing a flash of yellow energy as it shot down, actually growing in size. The weapon struck perfectly, actually getting stuck on the Inves' head and forcing it to begin clutching at the weapon to try and free itself. Gaim's body was then pushed by an invisible force, extending his foot into a flying kick which sparked with more yellow power. The Evolved Shika Inves was wide open before Gaim smashed straight into its torso, leaving a perfectly round hole through its body. Gaim skidded across the ground before coming to a stop. The Inves behind him bellow as yellow power collected to make one big pineapple slice before the Inves collapsed and exploded. The Pine Iron likewise went up, throwing energy pineapple slices in all directions.

"Got him!" Gaim said in triumph.

Everyone in Team Gaim looked at him in amazement and Ryotaro was the first to speak up.

"We won…?" He started before gaining a smile on his face. "We did! We won!"

"That was amazing, Kirito!" Ayano said next.

"You were great!" Liz said.

"Oniichan…" Suguha started before she and the rest of Team Gaim met up with him.

"Yosha!" Gaim said before they caught up to him.

"Kirito, man that was awesome!" Ryotaro said before giving him a high five.

"Where'd you learn to do that?" Shino asked next while Team Baron was speechless.

"Kaito!" Zack called.

"What is he…?" Kaito wondered out loud.

Gaim soon looked at a worried Asuna.

"Asuna." He called.

Asuna looked at him with a worried face before changing it into a smile. Gaim then felt eyes on him and looked to see that Kaito was staring at him.

* * *

><p>(Throughout the city)<p>

"**We've got some unbelievable footage coming in! Right in the middle of throwdown between Teams Gaim and Baron, a Beat Rider in an armored get-up crashed in and stomped the Inves himself!" **DJ Sagara said as he broadcasted footage of Gaim destroying the Inves throughout the city.

"**Just who is this mysterious Rider? Well he already got himself a name and he sorta looks he's a member of Team Gaim, so he calls himself…Kamen Rider Gaim!**

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in a moving limo, a man was holding a Lockseed that had a melon on it with the code 'LS-04' on it. He was wearing a business suit but with no tie, he had light skin, had shaggy hair, and appeared to be somewhere in his late twenties. He was watching the DJ Sagara's broadcast. His name was Minato Asada.<p>

"Kamen Rider? How quaint. But he did help my sister when I wasn't there for her. I'll give him that." Minato mused. "Plus, thanks to him, things are progressing well." Minato said as he was relaxing in the car.

* * *

><p>(Omake: Kamen Rider Olympic Battles II)<p>

"Hello! And welcome to the second edition of Kamen Rider Olympic Battles! I'm Kazuto Kirigaya or you can refer to me as…Kamen Rider Gaim!" Kirito introduced as he pulled out his Lockseed before putting it away.

"And I'm known as Kyon or better yet…Kamen Rider Wizard." Kyon said he brought up his Flame Style ring.

"So Kyon, what course are our Riders going through next?" Kirito asked.

"The shootout. It's really simple, any sniper Riders that are ready will have target in front of them. The closer the shot is to the target, the more points you get. They only have three shots so they have to make them count."

"Sounds like an interesting one. So who's first?" Kirito asked as a blue rider approached the shooting zone. "It's Kamen Rider Drake!"

Drake waved to the crowds, especially the ladies. There was soon silence in the crowds as Drake aimed his gun. He fired once and it hits near the bull's-eye. He then aimed again and fired, but this time his shot was farther than the last one.

"Oh looks like he has to make this last shot count!" Kirito commented. Drake then pulled the tp of his gun.

"Rider Shooting!"

"**RIDER SHOOTING!"**

Energy flowed from his helmet and into his gun. He fired and shot hits a good point in the target.

"Wow! That was a good shot!" Kirito commented.

"Hai, and his shots equal…30 points!" Kyon commented.

Drake soon left the stand and in his place was Kamen Rider Zolda.

"Kamen Rider Zolda! Let's hope he can beat those 30 points!" Kirito commented.

Zolda fired a good shot with his Visor. Then he opened and placed a card in it.

"**SHOOT VENT!"**

Zolda then got his Giga Launcher, aimed, and fired. It was directly at the bull's-eye.

"He has no doubt beaten Drake's score but what will he do next?" Kirito wondered. Zolda then placed another card in his Visor.

"**FINAL VENT!"**

Zolda's Mirror Monster appeared and he plugged his Visor in the back of him and opened a wide range of armaments.

"Oh boy…" Kirito started.

"You just had to ask!" Kyon said.

"Everyone on the side that Zolda is facing; run!" Kirito warned and everyone did. Zolda fired, causing massive explosions.

When the smoke cleared, to everyone's surprise, the target was the only thing left standing other than half the stadium missing. Zolda grunted in anger.

"He missed!?"

"That didn't even seem physically possible but his points round up to…50 points."

Zolda then walked away and Ryugen approached the stand last.

"Shino!" Kirito recognized.

"Friend of yours?"

Kirito nodded.

Ryugen took a deep breath before firing. Her shots landed a bullseye. She took another deep breath and landed another bullseye.

"Wow, she's good!" Kyon stated.

"Well, her eyesight is a thing to behold." Kirito said. Ryugen then pushed the sword shaped lever on her Driver.

"**HAI!"**

"**BUDOU SQUASH!"**

She then pulled the back of her gun. The grape-like patterns on the Budou Ryuhou glowed as mini-spheres flew off to gather in front of her weapon's barrel. She then took hold of the handle in the back and tugged on it. It was like the gun's hammer.

Taking aim, she pulled the trigger and fired. The sound of a dragon's roar was heard as she unleashed a concentrated barrage of energy shots at the…floor?

It rebounded off the floor, off the ceiling, off the floor, off to the wall. Kirito's and Kyon's head were constantly moving to see where the shots were aiming for. Den-O SF was just walking around, minding his own business until…the shots rebounded off his helmet and back at the target. All of them were a bullseye hit.

"Wow! I guess we have a winner, huh?" Kirito asked.

"Hai, her points rounded off to over a 100."

"Somehow, I'm not surprised. Anyways, stay tuned for more Olympic Battles!" Kirito said.

Ryugen was waving to the crowds until Den-O approached her.

"Hey, were you the asshole that shot me!?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright Guys, there's my latest chapter. As a heads up, Zangetsu is an OC of mine; Minato Asada, the older brother of Shino. Where he's been during the events of Gun Gale Online or before that…will be explained in the next chapter.<strong> **Anyways, review or send PMs for questions, comments, or concerns. Don't be afraid to review this chapter, send questions, or look at my other fics. Alright, I'm done, goodnight.**


	3. Raspberry's Grace

**AN: Hey, guys, what's up? I'm back with a whole new chapter of Gaim ready for you. I'm going to be updating Gaim until after Chapter 5 so I can work on my other stories, just to let you know. Plus, I love Sword Art Online. Now, Showtime!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Sword Art Online and Kamen Rider Gaim.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Raspberry's Grace<p>

Minato was driving home from work and next to him was the briefcase containing his Sengoku Driver and Melon Lockseed. As he was driving, he was thinking about the events that occurred during the last few months. One of them was the reunion of his sister and mother.

Ever since what happened to their father, Minato was working hard to be the man of the family and keeping the others safe especially when Shino murdered a man in self-defense. He then moved overseas to find a better job to support his family. During his time there, he found a job Yggsdrasill and climbed the corporate ladder. He was now a project manager of the R&D department.

He still kept tabs on his family while working. He even knows about what happened to her in Gun Gale Online. He was never filled with so much worry about his little sister and was even happier that she was okay. His only regret was that he wasn't there to defend her himself when Kyouji tried to kill her.

He soon stopped in front of the mansion that Yggsdrasill got him and parked. He got his briefcase and walked inside. Before he went to his room, he went into Shino's room and watched her sleeping. He got close and smiled as he gently rubbed her hair. Minato smiled back to when he and his sister were reunited for the first time in years.

* * *

><p><em>(Months ago)<em>

_Minato gulped as he was in front of Shino's apartment door. He never felt more nervous in his life but shook it off and knocked on it. He waited for a few moments before thinking that no one might be home until the door opened._

"_Hello?" Shino asked as she opened the door. Minato looked at her and he could definitely see the little girl he was with years ago in her._

"_Are you Shino Asada?" He asked._

_Shino nodded._

"_May I come in?" He asked politely. Shino observed him before gesturing him to come in. "Thank you." He said._

"_Who are you?" Shino asked. Minato looked at her in surprise but then again he barely wrote to her and their mother. Heck, he wouldn't be surprised if she forgot she has an older brother._

"_I suppose it's my fault for you not recognizing me." Minato said. _

"_Who are you?" Shino asked again in a serious tone._

_Instead of an answer, Minato went into his pockets and pulled out an old trinket that looked like it was made by a child years ago. Shino's eyes widened as she recognized it._

"_That's-!"_

"_The lucky charm you gave me before I went overseas to find a job to support our family." Minato finished for her._

"_Then…" Shino's eyes started to tear up. "It really is you…Nii-san."_

_Minato hugged her as he allowed her to cry on his shoulder. _

"_Is this a dream?" She asked as she continued crying._

"_No, it isn't." He said as he was close to crying himself but shook it off._

_After a few more minutes, he looked at her straight in the eye as Shino was wiping her tears._

"_Shino, pack your things." Minato said._

"_Huh?"_

"_Because starting today, we're going to start living like a family."_

* * *

><p>(Present)<p>

As he was remembering that moment, Shino stirred a little bit before waking up.

"Nii-san?"

Minato was then shaken out of his thoughts.

"I'm sorry, I did not mean to wake you up." Minato said as Shino sat up.

"It's okay. So you just got back?"

"Yeah, there was a huge board meeting at the last minute." He said.

"What was it about?" Shino asked.

"Nothing important." He lied. He couldn't let Shino know what he was doing, not until it was time. "So how was your day?"

"The usual as always." She answered.

"Good and Shino…"

"Huh?"

"I promise you that I'll make up for every year that I wasn't there with you. For you." Minato said.

Shino had a small smile on her face. Despite what happened over the years to her, Kirito taught her to move on and she did.

"It's okay, you're here now, right?" Shino said.

"Right, anyways, I should let you sleep. You have school tomorrow."

"Okay, goodnight, Nii-san."

"Goodnight." Minato said before leaving.

"And Nii-san…"

Minato looked back.

"You really have changed, haven't you?" Shino noticed.

He just smiled.

"I suppose." He said before closing the door. He then looked at his briefcase.

"For the better…" He said to himself before going to his room.

* * *

><p><strong>(Play Just Live More by Gaim no Kaze)<strong>

**The scene is zipped open revealing Gaim, Baron, Ryugen, Aura, and Zangetsu back-to-back behind fence with locks attached. They were posing as the camera was focused on Gaim.**

**The plants of Helheim begin to diminish to reveal an object. That object was soon smashed by the Riders' weapons and when they stopped it was revealed to be the title.**

**[Got it, move…wow…]**

**[Don't say no, just live more! Don't say no, just live more!] We see the four Riders in a room of Samurai armors as they posed. Gaim pointed his Musou Saber while the reflection under him was Kirito.**

**[Survival, you gotta move. Gendai wa sanagara Sengoku.] Kirito runs towards the screen but a fence with locks blocks him from doing so. He then sees himself with Orange Lockeed and tries to call out to him. He and the fence crumbles away as the other Kirito walks away.**

**[Dare ga kachi nukeru? Kagi was hirake rarete shimatta. (Don't say no, just live more!)] Team Baron starts dancing with Kaito leading them. We then see Kirito and Kaito glare at each other; each one holding a Lockseed. Kirito had the Orange Lockseed while Kaito had the Banana Lockseed. In their reflection were Kamen Rider Gaim and Kamen Rider Baron, who started to charge at each other. Asuna, with the Raspberry Lockseed, looks at the battle while her reflection was replaced with Kamen Rider Aura.**

**[Doko ni aru? (Don't say no, just live more!)] In the reflection Kirito and Kaito have some kind of hand wrestle while someone picks up the Budou Lockseed. That someone is revealed to be Shino and sees her brother Minato holding the Melon Lockseed. In their reflections were Kamen Rider Ryugen and Zangetsu. Shino tries running to him but a fence get in between them while Zangetsu points his Musou Saber at Ryugen's neck.**

**[Dou tsukau? Kindan no Kajitsu!] We then see the Riders appearing one by one in the room. We then see Gaim in Suika Arms Yoroi Mode but transforms into Gyro Mode as Baron passes him on his bike. The scene then shifts to the characters activating their Sengoku Driver, from Zangetsu, Baron, and Gaim in order.**

**[Ima to iu kaze wa.] Kamen Rider Gaim is ready for action and slashed an Inves by its gut as he drew his Musou Saber.**

**[Dare mo tsutaeru tame. Omae no moto ni fuku?] Team Gaim dances while the camera was more focused on Kirito, Asuna, and Suguha. The scene shifts to Kirito saying hi to her while in their reflections were Kaito and the girl in white, who looks like Suguha.**

**[Tsuyukou tsuyoku Blowin' up!] Zangetsu points his Musou Saber at the screen while behind him were pinecone themed Riders. We then see Gaim hack and slash through them and in his reflection Baron was doing the same thing.**

**[Ashita ga, Yume ga, mada mienakute mo!] Ryugen shoots down a fence and advance as Team Gaim finishes their dance. They soon disappear to be replaced by Mysterious Girl who points at the viewer.**

**[Soko Genkai? Seiipai! Ikite iru to ieru nara!] Gaim slashes the screen as Team Baron continues their dance. We then see Baron, in Helheim, slashing the Elementary Inves.**

**[Utsumukuna yo (Kao agero) Doko made demo (Mageru koto naku)] We then see the weapons and broken armors of all the Riders with each respective Lockseed next to them.**

**[Shinjita michi o yuke! (JUST LIVE MORE!)] All five riders were back to back, practicing their weapons. We then see Kirito being trapped by a fence with locks and yells as the plants around it grow.**

**[Don't Say No! Just Live More!] Gaim rides on his horse as he rushed to battle.**

* * *

><p>(The next day in Alfheim)<p>

After school and his job, Kirito decided to test his Rider powers in the online world. It's been a few days since his debut as Kamen Rider Gaim in the city and he became an icon in the Inves Games and among the Beat Riders.

Despite his initial answer, Kirito decided to rejoin Team Gaim until they can take care of themselves. Right now, he was with Yui in the Ancient Forest. Yui, right now, looked like a pixie and wanted to test it as well. She saw the video and wondered what the change would be like if he transformed here.

"Okay Yui, ready?" Kirito asked.

"Ready." She answered as she started recording this. Kirito got the Sengoku Driver out and placed it on, allowing the belt to become attached to him. He got out the Orange Lockseed.

"Henshin!"

"**ORANGE!"**

Like the real world, the zipper portal appeared above Kirito's head with the giant orange sphere over him. He did his pose and placed the lock in before jamming it in place with his other hand.

"**LOCK ON!"**

The standby music started playing as Yui looked anticipated as did Kirito. He then pushed the sword-shaped lever, 'slicing' the fruit.

"**SEIYA!"**

The sphere dropped on his shoulders as he transformed into Gaim.

"**ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!"**

The sphere unfolded into his armor and Gaim's Daidaimaru appeared in his hand. Gaim looked at himself while Yui flew around him.

"How do you feel?" She asked.

"Not much different." Gaim answered before a looking at his character stats. He sees that he is currently using his [Dual Wielding] skill and that in his weapons slots were the [Musou Saber] and [Daidaimaru]. He, however, sees that his armor was called the [Rider Armor] set.

"How about a few swings with your swords, Papa?" Yui suggested.

Gaim nodded and withdrew both of his swords. He looked at a tree before slashing it with the Daidaimaru and Musou Saber. It soon fell down and exploded into pixels.

"Just about what I expected." Gaim said.

"Okay, can you try to activate your wings?"

Gaim then focused real hard but all that came out was gas from the rear.

"Well, that didn't work." He observed.

"What about jumping?"

Gaim then ran and jumped high in the air. He was so high that he could see Team Gaim's Marker from where he was before crashing on the ground…hard.

"Ow…" he said before getting up. He then looks to see that his HP gauge was barely affected by it. "I definitely need practice on that." Gaim said.

"Okay, we should run more tests by fighting enemies."

"Okay, I can do that." Gaim said before wandering in the woods with Yui. He then saw a wolf. He pulled the back of his Musou Saber, causing it to light up. He then pulled the trigger and the shots instantly destroyed the wolf.

He looks and sees that his XP bar barely got up.

"That's weird, your XP bar should've gone up a little more." Yui said.

"Maybe it's just the armor's feature, it balances it out. I wonder if it's possible for Liz to upgrade it." Gaim thought out loud before going on his friends list to see that no one was on but Asuna's name was up. Just then…

"Kirito! Yui! Are you two here?"

"It's Mama!" Yui recognized.

"Oh no!" Gaim said before closing his Lockseed and taking the Driver off, reverting back to Kirito. Kirito quickly placed the Driver in his inventory before relaxing on the ground with Yui on his chest. It was only a few minutes before he sees a shadow casted on him. The two look to see Asuna.

"Hi, Mama." Yui said as she flew around her.

"Yo." Kirito greeted.

"Tired, huh?" Asuna asked as she sat next to Kirito.

"Well, what can you expect? Ever since that Inves Games, the Beat Riders wouldn't leave me alone. It's déjà vu, if you ask me." Kirito said, comparing his time in SAO to now.

"Yeah, I even looked at the comments of the video. Believe it or not, some still call you a Beater." Asuna said before giggling a little bit, as did Yui.

"Ha, ha, ha." Kirito said as he sat up. "Still though with school and my job, being a Beat Rider again is going to be tough."

"Why don't you just skip out on some Inves Games?" Asuna suggested.

"Because right now, the team really needs to get back on the rankings so I can't let them down…until they can get better Lockseeds to use instead of me."

"You're such a big softie." She teased.

"Hey!"

"She's right." Yui said.

"Oh not you too!" Kirito moaned as the two girls laughed at him.

"But still though, if you just need a break then let me know." Asuna said.

"Thanks, but no thanks. Right now, I'm the only one who can fight the Inves on even terms besides a cut of the betting money is a little nice." Kirito answered but Asuna still had a worried look on. Kirito stood up and got on his menu. "Anyways, I have to go, I have to make a couple of deliveries anyways." He said before logging out.

"Is everything alright, Mama?" Yui asked, noticing the frown on Asuna's face.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I'm worried that he might push himself too much." Asuna answered before relaxing on the ground.

She then thought about Kirito and their relationship. In SAO, they were practically partners and fought together. They watched each other's backs and became a great team. Then came ALO, when she was trapped there by her supposed fiancée, Sugou. She thought about the final battle there and how Kirito was losing while Asuna was held back before nearly being…violated.

And right now, Kirito is the only Kamen Rider in the city and the only one who can fight Inves on his own. However, the feeling of being held back like in ALO…she felt it when she watched those Inves Games with Gaim fighting. She closed her palm tight.

'_Is there anything I can do?'_

* * *

><p>(At a restaurant)<p>

Kirito rushed in.

"Sorry, I'm late, boss!" Kirito said. The manager looked at him.

"And here I thought, I lost you to those Beat Rider games." The manager said.

"Don't worry about it, besides the team said they'll call me when they need me. So where are the deliveries?" He asked before the manager pointed at the crate. Kirito picked it up and loaded it on his bike. The manager then gave him the list of addresses before Kirito took off.

While driving, Kirito was trying hard not to sleep but soon stopped at his first address. He then went to the front door and rang. He soon heard noise.

"Finally, that curry is here! I'm starving!" One voice said.

"Hey, don't hog it to yourself!" Another voice said before the door opened, revealing Zack and Peco. They had widened eyes on Kirito as did he when he just realized that the address was Team Baron's headquarters.

They just stared at each other for a few minutes.

"Well, this is awkward." Kirito noted out loud.

* * *

><p>(At Team Gaim's garage)<p>

Asuna just came in and the other members greeted her.

"Hey, Asuna!" Liz greeted.

"Hey." She greeted back before looking around. "Where are Shino and Ryotaro?"

"Shino said that she had to do some studying at home but she said she'll be here. Ryotaro is trying to buy a new Lockseed from Sid." Ayano explained. "What about Kirito?"

"He's just doing his part time job but he said we can call him if we need help." Asuna explained.

"Okay, because Suguha said that we need to practice our moves since we got our stage back."

Just then Ryotaro came in.

"Hey Ryotaro, did you get your Lockseed?"

He nodded.

"It was a little pricey but I think it was worth it." He said as he pulled out a Lockseed with an acorn on it and had the code 'LS-03.'

"Good, maybe we can defend ourselves with this." Asuna noted.

"But, there is Kirito though." Liz pointed out.

"I know that! It's just that, I don't want him to stress out too much."

"Aw, how sweet of you." Liz teased while Asuna just pouted.

"Not funny." She said.

"Of course it isn't." Liz said sarcastically. "Besides, it's not like there are other belts."

At the end of that sentence, a small light bulb went off in Asuna's head. She then bear-hugged Liz.

"Liz, you're a genius!" Asuna said.

"I am?" Liz asked confused.

"I'll be right back!" Asuna said before letting her go and rushing outside, passing Suguha in the process.

Suguha then looked at the rest of the team.

"What was that about?" She asked while the others shrugged.

"I don't know, but it turns out I'm a genius." Liz said.

* * *

><p>(With Kirito)<p>

Kirito rested his bike as he stopped at the next address on his list. It looked like a really big mansion. He then wondered why somebody from there would order curry from a local restaurant. He then shook off his thoughts and rang the door.

He then heard footsteps coming.

"About time, I'm hungry." A female voice said. Kirito's eyes widened as he recognized it.

The door opened and revealed Shino. She became shocked too.

"Uh…here's your curry." He said offering the bag, which Shino took.

"Thank you." She said before giving him the money.

"Okay, so what are you doing here?" he asked.

Shino didn't want any of her friends to know that she lives here now since her brother came back. She feared that they might treat her differently even though Asuna was living in similar manner.

"I'm just…watching this place for a friend! That's it!" Shino lied.

"Really? That looks unnecessary though."

"Well, obviously, I didn't know why she would call me to do such a thing. But she said she needed help for a project."

"A project on what?"

"Look, is that really important right now?" Kirito then looked at her with a serious look.

"Apparently yes. Shino, I'm your friend. You can tell me anything." He answered.

"I…fine. I'll talk." Shino sighed while pushing her glasses up. "To start things off, I have an older brother."

"You do? How come I never seen him before?" Kirito asked.

"Well after the…incident, he tried to find a job overseas which he did. He eventually got in the higher ups and…this is the result." Shino said while looking at the mansion.

"Wow! How come you never told us?"

"One, I was just reunited with him months ago. There were times that I even forgot that I have an older brother. And two, you guys might act different towards me if you found out that I live like this now." Shino explained.

"That's not true. Look at Asuna." Kirito pointed out.

"Yeah, but you guys met in SAO. It was different back then." Shino pointed out.

"Shino…" Kirito said.

"Look, just please promise me that you won't tell anyone. At the very least, it's my secret and you can at least respect it."

Kirito thought about it before nodding. He can understand where she's coming from.

"I get, I get it…it's a promise." He said, making Shino smile.

"Thank you."

"No problem, anyways, how come you're not in the garage?"

"My brother wants me to study extra hard for school and cram classes."

"Cram classes? Seriously?" Kirito asked.

"Yeah…but I'm almost done studying for today, anyways. What about you?"

"Maybe, I still got some more deliveries to make. I should probably go now." He said before leaving.

"Thanks and Kirito…"

"It's our secret, don't worry." He said assuring before leaving on his bike.

* * *

><p>(At Yuuki Mansion)<p>

Asuna got back to her mansion and snuck in. She hid as she saw her father on the phone.

"No, I'm not looking for that." He answered.

"…"

"Really?"

"…"

"I see."

Asuna ignored him as she went quietly into her father's room. She went through the cabinets and eventually found his wallet and pulled out one of his credit cards from it. She then heard footsteps coming this way. She looked for any place to hide or leave from until she got an idea.

Her father then came in and pulled out his watch.

"I still don't see how that works." He said before leaving.

Asuna watched him leave…from the window. She then sighed in relief before seeing a tree close by. She jumped towards it and climbed down.

"I guess a little bit of Kirito is rubbing off on me." She said to herself before leaving.

* * *

><p>(At Dicey Café)<p>

Asuna went in and was greeted.

"Hey, Asuna." Andrew greeted.

"Hey, Andrew." She greeted before going into Sid's room. Sid was sipping his drink and Asuna dropped the credit card in front of him. He looked up at her.

"I suppose you want a Lockseed?" Sid asked.

"That and a Sengoku Driver to place it in."

Sid then stared at her with a skeptical look.

"What makes you think I have another? Besides, you're a member of Team Gaim and they already have a Kamen Rider." Sid pointed out.

"Well, given the amount of popularity that Kamen Rider Gaim is getting, every team would kill to get their hands on that power, right?" Asuna asked as she took a seat.

"I suppose…" Sid answered.

"And I'm going to guess that you were prepared for something like that and have other Drivers because of this." Asuna deducted.

"What are you getting at?" He asked.

"Nothing, I just want to take advantage of the opportunity now while it's open." Asuna answered. Sid then looked at her before laughing. He then went into his bag and pulled out a blank Sengoku Driver and a Lockseed with a Raspberry on it and the code, 'LS-14'.

He placed them on the table before taking the credit card and scanned it. He then placed it back on the table.

"I suppose some people are really too interesting to say no to, huh?" Sid asked before leaving to get another drink.

Asuna smiled at the objects on the table.

"Trust me, I know that better than anyone." She answered.

* * *

><p>(Later at Gaim's garage)<p>

Shino just arrived and sees the others practicing.

"Hey, guys." Shino greeted.

"Oh hey, Shino!" Ayano greeted.

"Where were you?" Suguha asked.

"Studying." She then looked around. "Hey, where's Asuna?"

"Right here." A voice answered. They soon turned to see Asuna who was smiling.

"Where'd you go?" Liz asked.

"Just had to pick up a couple of things." Asuna explained. "Anyways, now that we have our stage back, we have to make up for lost time."

"Asuna is right!" Ayano said. "We have to give it our all!"

"Well, let's get started then!" Liz said.

* * *

><p>(With Kirito)<p>

Kirito was at the last address on his list. He soon walked up to the place and knocked on the door. The door soon opened revealing an old friend from SAO.

"Thinker!" Kirito recognized.

"Kirito!"

The two gave each other a handshake.

"How it going?" Kirito asked.

"I'm doing well."

"How's the married life?"

"Well enough, actually…we're having a baby soon."

"Wow, congratulations." Kirito said.

"Yeah, it's a big step for us so we're taking it slow. So, I've heard you made a bit of a name for yourself among the Beat Riders."

"I've been getting that everywhere now." Kirito said while scratching the back of his head.

"Remind you of the attention you got in SAO, huh?" Thinker asked.

"Yeah, you can say that again."

"So how come you're not with your team now?"

"Well I have to make money through other means somehow, besides it's not like they're in trouble or anything." Kirito said before looking at his watch. "That reminds me, I'm going to be late for their dance!" He noticed before offering the curry.

Thinker took it and gave him the money.

"Thank you!" Kirito said before he got on his bike and placed on his helmet.

"No problem! Good luck!" Thinker said.

"Same to you!" He said before driving off.

* * *

><p>(At Gaim's stage)<p>

The team was dancing and everyone was cheering, some that were even glad that they could dance here again. Soon their music stopped and so did their dance and everyone was cheering for them.

They soon decided to take a break and they did. Asuna was getting a sip from a bottle of water until she was approached by a familiar face.

"Yolko!" Asuna recognized before hugging the girl.

"Asuna, it's great to see you again!"

"You too!"

"I saw your dance that was great!"

"Thank you but, what are you doing here?" Asuna asked as the rest of Team Gaim approached them.

"Well, I'm actually leader of a Beat Rider Team, Pop Up, and…" Yolko pulled out a Kurumi Lockseed and a Dongui Lockseed. They knew what this meant.

"No problem, I can take you on." Klein said as he got his Donguri Lockseed out.

They soon went to an appropriate area and activated their Lockseeds, summoning their Inves. Luckily, they were all Elementary Inves but were the size of humans.

"**BATTLE START!"**

Kirito arrived and sees the scene before getting off his bike. He then went through the crowds to see what was going on.

"C'mon, you got him!"

"Don't give up!"

They screamed as a man in black hooded robe was watching them. He looked what was in his hand which was the Orange Lockseed but it was red and had a black flame decal on it. He then placed it in his pocket before moving through the crowd. He then 'accidentally' bumped into Yolko, making her drop her Lockseeds.

"Oh no!" Yolko said before the man hid himself among the crowds.

The Inves soon materialized and started attacking.

"Not again!" Ryoataro said before dismissing his Inves. Just as Yolko was about to be attack Asuna kicked it from behind, causing it to move back.

"Yolko, get out of here!" Asuna advised.

Yolko nodded before running. Kirito caught up to Asuna.

"Again?"

"Yeah, that man in the black robe…" Asuna answered.

"We'll deal with that later but first…" Kirito said before placing his Sengoku Driver on and getting his Lockseed from the Lockseed Holder that he brought from Sid recently.

"Henshin!"

"**ORANGE!"**

The zipper portal appeared over his head with the orange sphere appearing. He did his pose before placing the lock in and locking it in place.

"**LOCK ON!"**

The standby music was playing for a little bit before Kirito used the lever to cut through the Lockseed.

"**SEIYA!"**

The orange sphere dropped on him, transforming him into Gaim.

"**ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!"**

The sphere unfolded into its armor from and Gaim withdrew his Musou Saber as he placed his Daidaimaru in his other hand.

"Asuna, get somewhere safe!" Gaim advised.

"But Kirito, I can-." Before she can say anything else, the Inves appeared in between them and split them apart. Gaim slashed it with one sword before continuing the attack.

As Asuna got away, along with Team Gaim, she looks to see the other Elementary Inves go for a Donguri Lockseed. It grabbed it before eating it.

" Kirito!" She called.

"Huh?" He then looks to see what she was pointing at. The Inves grunted before a blue light consumed him and then it mutated into a blue longhorn beetle type Inves with long antennae.

The Kamikiri Inves looked at Gaim before charging. Gaim was defending himself before the Elementary Inves smacked him in the back. The Kamikiri Inves then used its antennae as whips and smacked Gaim before Gaim was thrown backwards and tried to get up.

Asuna, tired of watching this, ran up to the scene.

"Asuna, what are you doing!?" Liz called out.

"I'm going to help." She said as she ran. Gaim got and sees Asuna behind the Inves.

"Asuna, what are you doing!? You have to leave!" Gaim said as he got up.

"No, what kind of girlfriend would I be if I did." She said before pulling out the blank Sengoku Driver. Gaim looked at it in shock as the Inves tried attacking him.

"Asuna!" Gaim let out. "Are you sure about this!?"

Everyone else on Team Gaim was surprised at this as well.

"Yeah, I'm sure. You helped me out a lot of times, Kirito. And I'm grateful for it but, this time Kirito, it's my turn to protect you." Asuna said before placing it on.

When she did, a yellow belt formed around her waist and the Driver got a new faceplate. It was the image of a magenta warrior whose helmet looked like a knight behind a dark red background with lightish red vines.

She got out her Raspberry Lockseed.

"Henshin!"

"**RASBERRY!"**

A zipper portal appeared over her head and opened. Soon a metal bunch of raspberries appeared from it, in the form of a cylinder which looked like a beehive. She slowly raised her arm that was carrying the Lockseed up before quickly bringing it down, placing it in the Driver, and locking it in.

"**LOCK ON!"**

The standby music was different from Gaim's. It was the sound of trumpets playing with trotting horses in the background. Everyone looked in anticipation as did Gaim, even though he was fighting.

She then used the lever to slice through it. The top half looked a bunch of raspberries split open while the bottom half held the image of a rapier.

"**COME ON!"**

The Raspberries dropped on her shoulders as she was clad in a magenta bodysuit with a white quilted upper body armor and silver armguards and legguards.

"**RASBERRY ARMS! PIERCING MAGNIFIECNT BEAUTY!"**

Inside the Raspberries, Asuna's head was covered with a magenta helmet that had a silver mouthpiece and two clear compound eyes. Then a dark red studded helmet with a white grilled visor on the top and upwards side flaps fell on the top of her head, making her eyes a dark red color.

The rest of the armor unfolded revealing silver parts as well. The sides of the fruit folded together before coming down on her shoulders as silver shoulder guards with red studs in the center. The back was folded up and went to her back, similar to Gaim's. The front folded together with the inside facing out, which looked like a dark red breastplate with white linings with a yellow chestpiece with a red stone in the center. And in her hand was a rapier with a handguard that looked like a bunch of raspberries. This was Kamen Rider Aura.

"Woah!" Gaim said as he dodged another hit before being tackled by the Kamikiri Inves.

"Another Kamen Rider!?" A bystander said. Team Gaim was also speechless as Aura looked at her rapier, Raspiecer.

"I can work with this." She said before charging. She slashed the Kamikiri Inves in the back and kicked it off of Gaim. She offered her hand which he took.

The Kamikiri Inves decides to retreat while the Elementary Inves stayed behind.

"I'll take the blue one!" Aura said before charging.

"Right!" Gaim said before pulling the back of his Musou Saber and fired at the Inves.

* * *

><p>(With Aura)<p>

Aura was in an empty street as the Kamikiri Inves tried running.

"Oh no you don't!" She said before pulling the back of her sword. Soon some raspberries from the hand guard glowed and floated off. She then pointed her rapier at the monster and raspberries flew at it at a high velocity and when they hit the Inves, they exploded.

The Inves got down and tried to get up but when it did, it sees Aura and tried to use its whips but Aura sliced through them before slashing the Inves multiple times in the chest. The Inves fell on the floor and struggled to get up. Aura then walked towards and was about to finish it until…

"Be warned." A female voice said. Aura looked around and sees the blonde mysterious girl with a red eye.

"Suguha?" Aura then looked at her more closely. "No…who are you?"

"You are grasping for the reins of fate." 'Suguha' started.

"Huh?"

"Continue down this path…And there shall be no turning back." She said. "You will have to fight to the bitter end."

"Maybe but…" Aura started. "I'll always remain by Kirito's side! I don't care what happens to me as long as I can be with Kirito to the end even if I have to continue fighting for the rest of my life!"

'Suguha' then had a sad face on and Aura looks to see the Inves trying to get away. Aura looked back to see that 'Suguha' was gone. Aura then paid attention to the Inves.

She grabbed the lever on her Driver and pushed it once.

"**COME ON!"**

"**RASBERRY SQUASH!"**

Multiple raspberries flew off of Raspiercer's handguard and flew directly into the blade, making it glow bright red.

Aura then ran into the Inves and slashed it multiple times. The Inves had red marks on its body before it fell down and exploded. Aura's blade returned to normal and tried to look for 'Suguha' but couldn't.

"What the heck just happened?" Aura said before leaving to Gaim's side.

* * *

><p>(With Gaim)<p>

Gaim slashed the Elementary Inves before shooting at it with his Musou Saber. He then charged at it and slashed it with both of his swords. He then combined his swords into their Naginata Mode.

He constantly slashed with both sides of it. The Inves rolled on the ground before trying to escape only to be met with Aura's blade. She slashed at it before sending energy berries at it. They exploded on the monster and it tumbled towards Gaim.

Gaim then pushed the lever on his Driver.

"**SEIYA!"**

"**ORANGE SQUASH!"**

Gaim then jumped through the air and aimed as he went into a side kick position. He was soon glowing through orange energy as he passed through energy orange slices and collided with the monster, causing an explosion with energy orange slices flying out of it.

Gaim closed the Lockseed in his Driver, reverting back to Kirito and Aura did the same before reverting back to Asuna.

Kirito walked up to Asuna and stared at her speechless. After a few moments of silence, Asuna decided to speak up first.

"Kirito, I-."

Before she can finish, Kirito kissed her on the lips. They soon separated.

"Think of it as my way of saying thanks." Kirito said before they hear snickering and they see Team Gaim. They then approached them.

"Nice job!" Suguha said.

"Asuna, you were amazing!" Ayano said.

"I can't believe you transformed too!" Liz remarked.

* * *

><p>(Throughout the city)<p>

"**YOW! All you viewers out there won't believe this footage!" **DJ Sagara said as he played footage of Aura fighting. Everyone in the city was watching the video with astonished faces.

"**That's right, it looks like Gaim has a partner backing him up! Not as a dancer but as a Kamen Rider! She's swift and majestic but don't let that fool you, you can practically feel the killer instinct that she lets out. So let's call her…Kamen Rider Aura!"**

* * *

><p>(In the city)<p>

The same black hooded man was watching the broadcast.

"So this world is Gaim's." He concluded before taking out the Blood Orange Lockseed. "I'm going to use the new life that Dark Decade has given me…to end yours." He said as he tightly gripped his Lockseed.

He then looked at Yggsdrasill building.

"And I'm not letting you interfere with my plans either." He said before walking away.

* * *

><p>( Later in Alfheim)<p>

"Really? Mama did that?" Yui asked as Kirito was telling her about Kamen Rider Aura.

"Yeah, she was real good with that sword. Still can't believe that she did-."

Before he can finish, the door opened with a somewhat agitated Asuna on the other side.

"Oh, hey Asuna." Kirito nervously greeted as Asuna walked up to him.

"Alright Kirito, where is it?"

"Where's what?"

Asuna pulled out her Sengoku Driver from her inventory.

"Where did you get that!?" Kirito said, trying to play dumb. Asuna then looked at Yui.

"Yui, does Kirito have one?"

"Yui, please don't-."

"He does." She answered.

Asuna then turned to Kirito.

"How come you didn't tell me?"

"Well, it's not like I didn't want to, it was just that I had make sure it was safe here. It could've been a hack, bug, or even a virus!"

"Really?"

"I swear."

"Okay, I believe you." Asuna said before placing her Driver away, making Kirito sighed in relief. "So, did you try using it?"

"Well, yeah. It wasn't much different from the real world other than it slows down your XP rating."

Asuna nodded at this information.

"Anyways…" Asuna started. "Now you don't have to take all the action for yourself. Know that I'm here to help the team as well."

Kirito sighed.

"There's no talking you out of this, huh?"

"Nope!" She said in a child like tone.

"Okay, I guess I could use a break time-to-time." Kirito admitted. "Besides, I can focus more time on trying to get Yui to see the real world."

"How close are you!?" Yui eagerly asked. Kirito messed up her hair in response.

"Very soon, but don't rush it." Kirito answered.

Asuna smiled before she remembered something.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot. We have a couple of quests to do with the others." Asuna said.

"Okay, c'mon Yui." Kirito said before Yui went into her pixie form. "By the way, how did you get your Sengoku Driver? Sid?"

"Basically yeah, but…" Asuna started before remembering what she used to get it.

"But what?" Kirito asked.

"Nothing at all! Anyways, let's go!" Asuna said before leaving. Kirito and Yui sighed before following.

They were soon flying through the air to meet the others but Asuna decided to ask Kirito something.

"Hey, Kirito?"

"Huh?"

"I've met a blonde girl with one red eye but…she strangely looks like Suguha. Would you know her?" Asuna asked.

"I don't, but I have seen her. It was around the time I first transformed into Gaim." Kirito answered.

"Okay and what she said…"

"Was it something about fighting to the bitter end?"

"Yeah, it's been bugging me a little bit." Asuna answered.

"Same here, but nothing can be done about it."

"Papa, Mama, what are you talking about?" Yui asked as she followed her parents.

"Don't worry about it, we'll explain it to you later." Kirito answered before they arrived at their intended destination.

* * *

><p>(In Helheim)<p>

The hooded man was walking through the forests while ignoring the fruits nearby. He then felt a presence behind him. He looks to see Zangetsu with his blade and shield out.

"You are not welcome here." Zangetsu coldly said.

"Neither are you." The man responded.

"Surrender now and you'll be escorted safely out."

"Really? Because…" The man, to Zangetsu's surprise, pulled out a Sengoku Driver. On the faceplate was an armored face of some sort of figure with a sword-like decoration on his forehead, a blue helmet, a red-colored visor, and a steel mouthplate.

He placed it on and allowed his belt to form. He pulled out his Lockseed.

"Henshin."

"**BLOOD ORANGE!"**

Red streams of energy appeared above his head and collided before transforming into a huge metallic red sphere with red studs and black flame decals with a green top.

The man then placed the Lockseed in the compartment and literally locked it in.

"**LOCK ON!"**

It started playing an electric guitar theme as Zangetsu braced himself. He soon pushed the lever down to the lock and when he did the front of the Lockseed was sliced off while hanging from the rest of it. The portion that was cut off had a picture which depicted a sword that was scimitar styled after an orange slice but it was red.

"**BLOOD ORANGE ARMS! JANOMICHI ON STAGE!"**

The blood orange sphere dropped and landed on the man's shoulders, engulfing his head. Then energy came out of the sphere and onto his body, coating him in armor which looked very similar to Gaim's.

The sphere soon sparked and began to disassemble, the sides folded in half in the form of shoulder pads, the chest plate with a black line on top, leaning on his back was the top of the blood orange with the silver inside facing out. Soon that red like scimitar appeared in his right hand.

He looked exactly like Gaim except his silver mouthguard was black in the center, had a visor the resembled a blood orange slice with black flame decals, and a red sword-like decoration on his forehead. The rest of his armor looked like Gaim's Orange arms but it was red and had black flame decals on it. This was Kamen Rider Bujin Gaim.

"You're Gaim…" Zangetsu noticed before observing him further. "No, you're not."Zangetsu said before looking at Bujin Gaim's Driver.

He then remembered that only two Sengoku Drivers were given other than his, there was no way there could be another Rider already.

"Who are you?" Zangetsu asked as he pointed his sword at Bujin Gaim.

"I am…Kamen Rider Bujin Gaim!" Bujin Gaim declared as he prepared both of his swords.

"It doesn't matter, either way. We can't have you kids playing in this forest."

Bujin Gaim just laughed.

"I am no kid! I am someone whose power should not be reckoned with!" He pointed his Daidaimaru at Zangetsu.

"Let me show you…" He said before charging.

* * *

><p>(Omake: Kamen Rider Cops I)<p>

In the middle of the road was huge traffic and people are yelling form their windows just pass through. What was the trouble? There was a huge Makamou blocking the road and not moving at all with its master having a chat with the police; the Kamen Riders.

"Sir, can you please move your giant crab away?" Officer Gaim asked.

"Why? I don't see any problem with it." Kabuki replied.

"There is a massive 50 car pile-up behind us!" Gaim pointed out.

"C'mon what's taking so long!?" A driver asked

"I have a hair appointment in 20!" Another one said.

"Calm down, we're trying to resolve the situation." Officer Wizard said.

"Should we get a tow or something?" Gaim asked.

The Makamou then roared.

"Maybe we can still solve this diplomatically." Gaim said before looking at Kabuki. "Sir, can you please put that thing on a leash?"

"I don't think so, Fluffy gets really mad if any authority is put on him."

"Fluffy?" Wizard asked.

"Yes, Fluffy." Kabuki answered.

"What's the holdup!?"

"Are you serious!?"

"This can't be happening!?" Were only a few of the complaints heard from the street.

"Everyone, just stay calm and we'll have the situation under contro-." Just then a driver walked up the gigantic Makamou.

"Is this the son of b**ch that kept us waiting this long!?"

The Makamou roared.

"Fluffy doesn't like being yelled at." Kabuki warned.

"Well Fluffy can forget that because…" he then looked at Fluffy. "Alright, you big piece of seafood move out of the way now before we all ram you with our cars and-." Before he can finish, Fluffy grabbed him and started chewing on him before going on a massive rampage in the highway.

Gaim and Wizard looked at Kabuki.

"I know what this looks like but…you can't pin this on me." Kabuki said in his defense.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright, guys, there is my latest chapter for Kamen Rider Gaim! I based Aura's armor a little bit on Knight Gundam so I hope that's okay. In the next chapter, the story will go back on track with the Gaim storyline. So anyways, <strong>**review or send PMs for questions, comments, or concerns. Don't be afraid to review this chapter, send questions, or look at my other fics. Alright, I'm done, goodnight.**


	4. The Rival's Banana Transformation?

**AN: Hey, guys, what's going on!? I'm back with another chapter on Gaim and we're back on track with the canon story after Aura's debut. So now…Showtime!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider Gaim or Sword Art Online.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: The Rival's Banana Transformation!?<p>

In the forest of Helheim, Bujin Gaim and Zangetsu already started their fight. Zangetsu just blocked Bujin Gaim's swords with his shield and rams him against a tree. But before he could've done anything else, Bujin Gaim kicked him away and pulled the back of his Musou Saber. He aimed and fired.

Zangetsu blocked the shots before taking cover behind a tree. He pulled the back of his Musou Saber and got out of cover but…Bujin Gaim was nowhere in sight. Zangetsu sowly advanced while looked around for him but then.

"Ha!" Bujin Gaim said as he jumped down from a tree with his swords ready. Zangetsu moved out the way and as Bujin Gaim landed, Zangetsu tried to strike with his sword but Bujin Gaim already blocked the attack. The two had their weapons locked in.

"You're definitely no…child. Who are you?" Zangetsu asked.

"Your demise…" He said before he flung Zangetsu off. Zangetsu landed and threw his shield at him. Bujin Gaim deflected it only to be met with Zangetsu and a slash to the chest. Bujin Gam shook it off and slashed at Zangetsu before kicking him away. Zangetsu rolled on the floor before quickly getting up.

The two faced each other until a Gray Mirror comes between them.

"Nani?" Zangetsu wondered and pulled the back of his Musou Saber to shoot it but nothing was damaging it.

Bujin Gaim stared at it and sees several images through it.

"I see…" Bujin Gaim said before looking at Zangetsu. "We'll finish this later." He said before walking through it. Zangetsu was about to follow until the Gray Mirror faded.

"Kisama…" Zangetsu said before closing his Lockseed. His armor dissipated, revealing Minato. Minato got his bearings before looking around. "Who was he?"

* * *

><p><strong>(Play Just Live More by Gaim no Kaze)<strong>

**The scene is zipped open revealing Gaim, Baron, Ryugen, Aura, and Zangetsu back-to-back behind fence with locks attached. They were posing as the camera was focused on Gaim.**

**The plants of Helheim begin to diminish to reveal an object. That object was soon smashed by the Riders' weapons and when they stopped it was revealed to be the title.**

**[Got it, move…wow…]**

**[Don't say no, just live more! Don't say no, just live more!] We see the four Riders in a room of Samurai armors as they posed. Gaim pointed his Musou Saber while the reflection under him was Kirito.**

**[Survival, you gotta move. Gendai wa sanagara Sengoku.] Kirito runs towards the screen but a fence with locks blocks him from doing so. He then sees himself with Orange Lockeed and tries to call out to him. He and the fence crumbles away as the other Kirito walks away.**

**[Dare ga kachi nukeru? Kagi was hirake rarete shimatta. (Don't say no, just live more!)] Team Baron starts dancing with Kaito leading them. We then see Kirito and Kaito glare at each other; each one holding a Lockseed. Kirito had the Orange Lockseed while Kaito had the Banana Lockseed. In their reflection were Kamen Rider Gaim and Kamen Rider Baron, who started to charge at each other. Asuna, with the Raspberry Lockseed, looks at the battle while her reflection was replaced with Kamen Rider Aura.**

**[Doko ni aru? (Don't say no, just live more!)] In the reflection Kirito and Kaito have some kind of hand wrestle while someone picks up the Budou Lockseed. That someone is revealed to be Shino and sees her brother Minato holding the Melon Lockseed. In their reflections were Kamen Rider Ryugen and Zangetsu. Shino tries running to him but a fence get in between them while Zangetsu points his Musou Saber at Ryugen's neck.**

**[Dou tsukau? Kindan no Kajitsu!] We then see the Riders appearing one by one in the room. We then see Gaim in Suika Arms Yoroi Mode but transforms into Gyro Mode as Baron passes him on his bike. The scene then shifts to the characters activating their Sengoku Driver, from Zangetsu, Baron, and Gaim in order.**

**[Ima to iu kaze wa.] The orange sphere on Gaim's head unfolds into his armor and soon his Daidaimaru appeared in his hand. He then got into a combat position.**

**[Dare mo tsutaeru tame. Omae no moto ni fuku?] Team Gaim dances while the camera was more focused on Kirito, Asuna, and Suguha. The scene shifts to Kirito saying hi to her while in their reflections were Kaito and the girl in white, who looks like Suguha.**

**[Tsuyukou tsuyoku Blowin' up!] Zangetsu points his Musou Saber at the screen while behind him were pinecone themed Riders. We then see Gaim hack and slash through them and in his reflection Baron was doing the same thing.**

**[Ashita ga, Yume ga, mada mienakute mo!] Ryugen shoots down a fence and advance as Team Gaim finishes their dance. They soon disappear to be replaced by Mysterious Girl who points at the viewer.**

**[Soko Genkai? Seiipai! Ikite iru to ieru nara!] Gaim slashes the screen as Team Baron continues their dance. We then see Baron, in Helheim, slashing the Elementary Inves.**

**[Utsumukuna yo (Kao agero) Doko made demo (Mageru koto naku)] We then see the weapons and broken armors of all the Riders with each respective Lockseed next to them.**

**[Shinjita michi o yuke! (JUST LIVE MORE!)] All five riders were back to back, practicing their weapons. We then see Kirito being trapped by a fence with locks and yells as the plants around it grow.**

**[Don't Say No! Just Live More!] Gaim rides on his horse as he rushed to battle.**

* * *

><p>(A few days later in the city)<p>

Shino looked at her desk and the watch on her wrist. It was a beautiful Saturday morning and she has to spend it…in the cram classes. Ever since her brother came back, he suggested that Shino should get a higher education and wanted to enroll her in the Heaven's Tree Private Academy but she refused saying that it's important for her to be with her friends and socialize.

The two then came to a compromise; Shino won't be enrolled as a full time student in the academy but she will attend cram classes there on certain days of the week and luckily for her it was time to time. In fact this is her twelfth time being here but she hated the academy, everyone was arrogant and thought themselves as a higher class. She was even ashamed of wearing their uniform; white shirts with matching coats, black and green ties, black skirt, knee-length socks, and black shoes.

She was reading a book, trying not to get into conversations with the other students here but she did overhear them.

"Hey, did you hear about that new Kamen Rider in that Beat Rider Team, Gaim? A student asked.

"Yeah, it must be nice to have so much free time on your hands like them." The other student responded.

Shino sighed as she slightly adjusted her glasses.

'_You have no idea.' _She thought.

"You should stop wasting time yourselves." A male student said as he walked past the others. "Just giving those mongrels a moment's thought is a waste of previous seconds." He said arrogantly.

He then approached Shino.

"You could learn from Asada here." He pointed out. "Don't you agree, Asada?"

As much as she wanted to talk back, she had to keep her cool expression on.

"Please don't bother me." She started. "Sorry, but you're just another rival in this class."

"Hmph." The male student said before walking away. Shino presumed reading her book while pushing her glasses up. She smiled inwardly. At least she can talk back…subtly.

Later, at the end of Shino's schedule, she was gladly walking out of the building with a duffle bag at her side. Once she was clear from the premises, she ran to a discreet spot and opened her duffle bag which held her Gaim uniform.

Soon, she was walking through the streets in the uniform she loved wearing. She was on her way to the garage until…

"Hey, Shino!"

Shino looked back and sees Kirito in a blue hoodie, a Team Gaim shirt underneath, tan jeans, and blue sneakers. Kirito smiled as he walked up to her.

"Oh, Kirito! Is that…?" Shino asked, pointing at his outfit.

Kirito turned his back to reveal a mural of an orange samurai with his katana as sakura blossoms flew past him. This was Kirito's uniform for Team Gaim.

Kirito then faced her.

"It's been lying in my closet for a real long time, I was worried the moths might've got it." Kirito said.

"You actually kept you team hoodie! Nice!" Shino then remembered something. "Shouldn't you be at your job?"

Kirito scratched the back of his head.

"Funny thing, actually….I got fired."

"How come?"

"Well…"

* * *

><p><em>(At the restaurant yesterday)<em>

_A sleep deprived Kirito was resting on the table until a crate was dropped in front of him. The boss was calling him forever until he decides to walk up to him. Kirito woke up as his boss handed him the list of the addresses that he needed to deliver to._

"_Kazuto, I need you to take care of that. And hurry it up, it's already a few minutes late." Kirito then panicked and grabbed the crate before running to make up lost time._

"_Also be careful because the floor has just been..."_

_Kirito then slipped._

"_Mopped." His boss finished before the crate crashed on his head. Kirito got up to see his knocked out boss covered in curry._

"_Oh boy…"_

* * *

><p>(Present)<p>

"Sorry about that." Shino said.

"It's not your fault. If anything it's mine, I've stayed up too late to work on Yui's surveillance system into the real world." Kirito explained.

"Speaking of which, how far you?" Shino asked.

"Well, I still need a few parts but I am close." Kirito said. "Anyways, I might as well help with the team now before I job hunt, after all the team does mean a lot to me."

"I think the team is in good hands now that you're here, Kirito. I'm glad that you're back!" Shino said.

"The team is really that important to you, huh?" Kirito asked.

"Yeah, it means the world to me." Shino answered with a smile. "It's where all my friends are…and it's a place where I can live freely! But, I still can't believe I couldn't anything for the team when it needed me." She said sadly.

Kirito then patted her on the shoulder.

"Don't say it like that! I'm sure you did your best! Besides, you're the best sharpshooter that we have in the online territory battles!"

"I know, but you and Asuna can fight Inves in the real world." Shino pointed out. "I don't know if I'm capable of doing that."

"Well Shino, if it's one thing that I learned in the past few years, it's that…you can be amazed with what you can do even if you think you can't."

Shino nodded. It was true, she didn't think that she would get over her fear of guns but thanks to Kirito, she mustered the courage she needs and overcame her fear.

"Anyways, let's get to the garage!" Kirito suggested and Shino nodded. The two then walked together to their team's base.

* * *

><p>(At Team Gaim's Headquarters)<p>

Everyone was happy as they were watching Gaim and Aura's performance during the Inves Games.

"Kirito was great!" Liz said.

"Don't you mean Kamen Rider Gaim? Besides Aura landed us a few good wins!" Ayano said.

"I wish I could transform like those two!" Ryotaro said.

Ever since Aura's debut, Team Gaim has managed to earn their place back on the leaderboards, even a little higher. Everyone was celebrating while the only ones who weren't were Suguha and Asuna. Suguha decided to talk to the group.

"You guys don't feel a bit ashamed for letting Oniichan and Asuna doing all the work?" Suguha asked.

"Suguha, you really need to loosen up!" Liz said.

"Yeah!" Ryotaro agreed.

"Oniichan and Asuna are just helping out! That's it!" Suguha said before looking at Asuna. "Right?"

Asuna was snapped out of her thoughts before nodding.

"Yeah, Kirito and I are just helping the team! If anything, you guys should be helping too!" Asuna pointed out.

Just then, Kirito and Shino walk in and to everyone's surprise, they see Kirito in his Team Gaim uniform.

"Hey guys!" Kirito greeted. Everyone then walked over to him and they were all glad that he was wearing his uniform, meaning that he was back on the team.

Just then Suguha and Asuna both looked at each other and nodded before Asuna dragged him by the ear.

"Come here."

"Hey!" Kirito said as he grunted in pain.

They were then outside.

"Ow, ow, ow!"

Asuna finally lets go of him as Suguha faced her brother.

"What is this!? You wanna be a Beat Rider again?" Suguha asked.

"I might as well. Everyone's been thinking I was one ever since my debut as a Kamen Rider, but soon I figured that I can protect people much better if I can keep a closer eye on the Inves Games as a Beat Rider." Kirito explained. "Besides, I used to be Yuuya's second-in-command, and I owe him. With him gone…the least I can do is to help run this team."

"What about your job? One of the reasons that I became a Kamen Rider so that you wouldn't have to worry about us while you work." Asuna said.

"Well…" He then told them about what happened.

"You got fired?" Suguha asked shocked.

"Yeah, and I need to work on finding a job soon but at the same time…I really want to help this team now."

Asuna was even further shocked. One of the reasons, why she became a Kamen Rider so nothing like this could happen but it was inevitable. Kirito sensed her distress and hugged her.

"Look, I'm sorry and it wasn't your fault. If anyone is to blame, it's me. I'm going to search for a new job soon but for now, I want to help this team." Kirito said.

"But why?" Suguha asked. "We can't win Inves Games without you or Asuna. Are you helping us…because we're weak?" A shaky Suguha asked.

Kirito looked at her straight in the eye. "No, you're one of the strongest people I know. And, I'm your big brother, I'm supposed to look out for you and I will. The same goes with the others."

Suguha had a shocked face on her look and so did Asuna. Suguha nodded while Asuna was still clinging on to Kirito. Everyone was watching the scene.

"Kirito and Asuna are cute together, huh?" Liz asked the team.

"Yeah, they make a great couple."

Everyone laughed in agreement.

"You're right!" Shino said. "They do…"

* * *

><p>(Later at Gaim's Stage)<p>

The team was doing their dance as their fans waved at them. But some people were watching with anxious looks on their faces, Hase and the leader of Team Invitto, Hideyasu Jonouchi, and a couple of his dancers.

"You're going through with this, Hassy?" Jonouchi asked.

"I'm not scared of their Kamen Riders." Hase replied. "There's no way their better than Kaito from Baron."

"Well, that's a different story online. But, whatever, your loss."

Meanwhile on the stage, Kirito was sitting back at the sidelines, thinking about where to apply.

"Are you sure about this, Jonouchi?" One of his teammates asked.

"If Hase wins it for Raid Wild, we'll just challenge him again." Jonouchi explained. "That should win us the stage."

"Ohhhh…" His teammates reacted.

Then, while Team Gaim was dancing, the music shuts off.

"Huh?"

"What the?"

They look to see Hase with their Player Pass out. He threw it to the side.

"We're taking over this stage." Hase announced. Kirito then walked right next to Asuna.

"You sure about this? We won't be responsible for what happens." Kirito pointed out.

"Besides, if you lose then your Lockseeds belong Team Gaim's." Asuna explained.

"No problem." Hase responded before getting two Himawari Lockseeds out.

"You wanna go or should I?" Kirito asked Asuna.

"You go, I went last." Asuna answered as she and the others backed away.

Kirito got out his Sengoku Driver and placed it on.

He got his Lockseed out.

"Henshin!"

"**ORANGE!"**

Hase opened his Lockseeds and the zipper portals appeared with the orange coming out of Kirito's end and the small Elementary Inves coming out of Hase's.

The field was then set up and Kirito did his pose before placing the Lockseed in and locking it in.

"**LOCK ON!"**

The standby music was playing as Hase got his Inves ready.

"**BATTLE START!"**

Everyone was cheering as Kirito then sliced the Lockseed.

"**SEIYA!"**

The orange dropped and Kirito transformed into Gaim.

"**ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!"**

The sphere unfolded into armor and the Daidaimaru appeared in his right hand.

Everyone was cheering for Gaim.

"Go get 'em, Kamen Rider Gaim!"

Gaim started fighting them with his one sword as the Inves tried getting a hit on him. Gaim dodged and kicked them as they tried to attack. It was only a short matter of time before the end was near.

"Time to finish this."Gaim pushed the lever on his Driver.

"**SEIYA!"**

"**ORANGE SQUASH!"**

Gaim's Daidaimaru started glowing orange and he sliced the two Inves with ease. They exploded and the stage disappeared.

"**YOU WIN!"**

Everyone was cheering for Gaim and Hase's Lockseeds flew out of his hands and into Gaim's. Everyone was cheering for Gaim but he ignored them; he wasn't one for the crowds. Gaim soon reverted back to Kirito and walked up to the team.

"Here, the Team needs these more than me." Kirito said as he tossed Suguha the Lockseeds.

* * *

><p>(In Team Baron's Headquarters)<p>

"**Hey, hey, hey!" **DJ Sagara started as Team Baron was watching his show on TV. **"Team Gaim's just shooting up the rankings!" **

He then showed footage of Gaim and Aura.

"**Ever since the Kamen Riders appeared, their ascent hasn't let up, and now at last, they're in third place! Not too long ago, Team Gaim was down in ninth place and now…woah!"**

"Jerks…" Peco started. "Throwing people into an Inves match has gotta be against some s rule!"

"I guess that's what those belts are for…" Zack concluded.

Kaito was playing with a deck of cards and drew one. He then aimed and threw it into the monitor, effectively turning it off. All of the team's attention was then focused on him.

"Neither of them know how use to their belts." He said. "They're simple eyesores."

"Huh?" Zack asked. "It makes no difference though. Either way, we're in trouble, Kaito. It's only a matter of time before we lose our place."

Just then a Baron member was on the phone and approached Kaito with it.

"Hey, boss?"

Kaito looked at him.

"It's Sid."

"What?" Kaito let out before taking the phone and putting it close to his ear.

* * *

><p>(At Dicey Café)<p>

"Hey, Kaito. How are you feeling?" Sid asked as he was playing with his custom Lockseed. "Nah, I shouldn't have asked. I know that Baron's in a bit of a bad spot."

"_What do you want?" _Kaito asked from the other end.

"Well, I just feel interest in the Inves Game's gone downhill of late." Sid explained. "Maybe it's in need of a surprise twist."

And in front of Sid were a blank Sengoku Driver and the Banana Lockseed.

* * *

><p>(Later in Alfheim)<p>

Kirito entered their home and was greeted by Yui.

"Hello, Papa!"

"Hey Yui, is Asuna here?"

Yui shook her head.

"No. Also, I just saw footage of your latest battle and you were great!" Yui said as Kirito sat on the couch right next to her.

"Thanks…" Kirito said while Yui looks at him confused.

"Papa, what's wrong?" Yui asked and Kirito got his Orange Lockseed.

"It's just that…I feel that there's more to this power than just this. Sure the Inves Games are fine but…" Kirito then pulled up footage of the previous Kamen Riders. "I want to live by their examples."

"They are…Kamen Riders?"

Kirito nodded before closing the footage.

"Yeah, people who fight evil in the world and to help any innocent in need of help." He explained. "How am I supposed to make the world a better place like them if I'm just using my Rider powers like this?"

"I'm sure you'll find a way, Papa. Besides, before you did help the world."

"Yeah, that's true but still..."

Just then, Asuna came in and slumped herself against the couch.

"Mama, is there something wrong?"

"I'm fine, Yui." Asuna said.

"Asuna, I know when you're lying." Kirito observed.

"Well…"

* * *

><p><em>(A few hours ago in the real world)<em>

"_Would there be any reason why you used 25,564.53 yen from my credit card without permission?" Asuna's father asked._

"_Well, it was for a friend." Asuna said._

"_But you couldn't let me know?"He responded back._

"_But-!"_

"_I don't want to hear another word. Usually, I would ground you but I have a better idea instead. Since you're growing up, you're going to work off the money you owe me. Am I clear?" He asked._

_Asuna just sighed, knowing there was no way out of this._

"_Yes, father."_

* * *

><p>(Present)<p>

"Now I know how you feel." Asuna said.

"It'll be alright, Asuna. So you just have to work off the money, it's not a big deal." Kirito assured.

"But I want to help the team though! And I can't do it like this." Asuna said.

"It'll be no trouble, anyways. Look, we can find a job and work together." Kirito proposed. "And I'll even give you a cut of my earnings if it'll help."

"You…you would do that for me?" Asuna asked.

Kirito smiled.

"Well, what kind of boyfriend would I be if I can't help?"

Asuna then hugged Kirito.

"Thanks."

"No, problem."

Just then they got a message from Sinon. Kirito opened it up and read it.

"'Team Red Shot is challenging us to a territory battle for our Marker in the Ancient Forest. Come as soon as you can.'" Kirito read.

"Well, come on! Let's go!" Asuna said before leaving.

"Right!" Kirito agreed.

"Coming!" Yui said before transforming into her pixie form.

* * *

><p>(In the Ancient Forest)<p>

"Any reason why you come to and challenge our territory? We have really good players here." Sinon said with Silica, Liz, and Klein behind her.

The leader of team Red Shot, Sonomura or Malacath in-game, was a Salamander for starters. He was tall, tan, had elf ears, had a red heavy armor set, and carried a two-handed warhammer on his back.

"Yeah, well at least, we have a better chance attacking you guys here instead of the real world." Malacath pointed out.

Just then Kirito, Asuna, and Yui arrived and met up with their team.

"Sinon, we got your message and came as soon as we could." Kirito said.

"Good everyone is here, now party up and get ready for a beating." Malacath said before Sinon sent an invite to Kirito and Asuna, which they accepted. Soon Malacath sent Sinon an request for a territory battle. She looked at her team, who all nodded, and pressed the [Accept] Option.

"**BATTLE BEGINNING!"**

The barrier on Team Gaim's Marker went out, exposing the Marker. All the Beat Riders positioned themselves as a countdown appeared in their interface.

"**5!"**

"**4!"**

"**3!"**

"**2!"**

Everyone grasped at their weapons but didn't make any further movement.

"**1!"**

"**BEGIN BATTLE!"**

Everyone withdrew their weapons, and Kirito charged at Malacath with his sword but Malacath blocked it with his warhammer. The two then started having their own fight while everyone else was fighting.

Yui got on Pina as the feathery dragon was blasting enemies with its Water breath. Asuna quickly pulled out her sword, dodged an oncoming attack, and stabbed her attacker in the back before he exploded into pixels.

Silica was keeping a close eye on the two as she was fighting around the area as was well as Sinon and Leafa.

Sinon then jumped on a tree before looking at Leafa, who just finished another Red Shot member with her [Wind Blades] Spell. Sinon then, got an arrow out and readied it. She closed one eye and aimed with the other.

She then notices up in the sky that Kirito and Malacath were busy having their own fight. Sinon took a deep breath before firing her arrow.

In the sky, Malacath just kicked Kirito down, pushing him away by a few feet and looked at the Marker. He looked like he was about to chant a [Fireball] spell but before he could he got hit in the shoulder by the arrow that Sinon fired.

Kirito quickly regains his composure and sees the open opportunity that Sinon gave him. He quickly flew towards Malacath and stabbed him in the heart. Malacath's HP bar went severely down before he forced it off of him.

Back on the ground, Klein and Liz were standing guard at the Marker from the ground. They just defeated a few enemies before a Red Shot member casted a [Fireball]. It was about to hit the Marker but Klein shielded it with his body. He took the hit and his HP bar went down by a lot.

"Klein!" Liz called before bashing that Red Shot Member's head with her mace. She then looked at Klen. "You okay?"

"Yeah."

The battle continued on and not a scratch was on the Marker. Asuna looks at the Marker and sees that it was almost done. She then sees Kirito having a bit of trouble so she flew up to his level.

"Kirito! Switch!" Asuna yelled.

Kirito immediately heard it and dodged Malacath's swing. He then moved out of the way for Asuna to finish him off by slicing off his head. His body dissolved into pixels and the timer ran out.

"**TIME'S UP!"**

The Marker still belonged to Gaim and its protective field was placed up as the members of Red Shot were leaving. Kirito and Asuna high fived before flying back to the others together and calling it a day in the virtual world of Alfheim.

* * *

><p>(The next day in Dicey Café)<p>

Kirito and Asuna were on their stools while looking through the paper for job openings.

"What about this one?" Kirito asked as he pointed at one.

"Nah, there's only room for one. This one looks interesting though." Asuna responded.

"Yeah but I doubt I would do well in that one." Kirito said.

Just then, Andrew came by and dropped a drink in front of them with two straws on either end.

"Huh? We didn't order this." Kirito pointed out.

"It's on the house." Andrew started. "Something to cheer you two lovebirds up." He explained.

"Thanks, but…" Just then Kaito appeared and the three notice him.

"Whoa now, Kaito. We won't have any Inves Games in here, thank you." Andrew warned.

"I didn't come to them." Kaito assured.

"I'm going on break." A worker said. Andrew joined her as the Kamen Riders stared at Kaito. Kaito looked at Kirito.

"Kazuto Kirigaya; Kamen Rider Gaim."

He then turned to Asuna.

"Asuna Yuuki; Kamen Rider Aura. I want to ask the both of you something." Kaito requested.

"What is it?" Asuna replied.

"Over the last week, you two fought people who challenged you. Not once have either of you tried to take stages for you team, or challenged teams above you in the rankings. Why is that?" He asked.

"We don't really have a reason to." Asuna answered with Kirito nodding in agreement.

"That's right, all we want is to make sure that the team has a place to be." Kirito explained.

"You two have grown just as spineless as I thought." Kaito said.

"What!?" The two said at the same time.

Kaito looked at Kirito.

"There was a time that while we were trapped in SAO that I respected you. You proved the measure of your strength and didn't take no as an answer from weaklings. You're definitely no Black Swordsman that I once admired but instead…an orange one."

Kirito has an angry look on his face as he turned to face Asuna.

"In SAO, I respected you enough to follow your orders and would willingly die to protect you; one of the guild's best members. You earned your place among the KoB as second-in-command and ruled with an iron fist once but that fist…is soft."

"You…" Asuna said as she gritted her teeth.

"You two are nothing more than husks of what you once were. You two may have power, but not strength!"

"Why would we fight for no reason!?" Kirito questioned.

"To trample your foes, and take all they hold dear…That is the true taste of victory. Power must be exercised to demonstrate one's strength." Kaito explained before looking as Asuna. "You, of all people, know this."

Asuna clenched her fist. Sure she may have been cold and authoritative in SAO but that was for survival.

"And you two lack the mettle!" Kaito accused.

The two couldn't take it anymore and decided to take action.

"Fine! You want a fight, just say the word!" Kirito said.

"Any time! Any place!" Asuna said as the three stared at each other.

* * *

><p>(Later outside in the city)<p>

"Hey, come quick! There's an Inves Game happening!" A man said as he and his friends rushed to see the fight. It was an open area, fit for an arena with crowds coming to see them, those who support Team Gaim and Team Baron, even said teams were coming to see this.

Kirito and Asuna had their Sengoku Drivers on as they were staring at Kaito.

"Looks like Baron's boss have just picked a fight with the Kamen Riders." A bystander observed.

Just then Shino and Suguha came and joined the rest of the team.

"Suguha! Shino!" Ryotaro recognized before they look at the duel.

"What are they thinking? Why would either of them take an Inves challenge if it's not for the team or a stage?" Suguha wondered.

"This is no game. This is a duel!" Shino clarified.

"Alright, we're ready so bring out the Inves!" Kirito said.

"I'm afraid we're beyond such trifles." Kaito said before going into his coat and pulled out…a blank Sengoku Driver.

"That's-!" Kirito recognized.

"No way!" Asuna said.

Everyone in the crowds was just as shocked, even the teams.

"Is that another belt!?" Zack wondered out loud.

"No way!" Ryotaro said.

Kaito placed it on and the belt formed along with the Driver's new faceplate. The new faceplate was a red helmet with a gray visor appeared with rainbow eyepieces covered by strips of white metal. Decorating the section was a red background and white vine-like decorations. As he wore it, a trumpet-like call echoed from the belt.

He pulled out the Banana Lockseed and opened it.

"Henshin!"

"**BANANA!"**

A zipper portal opened above his head and out of it came a giant metal banana. Everyone, even the other Riders became shocked at this. Kaito twirled it around in his fingers before placing it in his Driver and locking it in with the other.

"**LOCK ON!"**

The standby music started playing and it was the same as Asuna's. The crowd became excited for what Kaito's about to do next.

"Is Baron's leader going to transform too?"

"That would make him Kamen Rider…Baron!"

Everyone seemed anticipated while Kirito and Asuna had their guards up. Kaito then cut the Lockseed with the knife-shaped lever.

"**COME ON!"**

The banana then dropped on his shoulders, concealing the head. From the contact, a new suit of armor formed over his body. The torso was covered in white quilted armor while the rest of his body was clad in a crimson bodysuit with silver armguards and legguards.

"**BANANA ARMS!"**

Everyone was surprised as the transformed Kaito walked up to Kirito and Asuna.

"BANANA!? BANA-BANANA!?" Zack gawked.

"I am Baron!" Kaito declared before his head was covered in the same helmet which decorated his belt before a set of banana-like horns attached to a smooth silver helmet attached to it, turning the eyepieces bright yellow. The banana then let out a splash of pale yellow power before it began unfolding. Either side of the banana folded down to attach to his shoulders while the sides folded onto his chest and back, the chest pieces appearing like gold sections of pectorals and abs, lined with black. This was Kamen Rider Baron Banana Arms.

"**KNIGHT OF SPEAR!"**

In a flash, his hand was then occupied by a pale yellow spear with a black handle and the guard was golden and split into three parts like the peels of a banana.

Everyone was cheering for Baron as Team Gaim had pure shock on their faces.

"You can transform too!?" Kirito questioned.

"No way…" Ayano said.

"Baron has a Kamen Rider too!?" Shino said.

"I'm going to show you two the true meaning of strength." Baron said.

"I don't think so! Asuna!"

"Right!"

He and Asuna got their Lockseeds out.

"Henshin!"

"**ORANGE!"**

"**RASPBERRY!"**

Above each of their head was a zipper portal opening and out of them was their respective fruit. They did their respective poses before placing their Lockseeds in and locking them in place.

"**LOCK ON!"**

Instead of their standby music playing, Kirito and Asuna immediately grabbed their knife-shaped lever and sliced their Lockseeds.

"**SEIYA!"**

"**COME ON!"**

The fruits landed on their shoulders, transforming them into Gaim and Aura.

"**ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!"**

"**RASPBERRY ARMS! PIERCING MAGNIFICIENT BEAUTY!"**

Their fruits unfolded into armor and their weapons appeared in the hands. Gaim and Aura got into combat positions as Baron started approaching them.

"Anything you want to tell me on this guy, Asuna?" Gaim asked quietly.

"He's one of the best heavy hitters I ever seen in a dungeon. He also used a two-handed weapon so he has experience with the type of weapon he as now like us. Just keep you guard up and just don't fall for false openings." Aura advised.

"Got it." Gaim answered.

But before any of them can strike…

"Wait one moment!" Sid called as he appeared in the arena. Everyone stopped as they were confused over what's going on. All the Riders looked at him.

"Came to rain on our parade, Sid?" Baron asked.

"Well, now we've got Kamen Riders fighting each other, you can hardly call it an Inves Game, can you?" Sid asked. "So as I see it, we need to update the rules."

Side then brought out three Lockseeds but they didn't look like fruits, seeds, or nuts. They didn't have codes and looked more like flowers. One had a Sakura/Cherry Blossom on it, another had a Red Rose, and the third had a Purple Lotus.

"These locks are on the house, just this once." Sid said as he tossed it to them. Gaim caught the Sakura/Cherry Blossom one, Baron caught the Red Rose one, and Aura caught the Purple Lotus one. "Open them."

They did and they flew out of their hands, grew, unfolded and reshaped themselves before transforming into motorcycles. Each motorcycle was themed after the flower on their respective locks.

"These Lock Vehicles are the newest tech." Sid explained.

"What is this thing…?" Baron wondered out loud while Gaim checked his.

"It's not like any motorcycle that I ever seen." Gaim said as he examined the parts.

"I never drove a bike before, I guess this could be a learning experience." Aura said.

"They're still prototypes, but I trust you approve, lady and gentleman." Sid assumed. "Assuming you think you can handle them, of course."

Baron walked up to his.

"You want us to fight with these? Interesting." Baron said.

"Okay, I'm good for a race. I was starting to get tired of fighting, anyways." Gaim said before looking at Aura. "Think you can handle it?"

Aura got on the bike, started it up, and revved the engine.

"There's a first time for everything." Aura answered.

Everyone looked at the three Riders and their bike and was anticipated for the race.

"Oh, come on! Were they ever going to ask us about this?" Suguha questioned.

"I don't think anyone's going to stop them now." Shino said.

Sid just smiled.

"I trust you'll make this entertaining."

* * *

><p>(At an industrial zone)<p>

**(Play E-X-A (Exciting x Attitude) by Kamen Rider Girls)**

Gaim and Baron have just topped their bikes with Aura zooming in behind them while trying to get the hang of it. The three were soon in place and started revving up their machines.

They soon drove off and the three jumped over a fence.

* * *

><p>(Back with the crowd)<p>

Everyone else was watching the race through Suguha's iPad.

* * *

><p>(At the race)<p>

Baron has gotten a major lead with Gaim and Aura behind him. Unknown to them, they just entered a Yggsdrasill restricted area.

* * *

><p>(With the crowd)<p>

"Oh! Baron's taken the lead!" Peco gawked.

Just then, Shino and Suguha realized where the Riders just went off to.

"Oh boy…" Shino said.

"Oniichan. Asuna." Suguha said with worry.

* * *

><p>(At the race)<p>

The two Gaim Riders were behind but Gaim grabbed Aura's arm.

"Huh?" Aura said.

"We're going to win this together." Gaim said before revving up the engine and Aura did the same. The two then broke off when Baron was between them and were now head-to head.

"You two…" Baron let out.

Gaim was about to say something until he looked at the dashboard when he did a holographic interface opened, showing a meter and a number increasing.

"What this? This isn't a speedometer…" Gaim realized.

Aura and Baron looked at theirs to see the same thing happening. When the meter reached 999, wind and flower petals of their respective bikes started flying past them.

"What's with the petals?" Gaim wondered before he, Aura, and Baron started spinning in a spiral as some sort of aileron roll, making them dizzy.

"What's going!?" Aura questioned.

* * *

><p>(With the crowd)<p>

Everyone was just as shocked and confused as the Riders were when they saw this.

"Huh!? What the heck is that!?" Zack said which was pretty much on everyone's mind.

* * *

><p>(At the race)<p>

"Whoa! I'm starting to get dizzy!" Gaim said.

"Same here!" Aura said.

"Oh no." Baron said.

Just then three zipper portals appeared in front of them and they disappeared through them.

**(End Song)**

* * *

><p>(With the crowd)<p>

Everyone was shocked they were gone just like that.

"They vanished!?"

"Kirito!? Asuna!? Where'd you go!? Kirito!? Asuna!?" Shino questioned.

* * *

><p>(In Helheim)<p>

The zipper portals opened and the three Riders came out of them with zipper portals now looking like their respective flowers.

They were then driving through the forests and they looked around as they drove.

"Where…?" Baron asked as he looked around.

"This place…" Gaim recognized.

"We're back." Aura said.

They soon hear buzzing noises and they looked to see flying Elementary Inves. They tried getting them but the Riders were evading them through the trees.

Soon though, Baron stopped his bike and looked around the forest that he was in. Aura and Gaim looked back.

"What the hell are you doing!? We gotta leave!" Aura said.

"She's right! It's too dangerous here!" Gaim said, agreeing with his partner.

"Get out? You two really are spineless worms!" Baron said as he got off his bike with his weapon. "As promised…I'll show you the two of you true strength!" Baron said before extending his Banaspear.

The Inves charged at Baron as he tried swatting it away. It was only a matter of time before he managed to bring the Inves down on the ground. It soon got up and charged at Baron.

Baron dodged and blocked its hits with his lance or dodged them. It landed a few good hits on him but Baron shook off the damage and got into a combat position.

Gaim and Aura stopped their bikes and got off.

"Damn it! C'mon Aura!" Gaim gestured as he got his Daidaimaru out.

"Right behind you." Aura said as she withdrew her rapier.

Then two more Elementary Inves jumped on them and they started fighting as well.

Aura dodged a hit as she struck the Inves a few times and Gaim withdrew both of his swords but as he and Aura were about strike again, the two Inves sprouted their wings before flying.

"What the-!?" Gaim said.

"I got this." Aura reassured as she summoned energy raspberries from her rapier and pointed it at the Inves. They flew and some hit the Inves but the other charged and tackled Aura, making her lose her focus and the rest of the energy raspberries missed.

"Hey! Don't you dare touch her!" Gaim said before he pushed that Inves off of Aura. He offered his hand, which she took, and helped his girlfriend up.

"Thanks!" Aura said before summoning more energy raspberries and Gaim pulled the back of his Musou Saber to start shooting.

Baron just kicked his Inves down and pushed the knife-shaped lever on his Driver.

"**COME ON!"**

"**BANANA SQUASH!"**

Baron was prepared for the finisher but just then…

"Be warned…" A female voice said.

Baron stopped and looked around to see where it was from.

'Suguha' was not far behind him and looked at him.

"You are grasping for the reins of fate." She started.

"Who's there?" Baron said as he looked around before he scoffed. "Hah. I'm the one who decides my course in life. You so-called fate doesn't concern me!" He said before charging.

'Suguha' looked down with a sad face before leaving.

Gaim and Aura were fighting their Inves and accidentally pushed them to Baron's area. Baron pushed his Inves away and got his lance ready.

Baron brought his spear back which began to glow with energy before he thrust forward with it. From the tip, a spear of yellow power shaped in the form of a banana's tip extended forward. The attack struck the Inves in the back, piercing straight through and digging into the bark of the Lockseed Tree. He soon did the same with the other two before he slashed them and all three exploded.

Aura and Gaim were amazed.

"Just like in SAO…" Aura said, reminiscing on the past.

"You…" Gaim said.

Baron looked at his hand.

"I…have power." He said, realizing what he has now.

* * *

><p>(Omake: Kamen Rider Cops II)<p>

Officer Ryuki and Faiz have just finished their shifts and were prepared to leave the station.

"So, you feel like getting a bite to eat?" Ryuki asked as he and Faiz approached a door.

"Yeah, that'd be great. I haven't had anything a while." Faiz said before opening the door.

They see their fellow officers being massacred by several monsters while trying to keep the peace.

Ryuki and Faiz just stared at scene before closing the door.

"You know, I'm thinking of heading to Hibiki's."

"Oh, his Soba restaurant?"

"Yeah, the noodles there are just to die for from what' I've heard from the others."

Just then a Kurokage officer was thrown into the window and landed in front of them.

"You think Hibiki would get us a discount?" Ryuki asked.

"I hope."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright guys, there it is! Please <strong>**review or send PMs for questions, comments, or concerns. Don't be afraid to review this chapter, send questions, or look at my other fics. Alright, I'm done, goodnight.**


	5. The Fourth Grape Rider!

**AN: Hey, guys, what's going on? So, this will be the last chapter of Gaim that you'll be seeing for a while so savor this one while you can since I have other stories to work on. But don't worry I will update should the time be right. Now, Showtime!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider Gaim or Sword Art Online.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: The Fourth Grape Rider!<p>

Gaim and Aura look at Baron, who started to approach them.

"Hey, this isn't the time for a fight!" Gaim pointed out.

"He's right! We have more important things to worry about." Aura said.

Instead of an answer, Baron went for his Lockseed and closed it before reverting back to Kaito. Gaim and Aura did the same before reverting back to Kirito and Asuna.

Kaito looked around the forest.

"Why did you revert back? This place is crawling with Inves!" Kirito said.

"You two know this place, then?" Kaito asked.

"Well once and it's where I got this lock." Kirito answered while looking at his Orange Lockseed.

"That lock?"

Kirito nodded.

"You see, these fruits around us turn into Lockseeds when you pick them." Asuna explained before walking up to a vine and pulling one out.

When she did, the fruit transformed into a Lockseed that had a Green Apple on it with the code 'LS-15'.

"See?" She said before putting it in her pocket. Kaito walked around and looked at the fruits before looking at the couple.

"Well then. How do we get back to the city?" He asked.

Kirito then pulled out the Sakura Hurricane Lockseed.

"These Lock Vehicles got us here in the first place, then doesn't that mean they should get us back to the city?" Kirito wondered.

"I was thinking the same thing." Kaito said as he pulled out his Rose Attacker Lockseed. "They seem to be able to travel between the worlds by attaining sufficient speeds."

Asuna pulled out her Lotus Twister Lockseed and examined it before noticing Kaito leaving the area.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going!?" She questioned.

"Staying together is useless to me." Kaito said. "You two will only slow me down. Besides, I want to see more to this world."

"But it's dangerous though!" Kirito pointed out.

"That is no concern for me. You two, however, seem to be afraid of being separated." Kaito said before disappearing from their line of sight.

"Well…that is kinda true in a sense." Asuna said while blushing a little.

Kirito looked at her while blushing as well.

"A-Anyways, maybe we should go look for Yuuya." Kirito suggested.

"Y-Yeah, good idea!" Asuna said before the two left their spot together.

* * *

><p><strong>(Play Just Live More by Gaim no Kaze)<strong>

**The scene is zipped open revealing Gaim, Baron, Ryugen, Aura, and Zangetsu back-to-back behind fence with locks attached. They were posing as the camera was focused on Gaim.**

**The plants of Helheim begin to diminish to reveal an object. That object was soon smashed by the Riders' weapons and when they stopped it was revealed to be the title.**

**[Got it, move…wow…]**

**[Don't say no, just live more! Don't say no, just live more!] We see the four Riders in a room of Samurai armors as they posed. Gaim pointed his Musou Saber while the reflection under him was Kirito.**

**[Survival, you gotta move. Gendai wa sanagara Sengoku.] Kirito runs towards the screen but a fence with locks blocks him from doing so. He then sees himself with Orange Lockeed and tries to call out to him. He and the fence crumbles away as the other Kirito walks away.**

**[Dare ga kachi nukeru? Kagi was hirake rarete shimatta. (Don't say no, just live more!)] Team Baron starts dancing with Kaito leading them. We then see Kirito and Kaito glare at each other; each one holding a Lockseed. Kirito had the Orange Lockseed while Kaito had the Banana Lockseed. In their reflection were Kamen Rider Gaim and Kamen Rider Baron, who started to charge at each other. Asuna, with the Raspberry Lockseed, looks at the battle while her reflection was replaced with Kamen Rider Aura.**

**[Doko ni aru? (Don't say no, just live more!)] In the reflection Kirito and Kaito have some kind of hand wrestle while someone picks up the Budou Lockseed. That someone is revealed to be Shino and sees her brother Minato holding the Melon Lockseed. In their reflections were Kamen Rider Ryugen and Zangetsu. Shino tries running to him but a fence get in between them while Zangetsu points his Musou Saber at Ryugen's neck.**

**[Dou tsukau? Kindan no Kajitsu!] We then see the Riders appearing one by one in the room. We then see Gaim in Suika Arms Yoroi Mode but transforms into Gyro Mode as Baron passes him on his bike. The scene then shifts to the characters activating their Sengoku Driver, from Zangetsu, Baron, and Gaim in order.**

**[Ima to iu kaze wa.] The orange sphere on Gaim's head unfolds into his armor and soon his Daidaimaru appeared in his hand. He then got into a combat position.**

**[Dare mo tsutaeru tame. Omae no moto ni fuku?] Team Gaim dances while the camera was more focused on Kirito, Asuna, and Suguha. The scene shifts to Kirito saying hi to her while in their reflections were Kaito and the girl in white, who looks like Suguha.**

**[Tsuyukou tsuyoku Blowin' up!] Zangetsu points his Musou Saber at the screen while behind him were pinecone themed Riders. We then see Gaim hack and slash through them and in his reflection Baron was doing the same thing.**

**[Ashita ga, Yume ga, mada mienakute mo!] Ryugen shoots down a fence and advance as Team Gaim finishes their dance. They soon disappear to be replaced by Mysterious Girl who points at the viewer.**

**[Soko Genkai? Seiipai! Ikite iru to ieru nara!] Gaim slashes the screen as Team Baron continues their dance. We then see Baron, in Helheim, slashing the Elementary Inves.**

**[Utsumukuna yo (Kao agero) Doko made demo (Mageru koto naku)] We then see the weapons and broken armors of all the Riders with each respective Lockseed next to them.**

**[Shinjita michi o yuke! (JUST LIVE MORE!)] All five riders were back to back, practicing their weapons. We then see Kirito being trapped by a fence with locks and yells as the plants around it grow.**

**[Don't Say No! Just Live More!] Gaim rides on his horse as he rushed to battle.**

* * *

><p>(At Asada Mansion)<p>

It was now night time and Shino was back into her academy uniform while approaching her home. She was speaking with Suguha on the phone before going in.

"So we have a cease-fire with Baron until they return?"

"…"

"Yeah, I know."

"…"

"Alright, good night, Suguha." Shino said before hanging up on the phone and entering the mansion gates.

She carried her bags and began thinking on Kirito and Asuna.

"Where did those two go?" She wondered out loud before continuing her path as she opened the door.

She looked around to see if anyone else is home but it didn't seem like it even though the lights were on. She was about to walk upstairs until…

"Shino."

Shino looked up to see her brother, Minato on the stairs.

"Ah, Nii-san." Shino recognized.

Minato walked down the stairs to face Shino.

"Where have you been, to return at such an hour?" He asked.

Shino thought about what to say to him. She couldn't tell her brother that she was a part of Team Gaim. He would've considered it childish, unnecessary, distracting, and would want her to cut all loose ends with them.

"Well, cram classes were having an extra night session today." Shino lied.

"A sound idea. Your grades have been floundering a bit. Are your friends distracting you?"

"I was one of the top students in the mid-terms." Shino pointed out. "And my friends are among the top as well so I wouldn't say they're slowing me down."

"When you are more than capable of being top of your year, you could even surpass your friends." Minato pointed out.

Shino just stared at him.

"Shino. One day, I want you by my side in Yggdrasill." Minato said as he walked down the stairs. "I've built up the past few years, trying to give you a secure future; a better life. In order to make up the years that I've missed being with you."

He was soon behind her.

"I understand, Nii-san." Shino answered.

Minato then faced her back and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Then apply yourself. Do not allow yourself to be led astray." He started. "Cast aside your distractions, even your friends one day, and you shall find fulfillment in life."

"I know. My life's nothing but distractions, after all." Shino answered.

"Shino…"

Just then Minato's phone started ringing. Shino looked back at him with a smile.

"Goodnight, then. I'll see you in the morning, Nii-san." Shino said before walking up the stairs to her room.

Minato stared at her for a few moments before answering his phone.

"I'm here."

"…"

"Nani?"

* * *

><p>(In Helheim)<p>

Kaito was walking through the forest until a vine on a tree with more of those strange fruit. He remembered how Asuna just got her new one and approached it. He picked one off and it transformed into the Himawari Lockseed.

He then smiled and looked around.

"Ripe for the picking." He mused before picking another.

When he did, it transformed into a Lockseed with a Mango on it and the code 'LS-11'.

"Number 11? Excellent." Kaito said before throwing the Himarwari Lockseed away. He then noticed a group of Elementary Inves approaching him. "But of course…it wouldn't be so simple, would it?" Kaito said as he placed the Mango Lockseed away and got out the Banana Lockseed.

"Henshin!"

"**BANANA!"**

Yellow energy streams appeared above his head and merged to make the banana.

The Inves started approaching him as Kaito twirled the Lockseed in his hand before placing it in his Driver and locking it in.

"**LOCK ON!"**

He then sliced it.

"**COME ON!"**

The banana dropped on his head, transforming him into Baron.

"**BANANA ARMS! KNIGHT OF SPEAR!"**

Baron charged as the fruit unfolded into armor and as he summoned his lance.

* * *

><p>(In another part of the forest)<p>

"Yuuya!" Kirito called while Asuna looked at her new Lockseed.

"Do you think we should call for help?" Asuna asked as she placed it in her pocket.

"I doubt it would work in a place like this." Kirito answered. "But then again, what kind of a place is this?"

Kirito and Asuna then continued walking through the forest.

* * *

><p>(With Baron)<p>

Baron was fighting the Inves, slashing and stabbing them. He dodged all their hits and pushed them off.

He dodged another attack before slashing it in the chest. He looks to his right to find another fruit hanging there. He picked it off before it transformed into the Donguri Lockseed.

He then dodged and continued fighting but picked off more fruit from the trees.

* * *

><p>(With Kirito and Asuna)<p>

Kirito and Asuna then found a group of people in hazmat suits, studying the forest. They then took cover behind a tree.

"Who are they?" Asuna asked.

"I don't know but I have a bad feeling about them." Kirito said. "Let's wait it out and follow them because if they can get in here…"

"Then, they can get out." Asuna finished with her boyfriend nodding as a response.

Just then one of the men received a call and answered it. Kirito and Asuna tried to listen in but they couldn't hear anything clear. Just then the man rounded up his team and they all left with their equipment.

Kirito and Asuna got out of their hiding spot and in the place where the group was in.

"C'mon, let's see where they go." Kirito suggested before a shot was fired and landed next to them. They both looked to see Zangetsu with his Musou Saber.

"What was that for!?" Asuna questioned.

Instead of answering, Zangetsu got out a Donguri Lockseed and opened it. He then threw it on the ground.

"What is he-?" Kirito asked but they soon see an Elementary Inves nearby and ran towards it like a beacon. It got on its knees before eating it.

When it did, it mutated into the Shika Inves.

"It grew!" Asuna noticed.

Zangetsu snapped and pointed at them. The Shika Inves looked and got near them. It tried attacking them but the two dodged and pushed it off. They soon got out their Lockseeds.

"Henshin!"

"**ORANGE!"**

"**RASPBERRY!"**

They did their poses as their fruit appeared above their heads. They placed their Lockseeds in and locked them in.

"**LOCK ON!"**

Their standby music was playing as the Shika Inves and Zangetsu grew anticipated. They then sliced their Lockseeds.

"**SEIYA!"**

"**COME ON!"**

Their fruits dropped on their heads, transforming them into Gaim and Aura.

"**ORNAGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!"**

"**RASBERRY ARMS! PIERCING MAGNIFICENT BEAUTY!"**

Their armor unfolded and their weapons appeared in their hands. Gaim and Aura started attacking only for the Shika Inves to block them with its antlers.

As they were fighting, Zangetsu observed the battle and appeared to be indifferent. Gaim slashed it with his Daidaimaru and Aura summoned her energy raspberries and fired. The Inves turned her attention at her and charged.

It disarmed her of her Raspiercer and knocked her down. But before the Shika Inves could do anything, Gaim appeared and slashed it in the back.

"Don't even think about it!" He said as the Inves focused on him next.

Aura got out and with her new Lockseed.

"Guess I have to use this." Aura said as she opened it.

"**GREEN APPLE!"**

Just then a giant metallic green apple appeared above her head. She then removed her Raspberry Lockseed and replaced it with the Green Apple Lockseed. She locked it in as her Raspberry armor disappeared.

"**LOCK ON!"**

She then sliced her fruit with the top part looking like a sliced apple while the hanging part had a picture of a sword styled after an apple slice.

"**COME ON!"**

"**GREEN APPLE ARMS! SLICE AND DICE!"**

The fruit unfolded with its chest plate looking like Gaim's, the sides folded into pauldrons, the top folded onto her back, the green helmet she received looked like a Spartan's, and her eyes now had green color. In her hands was a claymore, styled after a Green Apple slice.

She soon charged and slashed with her Apple Slicer to do some serious damage to the Shika Inves.

Gaim and Aura spent turns slashing the Inves until it looked worn down Aura then sliced the fruit on her Driver again.

"**COME ON!"**

"**GREEN APPLE SQUASH!"**

Aura held her blade out and spun around. When she did she looked like the inside of an apple and slashed the Inves, making it explode.

Aura rested her claymore on her shoulder as Gaim approached her.

"Nice!" Gaim complimented but before Aura could reply they see Zangetsu behind them and he withdrew his Musou Saber.

"Hey! We don't want any trouble here!" Aura said.

"Yeah, we're just trying to find someone!" Gaim explained but they realize their words were falling on deaf ears as Zangetsu started attacking.

Gaim blocked Zangetsu's Musou Saber with his swords and Aua tried attacking from the rear but Zangetsu blocked the attack with his shield.

Zangetsu then spun, slashing the two Riders in the process.

Zangetsu looks at Aura and was about to strike until Gaim got up first and sees what he's about to do.

"Don't touch her!" Gaim said before charging with both of his swords. Zangetsu blocked it before he could strike. He then pushed Gaim off and was about to strike but Gaim immediately blocked. Their weapons were locked in.

"Impressive…Black Swordsman." Zangetsu said before Aura got up. She then got her claymore out and tried to slash him but Zangetsu blocksed her.

Gaim sees an opening now and slashed him. Zangetsu stumbled back and Aura slashed him in the front.

Zangetsu stumbled away from them before regaining his composure as he faced them.

"Impressive." Zangetsu said as he readied his weapons. "But know that this is only the beginning!" He said before charging.

* * *

><p>(With Kaito)<p>

Kaito looked at the Lockseeds he collected that were now hanging on a vine he picked up.

"These should suffice." Kaito said. He then opened his Lock Vehicle, transformed into baron, and drove out of Helheim once at the proper speed.

* * *

><p>(With Gaim, Aura, and Zangetsu)<p>

"W-Who are you!?" Gaim questioned.

"I suppose I can humor you, you may call me Kamen Rider…Zangetsu." Zangetsu answered before kicking Gaim away. Gaim rolled down a hill and Aura tried attacking Zangetsu.

But Zangetsu blocked the attack.

"The Flash, it appears you aren't fast enough for me." Zangetsu said before slashing her and pushing her down the hill.

"Aura!"Gaim called before he caught her.

"You two are formidable, I will admit." Zangetsu said. "I can see why you two are worthy of those titles." He knows who these two are and their history in SAO. He was impressed to say the least.

"But why do we have to fight?" Gaim asked but he pulled the back of his Musou Saber, just in case.

"Why?" Zangetsu was about to charge until Gaim shot him, making him fall down the hill. Gaim and aura rushed at him but he quickly gained his composure and tried to strike with his sword only to be blocked by their swords.

"If you dare ask that to your enemy's face, you do not deserve to join the fight at all!" Zangetsu said before getting the two offguard and slashing them.

As they fell on the ground, Zangetsu pulled the back of his Musou Saber.

"You two are worthy of the belts so I'll make this as quickly as possible." Zangetsu said before he pulled the trigger. The shots hit the two and he kept firing until he was out.

Gaim looked at the injured Aura.

"Asuna, come on. We can take this guy together." Gaim said as he got up and offered his hand which she took.

"It is pointless to seek meaning in battle…but you two already know that. I'll give you a reminder then." Zangetsu said before he tried to slash the two but they blocked his attack. Zangetsu, though, pushed them against the trees on top of a small cliff. "The world is full of evil. Evil beyond purpose or reason."

Zangetsu struck at Gaim but he blocked the attack.

"You may seem young but I know you two saw it. A shame to put you down in such a place." Zangetsu said before he backed up a little and was about to slash Gaim until…

"Kirito!" Aura pushed Gaim off the cliff, making him land in the water. Gaim got up to see Aura taking the slash.

"Asuna!"

Aura then reverted back to an injured Asuna and fell of the cliff. Gaim caught her and sees that she was unconscious.

"Asuna!? Asuna!?" Gaim then checked her pulse to see that she was fine and he cradled her. He looked up to see Zangetsu. He stared at him for a few moments before carrying Asuna out of here.

Once those two were gone, Zangetsu closed his Lockseed and his armor dissipated. And Minato took his place.

"Hmph." Minato said before leaving himself.

* * *

><p>(At Team Baron's headquarters)<p>

"So what's this big meeting for?" Hase asked. He and Jonouchi were called for a meeting by Kaito.

Kaito was simply shuffling a deck of cards before taking an Ichigo Lockseed and a Matsubokkuri Lockseed. He laid them flat on the table.

"I'm giving you these. Take them." Kaito said. The two were surprised by this.

"Huh!?" Hase said.

"What brought this on?" Jonouchi asked. He was really curious about Kaito's motives for this.

"You'll get new Lockseeds from me instead of Sid. In exchange…I want your teams as Baron's vassals." Kaito proposed.

"You want us to work for you!?" Hase asked while standing up but Jonouchi calmed him down.

"Actually, Hassy, it's not a bad deal." Jonouchi said before looking at Kaito. "With locks like these, we'll sweep the Inves Games. It's better than letting Gaim wipe the floor with us."

"Then it's a deal." Kaito confirmed.

Hase took the Matsubokkuri Lockseed while Jonouchi took the Ichigo Lockseed.

'_This is its own form of strength.' _Kaito thought.

* * *

><p>(At Kirigaya Residence)<p>

Kirito was taking care of an injured and unconscious Asuna. She's been like this for hours and he's starting to get worried. As he was treating her, he thought about Zangetsu, what Zangetsu said, and how he going to have his revenge on him soon.

He even called Suguha and Shino to pick up a few things to help. Kirito soon removed the washcloth on her forehead and in a few moments, Asuna started to stir.

Kirito noticed and went to her side.

"Asuna!?"

It took only a few seconds for Asuna to open her eyes.

"K-Kirito…?"

Kirito started tearing up a bit when he heard his name and hugged her.

"Asuna, you're okay! You're okay…" Kirito mumbled over and over again as his tears continue to fall down his cheeks. Asuna looked at him before tightening her grip on the hug to calm Kirito.

"Hey now, I wouldn't leave you for the world." Asuna said as she tried to sit up. Kirito helped her but he still embraced her. Not wanting to let go.

After a few moments, he finally faced her.

"How long was I out?" Asuna asked.

"A few hours." Kirito answered. "I was starting to get worried or if I should call the hospital."

"Kirito…" Asuna said.

"Just don't do anything crazy like that again!" Kirito said.

"I make no promises, but for you, I might consider it." Asuna answered.

Kirito continued hugging her for what seemed like hours but were actually mere minutes. The doorbell rang and Kirito wiped his tears.

"If you need anything, then let me know." Kirito said. "And…thanks for saving me." He got out before going to the door.

Kirito opened it to see Suguha and Shino with the stuff he asked them to get.

"Oniichan, we have the stuff that you asked for." Suguha said while showing him the bag.

"How is Asuna?" Shino asked.

"She's awake. Look for yourselves." Kirito said when gesturing them to come into the house. The two then went into the house then the room to see an okay Asuna looking at her Sengoku Driver before putting it away.

"Asuna! Are you okay!?" Suguha asked as she approached Asuna.

"I'm fine but I don't think I'll be moving soon though."

Shino then looked at Kirito.

"How did this happen, anyways?" She asked.

Kirito had a dark look on his face.

"Hey look, if you don't want to tell us…" Shino started but Kirito raised his hand.

"It's alright, you guys can know." Kirito answered.

"For starters, we went back to the forest…" Asuna started. Suguha's eyes widened when they heard that.

"The forest where Yuuya disappeared to." Kirito continued. "We then meet a new white Kamen Rider, Zangetsu."

The two girls were surprised by that information.

"A white Rider?" Shino asked. Kirito nodded.

"He was strong…real strong…He even reminds of Heathcliff." Kirito said.

"Heathcliff?" Shino asked.

"The final boss of SAO. The Avatar of Akihiko Kayaba." Kirito clarified.

Suguha and Shino were surprised of this. If a new Kamen Rider was powerful enough to remind Kirito of the final boss in SAO then he must've been extremely powerful.

"We tried to hold our ground." Kirito said. "And he knew about me and Asuna; how good we were three years ago in SAO."

"The battle kept going for a real while." Asuna said. "But near the end, he looked like he was about to finish Kirito until…"

"She pushed me out of the way only to take the damage that was meant for me." Kirito finished.

"No way…" Suguha said.

"It's funny, huh?" Kirito mused. "All we ever did was play games but every time that we do…we always get caught in the middle of something big. From SAO, ALO, GGO, and now..." He then grabbed his Sengoku Driver and looked at it. "This belt…"

The three girls didn't say a word but instead just let him continue.

"I know that being a Kamen Rider is no game and I would fight to the death with this power but…there's more at stake now then there was a few days ago."

"Oniichan…" Suguha said. "Are you sure it would be a good idea for you two to keep your belts? He'll come after you two then."

"I'm keeping mine." Kirito said. "I don't want anyone else to be targeted."

"The same goes for me." Asuna answered as she held her Sengoku Driver and Lockseeds. "But just don't expect us back on the team for a little while."

Kirito nodded.

"That's not problem, you can visit us anytime you want." Suguha said. "I hope you two feel better." She said before she and Shino left.

* * *

><p>(Later outside)<p>

"Hey Suguha, did you hear about Baron's alliance?" Shino asked.

A few of the Beat Rider teams had joined forces with Baron in exchange for Lockseeds and that they want to stop Gaim from reaching the top.

"If we don't have Kirito and Asuna, then…"

"That's enough!" Suguha snapped. "We can't keep depending on those two! We have to take care of the team ourselves!"

"But…"

"I know the place…where Oniichan and Asuna went to."

"What?" Shino said, surprised at this new information.

"That's where we got in trouble before. Oniichan helped me and Asuna then, too." Suguha started. "He keeps getting himself hurt to save everybody else like a real Kamen Rider would…"

Shino just stayed silent as she listened to Suguha.

"But is it really safe to leave that belt with him? The same question can be asked for Asuna." Suguha said. "Just having it would hurt them."

"What's wrong with getting hurt if it means you can save everyone else?" Shino said.

"Huh?"

"You said it yourself, it would be what a real Kamen Rider would do. If that's the case, I don't think any of them did anything wrong. If you think they did, then why did you compare them as Kamen Riders in the first place?"

"Shino…"

"I know Kirito and Asuna will come back from this. They face SAO and ALO together. And, Kirito saved me from GGO. So if they did anything wrong then they would've died a long time ago. But they haven't done anything wrong then or now!" Shino said, determined.

* * *

><p>(That night in Asada Mansion)<p>

Shino was in her room watching old footage of Team Gaim dancing. She noted how all of them looked happy and she couldn't believe she joined. Heck, she didn't even believe she would be friends with anyone else months ago.

Meeting Kirito was the best thing that happened to her along with forming Team Gaim. As she watched the footage, the words that she heard today were echoing in her mind.

"_I know that being a Kamen Rider is no game and I would fight to the death with this power but…there's more at stake now then there was a few days ago."_

"_We have to take care of the team ourselves!"_

Shino thought about her friends and how she wasn't able to help before.

'_I want to change now. I hate being like this.'_ She thought but….

"But…" She started. "…Is there anything that I can do to help?"

Soon an idea popped in her head.

* * *

><p>(The next day in Dicey Café)<p>

Shino just arrived after school in her Gaim uniform.

"Welcome!" A waitress greeted but Shino ignored her and walked up to Sid's room. Sid was polishing Lockseeds until he was approached by Shino.

"I need something from you." Shino said as she placed down her Yggdrasill credit card in front of Sid. Sid looked up at her.

"Yes? A Lockseed?" Sid asked.

"Yeah, and a belt to put it in." Shino answered.

'_Déjà vu…' _Sid thought as he shook his head.

"There are some things that money can't buy, you know." Sid answered.

"Why not?"

"I only let a few specific people have a Sengoku Driver. House policy, you know." Sid explained. "Besides you're Minato Asada's little sis, aren't you?"

"You know my brother?"

"When he joined Yggsdrasill Corps., he was nothing more than a janitor. But now, he's project manager of their R&D Department." Sid explained. "If word gets out that I let his little sister stick her hand in the fire, I wouldn't be able to show my face again in Kawagoe City."

"Well, Mr. Sid." Shino started as she took a seat. "You're absolutely right. I am an Asada. And I have an incredibly promising career laid out for me if I were to ever join Yggdrasill. I'm sure that one day that I'll be even more powerful than my brother Minato." Shino started, letting her Sinon personality take place.

Sid looked up at her with full attention.

"Hold on…" He said, getting what Shino is saying.

"I completely understand you're afraid of angering my brother." Shino said before looking at him. "But in the long term, I'm not sure if it's him you should be afraid of. You'd do well…to get on my good side while you can." Shino warned.

Sid smiled at her before laughing.

"You've got the Asada ruthlessness, all right. I like you, kid." Sid said as he got up to get a drink. "Now, if you're the nice, well-mannered Asada sister like I think you are…Say I happened to leave something behind. I'm sure you'd return it." Sid said before he was completely gone.

"If I were the well-mannered Asada sister, I suppose." Shino said smiling while in front of her was a blank Sengoku Driver and a Lockseed with Grapes on it along with the code 'LS-09'.

* * *

><p>(In a nearby world)<p>

"Would there be any reason why you pulled me out of that world when I could've finished him?" Bujin Gaim asked, in his civilian form.

He was walking down the hallway of some fortress with another hooded figure as several guards were stationed around the parameter.

"Well, I happen to make an interesting discovery." The man said.

"Did you now, Shadow Moon?"

"Another world exists in this universe nearby, one that you're very familiar with."

"You mean that-?"

"Yes, we found the Bujin world of this universe, with its Bujin Riders, including you." Shadow Moon finished while Bujin Gaim was silent.

"What does this have to do with me? I abandoned that goal to serve Dark Decade." Bujin Gaim pointed out.

"I wonder what the Master will say when I tell him this."

"Who says he has to know? Will another version of me joining this posse make a difference?"

"What are you getting at?"

"I'm saying that two of me would be problematic so I suggest we leave it to Gaim and Wizard to take care of it. Plus, once they're done over there, we can take that world for ourselves." Bujin Gaim proposed.

Shadow Moon seemed to be thinking about this for a while.

"I suppose…one missing little detail won't slow down the Master."

"Agreed, now may I please return to Gaim's world? You have already delayed me long enough." Bujin Gaim said.

"Ah yes, of course." Shadow Moon said before snapping his fingers. A Gray Mirror appeared in front of them.

"I'll see you around." Bujin Gaim stated before leaving through the Gray Mirror.

* * *

><p>(At Team Gaim's Stage)<p>

Everyone on Team Gaim was dancing on the stage, other than Suguha, who was thinking about her brother and Asuna.

They were soon done with their dance as people cheered for them.

"Sup!" A voice yelled at them. "What's the matter, Gaim? I don't see your little bodyguards anywhere." The voice observed before it came out the crowds, revealing Jonouchi.

In his hand was the Ichigo Lockseed.

"Hey, Suguha…" Ayano called. Suguha was about to step up to the stage until Shino raised her arm, stopping her.

"Shino?"

Shino looked back at her friends with a smile.

"I've got this, Suguha." Shino said before facing Jonouchi.

"Huh?" Suguha and the others said.

"Jonouchi Hideyasu, Team Invitto. Your cowardly tricks really left you with a name among the Beat Riders." Shino observed.

Jonouchi only chuckled a little bit.

"I prefer the term, 'tactics', thank you." Jonouchi clarified.

"Did you think you could stomp all over us without Kirito or Asuna here?" Shino asked before pulling something out of her pocket. "Sorry to burst your bubble."

She pulled out…a blank Sengoku Driver.

Everyone around here was shocked, even Jonouchi's smug grin was wiped from his face.

"Don't tell me you're a-." Jonouchi let out.

"Shino! That's a-."

"But it's not going to be that easy." She said before putting it on.

The belt formed and a new faceplate was made. On the blank panel, a green helmet face with a green background appeared with rainbow-coloured eyes.

"Seriously?" A bystander said.

Jonouchi just had a determined face as he opened the Ichigo Lockseed.

She then raised her Lockseed and hit the switch on the side.

"**BUDOU!"**

Above her head was a zipper portal and with it a metal bunch of grapes, a triangular bunch which even had a metal circle set on several of the grapes and the image was even complete with a stem on top.

And out of the other zipper portal was an Inves in the shape of a bat.

Shino held her arms out with her right arm having the lock seed. She spun them around so that her left arm was near the driver while her right going the opposite direction on top of it. She then thrusts the Lockseed out before she placed it in the driver.

'_There will always be hardship and sorrow in life.' _Shino thought as she was doing her pose. She then placed the Lock in her Driver and locked it in.

"**LOCK ON!"**

From the belt, modern Chinese-style Erhu music played as everyone looked anticipated for towards happens next.

'_But I'd rather take them upon myself than let the people I love suffer. That's why you guys did it…right, Asuna? Kirito?'_

"Henshin!" Shino said before slicing her Lockseed. Then the grapes open, the top half being the inside of grapes and the bottom half holding the image of a handheld gun.

"**HAI!"**

The metal grapes then dropped, covering Shino's head as her body was covered in green and black protective cloth like ancient warriors would wear. It was styled like Chinese cloth armor, complete with the decorative cloth at her waist.

"**BUDOU ARMS! RYU HOU! HA, HA, HA!"**

Inside, her face was covers by a green helmet with clear compound eyes and a gold faceplate with a purple gem on the top. Her eyes became purple when a purple studded helmet fell on her head.

The metal grapes then unlocked and began to unfold. The top and back folded onto her back, creating a pack-like armor. The sides folded outwards before resting on her shoulders like a samurai's armor. Finally the front folded in half with the top half covering her chest, looking quite ornate. In her hand, the weapon depicted on her Lockseed appeared, a purple jeweled handheld gatling gun which looked partially like a bunch of grapes. This was Kamen Rider Ryugen Budou Arms.

Jonouchi and the team became surprised while the crowd cheered on.

"Another Kamen Rider!?"

Ryugen looked at her weapon, which was a gun. In the past, she would've broke down and cried because of it but now, she tightened her grip on it and was ready to face anything. Jonouchi had a serious look on his face before ordering his Inves to attack.

* * *

><p>(Somewhere in the city)<p>

Kirito and a bandaged Asuna were taking care of a few things until they saw two schoolgirls watching DJ Sagara's show on an iPad.

"**Hello, Kawagoe City, and all you Beat Riders out there! Have I got some major news for you!" **DJ Sagara started. Kirito and Asuna got curious and decided to watch.

"**Ok! Feast your eyes on the hottest new footage!" **The screen was then replaced with footage of Ryugen.

"**C-Can you believe it!? Team Gaim's got their hands on a third Kamen Rider!"**

They then see Ryugen shooting at the monster.

"Seriously!?" One girls said.

"Whoa!" The other said while Kirito and Asuna were completely surprised.

"**Even Team Invitto's new A Class Seed couldn't save them." **He said before showing more footage of Ryugen.

"**This new Rider's a gunslinger with a zing of Chinese flavor! She shoots down foes with a burst of fire, like a roaring breath of a dragon! So let's call her Kamen Rider Ryugen! Ok! Get pumped, people!"**

To Kirito and Asuna, when the words 'gun' and 'she' were associated together they could only think of one person in that description.

"Shino!?" Both of them said.

* * *

><p>(Omake: Kamen Rider Cops III)<p>

"Well, it since the Super Bowl is over, a lot of people weren't pretty happy with the result and well…it's going a bit nuts here!" Officer Gaim explained as a huge riot was formed behind him with people beating each other and buildings were on fire.

"Oh my foot!" A citizen said as he was being attacked.

"Hey get off of him! You don't see me swing my weapon around so get off of him." Gaim said as he dove through the crowd to help the man. "You okay, buddy?"

"Yeah, thanks."

"Every once in a while, it gets like this." Officer Ryugen stated as Officer Baron was chasing Den-O GF.

"Ryuutaros, give me back my Lockseed!" Baron demanded as he was chasing him.

"Well tension builds up, causing a spark in the city." Ryugen said before knocking out a rioter. "So what we want to do is find that spark!"

On top of burning building, Bujin Gaim was inciting the crowd.

"Go! Let's break everything! Destroy all the houses! Break all the cars!"

"Kamen Rider Officer over there." Dark Decade whispered.

"And restore this place as best as we can! Because we always want to leave things if not exactly the way we found them or better than before! Because, it's only right guys! C'mon, it's common courtesy.

"I think they're gone." Dark Decade whispered.

Bujin Gaim tried jumping off only to land in front of Officer Gaim.

"Big surprise! Bujin Gaim!"

"Officer Gaim!" Bujin Gaim recognized.

"I was just wondering WHO could be responsible for all this rioting!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There it is my latest chapter so read it and weep because this is going to be the last chapter of Gaim for quite a while. <strong>**Anyways, please ****review or send PMs for questions, comments, or concerns. Don't be afraid to review this chapter, send questions, or look at my other fics. Alright, I'm done, goodnight.**


	6. Strawberry Arms of Friendship

**AN: Alright guys, I'm back with a whole new chapter of Gaim! After seeing the latest episode of Gaim, I've felt that this was appropriate. Now, Showtime!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider Gaim or Sword Art Online.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Strawberry Arms of Friendship<p>

Shino transformed into Ryugen, leaving everyone in shock.

"Shino's now a Kamen Rider!?" Ryotaro exclaimed.

Everyone was cheering for her but Jonouchi kept a series face on.

"She's all show! Get her!" He ordered to the Komori Inves as it was circling around her.

"**BATTLE START!"**

The Komori Inves charged at her before Ryugen dodged its attack before dodging again. Ryugen aimed her gun and fired. Thanks to her eyesight, her shots managed to hit the Inves. Ryugen looked back at her friends.

"Get back now!" She advised and they did what she instructed.

The Komori Inves clashed with her, making her fall while the Komori Inves flew back into the air. Ryugen just aimed her gun again and fired at the Inves while Jonouchi looked anxious.

Ryugen finally stood up before firing her gun again. The shots pushed the Komori Inves to the barrier before it squealed and charged again. Ryugen dodged it again before she landed in a kneeling position. She then pushed the knife lever on her Driver.

"**HAI!"**

"**BUDOU SQUASH!"**

She pulled the back of her gun while the grape-like patterns on the Budou Ryuhou glowed as mini-spheres flew off to gather in front of her weapon's barrel.

Taking aim, she pulled the trigger and fired.

"Take this!" Ryugen yelled.

The sound of a dragon's roar was heard as she unleashed a concentrated barrage of energy shots at the Inves. The Inves was soon obliterated by the blasts.

Ryugen stood up in victory while Jonouchi had a shocked face.

"She's strong…" Jonouchi muttered before his Ichigo Lockseed flew to Ryugen's hand.

"Alright…" Ryugen said, looking at her new prize.

Everyone was cheering for her while Suguha and the others were definitely shocked.

"Shino, you…"

Ryugen just looked at them while showing her new Ichigo Lockseed. Jonouchi soon ran away while Bujin Gaim, in his civilian form, just watched the whole fight with newfound interest.

* * *

><p><strong>(Play Just Live More by Gaim no Kaze)<strong>

**The scene is zipped open revealing Gaim, Baron, Ryugen, Aura, and Zangetsu back-to-back behind fence with locks attached. They were posing as the camera was focused on Gaim.**

**The plants of Helheim begin to diminish to reveal an object. That object was soon smashed by the Riders' weapons and when they stopped it was revealed to be the title.**

**[Got it, move…wow…]**

**[Don't say no, just live more! Don't say no, just live more!] We see the four Riders in a room of Samurai armors as they posed. Gaim pointed his Musou Saber while the reflection under him was Kirito.**

**[Survival, you gotta move. Gendai wa sanagara Sengoku.] Kirito runs towards the screen but a fence with locks blocks him from doing so. He then sees himself with Orange Lockeed and tries to call out to him. He and the fence crumbles away as the other Kirito walks away.**

**[Dare ga kachi nukeru? Kagi was hirake rarete shimatta. (Don't say no, just live more!)] Team Baron starts dancing with Kaito leading them. We then see Kirito and Kaito glare at each other; each one holding a Lockseed. Kirito had the Orange Lockseed while Kaito had the Banana Lockseed. In their reflection were Kamen Rider Gaim and Kamen Rider Baron, who started to charge at each other. Asuna, with the Raspberry Lockseed, looks at the battle while her reflection was replaced with Kamen Rider Aura.**

**[Doko ni aru? (Don't say no, just live more!)] In the reflection Kirito and Kaito have some kind of hand wrestle while someone picks up the Budou Lockseed. That someone is revealed to be Shino and sees her brother Minato holding the Melon Lockseed. In their reflections were Kamen Rider Ryugen and Zangetsu. Shino tries running to him but a fence get in between them while Zangetsu points his Musou Saber at Ryugen's neck.**

**[Dou tsukau? Kindan no Kajitsu!] We then see the Riders appearing one by one in the room. We then see Gaim in Suika Arms Yoroi Mode but transforms into Gyro Mode as Baron and Aura pass him on their bikes. The scene then shifts to the characters activating their Sengoku Driver, from Zangetsu, Baron, and Gaim in order.**

**[Ima to iu kaze wa.] The orange sphere on Gaim's head unfolds into his armor and soon his Daidaimaru appeared in his hand. He then got into a combat position.**

**[Dare mo tsutaeru tame. Omae no moto ni fuku?] Team Gaim dances while the camera was more focused on Kirito, Asuna, and Suguha. The scene shifts to Kirito saying hi to her while in their reflections were Kaito and the girl in white, who looks like Suguha.**

**[Tsuyukou tsuyoku Blowin' up!] Zangetsu points his Musou Saber at the screen while behind him were pinecone themed Riders. We then see Gaim hack and slash through them and in his reflection Baron was doing the same thing. But the reflection behind showed Aura doing the same.**

**[Ashita ga, Yume ga, mada mienakute mo!] Ryugen shoots down a fence and advance as Team Gaim finishes their dance. They soon disappear to be replaced by Mysterious Girl who points at the viewer.**

**[Soko Genkai? Seiipai! Ikite iru to ieru nara!] Gaim slashes the screen as Team Baron continues their dance. We then see Baron, in Helheim, slashing the Elementary Inves.**

**[Utsumukuna yo (Kao agero) Doko made demo (Mageru koto naku)] We then see the weapons and broken armors of all the Riders with each respective Lockseed next to them.**

**[Shinjita michi o yuke! (JUST LIVE MORE!)] All five riders were back to back, practicing their weapons. We then see Kirito being trapped by a fence with locks and yells as the plants around it grow.**

**[Don't Say No! Just Live More!] Gaim rides on his horse as he rushed to battle.**

* * *

><p><em>(Later that night)<em>

_It was dark but a light was focused on a stage, Shino looked at the stage to see a Gaim dancer. She couldn't make out whom and went to check it out. But by the time she could get a good view, the person vanished._

_Shino, now confused, looked around for an answer until…_

"Be warned…"_ A voice said. _

_Shino looked at the direction of the voice to see 'Suguha'. Shino was obviously shocked on how this girl looked so similar to her friend. But before she could ask any questions, 'Suguha' started speaking. _

"You are grasping for the reins of fate." _She started._

"_Eh?" Shino replied._

"Continue down this path…and there shall be no turning back." _'Suguha' explained. _"You will have to fight to the bitter end."

"_Maybe…" She started._

_Shino thought about it. She knew the worst case scenario could be death but she had a reason to fight._

"_But if that'll make Kirito and the team notice me…then I'll bear that burden! I'll suffer however I must!" She answered determined. _

'_Suguha' had a sad face after hearing Shino's answer. Shino just stared at her, waiting for a response._

* * *

><p>(In reality)<p>

Shino woke up from her bed as she looked around, realizing that was a dream.

"A dream?" She thought to herself.

She then looked at her nightstand next to her to find her Sengoku Driver and Budou Lockseed. She grabbed her Driver and looked at it, to make sure it was real and it was.

"No…it wasn't a dream." She muttered.

(In the daytime at Gaim's garage)

"Baron's alliance so far includes Raid Wild, Invitto, and Soten." Shino summarized as she was standing next to a board where it lists where the Beat Rider Teams stand. "Yesterday, Red Hot joined as well." She said to her teammates.

"So what, Baron's got most of the city's Beat Riders working for them?" Ryotaro asked.

"Yeah." Shino nodded.

"Having so many factions has always kept things in check, and kept the fighting to a minimum." Shino explained.

As she was talking, Kirito and a healed Asuna entered the garage and watched the meeting.

"But now that the battle lines are drawn, we're gonna have a lot more skirmishes on our hands." Shino said.

"Hey, Shino. If we joined Baron's alliance, we wouldn't have to fight anyone, right?" Ayano asked.

"So why don't we just join up too?" Liz asked.

Shino shook her head.

"Because Baron's just handpicking all the good dancers from the teams that join them, and having them be Baron's backup dancers." Shino explained. Basically, being a part of Baron's alliance would mean giving up Team Gaim's identity and freedom.

"What!? No way…" Everybody basically said.

"If we want to keep dancing the way we want, we're going to have to fight for it. Fight to protect our stage." Shino proposed. Everyone was thinking about it until Shino recognized tow people. "Kirito! Asuna!"

Everybody looked surprised.

"Hey." Kirito greeted.

"Hi.' Asuna said as they went down the stairs with the rest of the team running up to them.

"Long time no see. What have you two been up to?" Ryotaro asked.

"We were so worried!" Ayano said.

"Hey guys." Kirito started. "That Kamen Rider Ryugen that we've been seeing lately. Is that…"

"Yeah, it's me." Shino answered, showing her Driver. Kirito and Asuna's thoughts were confirmed as they brought Shino outside to talk privately.

"So what's up, you two?" Shino asked as Kirito and Asuna faced her.

Kirito decided to talk first.

"Look, Shino. I know I've got no right to butt in, after turning my back on you guys…but are you sure you know what you're doing? Those belts are dangerous, we don't want you to be a target." Kirito said.

"Huh?" Shino asked.

"The belts weren't made for the Inves Games or our little turf war between teams. They're a whole dimension apart from that stuff, and you'll be dragged into it like us." Asuna explained.

"Power always has a price, I know." Shino answered, looking at her Driver. "But I'm willing to pay for it and bear whatever consequences this power has."

"Shino…"

Kirito, Asuna, I don't expect you two to understand me. You two have lived your own lives without answering to anyone, whether in SAO or real life. You don't know how lucky you two are."

"What do you mean?" Asuna asked.

"You know, I've never had real control over how I live my life. I've lived our fear wanted me to." Shino answered, as she thought of the incident when she was a young girl and how it nearly ruined her life. "I felt so helpless and trapped."

She was isolated, bullied, and fearful of guns before meeting her friends but all her life before that she felt trapped and oppressed, not living her life the way she wanted to.

"Shino…" Kirito muttered, remembering a similar conversation he had with her in GGO.

Shino looked at her Driver.

"But with this belt…for the first time, I have the power to fight my own battles. Not just online but in my life." Shino said.

Asuna nodded, she knows the feeling.

"This thing means more to me than you two could ever know." Shino said.

* * *

><p>(At Baron's headquarters)<p>

"Five, six, seven, eight!" Zack and Peco were practicing their dancing moves while Jonouchi was downstairs waiting for Kaito.

"I hear you lost your Lockseed to Gaim's new Kamen Rider?" Kaito said, as he was approaching Jonouchi while shuffling his deck of cards. He took a seat across Jonouchi.

"Well, sorry. I was fighting them on your behalf, you realize." Jnouchi explained.

"You're pathetic, Jonouchi." Kaito said as he was done shuffling.

"Just gimme another lock, will you?" Jonouchi asked smiling but inside he was a little bit irked. "You said you had as many as we needed." He pointed out,

Kaito pulled out a Donguri Lockseed.

"Playing the ruler…hasn't been nearly as interesting as I'd hoped." He remarked before tossing the Donguri Lockseed to him. Jonouchi caught it but was confused and slightly annoyed.

"Then, why set up this alliance of yours in the first place!?" Jonouchi asked, forcing a smile on his face.

"Because I can stand situations that look like _this._" Kaito cynically answered as he dropped his cards on the table. "The weak roamed free, infesting the streets, while the strong went unrecognized among the rabble. It's pathetic! It makes my stomach churn just thinking about it!" He said as he was gathering his cards. Jonouchi just sighed in anxiety.

Who the hell did Kaito think he was? Did he really go this far just so he and Baron could come out on top? And how were any of the other teams blind towards this?

"Should the weak be banished from the streets? I'm not so heartless to suggest that." Kaito started. "But they must know where they belong." He said as he started laying out cards. "That said…those who are ill-content in those confines cannot be truly called weak"

Jonouchi was just watching as Kaito kept laying down cards.

"They may only be weak for the moment…but there's hope for them." Kaito said before showing a Straight with the cards on the table.

"Like Team Gaim…" Jonouchi said.

"I think they're worth keeping an eye on. So I've decided…to test them in combat personally." He said he placed his deck on the table. He moved the cards with most of them face down while a Royal Straight Flush was faced up, symbolizing Gaim's chance to win.

Jonouchi stared at Kaito before clenching his new Donguri Lockseed with disappointment with the results of the alliance, especially after hearing a rant like that.

* * *

><p>(At Dicey Café)<p>

Jonouchi and Hase were sharing a table while Hase was enjoying his drink.

"So you got a new Lock?" Hase asked.

Jonouchi got out and showed his Donguri Lockseed as an answer. He laid it flat on the table.

"I wasn't sure about this alliance thing at first, but it's definitely paying off." Hase said before continuing his drinking.

"I never thought I'd hear you say that, Hassy. I'm a little disappointed, myself." Jonouchi sighed as he took off his glasses.

"Huh?"

"I'm sure Kaito looks down on us. He thinks we'll be his lapdogs if he just throws some Lockseeds at us or give us some extra bodies in raiding New Aincrad." Jonouchi said.

"You really think he's like that?" Hase asked.

Nearby Yolko was hearing everything they were saying. She might've refused Baron's offer since her Team Popup was doing well enough but didn't expect Kaito to be this cold.

"Every single one of us is just one of Kaito Kumon's little pets." Jonouchi chuckled falsely to hide his disappointment and anger. "Are we just going to take that, Hassy?'

"Like heck we are!" Hase said, standing up with anger.

"So if we want a fighting chance, our first step is to get ourselves up to Kaito's level." Jonouchi proposed.

Yolko left to tell the other teams of Kaito's true intentions while Sid, who overheard the whole thing, smiled. He had just found two new 'prospects'.

* * *

><p>(At a nearby building)<p>

Kirito and Asuna were walking back home to log on and spend some time with Yui but were thinking about Shino.

"What do you think of this?" Kirito asked Asuna.

"I never expected something like this out of her. Plus, she did do this to help the team like the rest of us." Asuna answered. "What about you?"

"Well, I-." Just then the two noticed Suguha practicing her moves.

They decided to talk with her. Suguha noticed.

"Oh, Asuna, Oniichan!" Suguha recognized.

"Hey Sugu, what do you think of Shino's doing?" Kirito asked.

"I was surprised at first." Suguha answered. "Just how did she get another Sengoku Driver?"

"But, why didn't you come to me or Kirito?" Asuna asked.

"You were bandaged back then!" Suguha pointed out. "Honestly, I was going to deal with the fights myself until you got better…but I think Shino has it covered." She didn't want herself or the team to be dependent of other people, but they had to trust their friend.

"But what about me? I could've helped too." Kirito said.

"But you pushed yourself too far, Oniichan." Suguha said. She didn't want her brother to exert himself with school, online, work, and the Beat Rider stuff all at once. "I know Shino can do it. She's not an idiot unlike a certain someone that I know."

"That's not helping!" Kirito said while Asuna giggled.

"Look, Oniichan." Suguha started. "We just want to keep dancing."

Asuna understood completely while Kirito just stared at her.

"So, we're prepared to fight to protect our stage, if that's what it takes." Suguha continued. "We're fighting for ourselves, for what we do. That's the difference from us and you, Oneechan. At least Asuna had the same thought when becoming a Rider."

It was true, Asuna originally became a Rider so Kirito wouldn't have to exert himself and fight for the team while Kirito fought out of selflessness.

"That's why I support Shino and what she's doing." Suguha said before her phone rang. She looked at the caller ID. "It's from Ayano."

She opened it and answered.

"Hello?"

* * *

><p>(At the Garage)<p>

"Suguha! We're in trouble!" Ayano gawked while Liz was trying to calm her down. Ryotaro nervously shook his hoodie and was moving back and forth around the garage.

"The Baron alliance has come to challenge Shino!" Ayano explained.

* * *

><p>(With the others)<p>

"What? Really?" Suguha gawked in shock. They could hold their ground against Baron, but the alliance was something that they can't be certain with. Who could think what sort of trouble Baron could cause with Raid Wild and Invitto behind its back?

* * *

><p>(Outside the garage)<p>

Kaito, with his Sengoku Driver on, was facing Shino with Hase and Jonouchi behind him. It was time to see if this alliance was as powerful as they made out to be.

"So you're Gaim's new Kamen Rider?" Kaito asked. "What happened to Kazuto Kirigaya or Asuna Yuuki?"

"The team doesn't need to hire help anymore, now that I'm here. Plus, the burden doesn't have to be kept alone." Shino answered with the others looking in anticipation and worry, hoping their new Kamen Rider was enough.

"So he ran away with his tail between his legs. Pathetic, but then again, I should've expected this out of a Beater. But, I wouldn't think the former Sub-Commander would back out for this. She really has gone soft." Kaito mused, making Shino angry.

"You have no right to judge either of them!" Shino angrily said before slapping her Sengoku Driver on. Kaito just scoffed as Shino brought out her Lockseed.

"Henshin!"

"**BUDOU!"**

The zipper portal appeared above her with the grape bunch coming out. Shino took the time to pose before placing the Lockseed in her Driver and closing it.

"**LOCK ON!"**

She then immediately sliced it.

"**HAI!"**

The grapes fell on her head before her suit formed.

"**BUDOU ARMS! RYU HOU! HA, HA, HA!"**

Her armor unfolded before her weapon appeared in her hand. Soon Kaito brought out his Lockseed.

"Henshin!"

"**BANANA!"**

His zipper portal appeared and opened before dropping his giant banana. Both Jonouchi and Hase were watching as Kaito twirled it around his fingers before placing the Lockseed it and locking it.

"**LOCK ON!"**

He then sliced it.

"**COME ON!"**

The banana dropped on his head, donning him in his Baron suit.

"**BANANA ARMS! KNIGHT OF SPEAR!"**

The armor unfolded and his lance appeared in his hand. He placed his lance in his other hand as Jonouchi and Hase brought out their Lockseeds.

"Need a hand?" Jonouchi offered but Baron scoffed, confusing the two.

"I have much more reliable minions than you two." Baron answered before getting two Donguri Lockseeds out and unlocking them.

Two zipper portals appeared before two fully-materialized Elementary Inves appeared and they're size were slightly way above human.

"Those are fully materialized Inves!" Ryugen recognized. She never saw fully materialized Inves nor was she prepared to fight some.

"No way!" Liz gawked in shock and surprise.

"Seriously!?" Ayano said.

"You should have studied harder." Baron said as he closed his locks.

"**BATTLE START!"**

"This is just another power of the Sengoku Driver!" Baron finished. He then ordered his Inves to attack while his lance extended.

Ryugen aimed and fired her gun before Baron blocked it by making banana barriers with his spear.

"It's worthless merely to have power…" Baron started. "If you don't wield it to its fullest potential. Then you stand no chance!" He finished before pointing his lance at Ryugen.

The Inves charged and so did Baron. Ryugen tried shooting them but they were already too close so she tried fighting them. The Inves ganged up on her but Ryugen got them off and pushed them away. Baron then tried to struck down Ryugen with his lance but Ryugen dodged a majority of the hits before being slashed in the side. He soon jabbed her in the stomach, making her fly before rolling on the ground.

"Shino!" Liz called. The others were definitely worried since this wasn't even a fair fight at all.

Ryugen just got up and fired her gun again. While the Inves were pushed back, Baron blocked the shots before charging for her. He then kneed her before hitting her with the pommel of his lance.

Jonouchi and Hase were watching.

"He's fighting in armor while maintaining perfect control of two Inves." Jonouchi observed before pushing his glasses up with a smile. "Kaito Kumon's a force to be reckoned with."

Baron was soon kicking the life out of Ryugen as she was down on the ground. Kirito, Asuna, and Suguha arrived on the scene.

"Shino!" Kirito called.

"Kirito!"

"Asuna!"

"Suguha!"

"Are you okay?" Kirito asked before the three looked at the fight. Baron kicked Ryugen away before an Inves pushed her away and the other Inves grabbed her.

"Three against one?" Suguha questioned.

"Fully-materialized Inves!?" Asuna questioned.

Baron turned around and noticed them.

"So you finally decided to join us, Kazuto Kirigaya and Asuna Yuuki." Baron started. "But I have nothing to say to the former husks of what you two could've been. Just sit down and watch like the spineless maggots you've turned into." He said before continuing his fight.

Asuna had an angry look on her face before placing her Driver on. She then oulled out her Lockseed.

"Henshin!"

"**RASPBERRY!"**

Above her head was the zipper portal with her raspberry bunch coming out. She did her pose before placing the Lockseed in and locked it in.

"**LOCK ON!"**

Asuna immediately sliced it.

"**COME ON!"**

The fruit landed on her head before she was in her suit.

"**RASPBERRY ARMS! PIERCING MAGNICIFICENT BEAUTY!"**

Her armor unfolded and her rapier appeared.

"That's enough!" Aura said as she charged.

Aura tired to intervene but the force field pushed her back. Aura rolled on the ground before the others checked up on her.

"Asuna!" Kirito called.

"I'm fine." Aura answered before looking at the fight. "But I'm not sure about Shino."

"Pull out, Shino! You can't win alone!" Kirito called.

Baron pushed Ryugen down on the ground but she was still getting up.

"But I can't give up…not while Kirito and the others…are watching…" Ryugen answered before getting up.

"Just give up!" Baron advised before slashing Ryugen again.

Kirito just watched before watching Ryugen getting beaten by Baron again.

"Why won't she just give up? She can't win!" Kirito said.

Baron soon slashed Ryugen across the waist, much to her pain.

"I think it's because you're watching, Oniichan." Suguha answered.

"Me?"

Baron just pummeled Ryugen again before punching her in the face.

"Shino admires you. She looks to you for inspiration. That's why she's trying to find her own strength." Suguha explained. "And that's why she'd never back down while you're watching her!"

"I…made her strong?" Kirito wondered as he remembered a previous conversation with her.

* * *

><p>"<em>I think the team is in good hands now that you're here, Kirito. I'm glad that you're back!" Shino said. <em>

"_The team is really that important to you, huh?" Kirito asked._

"_Yeah, it means the world to me." Shino answered with a smile. "It's where all my friends are…and it's a place where I can live freely! But, I still can't believe I couldn't anything for the team when it needed me." She said sadly. _

_Kirito then patted her on the shoulder. _

"_Don't say it like that! I'm sure you did your best! Besides, you're the best sharpshooter that we have in the online territory battles!" _

"_I know, but you and Asuna can fight Inves in the real world." Shino pointed out. "I don't know if I'm capable of doing that."_

"_Well Shino, if it's one thing that I learned in the past few years, it's that…you can be amazed with what you can do even if you think you can't."_

* * *

><p>(Present)<p>

Baron just kept beating her to no end as the Inves were also having a piece of her.

Kirito, who was tired of watching this, got up and took out his Sengoku Driver, much to everyone's surprise.

"But, Oniichan-!"

"It's okay, Sugu! It's for me this time…with my own will!" Kirito cried.

"Kirito…" Aura started as she got up.

As he stared at his Driver, he thought of everything that happened to him so far up to this point. The VR games, meeting his friends, playing the Inves Games, joining Team Gaim, finding the Driver, Kaito's rant on finding worthy adversaries, and meeting Zangetsu. If he wanted to continue fighting as Gaim, then he has to fight not only for others but himself as well. He was going to help others through his own desires, like he did in SAO.

Baron seemed ready to finish Ryugen off as he slashed to the ground. Ryugen turned with her armor smoking and sees Kirito with his Driver ready.

"No! Kirito! You don't have to fight anymore!" Ryugen said as she struggled to stand up.

"I'm the only one who can use that belt. Its power came to me so I can do what only I can! So I'll accept it." Kirito said before smiling. I think that's what grownups called 'responsibility'!"

"Kirito…" Ryugen got out.

Suguha just sighed before looking at Kirito.

"Oniichan…help Shino!" Suguha said.

Kirito nodded.

"Are you sure about this?" Aura asked.

Kirito nodded.

"Yeah, after all, I'm a Kamen Rider!" Kirito said before placing his Driver on. He got out his Lockseed.

"Henshin!"

"**ORANGE!"**

His zipper portal appeared with his orange as he did his pose. Everyone, except Aura, stepped back as Kirito placed his Lockseed in before locking it in.

"**LOCK ON!"**

The standby music was playing from his Driver as everyone was watching him. Ryugen looked at Kirito while Baron looked as well.

"Kirito…" Aura said before Kirito sliced the fruit.

"**SEIYA!"**

The orange landed on his head before he was in his suit.

"**ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!"**

The armor unfolded, revealing Gaim and his Daidaimaru appeared in his right hand. Gaim quickly transferred it to his other hand as he charged the field. He then punched and much to everyone's surprise, the field shattered.

Baron glared at Gaim as the shards fell. Gaim looked at Baron, ready to fight him to protect his friends.

"This…is my stage now!" Gaim announced.

Gaim then charged at Baron before Inves appeared in front of Ryugen. Aura appeared in front of Ryugen before slashing the Inves away. Gaim soon joined them.

"Are you okay, Shino?"

"We're in this together now!" Aura said.

"Kirito! Asuna!"

"I didn't think either of you would be content in the confines of weakness for long." Baron calmly said as he pointed his Banaspear at them. "Get them!" He ordered.

Gaim started fighting Baron as Aura and Ryugen were handling the Inves. Gaim tried to land a hit on him but Baron just jabbed Gaim off with his lance's pommel.

"But that belt is too much for either of you." Baron said as he and Gaim were circling one another with the latter pointing his Daidaimaru at Baron. "You must brandish your power to subjugate the weak. You refuse to attain true strength!"

"You're wrong!" Gaim denied. "Strength isn't just about showing off power!" he said before he and Baron charged at each other with the weapons clashing against each other. They soon ran off to the side.

With Ryugen and Aura, Ryugen got pushed back but before an Inves could stomp on her, Aura appeared and slashed the Inves. She then summoned energy raspberries and fired them at the monster before helping Ryugen up.

Gaim and Baron were exchanging blows before Baron disarmed Gaim of his Daidaimaru. Baron was about to stab him until Gaim held his lance.

"Even if you think you can't go on, someone strong can inspire you to get back up!" Gaim said before kicking Baron back.

Ryugen overheard the whole thing and realized her reason for becoming a Kamen Rider in the first place. The grape-armored Rider then presumed helping Aura fight off the Inves.

"Encouraging people around you, filling them with courage…That's what real strength is!" Gaim said.

"Nonsense!" Baron gawked before charging.

To his surprise, Gaim pushed Baron back with a punch to the chest.

"Here's another!" Gaim said as he punched Baron in the chest again. Baron was on one knee and looked at Gaim, who roared.

Ryugen and Aura managed to get the two Inves in one spot before they fired at them. The Inves still charged but as they were fighting, Ryugen pulled out the Ichigo Lockseed that she won.

"Kirito! Use this!" Ryugen said as she tossed it to him.

Gaim caught it.

"Okay!" He said before opening it.

"**ICHIGO!"**

A zipper portal appeared above his head and opened, revealing a giant strawberry. Baron looked up to see what his rival was going to do.

"What?" Baron let out.

Gaim replaced his Lockseed with the new one.

"**LOCK ON!"**

"Yosh!" Ryugen said as Gaim's standby music was playing. Aura was watching with curiosity as well as Hase and Jonouchi.

"A strawberry!?" Ryotaro gawked as Team Gaim was watching the fight from the sidelines. Baron got up and charged. He couldn't let this happen. Before Baron can strike, Gaim sliced the lock. It lower part had a few kunai with strawberry insignias in the middle.

"**SEIYA!"**

Gaim's orange armor disappeared and the strawberry was about to drop until Baron tried to swat at Gaim. Gaim moved to the side and the fruit fell down before it bounced off the ground with its bottom part opened. It then landed on Gaim's head.

"**ICHIGO ARMS! SHUSHUTTO SPARK!"**

The fruit opened with the opened lower part as Gaim's right shoulder armor, the top part unfolded to his left side, becoming the left shoulder armor. The right side folded onto his back, becoming his back armor. The front piece of the strawberry folded to his chest before a chest plate with the insignia of a strawberry, which came from the inside, was folded against it.

Gaim's new helmet was red studded with a green top and his visor resembled a slice of a strawberry. This was Kamen Rider Gaim Ichigo Arms.

**(Play E-X-A (Exciting x Attitude) by Kamen Rider Girls)**

Gaim was looking at his new pair of kunai, the Ichigo Kunai. Ryugen and Aura soon came at his side.

"Throwing kunai? Nice, thanks!" Gaim said to Ryugen before throwing a kunai at Baron. It exploded on impact but Baron blocked it, even if he was pushed back. His Inves soon came to him as held out his locks.

"Get them!" He ordered before they charged.

Gaim pulled out two more kunai.

"Let's get them, guys!" Gaim said.

"Right!" Both girls said before they charged. Gaim moved past the Inves and headed for Baron while Aura and Ryugen keep the Inves at bay.

Baron was trying to swat at Gaim but he kept dodging and thanks to his new form, he was more nimble. Gaim managed to get Baron off guard before pushing him away.

Aura held one Inves against her rapier before slashing it to the side while Ryugen aimed her gun and shot the other one.

Ryugen charged at Baron, trying to land a punch but was pushed away. Ryugen got up quickly and fired her gun. Before Baron could block it, Aura sent energy raspberries at his back, making stagger and unable to block Ryugen's shots.

Gaim then threw his kunai.

"And swoosh!" Gaim said before the kunai exploded on Baron's armor, flinging him across the floor. His Inves came to cover him while Aura joined her fellow Riders.

"Let's end this!" Gaim said before getting his lock off.

"**LOCK OFF!"**

He then placed his Lock in his Musou Saber while Ryugen sliced her lock but Aura sliced hers twice.

"**LOCK ON!"**

"**HAI!"**

"**BUDOU SQUASH!"**

"**COME ON!"**

"**RASBERRY AU LAIT!"**

"**1-0-0-0!"**

**"ICHIGO CHARGE!"**

Gaim's saber was charging with red energy and Ryugen's gun was charging as she aimed. For Aura, her raspberries detached from her rapier's hand guard before forming a huge energy raspberry bunch. She stuck her rapier in the middle.

Gaim slashed upwards, launching a huge energy kunai. As it flew it transformed into a huge energy strawberry and exploded, launching multiple energy kunai at the Inves.

Ryugen pulled her trigger while Aura twisted her rapier. Energy grapes and raspberries were launched at the Inves, making them explode. The only enemy left standing was Baron.

"Alright!"

"We did it!" Liz beamed in joy as well as the rest of Team Gaim.

**(End E-X-A (Exciting x Attitude) by Kamen Rider Girls)**

"Hmph." Baron said as he pointed his lance at the three. "Well, well. So you did have a surprise for me, Aura, Gaim."

Before more fighting can continue, Hase and Jonouchi appeared in front of Baron.

"I don't think going three on one is a good idea, boss." Jonouchi assessed.

"You two…" Baron muttered unpleased. What these two up to?

"We'd prefer you didn't underestimate us." Jonouchi advised. "We're not exactly slouches ourselves."

To everyone's surprise, the two pulled out…blank Sengoku Drivers!

"Wha-!?" Gaim remarked. He did not see this coming.

"No way! They've got belts!?" Ryugen gawked in surprise as well.

"Now there's…seven of us." Aura noted.

"You may not have noticed, but we've been busy!" Jonouchi said he and Hase placed on their new Drivers. The belts materialized as well as their faceplates.

For Jonouchi, the blank panel was then marked with a brown helmet styled like a medieval helmet with a metal plating coming down between the eyes. The visor was rainbow-coloured and the background was a faded misty gray.

For Hase, his new faceplate looked like a traditional Japanese foot soldier's with a band across the forehead and a silver strap under the chin with a visor that was rainbow-coloured as well.

Jonouchi brought out a Donguri Lockseed while Hase brought out a Matsubokkuri Lockseed.

"Henshin!"

"**DONGURI!"**

"**MATSUBOKKURI!"**

The zipper portals appeared over their heads. Above Jonouchi was a giant acorn while for Hase, it was a giant pinecone.

The two placed their Lockseeds in and locked them.

"**LOCK ON!"**

Their standby music started to play. Hase's was similar to Gaim's while Jonouchi's was similar to Aura and Baron's.

Gaim, Aura, and Ryugen braced themselves while Baron looked anticipated.

The two then sliced their locks.

"**COME ON!"**

"**SEIYA!"**

The nuts fell over them. Jonouchi was donned in a brown version of Baron's suit while Hase's suit was a a black version of Gaim's but the bracers were silver.

**"DONGURI ARMS! NEVER GIVE UP!"**

**"MATSUBOKKURI ARMS! ICHIGEKI IN THE SHADOW!"**

For Jonouchi, the metal acorn then unfolded. The sides split and covered his shoulders, making the acorn cap into strong shoulder armor. The front and back unfolded onto his chest and back, the chest portion holding a round section of armor like a medieval warrior. His helmet looked like a Viking's and an acorn and his eyes were lit yellow. And in his hand was a hammer whose head was styled after an acorn.

For Hase, the pinecone unfolded as well, the bottom halves folding onto the back and front while the sides shifted onto the shoulders. His armor looked like layered pieces of black and brown armor which covered his chest and pointed up on his shoulders. His faceplate looked like a traditional Japanese foot soldier's with a band across the forehead and a silver strap under the chin with a visor that was yellow. The helmet attachment was pointed at the top and layered with the same armor as his Arms. He then gained a spear with a pinecone underneath the blade.

"More Kamen Riders!?" Gaim said, which was basically on Team Gaim's mind.

* * *

><p>(Somewhere in the city)<p>

Inside the back of a moving limo, Minato was having a conversation with a…subordinate.

"The data looks quite satisfactory so far." Minato noted.

"We've had quite a few Sengoku Drivers earmarked for testing." The subordinate said, as he was going through files regarding the Drivers' users. "I've already handed out a majority of them." The subordinate said, revealing to be Sid. "I think we're doing quite well in this short a time."

"What about the anomaly, Bujin Gaim?" Minato asked.

"That's actually a problem." Sid said. "Apparently his Driver doesn't send back data like the others do. I don't even remember handing a Driver out to anybody that isn't the files."

"So we have a thief then." Minato assumed. "Anyways, what were you thinking giving mere lab rats the ability to ride across dimensions? It may place us in a suboptimal position." Minato said annoyed, as he looked like he gritted his teeth.

"On the other hand, say one of them beat you to solving the mystery of the Forest of Helheim for us?" Sid inquired as he looked at Asuna's before turning to Kaito's.

"Don't be ridiculous." Minato scoffed in slight denial.

Sid then offered him the files to read. "Here's the files on the Belt wearers. You want a read?"

"I have no reason to." Minato answered as he shoved it off. "Keeping tabs on them is your job." He said as he placed on sunglasses.

"If you say so." Sid answered before the limo stopped and dropped him off before leaving. He then flipped through the pages of the files. "Well, well…then I've got my work cut out for me." He noted.

He continued turning the pages until he stopped at Shino's profile. Meanwhile Bujin Gaim was on the roof staring at him as he was playing with his Blood Orange Lockseed. He soon left after a few minutes.

* * *

><p>(Omake: Kamen Rider Cops V)<p>

Officers Blade and Kabuto were on beat patrol.

"You know, I kinda like mornings like these." Blade noticed.

"Yeah, just trying to take a nice patrol with no-."

Before Kabuto could finish, they see Kamen Rider Ryuga running away from them.

"Huh?"

"What the heck is this guy doing!?"

They soon caught him and were questioning him.

"What are you running from!?" Blade asked.

"Because…I wanted to get away from here." Ryuga answered.

"Why?" Kabuto asked.

"To get away from you guys. You were going to arrest me."

"If you hadn't run, we wouldn't have walked by you." Blade said.

"Yeah, until you recognize me as the arsonist from two days ago."

"Hey, wait a minute, that is him!" Kabuto recognized.

"Oh crap, why did I say it?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright guys, there's my latest Gaim chapter! <strong>**Anyways, please ****review or send PMs for questions, comments, or concerns. Don't be afraid to review this chapter, send questions, or look at my other fics. Alright, I'm done, goodnight.**


	7. More Riders Enter the Fray!

**AN: Alright guys, I'm back with another chapter of Gaim! I'm starting to like Gaim so I thought of giving it another chapter before I move on. Now, Showtime!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Sword Art Online or Kamen Rider Gaim

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: More Riders Enter the Fray!<p>

Gaim, Aura, and Ryugen were looking at the two new nut-themed Riders.

"I am…Kamen Rider Kurokage!" Hase, now Kurokage, declared as he spun his Kagematu a little before setting it on the ground. It made sense since Kurokage means "Black Shadow."

"Huh? We're naming ourselves now?" The armored Jonouchi asked in surprise. The names for the rest of the Riders came from DJ Sagara on his Beat Riders Hotline. He was then thinking of a new name. "Alright, then I guess I'm-."

"And he's Gridon." Kurokage said.

"W-What!? NO!" Jonouchi, now Gridon, exclaimed in disappointment and disbelief. He just thought of a perfect name only for his partner to give him a stupid name taken by reversing the syllables of his Donguri Lockseed.

"Huh?" Gaim gawked surprised, even he had to admit that name was a little ridiculous…even for someone like Jonouchi.

"Oh, come on…" Ryugen groaned.

Aura giggled a little bit.

"Gridon? That really does sound silly! Why not just name him Ornac?" Aura joked.

"Don't EVEN think about it!" Gridon snapped.

Like the others, the rest of Team Gaim laughed at such a ridiculous name.

"Gridon? Is he kidding?" Liz let out as she was laughing.

"Like, in 'acorn' or 'donguri'?" Ayano pointed out.

"That's pretty terrible." Ryotaro added.

"I know, right?" Suguha agreed.

Gridon rushed to his partner.

"Why do I have to be Gridon? You get the cool name!" Gridon pointed out.

"Dude, just go with it." Kurokage advised, trying to silence the acorn Rider.

"No way! Thanks to you, I'm a laughing stock among the Riders!"

Soon the argument was broken up when Baron walked through them and stood in front of the Gaim Riders.

"Hmph. Now, time for a fresh start." Baron said as he twirled his Banaspear before pointing it at them. The three got in a combat position and were ready for anything.

"So we better get ready to fight them, right Kurokage?" Gridon asked as he tossed his Donkachi in the air before catching it.

"You got that right or better yet…" Kurokage said as he and Gridon approached Baron.

Kurokage then…slashed Baron in the back with his lance, bring him to his knees.

"Huh?" All three Gaim Riders said.

* * *

><p><strong>(Play Just Live More by Gaim no Kaze)<strong>

**The scene is zipped open revealing Gaim, Baron, Ryugen, Aura, and Zangetsu back-to-back behind fence with locks attached. They were posing as the camera was focused on Gaim.**

**The plants of Helheim begin to diminish to reveal an object. That object was soon smashed by the Riders' weapons and when they stopped it was revealed to be the title.**

**[Got it, move…wow…]**

**[Don't say no, just live more! Don't say no, just live more!] We see the four Riders in a room of Samurai armors as they posed. Gaim pointed his Musou Saber while the reflection under him was Kirito.**

**[Survival, you gotta move. Gendai wa sanagara Sengoku.] Kirito runs towards the screen but a fence with locks blocks him from doing so. He then sees himself with Orange Lockeed and tries to call out to him. He and the fence crumbles away as the other Kirito walks away.**

**[Dare ga kachi nukeru? Kagi was hirake rarete shimatta. (Don't say no, just live more!)] Team Baron starts dancing with Kaito leading them. We then see Kirito and Kaito glare at each other; each one holding a Lockseed. Kirito had the Orange Lockseed while Kaito had the Banana Lockseed. In their reflection were Kamen Rider Gaim and Kamen Rider Baron, who started to charge at each other. Asuna, with the Raspberry Lockseed, looks at the battle while her reflection was replaced with Kamen Rider Aura.**

**[Doko ni aru? (Don't say no, just live more!)] In the reflection Kirito and Kaito have some kind of hand wrestle while someone picks up the Budou Lockseed. That someone is revealed to be Shino and sees her brother Minato holding the Melon Lockseed. In their reflections were Kamen Rider Ryugen and Zangetsu. Shino tries running to him but a fence get in between them while Zangetsu points his Musou Saber at Ryugen's neck.**

**[Dou tsukau? Kindan no Kajitsu!] We then see the Riders appearing one by one in the room. We then see Gaim in Suika Arms Yoroi Mode but transforms into Gyro Mode as Baron and Aura pass him on their bikes. The scene then shifts to the characters activating their Sengoku Driver, from Zangetsu, Baron, and Gaim in order.**

**[Ima to iu kaze wa.] The orange sphere on Gaim's head unfolds into his armor and soon his Daidaimaru appeared in his hand. He then got into a combat position.**

**[Dare mo tsutaeru tame. Omae no moto ni fuku?] Team Gaim dances while the camera was more focused on Kirito, Asuna, and Suguha. The scene shifts to Kirito saying hi to her while in their reflections were Kaito and the girl in white, who looks like Suguha.**

**[Tsuyukou tsuyoku Blowin' up!] Zangetsu points his Musou Saber at the screen while behind him were pinecone themed Riders. We then see Gaim hack and slash through them and in his reflection Baron was doing the same thing. But the reflection behind showed Aura doing the same.**

**[Ashita ga, Yume ga, mada mienakute mo!] Ryugen shoots down a fence and advance as Team Gaim finishes their dance. They soon disappear to be replaced by Mysterious Girl who points at the viewer.**

**[Soko Genkai? Seiipai! Ikite iru to ieru nara!] Gaim slashes the screen as Team Baron continues their dance. We then see Baron, in Helheim, slashing the Elementary Inves.**

**[Utsumukuna yo (Kao agero) Doko made demo (Mageru koto naku)] We then see the weapons and broken armors of all the Riders with each respective Lockseed next to them.**

**[Shinjita michi o yuke! (JUST LIVE MORE!)] All five riders were back to back, practicing their weapons. We then see Kirito being trapped by a fence with locks and yells as the plants around it grow.**

**[Don't Say No! Just Live More!] Gaim rides on his horse as he rushed to battle.**

* * *

><p>Baron looked at them as he got up.<p>

"What's the meaning of this, you cur?" Baron demanded to know before attacking them. Gridon stepped back as Baron and Kurokage locked in their lances.

"Like you said, it's a fresh start for us!" Kurokage explained.

"That's right!" Gridon agreed and he jumped at Baron, hoping to smash his head with his mallet. Baron dodged it while Team Gaim was confused.

"What's going on?" Suguha asked confused.

"I don't get it." Ryotaro added.

"Hey! I thought you guys were working together!" Gaim pointed out, wanting to know why the Nut Riders were turning on their leader.

"That's right, you guys seemed happy in this alliance of yours!" Aura added.

"Well, looking at it in the long term…" Gridon started as he and Kurokage were fighting Baron. "The best course of action would be to focus on the strongest and most dangerous guy here!" Gridon explained.

Baron dodged his mallet before blocking Gridon's next attack with his spear. Kurokage soon dove in between them. Gridon moved back and decided to quickly finish explaining.

"While we could've taken you guys down fair and square with three on three, it'd be much more efficient to clean him up quick five on one. Don't you agree, Gaimers?" Gridon asked before rushing back to the fight.

The Gaim Riders just looked with a little bit of anxiety especially Aura. Despite Kaito's personality, she respected him enough to know that her former comrade in SAO doesn't deserve to be the victim under a dirty tactic.

"How dare you!" Baron barked before kicking Kurokage's lance away. Kurokage dodged Baron's next attack before holding the lance, struggling to keep him in control. Gridon leapt in the air before whacking Baron in the back of the head.

The impact pushed Baron away as Gridon picked up Kurokage's weapon.

"Here." Gridon said before tossing it to him.

"Oh, thanks!" Kurokage said as he caught it.

"Come on!"

"Right!"

Baron dodged Gridon's charge before Kurokage charged next. Kurokage landed a jab on Baron's shoulder as he ran past him. Gridon then moved back and smacked him away with his mallet. Baron rolled on the floor before the two nut Riders sliced their Lockseed.

"**COME ON!"**

"**SEIYA!"**

"**DONGURI SQUASH!"**

"**MATSUBOKKURI SQUASH!"**

Kurokage jumped high in the air while Gridon spun. Baron soon got up to see what they were doing.

"What-!?"

Gridon spun in a tornado with his hammer, making him look like an acorn spinning. Kurokage lunged his spear imbued with pinecone aura at Baron. The two attacks collided with Baron, flinging him against a fence.

Baron's armor sparked before reverting back to Kaito with the Driver on and his Lockseed closed. His coat had a few holes while he himself had a few bruises.

Kaito looked up at them in anger, now that they backstabbed her.

"Time to crush your belt so you can never transform again!" Kurokage stated as he and Gridon were walking up to him.

Kaito tried to get up and transform again but was too injured to do so. Kurokage was about to stab Kaito's driver but was stopped by Aura's rapier.

Kaito looked at her surprised while Gaim joined her.

"Sub-Commander…" Kaito let out. Aura looked at him.

"Consider us even from SAO." Aura explained.

"Are you stupid? This is your chance to take down Baron once and for all!" Gridon pointed out.

"Look, whatever's going on in your group, leave us out of your backstabbing schemes!" Gaim retorted. Despite wanting to take Baron down, the Gaim Riders prefer taking him the honorable way not by exploiting him while his "allies" backstab him in the back.

"Actually, it's a pretty sound strategy." Ryugen noted as she walked up to her teammates. While it was a dirty trick, they can't argue with the results.

"Is that so? So what's your plan, Shino?" Gaim asked.

"Obviously, take advantage of an opening in the enemy's guard!" Ryugen said as she shot Gridon off guard.

"Hey, are you okay!?" Kurokage asked surprised as Gridon stood up.

"Then, use the element of surprise to your advantage!" Aura said before charging at Kurokage.

"You better focus!" Gaim shouted before charging with her.

Gaim and Aura tried swing their swords while Kurokage was doing his best to block them. Aura then fired energy raspberries at him, leaving Kurokage defenseless and giving Gaim an opening. Gaim took the moment to land several slashes at Kurokage.

Meanwhile, Gridon ran away like the coward he was as he hid behind a staircase while avoiding Ryugen's shots.

"Ranged weapons are cheating!" Gridon complained before Ryugen fired at him, making him duck. He soon peeked and saw Kurokage's fight with both Gaim and Aura. "Fighting like that is also cheating!" He mentioned before more shots interrupted him.

"You're one to talk!" Ryugen argued as she ran to Gridon. Kaito tried to get up but couldn't.

"Go get 'em, Kirito! Asuna! Shino!" Team Gaim cheered from the sidelines as Gaim and Aura were making short work of Kurokage. Gaim kicked Kurokage in the stomach, making him stumble. Aura tried striking next but Kurokage barely blocked it.

Gaim then struck again before breaking Kurokage's defense. Aura sent multiple slashes against Kurokage's chest before he rolled on the floor. He quickly got up.

"I'm not done yet!" Kurokage declared as he sliced his Lockseed.

"**MATSUBOKKURI SQUASH!"**

Kurokage leaped in the air to perform his finisher while Gaim locked his Lockseed into his Musou Saber.

"**LOCK ON!"**

"**1-0-0-0!"**

"**ICHIGO CHARGE!"**

Gaim slashed in the air, sending multiple energy kunai at Kurokage and stopping him from doing his finisher. Kurokage landed on his back, looking at Gaim and Aura before getting up.

Aura then sliced her Lockseed.

"**COME ON!"**

"**RASPBERRY SQUASH!"**

Her energy raspberries flew off her rapier's hand guard and into her blade, making it a crimson color. She then charged before slashing Kurokage multiple times. On the last strike, Kurokage reverted back to Hase with Driver falling on the floor and his Lockseed flying into Aura's hand.

Hase picked up his Driver and looked at the two Riders.

"We'll remember this!" He angrily said before leaving.

Gridon was rolling on the stairs in an effort to dodge Ryugen's shots.

"Fine! I give, I give-!" Gridon begged for mercy as Ryugen moved closer towards him. "Fooled you! How's this?!" Gridon yelled as he jumped upwards, trying to hit her with his mallet.

Ryugen dodged all of his swing before kicking him aside. Gridon landed on the floor.

"Ow…" He let out before looking to see Ryugen pulling the back of her gun. "Hey now! Let's think about this! There's no need for violence!" Gridon tried persuading before standing up.

Ryugen just charged her gun and fired. Gridon just took it and tumbled down the stairs.

"OW! OW! OW!" Gridon said before reverting back to Jonouchi with his Driver off to the side and his Donguri Lockseed flying to Ryugen's hand.

Jonouchi picked up his Driver and got up.

"You only got lucky, got that?!" Jonouchi retorted before running off.

"Yatta!" Team Gaim cheered for their Riders' victory. "They did it!"

The Riders cancelled their transformations as they walked up to Kaito, who was still against the fence.

"You really oughta pick your friends better, you know." Kirito said as he offered his hand.

"Those fools were mere pawns, nothing more." Kaito clarified before getting up on his own. "I never expected anything from them."

"You should really start to loosen up, you know?" Asuna said.

"Just shut it! You and I are even now." Kaito said looking at Asuna before looking at Kirito. "Strength is power used to seize what you desire by force…it's a measure of who deserves to stand at the very top!" Kaito said before limping away. "I don't want to hear anymore of your idealistic nonsense!"

He was soon gone from their sights.

"He's not gonna give up, is he?" Kirito asked.

"Trust me, he's a stubborn one. But he did save my life at one point in SAO." Asuna said.

* * *

><p><em>(Three years ago at Aincrad Floor 50)<em>

_The raid team, including the KoB, were facing off against the boss of the floor; Grimar's Phantom Armor. _

_The boss swung his sword blowing away the players. Asuna jumped away and saw an opening. She lunged but the Armor saw her before smacking her to the side. It then sent an energy slash at which Asuna was unable to block. She flew across the floor. When she landed, she looked at her health bar and noticed that one more attack like that then she's done._

_The Armor was about to strike her down with its greatsword and as it seemed that death was certain for her, it was stopped._

_Asuna looked up to see Kaito's Avatar, Marloe, blocking the sword with his._

"_Sub-Commander, I advise you actually prove yourself as our sub-commander by showing your strength as one!" Marloe advised._

_Asuna seemed surprised before nodding._

* * *

><p>(Present)<p>

"Kirito, Asuna…" Shino started as she walked up to them. Her clothes were a little messy and she had a few scratches on her from Baron's pummeling but she was still smiling. "Thank you. I don't think I could have won alone."

Kirito just smiled as he looked at her.

"Hey, I should be thanking you. You helped me see things a lot more clearly. And you're definitely no pushover when it comes to this. Thanks." Kirito said, now thinking that Shino and Asuna could now help with the team. He offered his hand which Shino shook. "You, Asuna, and Sugu take good care of the team."

Asuna smiled.

"Kirito…"

"Kirito! Asuna! Shino!" The team called before going to them to celebrate their victory.

* * *

><p>(The next day)<p>

"**HELLO~ KAWAGOE CITY!" **DJ Sagara started as his show was being broadcasted throughout the city. On his desk were the Orange, Banana, Raspberry, Budou, Donguri, and Matsubokkuri Lockseed. **"Have we got a flood of news for you today! Looks like someone slipped a knife into Baron's back, and wedge into their big alliance!" **

He soon brought up footage of Kurokage and Gridon backstabbing Baron.

"**The new Kamen Riders called themselves Kurokage and Gridon, and started up an open war against Baron." **

There was soon footage of the two nut themed Riders using their finishers against Baron before the footage showed Gaim, Aura, and Ryugen, fighting against them to save Baron.

"**But suddenly, Gaim, Aura, and Ryugen turned around to back him up…And whoa! Talk about your crazy brawls! With all these alliances forming and breaking all over the place, it's like we're having our own little Sengoku States right here in Kawagoe!" **DJ Sagara said before pretending to play the trumpet.

* * *

><p>(In Dicey Café)<p>

Sid was watching the footage on his iPad from his room. He had a satisfactory look on his face before turning it off.

"Things are starting to get interesting." Sid mused, he'd soon opened his bad and bulled out a blank Sengoku Driver. "Now, what to do with you?" He wondered.

* * *

><p>(In Team Gaim's garage)<p>

Shino and everyone was looking at the board and trying to calculate where their team stands now.

"That counted as a win for us against both Raid Wild and Invitto." Shino started as she was moving team names across the board. "And since Baron lost to them, they're bleeding points. So that sends us up the ranking…meaning Team Gaim if finally tied with Baron for first place!" Shino happily announced.

Everyone in Team Gaim was cheering for the fact they have the chance to beat Baron at being number one.

"But we can't spend all our time celebrating!" Suguha reminded. "Now that we're in the top class, we've gotta step up our dances! We're gonna have to put in some intense practice."

"Okay! I'm ready!" Ayano said with confidence.

"That's true. And we're going to have some tough Inves opponents, and not just Baron. We're also going to have a lot more teams aiming for our online territories if they can't beat us in the real world. That's where the real challenge is."

"Yeah, but if that happens, you can transform and shoot 'em all down!" Ryotaro said before mimicking her Henshin pose as he patted Shino's shoulder and jabbed her gut jokingly.

"Kirito and Asuna said they'd help if we need an extra hand, too!" Liz pointed out.

"Hey, not just those two lovebirds. I'll still be fighting, you know." Shino said before practicing her Henshin pose.

"Like this?" Ryotaro said as he tried to copy her Henshin pose like the others. "Henshin!"

Suguha smiled while thinking about her brother and Asuna.

"I wonder how Oniichan and Asuna's job hunt is going…" Suguha wondered out loud.

* * *

><p>(With Kirito and Asuna)<p>

"ACHOO!" Kirito and Asuna let out as they were walking down to a potential job site. They then felt a weird feeling shortly after that sneeze.

"Is someone talking about us?" Asuna wondered.

"I hope in a good sense. Anyways, we're here." Kirito said as the couple faced a building named Charmant which was a pastry shop.

They entered and it was about what one would expect from a pastry shop. Kirito and Asuna looked around before a receptionist noticed them.

"Welcome." The man greeted.

The couple faced him.

"Excuse us, but we an interview here for the part-time jobs." Asuna said.

"Oh yes, please wait a second." The man said before going to the back.

The two looked around and were anxious, especially Asuna. She was good cook but she didn't really make desserts.

"Boss! Those kids are here the part-time jobs!" The man said.

Just then a man in his mid-thirties, he had a hat on but looked flamboyant.

"I ask you, refer to me as a patissier."

"My apologies!" The receptionist said before leaving.

Kirito and Asuna were surprised by the patissier's appearance before regaining their composure. Kirito spoke first.

"Oh, hi. My name's Kazuto Kirigaya and this Asuna Yuuki. We're here about the jobs." Kirito said as he introduced himself and Asuna.

The patissier walked up to them before lifting their chins with his fingers like a lover would.

"What are your birthdays?" He asked out of the blue.

"It's, uhh…October 7th." Kirito answered awkwardly.

"Mine is, well…Spetember 30th." Asuna answered in the same manner as her boyfriend.

The man had a disgusted look on his face before letting his fingers off them.

"Ugh, two Libras. I simply cannot abide Libras."

Kirito and Asuna just gave him weird looks.

"Your responses were utterly lacking _esprit_(spirit)! And your fashion sense is devoid of the slightest hint of elegance." He said as he was circling them, examining them. _"Non, non, non. _You're not needed here, darlings." He said before leaving.

"Wait, what!? What does our birthdays have to do with anything!? This is a cake shop, isn't it!?" Kirito interjected, feeling that this "interview" wasn't really much of an actual interview.

"Yeah, you haven't even seen what we can do!" Asuna pointed out.

The patissier looked at them with an angry look before taking off his hat, revealing his bald head.

"That you even ask…proves that either of you lack even the slightest hint of artistic vision!"

"What the heck is he talking about!?" Asuna whispered to Kirito. Kirito was just too dumbfounded right now to even make an answer.

"True art requires visionary artisans, sublime materials, perfection of process! This store's policy is unfaltering and uncompromisable! You two are incapable of achieving true art. Either of you are not mature enough for that yet. _Adieu!" _The patissier said before leaving.

The two just stared at where he was with gaped mouths, trying to comprehend whether the man was insane or not.

* * *

><p>(Kirigaya residence)<p>

"Hey, is it okay that I'd stay for dinner?" Asuna asked as she and Kirito settled in.

"That depends, are you making it?" Kirito asked with anticipation.

"Maybe, but right now, I'm not really in the mood after what happen at Charmant." Asuna answered.

"I hear that." Kirito said before resting himself on the couch. Just then the two heard the door opened.

"Oniichan, I'm home!" Suguha said as she opened the door with a bag in her hand. She noticed Asuna. "Hi, Asuna! How was your job hunt with Oniichan?"

"Terrible, he said that we're 'not needed'." Asuna explained

"Well, I don't really see Oniichan into baking but you, I don't know…."

"He didn't even say anything about cakes or baking!" Kirito interjected.

"Anyways, I brought some cakes from Charmant." Suguha said as she went to the table.

"Charmant!?" Kirito and Asuna remarked at the same time.

"I've always wanted to try one of their cakes!" Suguha said as she opened the bag and went for some plates. "But they're really expensive."

"Where'd you get the money for it then?" Asuna asked as she sat herself on the table.

"The team chipped in."

"Is that place really so special?" Kirito asked as he got the plastic bag and threw it away.

"Huh!? You never heard of it, Oniichan!?"

"Charmant is like, far and away the best food you'll find in the whole prefecture!" Suguha said as she set the plates down.

"That's not true, Asuna's is the best." Kirito interjected before Asuna looked at him with a smile on her face.

"The managers trained as a patissier in France for 10 whole years, and even won the Coupe de Monde!" Suguha explained.

"Coupe de…?" Kirito asked trying to pronounce the whole phrase.

"Not only that, but he's part of the Relais Desserts. Hardly anyone in Japan has made that grade!" Suguha continued to explain.

"Relay…what?" Kirito asked again. Asuna just had an unsatisfied look on her face.

'_Oh please, I bet I can outcook him.' _Asuna thought.

"His name is Oren Pierre Alfonso." Suuha said. "He even gained French citizenship to become a better patissier! He's incredible!"

Kirito was looking at Oren's picture and to his shock it was the patissier from before. Asuna looked as well and growled at the picture while Kirito hissed.

Suguha opened the box, revealing a few slices of different cakes.

"Oh, it looks delicious!" Suguha said before taking a slice.

Asuna and Kirito each grabbed a slice, wanting to see what's so special about Oren. Suguha took a bit out of hers.

"It's so good!" She squealed out of delight.

Asuna was about to take a bite until she accidentally dropped her slice on Kirito's.

* * *

><p>(Later outside)<p>

Kirito was relaxing on the roof, while Asuna and Suguha were online now. Since Asuna didn't bring her stuff, Kirito allowed her to use his NerveGear.

"What is the deal with that guy?" Kirito wondered before staring out into the sky. He decided to go back in and work on Yui's surveillance system until…

"_Help us!"_

He heard that voice, got up, and looked around.

"What the-!?"

"_Help us!"_

Kirito turned around and saw a vortex in front of him.

"_Help us!"_The voice came from the vortex.

"Someone needs help!" Kirito said before placing his Driver and getting out his Lockseed.

"Henshin!"

"**ORANGE!"**

He quickly did his pose before placing it in and locking it.

"**LOCK ON!"**

He immediately sliced it.

"**SEIYA!"**

The orange fell on his head.

"**ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!"**

Gaim took action and jumped in.

* * *

><p>(In another world)<p>

A certain ringed Rider and golden beat themed Rider were having trouble fighting the monsters despite the past Riders' appearance. But just then an orange comet fell out of the sky and crashed in the ground.

The smoke faded, revealing Gaim.

"Kyon, look! Another Rider!" Beast said…in a female voice.

"I've never seen him before." Wizard stated.

"You wanna piece of me pal!?" Den-O said as he, Hibiki, and Kiva were on their guard to protect the kids.

Gaim didn't answer as he just scanned the area. He was about to take a few steps forward when all the monsters nearby were about to charge him.

He immediately slashed a monster with his Daidaimaru and another as well. He was making short work of the monster before placing his Daidaimaru in his other hand and withdrawing the Musou Saber. He pulled the back and fired at a monster then at another.

He started fighting effectively now that he had two swords as he fighting these monsters with no trouble at all.

All of them decided to charge at once and Gaim noticed.

"Let's finish this!" Gaim said as the monsters charged at him. He then spun in a circle, making him look like an orange slice but he slashed all the monsters in the process, destroying them.

Beast was applauding him while Wizard looked at him.

"Wow…" She remarked.

"Who are you?" Wizard asked.

"Ore wa…Gaim!" Gaim introduced himself as he turned to face Wizard and Beast.

"Thanks, pal." Beast said.

"Not a problem but what is place?" Gaim asked as he looked aound. "I kinda doubt you guys were the ones calling for-wait a minute! You're Wizard!" Gaim remarked. He'd remember seeing the videos about the Kamen Riders fighting and among them was Wizard.

"Yeah." Wizard confirmed.

"Aw crap, sorry…" Gaim apologized when he remembered that he was in the middle of something before he was called. "I was in the middle of something! Seeya, but…man, where in the hell-?" Gaim started to wonder until his portal dragged him back to his world.

* * *

><p>(In Gaim's world)<p>

Kirito was spit of the portal that he went into before it closed. Kirito got up and found his Driver on the floor. He picked it up and looked at where the portal once was.

"What was that all about?" Kirito wondered out loud. A part of him was worried, but he was sure that Wizard could do something but he didn't even meet who was calling for help.

Regardless, he placed his Driver away and walked downstairs but was prepared if he was called for help again.

* * *

><p>(At Baron's Base)<p>

A group of males placed down Baron coats on the table before Zack and Peco.

"Sorry, bro, but Red Hot's quitting your little club." Sonomura said, who wasn't satisfied with the alliance since the betrayal plus Yolko told the other teams about Kaito's intentions. "It's over. We ain't gonna be your backup dancers any more."

Meanwhile Kaito accidentally let a Joker card fall out of his deck.

"You'll regret this." Zack said.

"We're already regrettin' going along with you and Jonouchi to begin with! Ja ne." Sonomura stated before he and the rest of Red Hot left.

"Now what, Kaito? Our alliance is falling apart." Zack said as Kaito was shuffling his deck.

"I was growing bored with that foolishness anyways. I suppose…this was all the excitement it was ever going to provide." Kaito said before making the deck vanish.

"Have you seen the rankings, though?" Peco asked. "Gaim's leveled with us in the rankings now."

"There's a bigger game at stake here than Gaim." Kaito answered. "Invitto and Raid Wild aren't that many points behind. Every other team would love to benefit while we war with Gaim." Kaito said regaining his deck and dropping the cards on the floor. "Our first goal should be to clear a gap between us and third place. "

Kaito was soon heading upstairs.

"If Gaim manages to keep pace with us, then good for them." Kaito said.

"You sound like you want them to." Zack noted.

"Maybe I do." Kaito answered back.

* * *

><p>(At Dicey Café)<p>

Sonomura was currently dealing with Sid as he was looking at a Lockseed with a durian on it and the code "LS-12."

"I'll take it!" Sonomura happily said as he placed a lot of money on the table. Sid smiled before taking a blank Sengoku Driver.

"Take this, too. To celebrate you getting out of the alliance's shadow." Sid said as he offered it to him.

"You serious?" Sonomura said as he happily examined it. "Thanks a ton!"

Meanwhile on a nearby table, Hase and Jonouchi were examining their new primary Lockseeds while they also bought a couple others, just in case.

"Sid sure knows how to bleed us dry." Hase remarked as he looked at his empty wallet.

"He knows our belts aren't any good without Lockseeds to use in them." Jonouchi explained as he stared at his new Donguri Lockseed.

Sonomura passed by them and Hase noticed the blank Sengoku Driver in his hand

"Huh?"

Jonouchi looked as well, only to see Sonomura with his new Driver before leaving.

"Sonomura's got one, huh. Yet another team with a belt. Great." Jonouchi unenthusiastically and sarcastically remarked.

"It's not meant to be like this, man!" Hase said as he stood up. "Isn't the whole point of having Sengoku Drivers so that we can beat these guys!?"

Jonouchi then had an idea.

"Well, Hassy… I think what we really need to do to step up our game is improve our teamwork." Jonouchi proposed.

Hase soon sat down, nodding at the proposal.

"I gotcha…then we'd better start training!" Hase said.

Yolko was watching and happy that things are mostly back to normal but it's starting to become more interesting with all these Riders appearing. How will this change the Inves Game?

Sid looked at her as if he just read her thoughts. He smiled as an idea popped in his head.

* * *

><p>(At the Asada Mansion)<p>

Shino was walking home from school and walked towards her room. When she passed by Minato's room, she saw her older brother packing a brief case with a Sengoku Driver, Melon Lockseed, and a Lockseed with a watermelon design on it.

Shino had a surprised face on before trying to walk away as quickly as possible only for her brother to notice her.

"Is that you, Shino?" Minato asked as he went out of the room to notice her trying to walk to her room. "Did you just get back?"

"Um, yeah." Shino answered.

"Come in." Minato said.

Shino nodded and went in.

"We need to talk about your higher education." Minato explained. "Take a seat."

Shino nodded and sat down across from him after placing her bags on the floor next to her. Before any real conversation can occur, Minato's phone started ringing.

"I'm sorry." Minato said as he answered the phone and walked out of the room. "I'm here. Yes, we're still collecting data on it. Do continue. In fact, we may need more heads on it. What's the status of the request to HQ?"

Shino quickly walked up to the briefcase and noticed the items. She lightly touched Minato's Sengoku Driver.

'_A Sengoku Driver…' _She soon grabbed the Lockseed with the watermelon and the code "LS-10". Shino remembered Kirito mention Zangetsu but does Zangetsu have any connection to her brother? _'Why would Nii-san have one of these?'_

"I see. I'm on my way." Shino heard her brother coming back and quickly closed the brief case and hid the Lockseed in her coat as she walked back to her previous spot. Minato soon came back in.

"I'm sorry, but we'll sit down and talk later. Maybe when I get a day-off we can see a movie together as siblings." Minato said as he grabbed his jacket. Despite his current "project" at Yggdrasill, Minato still wanted to spend time with his little sister to make up for the years he missed being with her.

"It's okay, are you going to work?"

"Yeah, I may be out all night." Minato said before grabbing his briefcase and walking down the stairs. Shino was watching him leave.

"Stay safe. Love you." Shino said.

"Love you too." Minato said before he went out the door.

Once he was gone, Shino pulled out the Suika Lockseed and wondered why he would have this.

* * *

><p>(In Oren's apartment)<p>

Oren was watching footage of Gaim and the others fighting Kurokage and Gridon in his pink bath robe. Next to the TV were several trophies and medal. Next to them was his old uniform from the army and a picture of his younger self when he was in the air force.

"So, so dull." Oren muttered disappointed as he took a sip of his wine glass. "These rank amateurs can't put on a good fight." He turned off the TV.

"Do children these days really enjoy watching these pathetic games? They're all fakers, the lot of them!" He took another sip before setting the glass down and standing up.

"Amateurs play-fighting! These imposters can never match the brilliance of a true warrior! If they go on, society may forget the true passion required to fight! Oh, this simply will not do!" Oren said before walking over to the blank Sengoku Driver and Durian Lockseed that Sonomura acquired earlier.

"They need to be taught the true meaning of war. Of battle!"

* * *

><p>(The next day)<p>

After school, Kirito was marking off potential job sites for him and Asuna.

"Man, these places all need qualifications…" Kirito moaned before hearing something like yesterday. Instead of those kids, he heard the sounds of battle and a wish of a little boy to help defeat a monster named Amadam.

A portal appeared in front of him. Kirito got up, took out his Lockseed, and stood up as he placed his Driver on. He smiled.

"Henshin!"

"**ORANGE!"**

* * *

><p>(In the other world)<p>

An orange comet fell out of the portal and crashed in front of Amadam. The boy smiled when Gaim emerged from the smoke.

"_**What? Was there a Kamen Rider like this!?" **_Amadam questioned.

Gaim looked around him and saw the fourteen Riders before him, downed but not out.

"You guys are Kamen Riders?" Gaim asked.

"Yeah, we're warriors who fight to protect the freedom of all people are called." Wizard answered as he stood up. "And they always appear when someone is calling for help."

"Well, I did hear someone calling for help." Gaim said as he looked at the boy who called.

"So did I. I said I would help…that's how I got here. So, that makes you a Kamen Rider too." Wizard explained.

Gaim nodded in understanding.

"So…I really am Kamen Rider Gaim, right?" Gaim said as he held both of his swords. The boy smiled before he passed out.

"_**What are you two babbling about!?" **_Amadam questioned before charging. _**"Be gone!"**_

Amadam soon charged and Gaim dodged it. The two were starting to fight as Amadam sttempted to punch him but Gaim blocked it and slashed him across the chest. He slashed him again as he passed.

He quickly turned around before slashing him with both of his sword. Amadam stumbled back.

"_**This can't be! Your powers…you share the same source as mine! You're nothing but incomplete failures!"**_Amadam mocked before launching dark fireballs at Gaim.

Gaim just sliced through them with ease before charging.

"Just shut up about things that you don't know!" Gaim said before he repetitively slashed him across the chest with his swords. All the other Riders were getting up.

"Wow, look at him go, Rei." W said before his eye started blinking.

"Indeed Shinji, so this is the fifteenth Kamen Rider." W's feminine side remarked.

"He's good." OOO remarked.

"This kouhai definitely earned our name!" Fourze remarked as well.

Gaim slashed Amadam again, flinging him across the floor. Amadam tried to get up but a light started blinking form his armor. To his surprise, the items he took from the Riders flew out of his body and returned to each respectful owner.

When they did, all the fourteen Riders were in the final forms.

"Now, we'll show you the power of the Kamen Riders!" Nihlus, or Decade, said in his Complete Form.

"Finale da!" Wizard said, now in his Infinity Form.

"Then let's get started!" Gaim declared.

"_**Bring it on, then!" **_Amadam said before firing. Some of the Riders moved out of the way while Kuuga and Agito jumped off into a side kick position.

The two struck together with their Rider Kicks. Amadam flew across the floor but got up before firing again at Ryuki, Faiz, and Blade.

The three jumped up and performed their Rider Kicks against Amadam's chest. Amadam was pushed back upon contact.

"_**That was nothing!"**_

Kabuto, Den-O, and Hibiki jumped next. Their kicks, once again, sent Amadam in the air before landing on the floor. Amadam got up and fired again.

Kiva, Decade, and W jumped up in the Rider Kick position followed by Fourze and OOO. Amadam tried to block it but Kiva, Decade, and W, went through with their Rider Kicks before Fourze and OOO did the same.

Amadam was on the ground before Gaim and Wizard went up next. Amadam tried firing at them but the two jumped up in the air in their Rider Kick position.

"_**Not yet…not yet!"**_

Gaim went through first before Wizard did. The two were behind him before turning around.

"Taste this!" Gaim said as he and Wizard slashed him with their swords.

Amadam was on his knees as electricity was surging through his body.

"_**What was the difference? Myself and you were all born from the same power…!" **_Amadam said before falling down and exploding.

All the Riders went into their normal forms as they check up on the boy, who just woke up.

"We…we saved the world." The boy said. Kuuga gave him a thumbs up.

"It's okay." Kuuga assured.

"Seeya." Den-O said before he and most of the others disappeared, except Gaim, Decade, and Wizard.

"Well, you guys can take it from here." Gaim said before he disappeared back to his world as well.

* * *

><p>(In Gaim's world)<p>

Kirito appeared in a flash of light to find that he was right back where he was. He looked around before relaxing a little bit on the grass.

"I think everything is going to be alright for them now." Kirito mused but before he can actually relax…

"Why am I not surprised to find you like this?" Asuna asked. "What happened to job hunting?"

Kirito turned over.

"Give me a break, I just helped saved the world." Kirito complained.

"By sleeping?" Asuna asked with her hands on her hips.

"No, I-." Kirito was about to explained what happened until they saw a group of people running in a certain direction and among them was Yolko. She noticed them.

"Oh, Kirito, Asuna!" Yolko recognized.

"What's going on? Where are these people heading to?" Kirito asked as he and Asuna noticed a bunch of people heading somewhere.

"Apparently there's an Inves game going on." Yolko explained. "You wanna come?"

"Should we?" Asuna asked.

"Might as well, besides, I'm very curious about who's fighting." Kirito answered before he and Asuna followed Yolko.

* * *

><p>(Underneath a bridge)<p>

Kurokage and Gridon were preparing to train and improve their teamwork. In front of them was a dummy made of pans, hoses, and tins.

"I don't think anyone will bother us here." Gridon observed. "So, what's our attack plan?"

"Well, I was thinking of a move a little like this." Kurokage said before pressing a button on the remote.

Soon the dummy started firing BB pellets at Gridon.

"Hey, watch it!" Gridon screamed in surprised as he fell down from fright. "That's not cool."

"Step one is you taking point to psych out the enemy." Kurokage instructed as he got Gridon up and used him a human shield, much to the latter's displeasure.

"Ow! Ow! Hey! Watch it!" Gridon said as the pellets were being fired on him. With the armor the pellets wouldn't do any damage but they still stung…or at least according to Gridon. Kurokage kept pushing him forward.

"And once we're in range… you make the feint, and…" Kurokage then shoved Gridon towards the dummy, which started shooting water through its nostril.

"Whoa!? Water!? Seriously!?" Gridon gawked from surprise. As he was trying to stay dry, Kurokage jumped and used his shoulders as an extra springboard.

"I strike with my lance!" Kurokage said, mid-air before he struck the dummy down. He then twirled his spear before setting it down. "What'd you think?"

"Why couldn't we do this online?" Gridon sighed as he sat down. He and his partner went online to Alfheim to try their luck in New Aincrad when they found out that their Sengoku Drivers were in their inventory. The armor had a lot of benefits in the game and had a few drawbacks.

Gridon turned around as he heard applause and cheer. He sees a crowd of people watching and cheering for them and among them was Kirito and Asuna along with Yolko, Team Popup's leader.

"What are you all doing here? This ain't a show!" Kurokage snapped.

"But we heard that there was an Inves Game going on here!" Kirito explained.

"Huh?" Gridon gawked.

"Oh yeah? Who told you that?" Kurokage asked.

Everyone was looking at each other until…

"I invited this splendid audience here today." A voice said from the crowd. He moved away from them, revealing Oren.

"What the!?" Kirito let out as he recognized him.

"What is he doing here!?" Asuna questioned.

"Alfonso!" Yolko recognized, obviously familiar with his work as a patissier.

"Who are you?" Kurokage asked.

"I am here to bring a breath of fresh air to your pathetic little game." Oren answered before he stopped in front of the nut-themed Riders. "Oren Pierre Alfonso, head of Charmant."

Everyone was surprised that the best patissier in town would be here but…why?

"Oren?" Kurokage asked dumbfounded, obviously not familiar with Charmant.

"You don't know? He's the best patissier in the city." Gridon explained before Oren pulled out...the blank Sengoku Driver.

"Whoa!" Everyone let out.

Oren kissed the Driver before placing it on his waist, allowing the belt to form. The faceplate was then replaced with the picture of a lime green helmet with a silver faceplate and a scar on one eye in front of a lime green background with red sparks. The faceplate appeared in that manner as an electric guitar riff played.

"A Sengoku Driver!" Kirito recognized.

"No way!" Asuna remarked.

"Why do you have that!?" Kurokage questioned. Usually anyone involved with the Beat Riders had one, regardless of the team.

"I thought Sonomura from Red Hot got that…" Gridon pointed out, remembering seeing Sonomura with it a Dicey Café yesterday.

Oren scoffed in response as he began to tell his story.

* * *

><p><em>(Yesterday in Charmant)<em>

"_All right! With this thing, we're gonna own the streets!" Sonomura boasted with the Driver in his hand as he and couple other members of Red Hot._

"_Yeah!" They all agreed before chanting their team name, obviously causing a problem in the bakery._

_Oren appeared behind them before they looked._

"Pardon _(Excuse me)?" _

_Soon after a few minutes, Oren managed to throw the Beat Riders out of his store. He walked up to them with an annoyed glare._

"_What utter amateurs." He scoffed. "You can't even comprehend the basics of fighting."_

"_Get away! He's a freak!"_

_The rest of Red Hot left as they cowered for their lives._

"_Hey guys, wait!" Sonomura pleaded but they were already gone. He looked at his hand and gripped the Driver before he was ready to fight Oren. "Alright then…" He charged but Oren easily grabbed his arm and twisted it to his back as Sonomura got thrown to the ground, with the patissier still gripping it, almost ready to break his arm._

"_I shall not ask payment for the dolce platter. Provided you hand over this belt of yours." Oren advised before letting Sonomura go. He soon lets him go._

_Sonomura soon took the Driver and Lockseed and offered them to Oren, which he took._

"_I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Please, forgive me!" Sonomura screamed as he ran for his life._

_Oren smiled, seeing those kids taught their lesson and now having the means to teach the others._

"Merci beaucoup _(Thank you very much)!"_

* * *

><p>(Present)<p>

"Are you kidding me!?" Kurokage gawked after hearing Oren's story.

"Henshin!" Oren said as he brought out the Locskeed.

"**DURIAN!"**

A zipper portal opened above him, revealing a large green spiky durian. Oren placed the Lockseed in and locked it.

"**LOCK ON!"**

An electric guitar theme started playing as Oren stretched his hands aside, and then he crossed them over his head. He then hovered his right hand over his face while putting his left hand back in place and then he stepped back and pushed the knife-shaped lever while doing a swan stance.

The upper part looked liked the inside of a durian while the bottom had a picture of a green spiky sword. The theme played again as the durian dropped on his head, donning him in a green and silver bodysuit, like Baron and Gridon's, but with spiky lavender bracers.

"**DURIAN ARMS! MISTER DANGEROUS!"**

Inside, Oren's head was covered by his helmet before a durian slice flew in, gaining yellow lit eyes, extremely sharp earpieces, and a red mohawk like the gladiators once had. The durian unfolded with the back of the durian's front growing silver spikes, forming a T-like part for chest armor and sides unfolded to green spiky pauldrons. This was Kamen Rider Bravo Durian Arms.

In his hands was a pair of swords with spikes on them. The crowd was cheering for him while the Beat Riders were in complete shock.

"No way!" Kirito gasped while Asuna and Yolko were too shocked to even speak.

"Behold, my pageant of death and destruction begins!" Bravo proclaimed as the nut Riders braced themselves for a fight. The crowd was taking videos and recordings of this moment.

Kirito and Asuna then stepped up to the front.

"Hey! You're not even a Beat Rider! Why are you even trying to join the Inves Games!?" Kirito questioned.

"Yeah, especially when you stole a Sengoku Driver!" Asuna pointed out.

Bravo turned to face them.

"My, my, if it isn't the little rejects from before." Bravo recognized. "Is there a problem?"

Kirito and Asuna still had angry looks on their faces as they were tempted to get their Drivers out.

"Combat has always been a form of entertainment! The great Caesars of Rome pit gladiators against each other in the coliseum, so that the gripping stimulus of it all appease their citizens! And now, I shall put on a show to surpass even that!" Bravo declared, making the crowd applaud for him, much to Kirito and Asuna's dismay. Yolko only had an angry look on her face before gripping the inside of her pockets.

"What the heck is he talking about?" Gridon asked, seeing that not even his brilliant mind couldn't keep up with the speech. Kurokage placed a hand on his shoulder.

"All I get is that he wants a fight." Kurokage answered.

"O-okay," Gridon said nodding.

"So let's give him one!" Kurokage said as he pushed Gridon forward again.

"Hey!"

"Go get him, Gridon!" Kurokage cheered before they were right behind his back and Kurokage pushed Gridon towards Bravo.

Bravo turned and dodged Gridon before dodging a strike by Gridon. Bravo kicked him in the chest by pummeling him in the face with one of his Duri Noko swords. Bravo blocked the next hit before kicking Gridon off to the side.

Kurokage jumped on Gridon and used him as a springboard again before aiming his lance at Bravo.

"Here we go!" Kurokage said before Bravo dodged the attack. Bravo then kneed him in the stomach before kicking him in the faceplate. He then slashed him in the chest, making Kurokage fall over.

Bravo just laughed at the two other Riders got up. The two tried charging together but Bravo dodged their attacks before slashing Gridon against the chest. Kurokage tried striking next before Bravo blocked it and quickly slashed him against the chest.

"He's relentless…" Yolko noted

Bravo slashed Gridon and kicked him down. Gridon got up and quickly ran…behind a barrel like the coward he was.

"Come on!" Kurokage said as he tried to stab Bravo only for Bravo to jump on his spear

"_Un, deux…" _Bravo counted as he spun. He stopped with his back in front of Kurokage, who he then kicked. He then jumped behind him and kicked him mid-air. _"Trois!"_

"That old guys' tough!" A bystander remarked.

"He's no ordinary baker…" Kirito noted.

"He's a monster…" Asuna finished.

Kurokage was about to strike him again before Bravo dodged.

"_Un, deux, trois!" _Bravo counted as he dodged and blocked Kurokage's lance.

As Kurkogae was taking a beating, he was calling his partner.

"Hey Gridon!" Bravo then spanked him with one of his swords. "Come on, Gridon, teamwork!"

"Come now! Eyes on me!" Bravo reminded.

"Come on, nut idiots! Beat the durian idiot!" Asuna said.

"Hey, Gridon!"

Behind a barrel, Gridon rather let the Rider with the cooler name take on this mad patissier by himself.

"Really, starting to get tired of being called that…" Gridon sighed, he still hates the name since Kuokage named himself something cooler before giving Gridon his name. He'd rather be safe and sound while letting his "partner" do all the work.

"Ow!"

"Spanking time!"

"Damn it…" Kurkoage groaned as he was about to pull something out but was stopped when Bravo caught him by the back. "Hey, what are you-!?" Bravo then threw him high in the air before Kurokage landed his abdomen on Bravo's spiky mohawk. Bravo threw him off before Kurokage reverted back to Hase.

Hase's Driver flew next to him while his Lockseed flew into Bravo's hand.

"Oh, how cute! These are my spoils, are they?" Bravo asked as he looked at the Lockseed.

The crowd was cheering for him while the other Beat Riders glared at him.

"Merci! Merci!" He then walked over and stomped on Hase's chest. "What a weakling! If this were a real war, you'd be in a body bag by now!"

Meanwhile, Gridon was tiptoeing out of his hiding spot. He held his hammer out and was about to smack Bravo.

"Eat this!" Gridon said but Bravo elbowed him in the face he kicked him in the stomach. He started punching the acorn coward before kicking him one last time through the air. He reverted back to Jonouchi mid-air before he landed in the water. He swam out with his Driver as his Lockseed flew into Bravo's hand.

Jonouchi and Hase soon ran out of here.

"Oh my, merci!" Bravo thanked.

"That guy is awesome!" A member of the crowd said.

"Bravo!" They chanted as Kirito and Asuna glared at him. They were about to do something until…

"That's enough!" Yolko said as she stepped up.

"Yolko, what are you doing!?" Asuna asked.

"And you are?" Bravo asked.

"Just a bystander!" She answered. "If you like using violence as a mean of entertainment then consider yourself my enemy…and I'm taking you down!" Yolko said before pulling out…a blank Sengoku Driver, surprising everyone.

"Yolko, what are you-!?" Asuna asked.

"This ends now!" Yolko said before placing the Driver one with its belt and new faceplate. The faceplate had a dark blue background with a vine and the helmet was dark blue with a silver mouthpiece, rainbow colored visor, and a yellow piece at the forehead.

She brought out a Lockseed with a blueberry on it.

"Henshin!"

"**BLUEBERRY!"**

A zipper portal opened with a giant blue sphere coming out. Yolko tossed it into her other hand as she placed it in her Driver and locked it.

"**LOCK ON!"**

Her Driver started playing a theme that was the same as Shino's. Everyone stared at her before she sliced it. The top part was the inside of a blueberry and the bottom had the picture of a bow.

"**HAI!"**

The blueberry dropped on her head, donning her in a suit similar to Ryugen's.

"**BLUEBERRY ARMS! JIANTOU STRIKE!"**

Inside, her face was concealed by her helmet before a blue studded helmet fell, making her visor tuned into a darkish violet. Her sphere unfolded the sides being shoulder pads with a green top. The back was silver as it folded up like Gaim's. And the front folded with the chest piece having a green outline. And in her hand was a double bladed sword which could also work as a bow. This was Kamen Rider Shejian.

Everyone was cheering as the Riders were surprised.

"Now, let's start!" Shejian said before charging.

* * *

><p>(Omake: Kamen Rider Cops VI)<p>

Officer Kiva noticed a group of Fangires sitting on a table. He soon approached him.

"Excuse me, fellas? May I ask what are you doing out here tonight?"

"We're just sitting together like friends. There's no law against that, is there?" A Fangire asked.

"No, there is not." Kiva asked.

"You're right, there's no law against four Fangires sitting next to each other on the side of the road having a conversation together."

"Calm down, sir. There's no reason to be so worked up."

"Oh yeah? Well I'm tired of this nonsense. The only reason you're talking to us is because we're Fangires! I get it!"

"The reason I stopped over to talk to you guys is because you're four Fangires who happen to be standing next to a pile of stolen weapons!" Kiva pointed out as there was a enormous pile of guns, swords, and other weapons next to the Fangires.

"Oh,well…that's not ours. Were those stolen weapons because we didn't even know what that was."

"I thought it was some kind of art piece." Another Fangire said.

"Art piece?"

"Yeah, if you look at it from this angle."

"I don't guys, that's a bit of a stretch." He soon look to see the Fangires getting away in their car. "Aw, hell…."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright guys, there's my latest Gaim chapter! <strong>**Anyways, please ****review or send PMs for questions, comments, or concerns. Don't be afraid to review this chapter, send questions, or look at my other fics. Alright, I'm done, goodnight.**


	8. The Wrecking Watermelon: A Big Bang!

**AN: Hey guys, I'm back with a new chapter for Gaim! Usually I would go for OOO but after watching the most recent episodes of Gaim, I just got so much motivation that I feel like I'm about to explode. So now Showtime!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider Gaim or Sword Art Online

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: The Wrecking Watermelon: A Big Bang!<p>

Yolko brought out a Lockseed with a blueberry on it.

"Henshin!"

"**BLUEBERRY!"**

A zipper portal opened with a giant blue sphere coming out. Yolko tossed it into her other hand as she placed it in her Driver and locked it.

"**LOCK ON!"**

Her Driver started playing a theme that was the same as Shino's. Everyone stared at her before she sliced it. The top part was the inside of a blueberry and the bottom had the picture of a bow.

"**HAI!"**

The blueberry dropped on her head, donning her in a suit similar to Ryugen's.

"**BLUEBERRY ARMS! JIANTOU STRIKE!"**

Inside, her face was concealed by her helmet before a blue studded helmet fell, making her visor tuned into a darkish violet. Her sphere unfolded the sides being shoulder pads with a green top. The back was silver as it folded up like Gaim's. And the front folded with the chest piece having a green outline. And in her hand was a double bladed lance which could also work as a bow. This was Kamen Rider Shejian.

Everyone was cheering as the Riders were surprised.

"Now, let's start!" Shejian said before charging.

Bravo blocked her sharp bow but Shejian caught him off guard a little bit before slashing him a few times and kicking him away.

"My, my! Looks like I finally met someone competent!" Bravo complimented before dodging one of Shejian's blue arrows. _"Ouverture _(Let us begin)_!"_

"You think she stands a chance?" Asuna asked.

"She has a better chance than the other two, especially since she's an SAO survivor like us." Kirito answered. If there's one good thing to say about the event, it's that all the players have a better grip on handling melee weapons in the real world even if Shejian's weapon, is a bow.

Bravo then charged with his blades and Shejian blocked it with her bow before firing it at Bravo's chest. Bravo flew back a little.

"_Que dans le monde _(What in the world)!?" Bravo said as he got up.

"Ha!" Shejian exclaimed as she flew through the air and landed in front of Bravo before the two started to engage in sword fight. Soon they kicked each other away and sliced the Lockseeds in their Drivers.

"**HAI!"**

"**BLUEBERRY SQUASH!"**

"**DURIAN SQUASH!"**

Shejian's bow glowed blue while Bravo's Mohawk started emitting green beams. When they collided their weapons, there was a massive explosion between them before spitting out both Yolko and Oren out. The two still had their Drivers on with the Lockseeds closed.

The crowd cheered regardless before Asuna rushed to Yolko.

"Yolko, are you okay!?" She asked as she helped her up.

"Yeah, I am. Thanks." Yolko answered.

"_Merci _(Thank you)_! Merci! Merci!" _Oren said, despite his battle injuries. He gave a salute to the cheering crowd, until…

"Hey, you!" Kirito called as he walked up to Oren. "What are you trying to pull?"

Oren seemed confused.

"_Pardon?"_

"That wasn't a fight, that was a massacre! What's so fun about messing with and making a fool out of two Riders for no reason, especially when you know you already won!?" Kirito asked with a highly irritated look.

"Such is the cruel world of entertainment, my boy." Oren answered. "The viewers want blood, and tis the players' duty to provide! It's a whole other world from your little amateur playfights."

"You're insane!" Kirito said before he and the two girls left.

Oren simply shrugged before laughing along with the audience.

"What a bunch of idiots." Kirito muttered. Fighting was no art to enjoy and those three knew that from heart.

* * *

><p><strong>(Play Just Live More by Gaim no Kaze)<strong>

**The scene is zipped open revealing Gaim, Baron, Ryugen, Aura, and Zangetsu back-to-back behind fence with locks attached. They were posing as the camera was focused on Gaim.**

**The plants of Helheim begin to diminish to reveal an object. That object was soon smashed by the Riders' weapons and when they stopped it was revealed to be the title.**

**[Got it, move…wow…]**

**[Don't say no, just live more! Don't say no, just live more!] We see the four Riders in a room of Samurai armors as they posed. Gaim pointed his Musou Saber while the reflection under him was Kirito.**

**[Survival, you gotta move. Gendai wa sanagara Sengoku.] Kirito runs towards the screen but a fence with locks blocks him from doing so. He then sees himself with Orange Lockeed and tries to call out to him. He and the fence crumbles away as the other Kirito walks away.**

**[Dare ga kachi nukeru? Kagi was hirake rarete shimatta. (Don't say no, just live more!)] Team Baron starts dancing with Kaito leading them. We then see Kirito and Kaito glare at each other; each one holding a Lockseed. Kirito had the Orange Lockseed while Kaito had the Banana Lockseed. In their reflection were Kamen Rider Gaim and Kamen Rider Baron, who started to charge at each other. Asuna, with the Raspberry Lockseed, looks at the battle while her reflection was replaced with Kamen Rider Aura.**

**[Doko ni aru? (Don't say no, just live more!)] In the reflection Kirito and Kaito have some kind of hand wrestle while someone picks up the Budou Lockseed. That someone is revealed to be Shino and sees her brother Minato holding the Melon Lockseed. In their reflections were Kamen Rider Ryugen and Zangetsu. Shino tries running to him but a fence get in between them while Zangetsu points his Musou Saber at Ryugen's neck.**

**[Dou tsukau? Kindan no Kajitsu!] We then see the Riders appearing one by one in the room. We then see Gaim in Suika Arms Yoroi Mode but transforms into Gyro Mode as Baron and Aura pass him on their bikes. The scene then shifts to the characters activating their Sengoku Driver, from Zangetsu, Baron, and Gaim in order.**

**[Ima to iu kaze wa.] The orange sphere on Gaim's head unfolds into his armor and soon his Daidaimaru appeared in his hand. He then got into a combat position.**

**[Dare mo tsutaeru tame. Omae no moto ni fuku?] Team Gaim dances while the camera was more focused on Kirito, Asuna, and Suguha. The scene shifts to Kirito saying hi to her while in their reflections were Kaito and the girl in white, who looks like Suguha.**

**[Tsuyukou tsuyoku Blowin' up!] Zangetsu points his Musou Saber at the screen while behind him were pinecone themed Riders. We then see Gaim hack and slash through them and in his reflection Baron was doing the same thing. But the reflection behind showed Aura doing the same.**

**[Ashita ga, Yume ga, mada mienakute mo!] Ryugen shoots down a fence and advance as Team Gaim finishes their dance. They soon disappear to be replaced by Mysterious Girl who points at the viewer.**

**[Soko Genkai? Seiipai! Ikite iru to ieru nara!] Gaim slashes the screen as Team Baron continues their dance. We then see Baron, in Helheim, slashing the Elementary Inves.**

**[Utsumukuna yo (Kao agero) Doko made demo (Mageru koto naku)] We then see the weapons and broken armors of all the Riders with each respective Lockseed next to them.**

**[Shinjita michi o yuke! (JUST LIVE MORE!)] All five riders were back to back, practicing their weapons. We then see Kirito being trapped by a fence with locks and yells as the plants around it grow.**

**[Don't Say No! Just Live More!] Gaim rides on his horse as he rushed to battle.**

* * *

><p>(Throughout the Internet)<p>

"**Hello~ Kawagoe City!" **DJ Sagara greeted as his show began. **"We've got another streaming hot piece of news fresh off the streets!"**

The DJ then started playing the footage of Bravo and Shejian fighting earlier ago.

"**There's two new Riders in town, the green one we're going to call is Bravo and the second is Team Popup's leader; Shejian! In fact, not only did Bravo formed a rivalry with Shejian but the other Kamen Riders as well!**

DJ Sagara then played footage of Bravo fighting in the Inves Games as an independent fighter.

"**He made his explosive entrance by cracking Invitto and Raid Wild, he crushed his way through four other teams since then!"**

Soon footage played of Bravo laughing as he held the Lockseeds he collected from the teams that he defeated.

"**And he collected a whole bowl of Lockseeds in the process!" **The DJ then showed footage of Shejian fighting to defend Popup's stage. **"As for Shejian, she's been defending stages for Team Popup but is one the lookout for Bravo as are the rest of the Riders. She also states that she's willing to help anyone who comes across Bravo! Speaking of which, we have an exclusive message from the man himself, Bravo! Check it out, everyone!"**

He then played a message, showing Bravo facing the camera as he sat on his chair.

"_How do you like my show? I trust a display of true fighting passion was to your taste?" _Bravo started. _"I hope you've seen just how much a professional outclasses these amateurs. If you stop giving these Beat Riders the oxygen of attention, they'll soon fade away like they deserve. So I'll ask you, my darling people, to keep your eyes on me. And I'll show you what a pro can do."_

* * *

><p>(In Alfheim)<p>

Kirito and Asuna growled at the message while Leafa sighed like a fangirl while the others, even Yui, glared at the monitor being played in the local tavern in Yggdrasil city.

"Honestly, what's that creep up to?" Kirito wondered as he was obviously annoyed by Bravo's appearance and involvement in the Inves Games. At least, Bravo can't participate in the territory battles only teams can do it.

"He's that patissier from Charmant, right?" Agil asked.

"Having the skill to make such wonderful cakes must make him dangerous in a fight!" Leafa beamed as she continued her meal, making the others sweatdrop. She's been like this ever since Bravo's debut and adored him ever since.

"Leafa, you do realize he's a threat to every single Beat Rider, right?" Asuna reminded.

"Huh? Oh, right." Leafa responded, dumbfounded. "But why is he doing this?"

"That's a good point." Liz responded. "What did we ever do to piss off some famous cake guy? It doesn't make sense."

Everyone seemed to think about it.

"Maybe…he just doesn't like you guys having fun." Yui figured.

"Huh?" Everyone responded.

"Well, I looked into him and found out he trained for years along with winning a bunch of contests. And he made all kinds of cakes for people to enjoy, right?" She continued. "But nowadays, anyone can be an artist just by uploading a video. I researched that back in the past, an artist can't get anywhere without a teacher's blessing." Yui finished, putting her mental health analysis to the test.

"But that's history, right?" Silica asked. "What an old-minded guy."

Just then, they heard an empty bowl being placed on the table loudly. They looked at see a Spriggan with light skin in a black coat with red highlights and dark armor underneath. He had brown hair that was set down with matching eyes. It was Marloe, Kaito's Avatar.

"Pathetic." He scoffed out loud so the others could hear him. Marloe left money on the table as he walked up to Kirito's. He seemed eager and anxious about this Bravo guy since he declared war on all the Beat Riders. "I bet this Bravo would love to see you all moping around."

"Hey! Are you saying he's right or something!?" Klein said.

"It doesn't matter if he's right or not." Marloe answered. "He's backing it up with his power." He then appeared to leave but stopped before reaching the door. "If you don't like what he says, defeat him and shut him up. But…do you any of you have the mettle to do that, Gaim? Aura? Ryugen?"

Kirito and Sinon kept quiet while Asuna spoke up.

"That's not going to solve anything!" Asuna barked back.

"We received a challenge from Bravo this morning." Marloe informed.

"What!?" Everyone on Team Gaim responded while Leafa just cooed over him, earning some poking from Liz and Silica.

"Isn't that a relief, Gaim? You can just sit on the sidelines and watch. I'll shut him up for you." Marloe said before logging out.

* * *

><p>(In the Real World at Yggdrasill HQ)<p>

In the meeting room, Sid was reading Oren's profile to Minato as he was thinking what to do with Oren.

"Oren Gennosuke. Emigrated to France fifteen years ago to perfect his baking art." Sid started as he kept reading the file. "Fought in Africa and the Middle East as part of the Parachute Regiment in pursuit of citizenship. After his service, changed his name to Pierre Alfonso, gained his title of mater patissier, and then returned to Japan last year. And that's it." Sid finished as he laid the file flat on the table.

Minato was thinking about this.

"So, he's an elite soldier with real combat experience." He noted. "How did such a dangerous individual get his hands on one of our Drivers?" Minato wondered. The Sengoku Drivers were meant to be given to the Beat Riders so they can test them and give back data. In other words, they were meant for guinea pigs not anyone with actual combat experience.

Sid took a sip of his coffee before he decided to speak up.

"I wish I knew." Sid answered. "I can guarantee who I gave the Driver to, but that doesn't mean they'll be the owners. They could always give it to someone and let them initialize it." Sid concluded. It was true; this wasn't the first time it happened. The first Driver he gave was meant for Yuuya, but instead ended up in the hands of Kirito.

"How do you intend to fix this, Sid?" Minato asked as he walked up to him.

Before Sid could come up with an answer, the screen started to change revealing DJ Sagara, and not only he appeared to be part of Yggdrasill but appeared to have a say in the matter.

"_Now, hold on a minute." _Sagara started as the two other men looked at him. _"You know, not everything goes to plan…Overseer Asada." _Sagara moved back comfy in his chair. _"Looks who's talking, I mean, you did lose that valuable Watermelon Lockseed somewhere, didn't you?" _Sagara retorted.

As much as Minato didn't want to admit but he was right, his case was missing the rare Lockseed this morning at work. Sid silently chuckled, catching Minato's attention.

"_And yet, you're always so eager to discipline your subordinates for their mistakes…" _Sagara continued.

"Even so, letting a trained soldier use the Driver is too dangerous!" Minato pointed out as he snapped. "We should recover it at once!"

"_Really? Most of the other Driver users were SAO survivors and that doesn't bother you? Anyways, I think we should extend our hand to him." _Sagara calmly suggested. _"And it'll be a great boost to my program, too."_

Minato had an angry expression on his face.

"Let me remind you, your show is nothing more than propaganda! Nothing more! Don't think you have a higher power!"Minato barked, making Sagara almost gawk in defense.

"But Professor Ryoma likes him having it." Sid said as he played around with his Lockseed. "He says he's getting unprecedentedly useful data."

"_Indeed." _A voice said over the PA system and everyone was paying attention towards it.

* * *

><p>(In a lab upstairs)<p>

The lab was filled with Lockseeds in tubes, both matured and premature. There was also standard lap equipment as well and a working desk with a notebook that had the sketch of the Sengoku Driver.

Behind the desk there was a man sitting. He had a lab coat on, black pants, a green shirt, and he also has ponytailed hair with a white streak in the bangs that was almost covering his left eye. His name is Ryoma Sengoku, the creator of the Sengoku Drivers.

"It's an unusual case, but within the bounds of the project as while." Ryoma started as he examined an Ichigo Lockseed. "Why don't we let him go a bit longer." He said, seemingly happy.

* * *

><p>(Downstairs)<p>

Minato was thinking about this and decided to leave.

"Keep an eye on the streets." He instructed. "Contact me immediately if anything happens." He finished but he stopped himself at the door. "Which reminds me, Ryoma, have you looked into this Bujin Gaim?" Minato asked.

"_Actually, his Driver isn't giving any data back and I looked through the inventory and saw that none of the Drivers being missing."_

"But how did he get his?' Minato wondered.

"_I'm curious as much as you, Minato." _Ryoma admitted. It was strange for there to be a Kamen Rider out now if they kept a really close eye on their Drivers. _"And no one else knows how to make a Driver like me."_

"And I talked to my clients, they have no idea who this Bujin Gaim is." Sid said. "Nor were any of my Drivers missing."

"I see." Minato said, this Bujin Gaim really was an anomaly. He has no records and nothing else other than a Lockseed and Driver. At least with Bravo, they have Oren's profile. Minato looked back. "If Bujin Gaim appears in Helheim or Earth, contact me immediately." He said before leaving.

"Yes sir." Sid answered.

"_You got it." _Sagara answered before getting off the comm-link.

"_Of course." _Ryoma said before getting off the PA.

Minato walked back to his office and saw his chair facing the window.

"I heard you were looking for me." A figure said before the chair turned, revealing Bujin Gaim in his hooded form.

"You!" Minato recognized before Bujin Gaim snapped his fingers and a Gray Mirror appeared before going through them. Minato soon looked around and found himself in the middle of a big stadium.

'_How did he…?' _Minato wondered as Bujin Gaim was standing across from him.

"You want answers? Beat me and you'll get them. Lose, and I'll kill you." Bujin Gaim proposed as he placed on his Driver and got his Lockseed out.

"So be it." Minato answered as he placed his Driver on and got his Lockseed out.

"Henshin!"

"**MELON!"**

"**BLOOD ORANGE!"**

Minato tossed his Lockseed up in the air as his Crack opened above him, revealing the giant melon. Bujin Gaim clenched his Lockseed and slowly lowered his arm as his Crack opened with his fruit.

They placed in their Lockseeds in before locking them in their Drivers.

"**LOCK ON!"**

Minato's Driver was playing standby music similar to Gaim's while Bujin Gaim's had music similar to Bravo's. Soon they sliced their Lockseeds.

"**SEIYA!"**

Their fruits landed on their heads before they donned their bodysuits.

"**MELON ARMS! TENKA GOMEN!"**

The Melon Arms then opened up and folded up to form his armor The front portion split in half, forming a layered chest plate like a shogun's. The shoulder plates fell onto his shoulders, but the top halves stuck out with golden tips like spikes while the back folded together against his shoulder blades. His shield materialized and was ready for battle.

"**BLOOD ORANGE ARMS! JANOMICHI ON STAGE!"**

Bujin Gaim's Blood Orange unfolded and he tightly gripped his Daidaimaru after putting it in the left hand. His right hand then withdrew the Musou Saber.

"Let us begin!" Bujin Gaim declared before the two charged at each other.

* * *

><p>(In the Industrial area of Gaim's World)<p>

Baron was barely holding his own against Bravo since their fight began. The two were clashing weapons and Bravo was blocking most of Baron's hits. Baron tried hard to block but he barely did.

Soon he was slashed in the front and Bravo tried attacking from the rear. Baron quickly blocked but was kicked away. Baron landed in a pile of boxes but got up and charged.

Baron jabbed Bravo in the shoulder before dodging one of Bravo's swords. Baron hasn't felt this intense since his days in SAO. Bravo then pushed him away and Baron got up.

"Such might…I haven't faced something like this since Floor 75." Baron remarked.

"Sorry, but you can't just match my training." Bravo mocked.

Baron growled, he faced SAO; he should be able to deal with this or at least get a few hits in.

"But you won't win with brute force alone!" Baron barked back before getting out three Lockseeds and opened them. Baron got up as three Cracks opened, releasing three Inves and the holographic field appeared before them.

"**BATTLE START!"**

Bravo seemed a little impressed.

"Oh my, my, my!" Bravo let out before he started fighting the Inves and Baron. Baron jabbed Bravo a couple times before Bravo focused his attention at the Inves. Soon he and Baron locked weapons. "That's quite the artistic move. Not bad at all, for an amateur."

Bravo then kicked away before resuming attack on the Inves.

"But one thing you must learn…" Bravo started as he kicked an Inves away. Two ganged up on him but Bravo easily knocked them aside. "Is that the best art is always the most fragile!"

He then slashed in a circle, destroyed all three Inves and looking like a green spiky circle.

When the explosion and field faded, Bravo looked to see Baron in the air before being jabbed in the chest by Baron. Baron then slashed him a few times before Bravo stumbled back.

"A decoy!?" Bravo remarked.

"Might as well take every advantage I get." Baron said, playing the Switch tactic from SAO.

"Impressive." Bravo remarked before continuing his fight with Baron. Baron tried blocking every hit from Bravo until Bravo grabbed him and kneed him in the stomach. Once he let go, he immediately slashed Baron. _"Voila _(Here you go)_!"_

He then pushed the knife on his Driver, which let out a rock tune.

"**DURIAN SQUASH!"**

Bravo's mohawk emitted beams once again and brushed Baron away with them. Baron landed in a pile of wreckage and tried to get up. As he struggled to get up, his armor was sparking until it glowed bright, revealing a beaten and bruised Kaito with his Driver falling off and his Lockseed flying to Bravo's hand.

Bravo walked back to Kaito as he reverted back to Oren. Oren looked at Kaito, who was struggling to get up.

"Don't push yourself." Oren advised. "That's rather a deep wound you just took."

Kaito just growled at him.

"I'm…" He started. "Not done yet!"

"Oh my." Oren smiled before tossing him the Banana Lockseed back. Kaito caught it.

"Are you taking pity on me?"

"You show genuine promise." Oren answered. "Train yourself up. I'd be delighted to take you on again."

In Oren's opinion, Kaito was good opponent and wasn't really much of a poser. He just needs…refinement.

Kaito stared at him before Oren blew him a kiss.

"_Salut _(See you)!" Oren said before he skipped away.

Kaito just stared at him before limping back to his base.

* * *

><p>(With Zangetsu and Bujin Gaim)<p>

Their swords clashed again.

"Who are you!?" Zangetsu questioned.

"I told you! I am Bujin Gaim, the strongest Rider!" Bujin Gaim said before he tossed Zangetsu away and fired his Musou Saber.

Zangetsu blocked the shots with his shield before the shots were out and Zangetsu threw his shield. Bujin Gaim dodged it before the shield came back like a boomerang.

Bujn Gaim turned and knocked it aside before he quickly turned and blocked Zangetsu's sword that was about strike him. Zangetsu kicked him away and tried going for his Melon Defender.

He grabbed it before shielding himself from Bujin Gaim's swords.

"Where did you get that Driver!?" Zangetsu asked.

"I was born with it." Bujin Gaim answered."

"Nani?" Zangetsu got out before Bujin Gaim tossed him aside. Zangetsu's knees were on the floor as he skidded across.

Bujin Gaim was approaching him and Zangetsu braced himself for more. Bu for some reason, Bujin Gaim dropped his weapons as he felt his head extremely hurting.

"No, enough!" Bujin Gaim yelled. "There's still much to do! Don't take it away from me!"

"Huh?" Zangetsu questioned as he got up and slowly walked to Bujin Gaim with his guard still up.

"NO! GET OUT MY HEAD! GET OUT!"

Zangetsu then decided to take advantage of this by striking Bujin Gaim but before he could, a Gray Mirror appeared in front of him before dropping off Shadow Moon.

Shadow Moon blocked the sword with his before kicking Zangetsu away. Zangetsu immediately got his composure while Shadow Moon looked at the mentally injured Bujin Gaim. He looked back at Zangetsu.

"This doesn't concern you." Shadow Moon said before two Gray Mirrors appeared. One transported the two Dark Riders back to where they originally came from while the other transported Zangetsu back to his office.

'_What was that? What's going on?' _Zangetsu wondered. Those two figures have the ability to teleport and were obviously powerful. Was there more to what's going on than the Mystery of Helheim?

Zangetsu closed his Lockseed and reverted back to Minato. Minato sat on his chair and thought about it. It was obvious that he couldn't tell the others about this because no one would likely to believe him without evidence plus everyone else will be too focused on Helheim.

Minato then decided to make this his personal investigation. He then looked at a picture on his desk; it was an old family picture of a younger version of him and their parents with his mother holding a newborn Shino. He smiled at the memory.

"I might not know what's going on regarding this but one this is certain; I will protect my family." Minato mused before going back to work.

* * *

><p>(In the Dark Riders' World)<p>

Bujin Gaim opened his eyes and regained consciousness. He looked to see himself on an examination table with the lights shining on him. He sat up and saw his Driver and Lockseed in a tray next to him.

He picked them up and placed them back in his pocket. He was about to leave, but…

"I was wondering if you would ever wake up."

Bujin Gaim looked at the doorway to see Dark Decade.

"What do you want?" Bujin Gaim asked.

"Shadow Moon told me what happened. I thought you had it under control."

"I do." Bujin Gaim answered.

"That's not what I heard from him." Dark Decade answered. Shadow Moon told Dark Decade that once they were back in the castle, Bujin Gaim started going berserk. They had to knock him out to bring him here. "Anyways, I decided to do the operation on your head myself."

"I see." Bujin Gaim answered as he got off the table.

"Just don't limit yourself." Dark Decade advised. "I didn't have enough power to fully resurrect you. I only restored your spirit. That body wasn't exactly vacant before I placed you in there."

"It'll do." Bujin Gaim said. "Soon I'll have my revenge on those four." He said before clenching his fist as he remembered the shameful defeat he suffered by the hands of their original counterparts.

"It can wait, for now, observe their world." Dark Decade said. "And don't do anything reckless."

"As you wish…" He said before getting out his Blood Orange Lockseed and opening it.

A Crack appeared and opened, revealing Helheim. He walked on through.

* * *

><p>(Back in Gaim's World)<p>

Kirito, in his Gaim uniform, was watching his team dance. He appears to be on guard and saw Yolko. He walked up to her.

"Yolko, what are you doing here?" Kirito asked.

Yolko looked at him with a slightly surprised face.

"You mean you don't know?" She asked.

"About what?"

"Bravo managed to beat Baron." Yolko answered.

Kirito was really surprised that this French baker managed to beat Kaito and Kaito was really powerful back in SAO. Was bravo really as dangerous as he seemed.

"Rumor has it that Gaim's next on his list. I know your team has three Kamen Riders but I want to help out too. Besides, no Beat Rider should be left defenseless against him." Yolko finished.

Kirito smiled and patted her on shoulder.

"Thanks, that guy does seem pretty dangerous." Kirito answered, accepting her help.

Just then Gaim's music stopped as Oren took out the Player Pass. Everyone seemed confused.

"What's your problem!?" Liz asked as she and the others walked up to him.

"You're…" Shino recognized and Asuna had an irritated look directed at Oren.

"Oren-sama!" Suguha cooed before the others snapped her back into reality.

Oren looked at them and approached them.

"Speak of the devil…" Kirito started before he and Yolko moved through the audience.

Team Gaim walked back as Oren walked up.

"If this city's really going to provide public stages for this nonsense…" Oren started. "The least they could do is make sure the acts are actually talented." He then tossed the Pass aside.

"Where do you get off judging our dancing?" Ayano asked but hid behind Asuna.

"Well, I don't see anyone else bothering, sweetie!" Oren barked back before facing the audience. "It's important that the chaff is removed from art, that only the best remains to be seen!" He then looked back at the team. "It's because know-nothing amateurs like yourselves get to prance around like this. That culture as we know it is in a decline!" Oren finished.

He then puffed up his cheeks as if he was about to explode.

"We don't care about art or culture!" Shino barked back.

He still looked like he was about to explode.

"She's right, the only thing we want is to share our fun with people on the streets. Is that so wrong?"Suguha asked.

He then exploded as he took off his cap, revealing his bald head.

"It's wrong, darling, all wrong!" He screamed, causing most of Team Gaim to backup. "Art is not a playground for the likes of you!"

He then placed on his Sengoku Driver before taking out his Lockseed. He looked back as he opened it.

"Henshin!"

"**DURIAN!"**

The Crack opened, revealing the giant fruit. The audience gasped in excitement.

"Whoa!"

"It's durian time!"

Oren placed the Lockseed it before locking it.

"**LOCK ON!"**

The rock music started playing and Oren did his pose, slicing the Lockseed in the process. The durian landed on his head and his suit was formed.

"**DURIAN ARMS! MISTER DANGEROUS!"**

The fruit unfolded into armor, revealing Bravo's helmet. Soon his swords appeared and he posed while Kirito and Yolko jumped on.

"Whoa there!" Kirito said.

"Oniichan!" Suguha recognized.

"This is gonna get ugly. Get back." Kirito instructed. The other complied except Shino and Asuna. "He's a tough one. I'll back you up."

"Same here, even this isn't my team." Yolko said.

Bravo then recognized Kirito and Asuna.

"Oh, so you two are Beat Riders, huh? That explains your terrible fashion sense!" Bravo mocked.

Asuna and Kirito seemed offended.

"You said you don't get along with Libras, right?" Asuna asked. "I don't really pay attention to horoscopes…but for once, they're spot on!"

"Minna!" Kirito called.

"Hai!" They responded before they took out their Drivers, placed them on, and got out their Lockseeds. They opened them.

"**ORANGE!"**

"**RASPBERRY!"**

"**BUDOU!"**

"**BLUEBERRY!"**

The Cracks opened revealing their fruits.

"Henshin!"

The four did their poses before locking them in their Drivers.

"**LOCK ON!"**

Their standby music started playing and everyone looked anticipated. They soon sliced their Lockseeds.

"**SEIYA!"**

"**COME ON!"**

"**HAI!"**

Their fruits landed on their heads, donning them in their bodysuits.

"**ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!"**

"**RASPBERRY ARMS! PIERCING MAGNIFICENT BEAUTY!"**

"**BUDOU ARMS! RYU HOU! HA, HA, HA!"**

"**BLUEBERRY ARMS! JIANTOU STRIKE!"**

Their fruits unfolded into armor and their weapons appeared. Bravo faced the audience.

"_Ouverture!" _

The crowd started cheering before the other four Riders charged.

"Enough already!" Gaim said.

Gaim struck with his Daidaimaru only to be pushed back. Aura blocked Bravo's next hit before jumping back. Ryugen and Shejian tried jumping to perform an aerial assault but Bravo slashed them. Ryugen and Shejian got up to see Bravo's weapons locked with Gaim and Aura's. Bravo sees Ryugen aiming her gun and uses Gaim and Aura as shields.

"It's no use! He's using them as shields." Shejian noticed.

"Trust me." Ryugen stated before she closed one eye and took a deep breath. She then pulled the trigger, surprisingly, hitting Bravo in the head. He stumbled back before Gaim and Aura caught him offguard and slashed him. Shejian then fired her bow but Bravo knocked it to the side.

Ryugen and Shejian then charged before Bravo kicked Aura away and pushed Gaim against a wall. He then focused his attention on the Chinese-themed Riders. He dodged Ryugen's assault before blocking Shejian's bow.

Bravo then kicked her in the groin before slashing her multiple times. She flew and landed offstage.

"Yolko!" Ryugen called and looked at Bravo. She tried getting him a few times before she shot her gun again. The shots did hit him but Bravo seemed to wave it off.

"I have to admit, darling. You're a heck of a sharpshooter." Bravo admitted. "But…is that all you rely on?" Bravo asked before she kicked Ryugen offstage as well.

She landed on Shejian.

"Shino!" Ryotaro called.

"Wow…he's really good at fighting!" Suguha remarked.

Soon Bravo locked in his weapons with Gaim and Aura.

"You worked longer and harder than anyone to become a mater patissier. You're proud of that, right?" Gaim asked before Bravo allowed Gaim and Aura to be free.

"Of course, I am a true professional, after all." Bravo confidently answered.

Bravo then kicked Gaim against a wall and proceeded to continue fighting Aura. Gaim looked back with an irritated look underneath his helmet.

"Then, why can't you be satisfied just being proud of your cakes? They're making more people way happier than what you're doing to us!" Gaim pointed out.

"That's right, you hypocrite!" Aura called Bravo before getting him offguard and slashing him a few times before Gaim joined in.

He was right, Oren makes cakes to make people happy and the Beat Riders dance to make people happy as well. But Oren wants the Beat Riders gone, taking away that happiness. Aura was right, he was a hypocrite.

"Silence!" Bravo said before he blocked both of their attacked and knocked Aura offstage, making Shejian catch her.

"Asuna, are you okay!?" Shejian asked.

"Yeah, thanks." Aura replied.

He then punched Gaim in the chest, making him drop his Daidaimaru. Bravo then punched him again, making him fly offstage as well.

"Kirito!" Ryugen called before catching him.

"Guys!" Gaim let out before withdrawing his Musou Saber.

Bravo combined his swords into a double-bladed lance. Gaim and Ryugen readied their guns while Shejian readied her bow. Aura had her energy raspberries out on standby.

"Eat this!" Gaim said before all four fired but Bravo twirled his lance, deflecting their projectiles. He then tossed his lance and allowed it to slash the four. They fell back on the floor.

"Guys!" Ryotaro called.

All four struggled to get up as smoke was escaping from their armor. Bravo just laughed.

"Damn baker…" Gaim muttered as Bravo was thinking what to do next until a light bulb went off in his head.

"Ah, I know! Let's try out that adorable little tactic of his!" Bravo said.

"His?" Aura wondered.

Bravo then pulled out the Lockseeds that he won and opened them all up. He dropped them on the floor before getting more out and doing the same. The four Riders gasped at this.

"Uh oh…" Ryugen muttered.

"Did he do what I think he just did?" Shejian asked.

She got her answer as Cracks opened and multiple Inves flooded out. The four got up and the audience was panicking.

"Idiot! You're meant to be controlling them!" Gaim said.

Bravo seemed confused.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"He doesn't even know the first thing about summoning Inves!" Suguha noted.

All the Inves broke free of the virtual stage and started going on a rampage.

"There's too many of them!" Ryugen noted as they faced a small army of Inves now.

"Shejian! Aura! You guys try to evacuate everyone. Ryugen, you're with me on covering them!" Gaim instructed as he slashed a blue Elementary Inves.

"Hai!" Ryugen nodded before she fired her gun.

Shejian and Aura nodded to themselves as they started to evacuate everyone. One Inves was about to smack a civilian until Shejian got in between them and slashed the Inves.

"Get out of here!" Shejian said.

An Inves got in front of Team Gaim as they tried moving away from it. It was about to attack Ryotaro unitl…

"Ryotaro!" Aura called as she landed in between them and slashed the Inves.

"This is getting out of hand!" Gaim noted as he slashed another Inves.

"How dare you! I am your commander!" Bravo exclaimed as he dodged an Inves's attack before being rammed by a Shika Inves. Bravo just pushed it away and kicked it away. "Such insubordination! You'd think I could beat some sense into you!"

"I can say the same to you!" Aura called before firing energy raspberries on more Inves.

Everyone, except the Riders and Team Gaim, were all gone as this was turning into a small battlefield.

"Damn it! We can't take on this many of them!" Gaim said as pushed away a couple Inves.

Ryugen kicked an Inves and fired at it before pulling out the Suika Lockseed that she took from her brother.

"Kirito, use this!" Ryugen instructed before tossing it to Gaim.

He caught it and examined it.

"A new lock? What's this one going to be?" He wondered before he opened it.

"**SUIKA!"**

A Crack opened above him, revealing a very HUGE watermelon that was almost twice his size, surprising everyone. There was no way Gaim could handle this one.

"Whoa! It's a huge! Shino, I don't think I can handle this one!" Gaim remarked, thinking that the watermelon will crush him.

"What is that, a wrecking ball!?" Ryugen wondered out loud.

"Oh wow! That's a big one!" Shejian remarked.

"Shino…please tell me you thought this one through." Aura said, obviously concerned about her boyfriend. Ryugen blushed from embarrassment underneath her helmet, she obviously did not think this through.

"It's gigantic!" Ryotaro waved his arms as if he tried to make an aerial shape of the fruit.

Bravo managed to swat away the Shika Inves before looking at the giant watermelon.

"How beautiful…" He gasped as if he was a farmer and that watermelon was his crop.

"S-Shino, it's too big!" Gaim gawked as the watermelon was getting to close to him.

"Look at the size of it…" Bravo complimented, obviously admiring the watermelon that could kill his opponent.

"No guts, no glory!" Gaim said before he took his Orange Lockseed out and replacing it with the Suika Lockseed. He closed it in his Driver.

"**LOCK ON!"**

As his standby music was playing, Team Gaim and the three female Riders were praying that he'd be okay, especially Ryugen. She hoped that she didn't cause any injury to her best friend…or that she may have committed a second murder.

Gaim then sliced his Lockseed.

"**SEIYA!"**

"Let's go!" Gaim yelled as he tried to catch it with his bare hands only for it to press down on him completely.

"ONIICHAN!" Suguha gasped as she covered her mouth with surprise.

"Kirito!" Liz and Ayano screamed as they covered their eyes.

"Kirito!" Ryotaro and Shejian screamed as they covered their eyes.

"Not again!" Ryugen gasped, thinking that she just committed her second murder on her best friend.

"I lost my…Kirito…" Aura let out as she was on her knees and was on the verge of crying.

Bravo just laughed.

"Literal suicide tactics! Beautiful!" He complimented.

Out of curiosity, three of the Inves decided to examine the watermelon…only for it to spun around, slashing and destroying them.

It then got on its side and started running over the rest of the Inves, destroying them.

"**SUIKA ARMS! ODAMA BIG BANG!"**

Everyone except Bravo backed up, especially Ryugen who thought it was coming back for revenge on her.

"My lovely tactical unit!" Bravo exclaimed in disbelief. He jumped off the stage and tried to stop it. He struggled to hold it, but it moved upwards and tossed him aside. Bravo flew and landed on some construction equipment nearby.

The watermelon stopped and Gaim's head poked out of it. He had a red visor with some black seeds, resembling a watermelon slice. He looked around and looked at Ryugen.

"Nice, Shino! This is definitely going to help!" Gaim complimented.

"He's alright!" Suguha cheered along with everyone else.

"Thank god, I'm not a murderer again." Ryugen sighed in relief.

"Kirito…you're okay!" Aura said before she felt tears of joy on her cheeks as she stood up.

Bravo seemed agitated and grabbed a big construction girder.

"Very well!" He said before he grabbed it and rushed at Gaim. Everyone noticed, putting them on edge again. "Time to split you!" He said before bringing down on Gaim.

Gaim went back in his melon and rolled it away, barely dodging the girder.

"Shit, he's going to split me like a melon!" Gaim panicked as he tried rolling away but soon Bravo sliced the melon into slices though they seem holographic.

"It…split." Aura whimpered before she started crying tears of despair again while everyone else was shocked and in despair.

Bravo sighed in relief, tossed the girder aside, and dusted his hands off.

"_C'est bon _(Very good)_!" _Bravo sighed in relief.

Suguha then noticed something about the slices.

"Everyone, look!"

"Huh?" Bravo looked behind to see the slices moving then moving upwards, reconnecting to form the giant watermelon, much to his surprise.

Gaim poked his head out.

"This is my stage now!" He declared as the Lockseed in his belt glowed.

"**YOROI MODE!"**

The Suika Arms jumped up and shifted, the shell of the watermelon shifting and sliding, reforming into the image of a large suit of armor with green shoulder pads, chest, and legs with a shade of green and red. In its hand was a double-bladed sword styled like watermelon slices. Gaim's body could be seen within the armor, controlling it easily. The head on top was dome-shaped with a large gold and red decoration like a samurai's helmet. This was Kamen Rider Gaim Suika Arms Yoroi Mode.

"Oh my…" Bravo whimpered, despite his military training; not even he can take on a giant robot.

Gaim walked up to him and punched Bravo with his mech's fist.

"_Dis donc (_Ahhhh)!" Bravo screamed as he flew through the air before crash landing.

Everyone else was admiring Gaim's new form.

"Awesome!" Ryugen complimented.

"Amazing!" Sheijan agreed.

"Yosha!" Team Gaim cheered.

"Kirito…" Aura gasped in awe.

Gaim scratched the back of his head.

"It was nothing, really." He said modestly. Just then he noticed an Elementary Inves on stage wandering around and found the Lockseeds that Bravo dropped. "Oh no!"

The Inves gathered the Lockseeds into one big pile before eating them. When it was finished, his body started glowing and it soon transformed into a giant boar-like creature. It evolved into the Inoshishi Inves.

"Uh oh!" Ryugen said as she got her gun out.

The Inves jumped off the stage and Ryugen started shooting at it while Shejian and Aura attacked from the sides. The Inves's armor was durable against Ryugen's bullets along with Aura's rapier and Shejian's bow. The boar then shook off Aura and Shejian and Gaim came over to hold it down.

"Kirito!" The Riders exclaimed.

"Back off, guys! I'll handle him!" Gaim said.

Soon the Inoshishi Inves started focusing its attention on Gaim as Gaim slashed it before the two jumped back, ready to fight once more.

"Oh, look at you, beautiful beast! Go, get him!" Bravo cheered the Inves on. Unfortunately for him, the Inves doesn't recognize him as its master but he didn't have to worry about fighting it.

The Inoshishi Inves threw energy disks with its horns but Gaim deflected them with his naginata and charged as well the Inves. They collided with Gaim slashing some armor off. Gaim then blocked its next attack before slashing, making it lose all its armor, and kicking it away. The boar got up and retreated.

"Damn it! Asuna, Shino, Yolko, let's go after him!" Gaim said as he took out his Sakura Lockvehicle. He unlocked it and tossed it outside his mech. It transformed into its bike form while Aura got her Lotus Lockvehicle and used it. "Use this!" Gaim said.

"**ODAMA MODE!"**

Gaim's mech transformed back into its watermelon form and rolled towards the direction the Inves went.

"Thank you!" Ryugen said as she and Shejian got on the Sakura Hurricane.

Aura revved up her Lotus Twister and took off with Ryugen and Shejian behind her.

"Go get him!" The team cheered while Bravo just looked confused…and a little alone.

"_Porquoi _(Why)?"

* * *

><p>(On the road)<p>

The Inves was running away with the three Gaim Riders and one Popup Rider on its tail. The Invet ran through a building, dropping some debris but luckily, all the Riders managed to avoid it.

"Taste this!" Ryugen said as she fired her gun at it.

"Leave some for us!" Shejian said before she fired her bow and Aura fired her energy raspberries.

The projectiles managed to cause the Inves to fall with the bikes driving past it.

"**YOROI MODE!"**

The watermelon appeared before transforming back into its mech form. Gaim then sliced the Lockseed in his Driver.

"**SEIYA!"**

"**SUIKA SQUASH!"**

Gaim twirled his naginata around, making a green energy sphere that looked like a watermelon. He then sent it at the Inves, which trapped it. Gaim then jumped in the air.

"Taste some of this!" Gaim said before he flew to the sphere and sliced it and the Inves multiple times. Gaim landed with one last slash and the sphere, along with the Inves, exploded with red bits of watermelon coming out.

Gaim emerged from the explosion in his Orange Arms and landed safely on the ground.

"Got him." Gaim said as he looked at the Suika Lockseed in his hand. The girls got off the bikes and walked up to Kirito.

"Kirito, we did it!" Ryugen said before she and Gaim fist bumped together.

"Yeah!" The two said simultaneously.

Shejian patted Gaim on the back.

"Nice job!" She complimented.

Last but not least, Aura walked up to Gaim…and slapped him.

"You jerk!" Aura called.

"Ite!" Gaim groaned before Aura hugged him.

"Don't ever do that again…" She said.

Gaim smiled underneath his helmet as he patted his girlfriend's back. Just then they heard huffing and look to see Bravo. He must've followed them…on foot.

"How dare you, you amateurs!" Bravo huffed.

The four got ready for a fight as Bravo prepared himself.

"_Ouverture!" _Bravo said but something started beeping. Bravo recognized it and reverted back to Oren before he pulled out a stopwatch. He gasped at the time. "Oh dear me! I need to get back and bake those pie crusts!"

"Oi!" The four simultaneously called as they waved at him together. Was he insane? Where was the dedicated soldier a few seconds ago? Wait, he's in the bakery now.

"I'll get you for this!" Oren proclaimed as he ran away rather clumsily from his injuries, falling. "Don't think you've beaten me! Or that this is the last you've heard from me!" He continued as he got up and ran at full speed.

The four Riders sweatdropped.

"Man, he's not gonna learn, is he?" Ryugen asked.

"Definitely not." Gaim nodded.

"Ditto." Shejian answered.

"Trust me, us cooks are stubborn yet prideful and dedicated people." Aura answered.

* * *

><p>DJ Sagara's show was now on and broadcasting throughout the city.<p>

"**Baron used to be tied for first, but they lost to Bravo. And since Gaim, with a little help from Popup, beat Bravo, they took all those points! And that puts Team Gaim in first place with a huge lead!" **He said as Team Gaim was now in first place, Baron in second, and Popup in third now. **"Congratulations!"**

* * *

><p>(In Team Gaim's garage)<p>

Everyone on team Gaim was celebrating their victory and their entry to first place. It was a real party with ribbons and balloons all over the place. They were in first place now and called this a very special moment.

Even Yui was watching through the Bidirectional Communication Probe that Kirito made a few days ago. It was a shoulder-mounted camera that is connected to Kirito's cell phone. Through its use of the wireless internet, it can connect to the virtual space, where Yui was. There was also a speaker if Yui wanted to say something back. It was currently on Kirito's shoulder.

"Hey guys, let's do a toast!" Liz suggested.

"But shouldn't we wait for Suguha?" Ayano asked, Suguha left a while ago to get something for the party.

"Maybe we should wait." Asuna suggested.

"But I can't wait!" Ryotaro said.

On cue, the door opened with Suguha coming out with a big box.

"Thanks for waiting!" Suguha thanked as she ran to the table.

"You are late!" Ryotaro joked before Suguha dropped the box on the table.

"Here you go! A cake to celebrate!" Suguha announced.

Everyone cheered until Kirito and Asuna recognized the logo on it.

"Wait, is this from Charmant?" Kirito asked.

"I f you asked, I could've baked a cake myself." Asuna pointed out, not wanting anything made by Oren.

"What wrong with Charmant, Oniichan? Besides Asuna, it's our party. You don't have to do anything except celebrate! Besides…they make the best cakes!" Suguha said as she handed Kirito the box card and untied the box open.

The box revealed the cake, which gorgeously dressed with fruits all over it. Everyone, except Kirito and Asuna, gasped in awe at it. Kirito and Asuna went over to the snack corner.

"I guess, but…I wouldn't mind the food that you make." Kirito said to Asuna.

"I don't blame you." Asuna sighed as she felt that Oren was mocking her in a way.

"_Don't worry, Papa, Mama. Just celebrate!" _Yui said through the probe on Kirito's shoulder.

Shino then grabbed her glass.

"To being number one! Cheers!" Shino cheered as everyone else clinked their glasses together and more streamers fell from the ceiling.

Kirito turned the card to see Bravo's face. He sighed and Asuna growled at the picture as the streamers fell down on them.

* * *

><p>(Omake: Kamen Rider Cops VIII)<p>

Officers Kurokage and Gridon were investigating the disappearance of a miner in the mines. They were looking down a slope.

"One of us has to go down there, Gridon. And guess who that's going to be." Kurokage said.

"I don't mind going down there, I just have this thing about mice." Gridon said.

Kurokage sighed as he looked at his partner.

"Well I don't know what to say, Gridon. I guess you just have to suck it up." Kurokage said.

"Alright, I'm just gonna have to be a man about it." Gridon said as he walked down.

"Gridon, there's some unpleasant elements of this job that you're just gonna have to get used to." Kurokage replied.

"It's dark in here." Gridon complained.

"Use your flashlight, genius."

"Oh right."

Gridon did just that and looked around.

"Hey, no mice!" Gridon cheered as he was soon surrounded with Dispiders.

"Great, do you see any signs of the miner?" Kurokage said before the spiders started shooting poison at Gridon. He groaned in pain. "Gridon, what's happening?"

"Spiders! Shooting…poison…" Gridon got out before he fell down.

"I'm coming, Gridon!" Kurokage tried to charge before more Dispiders came in front of him. He then ran the other direction. "I'm leaving, Gridon!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There's my latest Gaim chapter! If you're wondering about the probe for Yui, it's surprisingly an actual thing. It was on the wiki. Anyways, don't be afraid to review this story or PM me for questions. And, don't be afraid to check out any of my other stories. Alright, I'm done, goodnight.<strong>


	9. Shadow Blackberry and Swift Tangerine

**AN: Hey guys, I'm here with an original chapter for my Gaim! Like I said, until this motivation wears off, which should be until Movie War, I'm going to keep working on Gaim. I can't help it, it's a great show. Now, Showtime!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Sword Art Online or Kamen Rider.

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: The Shadow Blackberry and the Swift Tangerine<p>

The clock was ticking as a young man looked at it. He had medium length silver that falls down to his chin, brown eyes, and a light complexion. He was also wearing dark jeans, sneakers, a silver skull necklace, rings, wristbands, and a normal white t-shirt with a matching black jacket.

"So you've felt what you did was justified, Mr. Mochizuki?" The therapist asked.

"Look all I saw were innocent players being killed by Orange players! And don't even get me started on Laughing Coffin!" Akira said. "Someone had to stand up to them! And if it meant being an Orange Player myself, then so be it!"

"Just let it all out." The therapist advised.

Outside, a young woman was waiting for him. She was around his age, which was around 16-17. She had short dandelion colored hair, pale skin, and blue eyes. She was wearing a dark navy blue hoodie, a white shirt, black skirt, black tights, and black combat boots. Her name was Kotone and she was an SAO survivor like Akira in there. Her in-game name was Philia, a player who teleported to the Hollow Area, a region of SAO that was not fully functional. She was marked as an Orange Player there after destroying an AI clone regarded as a player. As she was waiting, she was remembering the day she met Akira.

* * *

><p><em>(A long time ago in SAO)<em>

_Akira, or Silas in-game, was exploring the new area called the Hollow Area while nearby, a young female player was running as fast as she can. She had a blue hood on with some armor, black shorts, stockings, and brown boots. It was Kotone's Avatar, Philia._

_She soon tripped on a rock and bumped onto Silas. Silas fell in one direction and Philia fell in the other with her hood coming off. She immediately got up and got her sword out before charging. Silas got up and blocked her sword with his scythe just in time. He then noticed the Orange Marker on her._

_'An Orange Player!' Silas thought. He was a vigilante player who killed other Orange Players but as he blocked Philia's next hit. He noticed that Philia was shaking a bit as if she did not want to do this. Usually he would think that this was an act but…he could see that Philia's shaking obviously wasn't._

_"Who are you?" Philia asked._

_"You first!" Silas barked back before the trees were blown away in front of them._

_The two turned to see a Skull Reaper before it roared at them._

* * *

><p>(Present)<p>

Kotone's thoughts were interrupted when Akira came out and noticed her.

"You're done?" Kotone asked.

"Yeah, let's go." Akira said with a nod before he and Kotone started walking down the hall.

"So how'd it go?"

"Pointless, I don't get why I have to go through this." Akira groaned while Kotone giggled.

"It's a psych reevaluation; they wanted to see your mental status after SAO. Besides, it can't be that bad." Kotone giggled.

"Easy for you to say, you're not the one doing it." Akira joked before Kotone playfully pushed him.

"Alright, come on, let's go see the others." Kotone suggested before the two raced out of the building.

* * *

><p><strong>(Play Just Live More by Gaim no Kaze)<strong>

**The scene is zipped open revealing Gaim, Baron, Ryugen, Aura, and Zangetsu back-to-back behind fence with locks attached. They were posing as the camera was focused on Gaim.**

**The plants of Helheim begin to diminish to reveal an object. That object was soon smashed by the Riders' weapons and when they stopped it was revealed to be the title.**

**[Got it, move…wow…]**

**[Don't say no, just live more! Don't say no, just live more!] We see the four Riders in a room of Samurai armors as they posed. Gaim pointed his Musou Saber while the reflection under him was Kirito.**

**[Survival, you gotta move. Gendai wa sanagara Sengoku.] Kirito runs towards the screen but a fence with locks blocks him from doing so. He then sees himself with Orange Lockeed and tries to call out to him. He and the fence crumbles away as the other Kirito walks away.**

**[Dare ga kachi nukeru? Kagi was hirake rarete shimatta. (Don't say no, just live more!)] Team Baron starts dancing with Kaito leading them. We then see Kirito and Kaito glare at each other; each one holding a Lockseed. Kirito had the Orange Lockseed while Kaito had the Banana Lockseed. In their reflection were Kamen Rider Gaim and Kamen Rider Baron, who started to charge at each other. Asuna, with the Raspberry Lockseed, looks at the battle while her reflection was replaced with Kamen Rider Aura.**

**[Doko ni aru? (Don't say no, just live more!)] In the reflection Kirito and Kaito have some kind of hand wrestle while someone picks up the Budou Lockseed. That someone is revealed to be Shino and sees her brother Minato holding the Melon Lockseed. In their reflections were Kamen Rider Ryugen and Zangetsu. Shino tries running to him but a fence get in between them while Zangetsu points his Musou Saber at Ryugen's neck.**

**[Dou tsukau? Kindan no Kajitsu!] We then see the Riders appearing one by one in the room. We then see Gaim in Suika Arms Yoroi Mode but transforms into Gyro Mode as Baron and Aura pass him on their bikes. The scene then shifts to the characters activating their Sengoku Driver, from Zangetsu, Baron, and Gaim in order.**

**[Ima to iu kaze wa.] The orange sphere on Gaim's head unfolds into his armor and soon his Daidaimaru appeared in his hand. He then got into a combat position.**

**[Dare mo tsutaeru tame. Omae no moto ni fuku?] Team Gaim dances while the camera was more focused on Kirito, Asuna, and Suguha. The scene shifts to Kirito saying hi to her while in their reflections were Kaito and the girl in white, who looks like Suguha.**

**[Tsuyukou tsuyoku Blowin' up!] Zangetsu points his Musou Saber at the screen while behind him were pinecone themed Riders. We then see Gaim hack and slash through them and in his reflection Baron was doing the same thing. But the reflection behind showed Aura doing the same.**

**[Ashita ga, Yume ga, mada mienakute mo!] Ryugen shoots down a fence and advance as Team Gaim finishes their dance. They soon disappear to be replaced by Mysterious Girl who points at the viewer.**

**[Soko Genkai? Seiipai! Ikite iru to ieru nara!] Gaim slashes the screen as Team Baron continues their dance. We then see Baron, in Helheim, slashing the Elementary Inves.**

**[Utsumukuna yo (Kao agero) Doko made demo (Mageru koto naku)] We then see the weapons and broken armors of all the Riders with each respective Lockseed next to them.**

**[Shinjita michi o yuke! (JUST LIVE MORE!)] All five riders were back to back, practicing their weapons. We then see Kirito being trapped by a fence with locks and yells as the plants around it grow.**

**[Don't Say No! Just Live More!] Gaim rides on his horse as he rushed to battle.**

* * *

><p>(In Alfheim)<p>

Gaim, Aura, and Ryugen have just cleared a quest together in an attempt to understand how their armors work in-game. So far, there is no difference between its use here and the real world.

"I'm honestly surprised that the GMs aren't considering this as cheating." Ryugen admitted as she looked at her gun. It helped her clear out a lot of enemies in the dungeon.

"Tell me about it." Gaim said as he looked at the virtual Suika Lockseed before looking at Ryugen. "Speaking of which, you never told us how you got this." Gaim pointed out.

"Well…" Ryugen started, she really did not want to drop her brother's name and that he might have a possible relationship with Zangetsu. "Uh…" Ryugen let out.

Just then, Aura placed her hand on Gaim's shoulder.

"Kirito, it's not nice to ask people these kinds of questions. Besides, she probably paid Sid a lot for it, right?" Aura asked.

"Yeah, Sid…" Ryugen nodded, playing along with the story.

Just then, they received an invite from a couple of friends who were from the Beat Rider team, Phantom Shade. It was Silas and Philia.

Kirito met Silas in the SAO Beta, and then they met a few other times in the main game. They mostly remember each other from when Kirito explored the Hollow Area for himself and met the two along the way. He even agreed to help Silas look into Philia's Orange problem.

"It's from Philia and Silas." Yui said as she flew off Gaim's shoulder. Gaim and the others read the message.

"Looks like they need help with a quest." Gaim said from the looks of the message before reverting to Kirito. "What do you guys say?"

"Let's do it!" Ryugen said before reverting to Sinon, really wanting to change the subject regarding the Suika Lockseed.

"I guess we could help." Aura said before reverting as well.

The three sprouted their wings and flew off.

* * *

><p>(In Helheim)<p>

Minato was wondering around the forest, hoping to find some lead to Bujin Gaim. He was not even supposed to be here today, it was his day off from Yggdrasill. He wanted to spend some quality time with his little sister but saw that she was logged into that VR game of hers with her friends.

Minato smiled that Shino had friends now; back when they were younger, it was just the two of them. He thought back to simpler times.

* * *

><p><em>(Years ago)<em>

_A 17-year old Minato was looking through the paper to look for a suitable part-time job while his mother was out shopping for groceries. He kept looking until…_

_"Nii-san! Nii-san!" Minato recognized the voice of the wail; it was the voice of his 10-year old little sister, Shino._

_He looked out the window to see Shino cradling a skinned knee while crying. He was thankful that their mother was not there otherwise she would have a heart attack. Minato then quickly rushed outside and checked on his little sister._

_"Are you okay!? What happened!?" Minato asked as he examined his sister's injured knee._

_"I-I tripped!" Shino cried while taking care of her wound. Minato quickly scooped her up in his arms and carried her back to the house._

_"What happened?" Minato asked._

_"I…was just trying to imitate something the other kids were doing." Shino explained as Minato laid her on the couch._

_"What?"_

_"It was a dance move and I just wanted to-." Shino started._

_"Just please don't do that again." Minato advised. A dance move that was dangerous, considering her age, but it was nice for Shino to try new things. He went to the cabinet and got out a Band-Aid and rubbing alcohol._

_He gently applied the alcohol on Shino's knee and heard her hissing in pain. He looked at her and smiled before placing the Band-Aid on and giving her a kiss on the forehead._

_"How do you feel?" Minato asked._

_"It still stings a bit…" Shino answered._

_"It'll go away soon." Minato said before noticed that Shino still had that sad look on her face. "How about we get some ice cream later?"_

_"You mean it?" Shino asked._

_"Absolutely." Minato nodded. They had enough money and their mother probably wouldn't mind, as long as they get back before she does. Besides, Minato needed a break from job hunting._

_"You're the best, Nii-san!" Shino exclaimed before hugging him. Minato smiled before returning the hug._

* * *

><p>(Present)<p>

"Good times…" Minato mused but right now, he had more important things to think about, finding Bujin Gaim. He looked around and still saw no sign of life, aside from the Inves. Unknown to him, Bujin Gaim was watching him from the top of a nearby tree.

While he was tempted to strike down on Minato, he has to remember that his new body is still unstable and could go off at any moment like last time. Bujin Gaim quietly got down and walked the other way, hoping to find some distance between him and Minato.

Minato looked and saw nothing behind him. He then decided to keep exploring to find Bujin Gaim.

* * *

><p>(In Yggdrasill Tower)<p>

Ryoma was reviewing notes as he was refilling Sid's inventory. He smiled as looked at two new Lockseeds that Minato had picked a while ago. One had a bunch of blackberries with the code "LS-19" and one with a tangerine that had the code "LS-20".

"This will certainly be very interesting." Ryoma noted as he placed each lock next to a blank Sengoku Driver.

He then started writing in his notes and on it, there was a sketch for an upgraded version of the Driver and next to it was a sketch of a Lockseed, one that was entirely different from the others so far.

"Yo, doc."

Ryoma looked to see Sid at the doorway.

"Is my inventory ready?" Sid asked.

"It is, see for yourself."

Sid opened the case and smiled.

"Two more Drivers? You work fast, huh?"

"It doesn't hurt to get more data, but this Bujin Gaim…" Ryoma trailed off. To hear that there was a Sengoku Driver out there that he did not make. The thought made him clench his fist and teeth. He felt as if someone with a higher understanding of knowledge was insulting him. Hopefully when his next project was finished, he would not have to worry about it anymore. "I can't wait to get my hands on his equipment, and tear it apart for myself."

"I'd calm down if I were you, when this project comes to life you don't want anything to worry about, do you?" Sid asked.

"I suppose not." Ryoma answered.

"Anyways, I'll be on my way. I'll let you or Asada know of any unforeseen developments." Sid said before he left with the briefcase.

"Well, I got some tests to run." Ryoma said as he examined a Lockseed that had a pear on it.

* * *

><p>(In Alfheim)<p>

At the entrance of a dungeon, the Stone Temple, a Spriggan and a Caith Sith seemed to be waiting for someone. The Spriggan was Silas with his scythe attached to his back and the Caith Sith was Philia with her sword at her side.

Soon they heard noises and saw Kirito, Asuna, and Sinon arrive. Silas and Kirito shook hands.

"It's been a while." Silas started. "Congrats on reaching the number one slot in the rankings."

"It's not a big deal really." Kirito said modestly.

"What have you guys been up to?" Asuna asked.

Silas and Philia looked at each other before blushing a bit, as they were thinking about recent events regarding their...relationship.

"Not much!" Silas answered.

"Y-Yeah, not much at all." Philia quickly answered as they thought back to the past.

* * *

><p><em>(A couple weeks ago)<em>

_Akira was standing in front of his parents' tombstones. It was 7th years since a serial killer murdered them both and he killed that murderer in self-defense. He placed flowers on the grave and thought about how the event changed him._

_It is why he was an Orange Player back in SAO. He could not stand murdering bastards, like the Laughing Coffin, to get away. He saw SAO as an opportunity to clean away the filth that once murdered his family. However, that he was all he could think about, until he met one important friend that he made in SAO. Speaking of which, he heard footsteps behind him._

_"How'd you know I'd be here?" Akira asked looking behind to see Kotone._

_"You told me about your parents in SAO. All I had to do was guess." Kotone explained while having a sad look on her face. "I'm sorry about what happened to them."_

_"You have nothing to be sorry for." Akira answered. "Actually, I'm the one that should be sorry."_

_Kotone was surprised._

_"What do you mean?"_

_"All I thought was revenge, and not granting myself the peace I needed to move on." Akira admitted. He had not made many friends only employers and informants. The only friends he had made were Kotone and Kirito._

_Just then, he felt a hug from behind and saw that it was Kotone._

_"Don't say things like that, idiot. One, your parents would not want you to mope around in self-pity. And two, you are my best friend, you're more than just revenge. So don't day things like that you hear me?" Kotone said._

_Akira felt warm underneath her embrace and turned to hug her back. Once they separated, they looked deep into each other's eyes and felt hypnotized by each other. They leaned in and allowed their lips to touch each other's._

_As Akira was kissing the cute girl he met over a year ago in SAO, he couldn't help but think that his parents were watching over them with proud looks on their faces. Soon their lips departed and they stared into each other's eyes._

_"I love you, Kotone." Akira got out. Kotone stared at him with a happy face and with eyes of content._

_"I love you too, Akira." Kotone got out before she kissed him again._

* * *

><p>(Present)<p>

Ever since that day, the two wanted to keep their dating quiet. They wanted to announce it when the time was right, and they wanted to avoid the teasing.

"Right." Sinon said as she examined them.

"So what do you need help with?" Kirito asked.

"Just this dungeon right here." Philia answered as she pointed at the entrance. "None of our teammates are online so we thought we could reach out to you guys."

"No problem, just send us invites to group."

"Done and done." Silas said as he sent the invites. Kirito and the others got their invites and accepted them.

"So tell us, how does it feel to be number one on the leaderboards, in both the real and virtual world?" Philia asked.

"We don't feel that special but its good." Asuna answered.

"You guys are lucky." Philia started. "You guys can fight outside Alfheim and you have three Kamen Riders on your team. All of them standing right in front of us."

"I've felt the same thing before I became Ryugen." Sinon answered, recalling a conversation she had with Kirito. "Trust me; you're going to be surprised with what you can do."

Kirito smiled at the memory.

"Alright, let's head inside, everyone." Silas said before he and the others entered the building.

* * *

><p>(In Helheim)<p>

Minato was continuing to explore the forest, hoping to find Bujin Gaim but he felt as if there was a presence behind him. He looked behind to see multiple Elementary Inves.

"Typical." He muttered as he got out his Lockseed.

"Henshin!"

**"MELON!"**

The giant melon formed above him and he tossed it up in the air and caught it before placing it into his Driver.

**"LOCK ON!"**

He then sliced it.

**"SEIYA!"**

The melon landed on him before he was donned in his white suit.

**"MELON ARMS! TENKA GOMEN!"**

The armor unfolded, revealing Zangetsu and his shield materialized by his side. He withdrew his Musou Saber before charging.

On the branch of a nearby tree, Bujin Gaim was watching the whole scene with an opened Ichigo Lockseed. He noticed more Inves on the ground and tossed the Lockseed on the floor. An Elementary Inves noticed and picked up the juicy Lockseed before opening its mouth and eating it. It groaned a little bit before transforming into a Shika Inves. The Shika Inves noticed Zangetsu slaying its brethren before charging itself.

As Bujin Gaim was observing Zangetsu's fighting style, a Gray Mirror appeared behind him and dropped off a hooded Dark Rider.

"And who are you?" Bujin Gaim asked.

The new Dark Rider didn't say anything but got out a black Lockseed with a golden apple on it.

"I see…Malus." Bujin Gaim recognized. "I see you were able to finally reveal yourself."

"Not to a certain extent, but here I am." Malus said as he looked down and saw Zangetsu fighting the multiple Inves. "So this is what Zangetsu's original power was like."

"Indeed, but to think that he was one of the ones that defeated me…" Bujin Gaim started as he recalled his past defeat.

"There's nothing we can't do much about him now." Malus started. "Especially considering your…condition." He pointed out.

"My new body can handle my transformations." Bujin Gaim replied.

"But for how long?" Malus questioned and Bujin Gaim was about to reply until…

**"LOCK ON!"**

The two looked to see Zangetsu with his Lockseed in his Musou Saber.

**"1-0-0-0-0!"**

His blade started glowing green and he readied himself.

**"MELON CHARGE!"**

He swung his sword twice, sending energy slashes that look like melon slices. The Inves soon exploded and Zangetsu looked up to see the two Dark Riders.

"Bujin Gaim!" He recognized.

"I suppose it's time to go." Malus said.

"Agreed…" Bujin Gaim scoffed as if he did not want to stay before they opened a Crack and escaped through it. Zangetsu was about to follow but it closed on him.

"Damn you…" Zangetsu muttered before reverting to Minato.

Minato looked around and decided to leave but felt something on his foot. He picked it up to see a premature Lockseed fruit, it soon transformed into a new mature Lockseed. It had a green lime on it with the code "LS-21." Minato would normally give any Lockseed that he found to Ryoma but he decided to keep this one.

Remembering his fight with Gaim and Aura, it was tactically wise to switch Lockseeds around to adapt to the situation.

He placed it in his pocket before pulling out a Lotus Lockvehicle, seeing no reason to stay in the forest much longer.

* * *

><p>(In Alfheim)<p>

Kirito, Silas, and Philia have just finished off a [Stone Golem] while Sinon and Asuna were providing support. Sinon was shooting arrows while Asuna was healing.

The five soon continued onwards to the main chamber of the Stone Temple to hear fighting.

"You hear something?" Kirito stopped as he tried to listen more carefully. "Sound like trouble." He analyzed.

"Impossible, there should be no other players here." Silas mentioned.

"Well, let's look for ourselves." Philia suggested and everyone nodded in agreement before they reached the room. Philia opened the door and closed it after a few seconds with a confused look on her face.

"What?" Silas asked.

Philia did not respond but opened the door for the others to see.

"Huh!?" All of them responded as they saw multiple fully materialized Inves fighting the [Stone Golems].

"Is this some sort or bug?" Silas wondered.

Inves were never seen in Alfheim unless there is an Inves Game but there were never fully materialized Inves.

"Just like the real world." Kirito observed as they saw the Inves swarming up on the Golems and destroying them with huge numbers. The Inves soon noticed the players and engaged them.

They soon started fighting and managed to destroy a few of the Elementary ones but a Komori Inves flew onto the top of a pillar and fired at them. They all flew back and Sinon tried firing it with a [Fire Arrow] but the Komori Inves blocked it.

Soon a Kamikiri Inves appeared, wrapped it tentacles around Asuna and Philia, and started electrocuting them.

"No!" Silas said as he rushed up and tried to slash the Inves with his scythe but the Inves blocked before kicking Silas away.

Kirito, seeing no other choice, gets his Driver and Lockseed out. He placed his Driver on.

"Henshin!"

**"ORANGE!"**

The giant orange appeared and Kirito did his pose before placing and locking in the Lockseed in his Driver.

**"LOCK ON!"**

As the standby music was playing, the Kamikiri Inves threw the two girls away and stared at Kirito. He then sliced the Lockseed.

**"SEIYA!"**

The orange landed on his head before turning him to Gaim.

**"ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!"**

The sphere unfolded revealing Gaim and he took out both swords and charged. Silas and Philia were obviously surprised that he could use those items here while Sinon helped Asuna up.

"Asuna, you okay?" Sinon asked.

"Yeah." Asuna nodded before they looked up to see the Komori Inves. "Time for some payback." She said before placing her Driver on.

"Right there with you." Sinon agreed as she placed her Driver on. The two took out their Lockseeds.

"Henshin!"

**"RASPBERRY!"**

**"BUDOU!"**

The two quickly placed their Lockseeds in and locked it.

**"LOCK ON!"**

The two immediately sliced them.

**"COME ON!"**

**"HAI!"**

The fruits landed on their heads.

**"RASPBERRY ARMS! PIERCING MAGNIFICIENT BEAUTY!"**

**"BUDOU ARMS! RYU HOU! HA, HA, HA!**

The fruits unfolded revealing Aura and Ryugen. They took out their weapons and charged themselves.

"Wow…" Philia let out. She saw the armors in the videos but not this close before.

"Come on, let's help!" Silas proposed as he started fighting an Elementary Inves.

"Right!" She said before joining him.

Gaim was slashing up the Inves before it wrapped its tentacles around him and threw him away. He landed on the floor but got up.

"Time to get serious." Gaim muttered as he pulled out his other Lockseed and opened it.

**"PINE!"**

He immediately replaced the Orange Lockseed with it.

**"LOCK ON!"**

**"SEIYA!"**

His Orange Arms disappeared before the pineapple landed on him and unfolded.

**"PINE ARMS! FUNSAI DESTROY!"**

His Daidaimaru was replaced with the Pine Iron. He attached it to his Musou Saber and started swinging. As he was swinging, he made sure that he deflected the tentacles with the Pine Iron. As he was knocking around the Inves with the Pine Iron, Silas appeared from behind and slashed the Inves his scythe before kicking it to Gaim.

"Go!" Silas instructed.

Gaim nodded before he twirled the Pine Iron before throwing it. It flew to the Inves before wrapping itself around the Inves, restraining him. Gaim then sliced his Lockseed twice.

**"SEIYA!"**

**"PINE AU LAIT!"**

Gaim charged with his Musou Saber and slashed the Inves multiple times, as he did energy pineapple slices were being emitted. Soon the Inves fell down and exploded.

For Aura and Ryugen, they were shooting at the Inves but it kept flying away. However, it was unaware of Philia was flying behind until she grabbed it.

"Gotcha!" Philia said before holding it steady, allowing Aura and Ryugen to finish it. They sliced their Lockseeds.

**"COME ON!"**

**"HAI!"**

**"RASPBERRY SQUASH!"**

**"BUDOU SQUASH!"**

Ryugen prepared her gun as Aura readied her rapier. Ryugen then fired and then Aura jumped up and slashed the Inves multiple times before Philia dropped it and it exploded.

The Riders sighed before reverting to their civilian forms. They soon met up with the others.

"I didn't know you guys could do that." Philia let out.

"We just found it in our inventories." Asuna explained. "We don't know how but we're looking into it."

"We didn't want to cause any commotion." Kirito answered remembering the reaction he got in SAO when everyone found out he can dual-wield.

"Sorry to deceive you guys." Sinon said despite being members of a rival team.

"It's alright, but where did those Inves come from though? Was it a bug?" Silas wondered.

"I doubt it." Yui answered as she flew down from her hiding spot. "I haven't sensed any change in code, so they aren't part of this raid dungeon." Yui answered. "Nor did I detect any bugs. This is quite an anomaly." Yui remarked.

"Whatever it is, I think we should abandon the quest here until everything settled down." Kirito suggested and the others nodded in agreement.

Nearby a Crack opened to Helheim was zipped shut before disappearing.

* * *

><p>(Later in the Real World)<p>

Minato got home and looked at his new Lockseed. He examined it and was about to put it away until…

"Hey, Nii-san."

Minato looked up to see Shino rubbing her eyes, she must have just logged out.

"Hey." He greeted back as he quickly placed the Lockseed back into his pocket.

"What's that?" She asked.

"Nothing important, just something I found on the floor." Minato answered, it wasn't true but it wasn't entirely false either.

"Okay, so where did you just come from?" Shino asked, obviously noticing that Minato came in.

"Just a few errands I needed to run." Minato answered before he smiled. "Come on, go get changed."

"Huh?"

"It's my day-off and I don't want to waste it. Let's get some lunch." Minato proposed before he went outside.

"Okay, Nii-san." Shino answered with a smile as she went back to her room to change. As she was changing, she was thinking.

_'Nii-san, what are you hiding?'_

* * *

><p>(At Dicey Café)<p>

Akira and Kotone were sharing a booth together and were enjoying the meals and drinks. Kotone could not help but notice a conflicted look on her boyfriend's face.

"Still thinking about the Inves?" Kotone asked.

Akira nodded.

"It was just strange, and nothing like that should've happened." Akira noted. "But it also has me worried about something else."

"What?"

"The real world, if Inves can come in and out in Alfheim then what's to stop them from coming to the real world and terrorizing everybody?" Akira asked. He did have a point, the Inves can appear anywhere now and unlike Alfheim, not everyone can fight Inves.

"Well, Kirito and the other guys at team Gaim can handle it. Not to mean Yolko form Popup." Kotone pointed out.

"True, but that's four people. And I sure as hell know that the other Riders won't help unless it involves them and them alone." Akira pointed out.

"So what do you propose then?" Kotone asked.

Akira was thinking of an answer until Sid came out of his room and looked at Andrew.

"Hey Mills, I need another drink and another batch of peanuts. Just put it on my tab." Sid said before going back to his room.

"He barely pays it…" Andrew grumbled.

Akira smiled as a plan came into his head.

"Wait here." Akira said but as he got up, Kotone grabbed his arm.

"Where you go, I go." Kotone said.

Akira looked at her and sighed before helping her up. The two walked into Sid's room and faced Sid.

Sid, who was reading a newspaper, notices them and looks at their faces.

"Can I help you?" Sid asked.

* * *

><p>(With Kirito and Asuna)<p>

"Where's Shino?" Kirito wondered as Asuna tried calling their friend.

"I've been trying to call but she isn't answering. She must be busy." Asuna guessed. They were going to their team's garage for the usual meeting.

"What do you think she's doing?" Yui asked through the probe on Kirito's shoulder.

Kirito did recall the Shino said that she had a brother. She was probably spending time with him.

* * *

><p>(Somewhere else)<p>

"ACHOO!" Shino sneezed as she and Minato were waiting at their table.

"Shino, is something wrong? You don't have a cold, do you?" Minato asked, as he looked his menu.

"No, but…is someone talking about me?" She wondered before going back to her menu.

* * *

><p>(With Kirito and Asuna)<p>

"I'm sure she's fine." Asuna assured. "Come on, we can take a shortcut here." Asuna said as she and Kirito went another way.

They soon heard music and saw Phantom Shade dancing. Among them was Kotone while Akira was in the crowd overseeing the event. Kirito and Asuna decided just to be friendly and walked up to them.

"Hey, Akira." Kirito greeted.

Akira turned and looked at them.

"Oh hey, guys." Akira greeted back.

"Shouldn't you be dancing with them?" Asuna asked.

"I would but I have to keep an eye out for any rival teams making funny business around here. No offense to you guys." Akira said.

"It's cool, being in first of the rankings isn't exactly a walk in the park." Kirito said.

"You're telling me…" Asuna muttered as the two remembered certain past events.

* * *

><p><em>(A couple days ago in Alfheim)<em>

_Asuna was flying back to her home after turning in a handful of quests today. She just wanted to lie on the couch, spend some time with Yui, and maybe go on a date with Kirito before she and the others practice their routine tomorrow in the real world. As she was flying, she received an in-game message from Liz._

_Asuna stopped where she was and opened it._

_"Asuna, Team Soten is challenging us to a Territory Battle. Need your help. Love, Liz." Asuna read. She then sighed; she certainly was not going to get any breaks today._

_'No problem, I'll just rush through this so I can get back to the real word in time.' Asuna thought but unknown to her, her boyfriend was not getting many breaks himself in the real world._

* * *

><p><em>(Real World)<em>

_Kirito was walking around getting ready for his date with Asuna today but after walking about a block, he was approached._

_"Hey, Kirigaya!"_

_Kirito looked and saw Sonomura from Red Hot. He sighed; he did not have time for this._

_"C'mon Sonomura, at least do this on Gaim's stage." Kirito said but before he can make any moves, Sonomura blocked him._

_"Oh no! You're not going anywhere!" Sonomura said. "I still have some business with you! I'm gonna beat you and my team is going to be number one!"_

_Kirito sighed._

_'Did Kaito ever have to deal with this?' Kirito thought before looking at Sonomura. "Sure, let's do it."_

_Sonomura smiled as he got out his Lockseeds and summoned his Inves. Kirito just placed his belt on and got out his Lockseed._

_"Henshin."_

**_"ORANGE!"_**

* * *

><p>(Present)<p>

"Wow, you guys have your work cut for you especially when you have three Riders on your team." Akira said, somewhat glad his team was not number one right now.

"Tell me about it, in fact, we were just on our way to practice." Asuna said.

"I see, anyways it was good talking to you-." Akira started before the music stopped and the three Beat Riders turned their attention to the stage. They looked to see Jonouchi with Phantom Shade's Player Pass.

"Hey, what gives!?" Kotone asked as she walked up to Jonouchi.

"Sorry but I feel that this stage should belong to Invitto, wouldn't you agree?" Jonouchi smiled meekly.

"Kisama…" Kotone let out as she walked up to Jonouchi.

"Shouldn't you settle this?" Kirito asked Akira, who was just watching.

"Just watch…" Akira smiled, leaving the other two confused.

"So, shall we?" Jonouchi asked as he got out his belt and Donguri Lockseed.

"Bring it." Kotone answered as she walked back.

Jonouchi placed the belt on his waist before opening his Lockseed.

"Henshin!"

**"DONGURI!"**

The Crack appeared with his acorn and Jonouchi placed his Lockseed in before locking it. He immediately sliced it.

**"LOCK ON!"**

**"COME ON!"**

The acorn landed on his head and Jonouchi was in his armor.

**"DONGURI ARMS! NEVER GIVE UP!"**

The armor unfolded revealing Gridon and his mallet materialized.

"So, bring out your Inves." Gridon said as he patiently waited while playing with his weapon.

A Phantom Shade member was about to step up with Himawari Lockseed but Kotone stopped him.

"Let me." She insisted before staring at Gridon. "You think you actually have a chance just because you're a Kamen Rider?"

"Only one way to find out." Gridon said.

"For once…I agree." Kotone answered as she pulled out…a blank Sengoku Driver.

Gridon and everyone else seemed shocked and surprised, except for Akira.

"A Sengoku Driver!" Kirito recognized.

"How did she!?" Asuna remarked.

"Let's just say, we've been thinking about what happened in the game." Akira answered.

Kotone then placed it on and the yellow belt was attached her and the faceplate materialized. It was light blue and the helmet was similar to Gaim's except the mouthpiece was clear and the visor was replaced with compound eyes. There were also wind accents around the mural.

She then pulled out her new Tangerine Lockseed.

"Henshin!"

**"TANGERINE!"**

The Crack opened above her, revealing a giant tangerine. Kotone gripped and held it close to her cheat before she quickly placed it in her belt and locked it.

**"LOCK ON!"**

Her standby music was just like Gaim's, and everyone seemed excited. She then sliced her Lockseed with the top portion being the inside of a tangerine and the lower half having shortblade in the style of a tangerine slice.

**"SEIYA!"**

The fruit landed on her head and she was donned in a light blue bodysuit.

**"TANGERINE ARMS! MELEE TSUNE!"**

Inside, the helmet covered Kotone's face before a light orange helmet landed on her, making her compound eyes glow bright. Outside, the front folded to her chest while the left side of the tangerine folded onto the right. It then unfolded itself onto her right shoulder, making it a double pauldron.

The back unfolded and a short sword, styled after a tangerine slice, appeared in her right hand. The new Kamen Rider stood ready for action. This was Kamen Rider Kyofu.

"Another Kamen Rider!" one of the audience members gasped as everyone else took photos and videos of her.

"No way…" Gridon got out.

"So, let's start." Kyofu said as she gripped her TangerSword and charged. Gridon was trying to block all her attacks but she was too fast for him. She then kneed him in the pelvis before slashing him a couple of times.

Gridon flew back and his armor was smoking.

"I'm not…done yet!" Gridon said, as he got up with his mallet ready. He soon charged and Kyofu moved to the side and kicked him to the back. He fell on the floor and immediately got up.

Meanwhile, Malus and Bujin Gaim were watching from the sidelines.

"Another new Rider? How interesting." Bujin Gaim noted.

"Indeed, neither of us has seen this new Rider before. How about we put her to the test?" Malus asked as he pulled out a couple of "jail-broken" Lockseeds.

"You read my mind." Bujin Gaim answered as he pulled out "Jail-broken" Lockseeds as well. They opened them and Inves appeared.

Just as Kyofu was about to finish off Gridon, an Elementary Inves appeared and tackled her.

"Huh?" Gridon got out before being tackled by an Inves.

The crowd started panicking as multiple Inves appeared and the Dark Riders left before blending with the crowd.

"Inves!" Kirito recognized.

"How did they get here!?"

Kyofu and Gridon then got free and started fighting.

"Did you have something to do with this?" Kyofu asked.

"As much I would've wanted too, I didn't." Gridon admitted. Having a numeral advantage is a fine tactic but this would not be what he meant. Kyofu looked at Akira and the others.

"We could use some help here!"

"Right!" Akira answered before pulling out his own blank Sengoku Driver. Everyone else noticed.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Gridon complained before he barely dodged the attack of an Inves.

"Akira, are you-!?" Kirito started.

"I'm not letting anyone down now!" Akira said before he placed the Driver on. When he placed it on, the yellow belt appeared and a new faceplate. The new faceplate had a dark background with purple accents and the helmet was black with a white mouthpiece similar to Gaim's but it was black in the middle and it had compound eyes as well. He took out his new Blackberry Lockseed.

"Henshin!"

**"KUROI!"**

The Crack appeared and out of it was a giant dark metallic dodecahedron with white outlines that looked like blackberry appeared. He clenched the hand holding the Lockseed and pointed his clenched fist at the Inves before putting the Lockseed in his belt and locking it in.

**"LOCK ON!"**

The Driver started playing that rock theme that Bravo's belt had and Akira sliced the fruit. The upper half had the inside of blackberries while the lower half had a scythe. The fruit landed on his head before donning him in black suit with yellow bracers.

**"KUROI ARMS! MISTER SHINIGAMI!"**

Inside, Akira felt his face covered up before a dark studded hood-like helmet with a small green top landed on his head, making his helmet's eyes glow dark purple. The front unfolded to his chest, revealing an appropriate chestplate.

The top and back folded onto his back and sides folded to his shoulders. Soon a scythe appeared in his hands. The scythe's attachment ring was shaped like a bunch of blackberries and the blade itself was dark. This was Kamen Rider Reaper.

"I'm coming, Kotone!" Reaper said before he charged and slashed an Elementary Inves behind her. The two stood back-to-back.

"Didn't think our debut would be like this!" Kyofu admitted.

"Well, what can you do?" Reaper replied before seeing a mother and daughter cornered by an Inves. He charged and slashed the Inves before going to the other. "Go! Get out of here!" Reaper instructed.

"Thank you!" The mother said before she and her child left and Reaper looked at them. Despite it being a short message, Reaper felt touched by it before noticing more people nearby. He quickly came to their aid and helped them escaped along with the rest of Phantom Shade.

Meanwhile, Kirito and Asuna kicked a couple of Inves away.

_"This has to be stopped!"_ Yui said through her probe.

"We're on it! Asuna!" Kirito called as he placed on his Sengoku Driver.

"Hai!" Asuna replied as she placed her belt on. The two took out their Lockseeds.

"Henshin!"

**"ORANGE!"**

**"RASPBERRY!"**

The two quickly did the poses before placing in their Lockseeds and locking them.

**"LOCK ON!"**

The two immediately sliced them.

**"SEIYA!"**

**"COME ON!"**

The fruits landed on their heads and donned them in their suits. Their fruits unfolded into their armor.

**"ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!"**

**"RASPBERRY ARMS! PIERCING MAGNIFICIENT BEAUTY!"**

Aura charged but Gaim wondered about what happened to Yui's probe but just then…

_"Papa, is everything okay?"_ Yui asked.

"Huh? Yeah!" Gaim answered, he was actually more surprised. "I thought your probe would be affected somehow," He explained. It did make sense the he could hear Yui underneath the suit now since he had her probe on him. Although right now it does not matter really.

_"Papa, behind you!"_

Gaim quickly turned and slashed an Elementary Inves before kicking it away.

"Thanks, Yui!" He quickly said before charging.

Meanwhile, Gridon was barely able to defend himself. He whacked an Inves in a silly manner.

"Finally." He huffed before another Inves appeared from behind and smacked the acorn Rider. "Ow!" He groaned as the Inves started getting closer on him and his mallet was out of reach. "Hey now! You don't want to me, right?" Gridon asked but before the Inves can do anything, Aura stabbed it through the abdomen and it exploded.

"Here." Aura said, showing Gridon's mallet in her other hand. She held him up and gave him back his weapon.

"Uh, thanks." Gridon nervously said before a couple Inves attacked.

Meanwhile Reaper and Kyofu were the farthest from the stage. They see an Inves run into a nearby alley.

"It's getting away!" Reaper noticed before he and his girlfriend chased it. They soon found it cornered and were about to finish it but…

_"Be warned…"_

"Huh?"

"What the?" Kyofu got out before they see 'Suguha' on a nearby ceiling.

_"The power you two use today may change the course of fate. You will have to fight to the bitter end…until this world is fitted to your image."_ 'Suguha' said.

"I…" Reaper started before coming up with his answer. "I could care less about what happens to me!"

"Akira…" Kyofu started.

"All my life, I just watched injustice plague this world, if you're saying I have the power to change that…then I'll accept it! I'll defend the innocent with my dying breath!" Reaper declared.

'Suguha' stared at him before Kyofu spoke up as well.

"I won't let you do that alone!" Kyofu said and Reaper looked at her. "You cared for me and protected me in SAO when everyone thought I was a murderer. You were my guardian and I won't let you down too." Kyofu said, wanting to help her boyfriend.

"Kotone…" Reaper let out.

'Suguha' looked unsurprised and left the scene, leaving the couple to face the Inves. The Inves growled and the two sliced their Lockseeds.

**"SEIYA!"**

**"TANGERINE SQUASH!"**

**"KUROI SQUASH!"**

Kyofu threw her short sword and it spun, looking like a tangerine slice. Reaper's blade started glowing and sent a dark energy slash that looked like a wave of blackberries. Both attacks hit the Inves before it exploded and Kyofu caught her blade while Reaper rested his scythe on his shoulder.

* * *

><p>(With Gaim and the others)<p>

Gaim was in the center of a couple of Inves and he combined his swords before taking off his Lockseed.

**"LOCK OFF!"**

Gaim quickly placed it in his Musou Saber.

**"LOCK ON!"**

**"1-0-0-0-0!"**

Gaim's blade started glowing.

**"ORANGE CHARGE!"**

Gaim spun slashing the Inves and the slash looked like an orange slice. All the Inves fell down before exploding.

Meanwhile Aura and Gridon were still fighting, even though Aura was doing most of the fighting.

Aura soon sliced her Lockseed twice.

**"COME ON!"**

**"RASPBERRY AU LAIT!"**

Her raspberries detached from her rapier's hand guard before forming a huge energy raspberry bunch. She stuck her rapier in the middle before raising it up high in the air. She twisted her rapier and energy raspberries started flying everywhere, destroying the Inves. Gridon stumbled a bit from the attack before falling on his behind.

Aura looked and offered him a hand.

"You okay?" Aura asked and Gridon took the hand.

"Y-Yeah." Gridon said as he got up.

Just then, Kyofu and Reaper showed up while Gaim looked at the floor and saw the opened Lockseeds.

"Lockseeds? Did a Rider open them?" Gaim wondered because he knows that so far only Kamen Riders can summon fully materialized Inves. Reaper noticed and walked up to him.

"Well it wasn't Girdon. What about Kurokage or Baron?" Reaper asked.

"Neither of them seems to be the type to do it. Plus Kaito does have his sense of honor." Gaim explained. 'Could it be Zangetsu?' Gaim thought before closing the Lockseeds.

While Gaim and Reaper were pondering, Kyofu approached both Aura and Gridon.

"Hey Kotone, you did great!" Aura said.

"Thanks!" Kyofu replied before looking at Gridon. "So still want our stage?"

"N-No, thanks!" Gridon said, he really did not want to continue fighting. "I-I mean, I want to but-." Then Gridon ran away.

"Typical." Ryofu said before she and the others reverted to their civilian forms. They all grouped up together.

"So how did you guys get your Drivers?" Kirito asked.

"Sid, of course."

"Sure, but how did you guys convince him for not only one but two if you guys are on the same team?"

"Strangely, that's the thing that got him." Akira answered.

* * *

><p><em>(A couple hours ago)<em>

_Sid looked at them._

_"So you want me to supply you guys with Drivers despite the fact that you two are on the same team?" Sid asked, making sure he was hearing right._

_"Well that does sound weird the way you put it." Akira replied._

_"But Team Gaim has three Kamen Riders though." Kotone pointed out._

_"True." Sid admitted before thinking about Akira and Kotone's proposal and letting out a smile. "It would certainly make the Games much more interesting, huh? With two teams having more than one Rider?"_

_"Definitely." Kotone nodded, hiding the real reason of why they are doing this._

_Akira nodded as well._

_"Alright, you convinced me and these are my last two Drivers." Sid said as he opened his case, revealing them and their designated Lockseeds. "Of course, all things have a cost."_

_"Whatever it is, we'll pay it." Akira answered._

_Sid smiled._

_"That's what I like to hear." The dealer said._

* * *

><p>(Present)<p>

"Are you two sure about this?" Kirito asked. Being the owners of Sengoku Drivers was a big responsibility, either using it for you team or saving people from Inves.

"I'm sure." Akira answered. "I've always grown up with injustice and I just couldn't stand it anymore. When I helped rescue those bystanders, I felt I did some justice. Sure there was my vigilante business in SAO but…this one feels good."

"And what about you?" Asuna asked Kotone.

"Someone has to watch his back and…he protected me back in SAO. This is the least I can do for him." Kotone answered with a slight blush that sent Asuna a clear message.

Asuna patted her on the shoulder.

"I understand and…congratulations to both of you."

Kotone's blush intensified.

"Thanks, Asuna." Kotone let out.

* * *

><p>(Throughout the city)<p>

**"Hello~ Kawagoe City!**" DJ Sagara started, his show being broadcasted throughout the city. "We have some more exciting footage from the Kamen Riders themselves!"

He started playing footage regarding Reaper and Kyofu. They were shown fighting Inves with Gaim, Aura, and Gridon.

**"You see it right, folks! Not just one new Rider for a team but TWO! Wow! From Phantom Shade, comes their leader, Kamen Rider Reaper! And his support and second-in-command, Kamen Rider Kyofu!"** DJ Sagara remarked. **"The only team as big as that is Team Gaim! Well one thing's for sure, these Games have gotten more intensified!"**

* * *

><p>(The following week at the therapist's office)<p>

"Well now, it's been a while since we last met, Mr. Mochizuki." The therapist said as Akira sat comfortably on the couch and looked happy. "You seemed to be in a much better mood than the last time you were here."

"What can I say, Doc? A lot's changed the past week and for the better." Akira confidently answered.

"How so?"

"Well, for starters, I've finally found some things worth doing that I don't regret." Akira started.

"That's excellent." The therapist smiled

"And after this, I have a date with a very special friend of mine." He said as thoughts of Kotone entered his head.

Outside the room, Kotone was wearing nicer clothes; a bright smile plastered her face. She was excited for their date.

* * *

><p>(Omake: Kamen Rider Cops IX)<p>

"I don't know why you're here, officer. I'm doing nothing illegal." Uva said as he was really just minding his own business by just standing. "I'm just standing here being myself."

"Yeah, the problem with that is supposed to be dead. You should be in a grave somewhere not out here, scaring our civilians." Baron said.

"Oh yeah?" Uva started before firing some green lightning at Baron but he avoided it.

"Don't do that." Baron warned.

Uva started getting away as he continued firing at Baron.

"I'm not going back to the tomb! And you can't make me!" Uva barked like a kid.

"Doesn't have to be the tombs, could be any old crypt."

"No! I'm not leaving the land of the living!" Uva shouted before he started running.

"Oh yeah, well I have your ticked to the land of dead! Just come back here!" Baron shouted before chasing after him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I would like to thank Code-Emperor07 for sending me Akira's profile to do this. Also Kotone (Philia) is a character in the SAO PS Vita game, Sword Art Online Hollow Fragment. If you're wondering how I got her real name, I had someone translate a bit of the ending. Anyways, please review and PM me for any questions or comments. And don't forget to read, like, and follow this story. Same thing applies to the others as well. Alright I'm done, goodnight.<strong>


	10. Baron's New Mango Power!

**AN: Alright guys, I'm back with another chapter of Gaim! With Gaim's Kiwami Arms debuting, I'm more than excited to present to you guys the latest Gaim! Now Showtime!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Sword Art Online or Kamen Rider Gaim.

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: Baron's New Mango Power!<p>

"**Hello~ Kawagoe City and all you Beat Riders out there!" **DJ Sagara started as his show was being broadcasted. **"Did you see the new Riders' epic battles?"**

He soon started playing footage of the Riders that debut recently.

"**Let's start with Bravo! He's knocked out Kurokage, Gridon, and now even Baron!" **DJ Sagara started as he played footage regarding to Bravo beating the Nut Riders and Baron. **"The only one who managed to win is Team Gaim with some help from Popup! So both teams received a major boost in the rankings with Gaim on top! But Team Baron plummeted all the way to the bottom with Popup in third!"**

Sagara then displayed the ranks and updated them with Gaim in first, Popup in third, and Baron in fourth.

"**What happened to Baron's glory? Where did it go?" **Sagara asked.

* * *

><p>(In Dicey Café)<p>

A certain black coat team leader was drinking his tea as he was listening to Sagara's show.

"**These battles are so hot and cool at once, they'll leave your palms sweating! So keep your eyes peeled!" **And with that, Sagara signed off and allowed a commercial to play.

Kaito just had an unhappy face. Even though Team Gaim has proven their power, Kaito feared that he and his team may have lost the strength they had to dominate the streets. Soon a Yggdrasill commercial played and Andrew sighed.

"Man, Kawagoe City is like a new place since Yggdrasill came." Andrew mused. Ever since Yggdrasill started rebuilding the city, things started to feel like a castle town around hence why there's Beat Riders; to spread joy back to the people.

"So, you used to live here too." Kaito deducted.

"Yeah despite my African ethnicity, my parents took a liking to the Japanese which is why I'm here." Andrew explained. "When I heard that they were redeveloping the city, I didn't know what to think about at first especially with the place here."

Kaito nodded, listening to the story.

"When I was a kid, this city seemed okay but I'm honestly surprised that Yggdrasill tore it down and rebuilt it around their HQ." Andrew explained. Soon Kaito got up and left some money on the table before he left. "At least they're doing a good job!"

Andrew turned and noticed the money and the leaving Kaito.

"Hey, Kaito! You forgot your…change." Andrew started but noticed that Kaito is already gone. "I guess this is my tip." Andrew assumed as he placed the money in his pocket.

Outside, Kaito was staring at Yggdrasill HQ and had a fierce look on his face. He had plenty of feelings swelling up inside of him but they were hate, rage, and anxiety.

"I need more power." He muttered as he clenched his fist, he obviously held some sort of grudge against Yggdrasill and wanted revenge. He wanted the company to suffer upon his day of reckoning.

* * *

><p>(Somewhere else)<p>

Kirito clenched his fist as well but in determination.

"_Ready, Papa?" _Yui asked.

Kirito nodded with a smile.

"Yup, I'm definitely sure that this is the one!" Kirito said before he entered the building which had a "Help Wanted" sign along with a list of requirements. "Excuse me, I'm here about the part-time positions."

* * *

><p><strong>(Play Just Live More by Gaim no Kaze)<strong>

**The scene is zipped open revealing Gaim, Baron, Ryugen, Aura, and Zangetsu back-to-back behind fence with locks attached. They were posing as the camera was focused on Gaim.**

**The plants of Helheim begin to diminish to reveal an object. That object was soon smashed by the Riders' weapons and when they stopped it was revealed to be the title.**

**[Got it, move…wow…]**

**[Don't say no, just live more! Don't say no, just live more!] We see the four Riders in a room of Samurai armors as they posed. Gaim pointed his Musou Saber while the reflection under him was Kirito.**

**[Survival, you gotta move. Gendai wa sanagara Sengoku.] Kirito runs towards the screen but a fence with locks blocks him from doing so. He then sees himself with Orange Lockeed and tries to call out to him. He and the fence crumbles away as the other Kirito walks away.**

**[Dare ga kachi nukeru? Kagi was hirake rarete shimatta. (Don't say no, just live more!)] Team Baron starts dancing with Kaito leading them. We then see Kirito and Kaito glare at each other; each one holding a Lockseed. Kirito had the Orange Lockseed while Kaito had the Banana Lockseed. In their reflection were Kamen Rider Gaim and Kamen Rider Baron, who started to charge at each other. Asuna, with the Raspberry Lockseed, looks at the battle while her reflection was replaced with Kamen Rider Aura.**

**[Doko ni aru? (Don't say no, just live more!)] In the reflection Kirito and Kaito have some kind of hand wrestle while someone picks up the Budou Lockseed. That someone is revealed to be Shino and sees her brother Minato holding the Melon Lockseed. In their reflections were Kamen Rider Ryugen and Zangetsu. Shino tries running to him but a fence get in between them while Zangetsu points his Musou Saber at Ryugen's neck.**

**[Dou tsukau? Kindan no Kajitsu!] We then see the Riders appearing one by one in the room. We then see Gaim in Suika Arms Yoroi Mode but transforms into Gyro Mode as Baron and Aura pass him on their bikes. The scene then shifts to the characters activating their Sengoku Driver, from Zangetsu, Baron, and Gaim in order.**

**[Ima to iu kaze wa.] The orange sphere on Gaim's head unfolds into his armor and soon his Daidaimaru appeared in his hand. He then got into a combat position.**

**[Dare mo tsutaeru tame. Omae no moto ni fuku?] Team Gaim dances while the camera was more focused on Kirito, Asuna, and Suguha. The scene shifts to Kirito saying hi to her while in their reflections were Kaito and the girl in white, who looks like Suguha.**

**[Tsuyukou tsuyoku Blowin' up!] Zangetsu points his Musou Saber at the screen while behind him were pinecone themed Riders. We then see Gaim hack and slash through them and in his reflection Baron was doing the same thing. But the reflection behind showed Aura doing the same.**

**[Ashita ga, Yume ga, mada mienakute mo!] Ryugen shoots down a fence and advance as Team Gaim finishes their dance. They soon disappear to be replaced by Mysterious Girl who points at the viewer.**

**[Soko Genkai? Seiipai! Ikite iru to ieru nara!] Gaim slashes the screen as Team Baron continues their dance. We then see Baron, in Helheim, slashing the Elementary Inves.**

**[Utsumukuna yo (Kao agero) Doko made demo (Mageru koto naku)] We then see the weapons and broken armors of all the Riders with each respective Lockseed next to them.**

**[Shinjita michi o yuke! (JUST LIVE MORE!)] All five riders were back to back, practicing their weapons. We then see Kirito being trapped by a fence with locks and yells as the plants around it grow.**

**[Don't Say No! Just Live More!] Gaim rides on his horse as he rushed to battle.**

* * *

><p>(At Gaim's garage)<p>

Shino was alone and looking at the Suika Lockseed that she got back from Kirito. However the lock was gray and when Shino tried pressing the switch, it wouldn't open. She tried again and again but no response.

"It won't open. What's wrong with it?" Shino wondered before another thought hits her. "Maybe we can use it again once the color comes back." She hypothesized. Lockseeds were known to run on limited power but they always come back fully charged.

Maybe this was a special Lockseed, one that used up so much power that it has to recharge longer than the others. If she's right, then she has to wait a little while then. But the main question was why her brother had this, a Melon Lockseed, and a Sengoku Driver. Did he really have a relationship with Zangetsu, the Kamen Rider that Kirito and Asuna met in the forest.

* * *

><p>(In Yggdrasill HQ)<p>

Minato was angry, not only was his Suika Lockseed stolen but he was watching camera footage of Gaim using it.

"How did he get that Lockseed?" Minato wondered. That Lockseed was supposed to be his, it was a premium A-Class Lockseed that was powerful, rare, and most importantly; it was experimental. It was not to be sold and used in the Inves Games. So how did it get there? All Minato knew that it was in his suitcase one day, it gone the next, and now he sees it being used by Gaim in those ridiculous kids' games. He looked at Sid for answers. "Answer me, Sid!

"I told you, I have no idea how it happened." Sid said, being innocent. He personally didn't care about the problem and he was even ignoring his boss's signs of anger and distress. However, this was only annoying Minato further as Sid was taking this as seriously as he should.

"You were supposed to keep watch on those kids!" Minato angrily reminded him. He was to sell Lockseeds but not the experimental ones.

"I'm not one to suggest something like this, but…couldn't it have been your sister?" Sid asked before he sipped his coffee.

Minato shook his head in denial. Sure, he knew that Shino and Kirito were best friends but she isn't that devoted to him enough to steal something from her brother…right?

"Don't be foolish! That's impossible!" Minato answered.

Soon Sid let himself out while leaving Minato to his thinking.

"So he likes to keep the wool over his eyes, huh?" Sid wondered. For such a realist, Minato has a hard time facing the truth when it comes to family, making him look like a fool. Sid then left the building to resume his work on the streets, just glad that he doesn't have to deal with Minato for now.

* * *

><p>(Somewhere in the city)<p>

"Thanks for telling me where Kirito might be, Suguha." Asuna thanked. She was supposed to meet Kirito at his house but he must've forgot and left without her to apply for a possible part-time job. Suguha was helping her find a way there.

They soon stopped in their tracks as they looked at a nearby alley to see a strange plant.

"Isn't this…?" Suguha asked as she examined the plant.

"Yeah." Asuna answered. The two looked further into the alley and saw a Crack leading to Helheim. Suguha bit her lip as she remembered her first trip there with Kirito and Asuna. Where they found the Sengoku Driver and Orange Lockseed that Kirito uses to become Gaim. It was also the last place where their team leader, Yuya, disappeared to.

"It's that rip! I'm calling Oniichan!" Suguha said as she got her phone out.

"Good idea!" Asuna said as Suguha dialed Kirito's number and waited for a response.

* * *

><p>(With Kirito)<p>

"Sorry, kid. But we've filled out all the positions we needed." The manager said, putting Kirito in an unlucky position. Kirito wasn't one to beg but he was trying to talk himself in.

"Aw, come on! You must have a couple positions left!" Kirito begged as he was trying to get a couple jobs for him and Asuna. He had to try at least, even though the manager said that the positions were filled.

"It's a done deal, kid." The manager replied but Kirito kept on begging. Kirito was a very stubborn person to accept defeat.

"Aw come on, how can you turn down a couple of smiles!?" Kirito begged again.

Unknown to Kirito, his phone was vibrating on the table with the VR probe unplugged.

* * *

><p>(With the girls)<p>

"No response." Suguha groaned as she hung up, thinking that Kirito was in the middle of an interview there. Then, the two girls looked into the crack.

"You think Yuuya is in there?" Asuna wondered.

"Only one way to tell." Suguha said, the Crack can close at anytime and the forest is their best lead to find their missing leader. "I'm texting Oniichan and Shino about it and then we'll go."

"Okay, I'll keep a close eye on you. I can get us out and I can fight Inves." Asuna said before Suguha sent her message and the two girls went in.

They looked around and saw a waterfall next to them. They looked around and started their investigation unaware that the Crack behind them was being zipped shut.

As they were walking, Asuna placed her Driver on to get ready in case any Inves appeared. She then looked at a nearby vine which had a bunch of Lockseed fruits. She approached on and plucked a fruit and it soon transformed into a new Lockseed for her. It had a pear on it and the code "LS-22.".

"This will definitely be of help." Asuna said but they soon heard noise and Asuna got in front of Suguha and got her Lockseed out, ready to defend her from anything.

They soon heard the growling and found the Inves right behind them. Asuna quickly pulled Suguha away and kicked the Inves away. She immediately got her Lockseed out and opened it.

"Henshin!"

"**RASPBERRY!"**

Light redish-energy beams appeared above her before merging to make her giant raspberries. Asuna quickly did her pose before placing the Lockseed in and locking it.

"**LOCK ON!"**

She immediately sliced it.

"**COME ON!"**

Her fruit landed on her head and her suit was immediately on upon contact.

"**RASPBERRY ARMS! PIERCING MAGNIFICIENT BEAUTY!"**

The fruit unfolded to armor, revealing Aura's head and her Raspiecer appeared in her hand. She then charged towards the Inves.

* * *

><p>(In Earth)<p>

Kirito got the message and he ran at the girls' last location. He got their text and came as fast as he can.

"Asuna! Sugu!" He called and looked around to see that there was no one in the area.

"_Mama!" _Yui called.

"Kirito!"

Kirito looked and saw Shino running towards him.

"Shino! Did you see them?" Kirito asked.

"No." She answered.

Kirito sighed before looking at the alley and saw the plants. He approached it and knelt to get a better view. Shino noticed this as well.

"_This plant doesn't look anything like the ones on the internet." _Yui said as she analyzed the plant.

"That's because it belongs to the other world!" Kirito answered, remembering his trips to Helheim.

"You mean the one you and Asuna talked about?" Shino asked, remembering past conversations she had with Kirito and Asuna.

"Yeah, at least Asuna's with her but I can't leave anything to chance though." Kirito said before he stood up and placed his Driver on. He took out his Lockseed.

"**ORANGE!"**

"Henshin!"

The Crack opened and Kirito did his pose before placing the Lockseed in and closing it. He immediately sliced the fruit.

"**LOCK ON!"**

"**SEIYA!"**

The fruit landed on his hand, donning him in his suit.

"**ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!"**

His armor unfolded and he took out his Lock Vehicle.

"What are you planning to do?" Shino asked.

"This Lock Vehicle can take me to the other world." Gaim answered before he unlocked it and allowed it to transform. He then got on. "Wish me luck."

"But Kirito, are you sure you can go alone? What if Zangetsu finds you again?" Shino asked as the two remembered Zangetsu. Zangetsu was a formidable opponent and the last time they met, Gaim barely escaped with an injured and unconscious Asuna. Heck, sometimes Kirito likes to refer to Zangetsu as the Ghost of Heathcliff since they both use a shield.

But knowing him, he's probably patrolling around the forest, doing who knows what. Gaim remembered his encounter with him as Shino remembered the night that she stole the Suika Lockseed from her brother while looking at the Sengoku Driver and Melon Lockseed that he had.

"_Papa, can handle it, right?" _Yui asked.

"Yeah, I'm not holding back, that's for sure." Gaim said before he started the bike and drove until he opened a Crack and went through it, leaving Shino alone.

"Kirito…is there anything that I can do?" Shino wondered, feeling a little useless right now. She wanted to help her friends out. Shino became a Rider to help, not sit back while her friends were in danger in the Inves home world. Just then her phone rang and looks at the Caller ID which had Ryotaro's name. "Ryotaro?" She then answered it. "What's up?"

"…"

Shino had a somewhat surprised look on her face.

"The Lock Dealer's at the garage?"

"…"

"I'm on my way." Shino answered before hanging up. She then ran back to base while wondering what Sid wants from her.

* * *

><p>(In Helheim)<p>

Aura slashed the Inves away as she was trying to help Suguha escape. Suguha tried to escape but another Inves caught her. Aura noticed.

"Suguha!" Aura tried running to her by the other Inves got in her way. "Damn it!" She slashed it away and got in front of Suguha as they were both surrounded by three of them now.

One of the attack and Aura blocked it but noticed the other going for Suguha.

"Suguha!"

Just as it was about to attack, Baron appeared and push it back.

"Baron!" The two girls recognized before Aura kicked her Inves away. Baron looked at the two of them, obviously surprised that they were here.

"You two…" Baron started before the Inves started to attack. He could worry about them later but right now there was a bunch of Inves that needed to be killed right now.

"Look out!" Suguha warned.

Baron immediately focused on the Inves along with Aura. The two led the Inves away from Suguha before resuming the fight. The two were slashing and pushing the Inves away. Baron was about to strike until he felt some pain from earlier ago. An Inves noticed and was about to attack until Aura got in front of Baron and slashed it.

"Sub-Commander…" Baron let out.

"Just like old times, huh?" Aura said, referring to their days back in the KoB. She then resumed fighting the Inves while Baron regains his composure.

When he did, he resumed fighting with Aura.

"Duck!" He warned and Aura did while Baron's lance glowed yellow and spun in a circle. When he did, each Inves that he hits had an energy spear through them that looked like a banana. The Inves soon exploded and the Riders rested their guards.

Suguha approached them while the Riders reverted back to their civilian forms and took out their Lockseeds.

"What are you doing here?" Suguha asked, referring to Kaito.

"Collecting Lockseeds. This is a good place to find strong ones." Kaito answered, which was true. He approached a tree and picked a fruit which soon turned into a Himawari Lockseed. He groaned at the sight of it. "Another dud." He said before throwing it away and walked away from them. It was obvious that he was here for a while.

"Is that why you're putting yourself into so much trouble here?" Asuna asked. Was Kaito really this desperate for power enough to go into Helheim and face countless Inves to get some rare Lockseeds?

Kaito stopped and looked at her.

"That's none of your business…or at least not anymore." Kaito said. Back in SAO, Asuna was assigned to watch over top players in the KoB and Kaito was one of them.

"That is true…" Asuna said before she and Suguha started to follow him.

"By the way, have you seen Yuya?" Suguha asked. "We've been looking for him."

"Team Gaim's leader? No." Kaito answered.

"Did you get here with your Lock Vehicle?" Asuna asked.

"Yeah, did you two?" Kaito asked.

"No, we came here through a rip." Suguha answered.

"A rip?" Kaito asked.

"There was a rip here earlier ago that led to this place. It's the second one that I've seen." Suguha said, remembering her first trip to Helheim.

"Hmmm. Interesting." Kaito remarked as he continued walking…with Asuna and Suguha behind. He noticed this before looking at them. "Stop following me. You two will slow me down."

"We're just going back the way we came." Suguha answered. It was obvious that Kaito hasn't seen Yuya nor was he around the area. There was no point to staying. "What about you? What are you going this way for?"

"It just looks like there's more fruits this way." Kaito answered before continuing the path. Asuna and Suguha just stared at him before following. Unknown to them, Bujin Gaim and Malus were watching.

"The Priestess of Fate!" Bujin Gaim recognized but Malus stopped him.

"That's not her. Just someone who resembles her." Malus answered.

"Still, I can't help but notice that…" Bujin Gaim started as he stared at Suguha before he felt pain in his head as if something was trying to get out. He gripped it and Malus noticed.

"Is he fighting back again?" Malus asked.

"You have nothing to worry about." Bujin Gaim said as the pain subsided. "Let's go, I can't look at her again" Bujin Gaim said before the two left.

* * *

><p>(In Gaim's garage)<p>

Sid was helping himself to some popcorn while Shino has just arrived. The others noticed.

"Oh Shino!" Ryotaro recognized and Shino waved at him before approaching Sid.

"What are you doing here?" Shino asked in a neutral tone. It was obvious she didn't want him here.

Sid just smiled.

"Well, well, if it isn't the Asada princess. Oh, wait, they call you 'Shino' here, right?" Sid mocked, it was obvious that the others didn't know about Shino's personal life right now.

Liz stepped up and decided to explain things to Shino.

"He suspects that the Suika Lockseed that Kirito used was stolen and he wants to know that if one of us is the thief." Liz explained. Shino nodded, taking all this in.

Shino now theorized that her brother was upset at seeing Gaim's footage with his Suika Lockseed and Sid saw it before assuming that it was she that did it, and he was right.

Shino then smiled and looked at her teammates.

"Could you guys give us some time alone? I need to talk to him privately." Shino explained.

"Huh?" They let out before nodding understandingly. The three left, leaving Shino alone with the Lock Dealer.

"I stole that Lockseed." Shino clarified, allowing Sinon to take over again. "I was going to apologize to my brother later." She said as he got next to Sid.

"Well, at least you're being honest about it." Sid admitted. "But how'd you find the Suika lock, anyway?"

"Just coincidence." Shino answered, which was true. She was just walking to her room and noticed her brother with it. "But my brother won't believe that, will he? Actually, if I said a Lock Dealer named Sid conned me into it, I think he'd be more likely to believe me." Shino said, putting emphasis on "more".

Sid just had a little smile on his face, he couldn't decide which Asada sibling was more dangerous. The brother or the sister?

"You are a little demon, you know that?" Sid asked.

Shino chuckled a bit.

"I'm not trying to trick you, you know. We're friends, you and I." Shino clarified as she took a seat next to Sid. "Aren't we?"

"Yeah…yeah, we are." Sid answered as he offered Shino some popcorn, which she smiled before taking.

"So, Sid…it would mean a lot for you to do me a favor." She said before eating.

* * *

><p>(In Helheim)<p>

The three were following the path and the two girls noticed something. Suguha ran to see that the Crack they came from closed.

"Where did it go? It was here a few moments ago." Suguha mentioned.

"I wouldn't expect rips in space to be well-behaved. They wouldn't remain for long." Kaito muttered as he and Asuna joined her. "You two shouldn't have jumped into it." He said.

"Oh come one!" Suguha whined but Asuna placed her hand on her shoulder.

"It's alright, we could use my Lock Vehicle." Asuna reassured but Suguha looked at Kaito and noticed that his arm was bleeding. He must've been injured by the Inves while looking for Lockseeds.

"You're hurt…" Suguha observed before Asuna noticed as well.

"Kaito, did this happen when you were fighting that Inves?" Asuna asked.

"It'll be fine. It should heal soon enough." Kaito answered as he waved it off as if it were nothing.

"Hold on!" Suguha said as she went for backpack and opened it. She grabbed a rag and Kaito's arm but he pulled it back. "Just hold on!" Suguha insisted. She pulled up Kaito's sleeve to see a big cut with another bandage on top. "You were hurt this badly…"

Menawhile on a nearby hill, Bujin Gaim and Malus noticed this and Malus decided to ignore it and move but Bujin Gaim was staring at this scene.

* * *

><p>(Not too far from them)<p>

On the ground was an unconscious Gaim with his Sakura Hurricane nearby on the ground.

"_Papa, wake up! Wake up!"_

Gaim groaned a little bit before waking up.

"Yui?" He answered his in-game daughter.

"_Thank, goodness! Are you alright?"_

"Yeah, but what happened?" Gaim wondered as he thought back to what happened a few minutes ago.

* * *

><p><em>(A few minutes ago)<em>

_Gaim flew out of his crack but saw that his Crack just got him off a cliff. He looked down as his bike was flying for a few seconds._

"_This is going to…" _

_That was then gravity became his enemy today._

"_HUUUURRRTTT!"_

_Gaim crashed on the ground along with his bike._

* * *

><p>(Present)<p>

"Damn it! Yui, how long was I out?" Gaim panicked because while he was out, anything could have happened. Especially if Aura and Suguha ran to any trouble.

"_Only a few minutes." _Yui answered, she was really worried the whole time.

Gaim went for his bike and got it back to its Lock form.

"I guess there's no time to lose." Gaim said as he started his search while Yui was analyzing the plants nearby. To her, this was definitely not a normal forest and it was best to learn what she can if they were ever going to find the others.

* * *

><p>(With Kaito, Asuna, and Suguha)<p>

Suguha was wrapping her rag around Kaito's cut while Asuna kept watch for any more Inves. Kaito just had a neutral look on his face while Suguha was helping him.

"Are you that desperate for stronger locks?" Suguha asked. "Do you really want to win that badly?"

Asuna couldn't help but remember that back in SAO, Kaito would charge in and tried to get better loot.

"Of course." Kaito answered. "Only those with power to win will survive. The weak, those without, go extinct." Kaito looked at Asuna. "Isn't that right, Sub-Commander?"

Asuna glared at him.

"That was a long time ago." Asuna answered.

Kaito glared at her before looking abck down.

"Do you know how Kawagoe City used to be?" Kaito asked.

"What?" Both girls asked.

"It was once a small suburb, the kind you could find anywhere. Then Yggdrasill came…" Kaito started as he thought back to the past.

* * *

><p><em>(Years ago)<em>

"_Tou-san!" A small Kaito called as he ran with his mother towards his father's work place._

_His father was an overseer in the construction field and a fellow construction worker himself. He looked at his son and waved with a smile._

"_Kaito!" His father greeted before the Kumons noticed a bunch of men in suits approaching the work area. They were from Yggdrasill._

_They soon bought the family's company and shut it down._

"Yggdrasill took everything from me."

_As the years passed the spot where his family business used to be was torn down and reconstructed. Kaito watched it over the years until the present, where that spot became Yggdrasill HQ. _

"How else could it have been? They were strong, and I was still weak." Kaito continued.

_What could he do? Yggdrasill was a major organization with a lot of people, a lot of influence, and most importantly, a lot of power. Compared to Kaito, Kaito was just a bug. Hardly of any notice and any trouble. _

_Kaito stared at the HQ before clenching his fist. If he was going to take the fight to them then he needs one thing only; power. He won't let anyone get in his way, he won't let anyone slow him down, and he won't let Yggdrasill have their way._

* * *

><p>(Present)<p>

The girls stared at him with sad looks. So this is why Kaito was the hardened person he is. It's because that Yggdrasill forced him to be poor and had him grown up with a sour heart after shutting down his family's company.

"But not anymore." Kaito said, he has power now as Baron and the experience with weapons as Marloe. "I don't have to yield to anyone ever again." With this power, he doesn't have to take anything from anybody anymore. His path is for him to chose, no one else. Accepting a chosen path is something a weakling and Kaito wanted to be strong enough to take the fight to Yggdrasill.

"I think I know what you mean." Suguha started. "I was born and raised in Kawagoe."

"You were?" Kaito inquired.

Asuna wanted to say something too but how could she? She doesn't know how to relate given her family's status. She just decided to watch and see how things played out. And hope that things don't go from bad to worse.

"My family wasn't rich and had to adjust entirely." Suguha said, remembering how Kirito was finding part-time jobs and was starting to be a little distant again. Not to mention that things in the city didn't felt the same way before. "After Yggdrasill rebuilt the city, our lives weren't really the same again."

"I see." Kaito answered.

"I never really like Yggdrasill but it's why I have to get stronger as well." Suguha assured.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Kaito scoffed. "There's no strength to be found with those Gaim weaklings." He looked at Asuna, remembering that to him that she was just a husk of what she was.

Asuna was about to talk back but Suguha beat her to it.

"I think you and I just have different ideas of what strength means."

"What?" Kaito asked, wanting clarification.

"When things get tough, or when, or when sad things happen…some people just grit their teeth, smile, and keep going. Like Oniichan and Asuna." Suguha said, earning a smile from Asuna as she nodded in agreement. "Don't you think that's incredible?"

Kaito didn't answer but it was obvious that her words had a somewhat effect on him.

"I think that's what true strength is. When people are sad and barely holding on, I just want to make them smile, even a little. Because all I can do for them is dance while Oniichan and Asuna fights to make sure they smile."

"That's not strength at all. It's not worth anything." Kaito denied and Suguha looked at him. "Strength is earned by winning, by taking." He then got up. "Come on, you two. We may find another rip while picking fruit." Kaito suggested.

"You mean you'll help us?" Suguha asked, completely surprised like Asuna is.

"You can follow me if you like." Kaito said.

Suguha nodded and followed. Asuna just smiled at the two and was originally about to suggest her Lock Vehicle but she decided to keep quiet and follow.

Bujin Gaim, however, felt rage in him but it wasn't his own. This was the feeling of jealousy, he didn't know why he felt it but he just did. It must've been from his host's mind. That was when Bujin Gaim had an idea on how to maintain control of this body. He smiled underneath his hood, knowing that all he needs was the right proper events.

"Bujin Gaim! Are you coming?" Malus called.

"Yeah, I'll be right there." Bujin Gaim answered as he followed.

* * *

><p>(With Gaim)<p>

Gaim was fighting Inves with both of his swords. He blocked a hit and kicked an Inves away.

"Well this is perfect." Gaim sarcastically remarked.

"_Papa, I hear more coming! Look to the left!" _Yui instructed and when Gaim did, there were three more Inves.

"You've got to be kidding me." Gaim said as he braced himself before the Inves reinforcements joined in.

Gaimw as having trouble until…

"_Papa! I'm detecting a power signature!"_

"From where!?"

Just then a Crack opened with Ryugen flying out while riding a Rose Attacker. She drove past the Inves before stopping to take a look at the surprised Rider and AI.

"Shino!"

"_Shino!"_

"Sorry, I'm late!" Ryugen apologized before shooting a nearby Inves with her gun. She continued driving while Gaim was surprised that his best friend has a Lock Vehicle now.

"That bike…where'd you get that!?" Gaim questioned but both Riders were too busy fighting Inves to continue the conversation.

Ryugen drove and fired at an oncoming Inves. Another one jumped from a tree and landed on Ryugen.

"Get off me!" Ryugen said but her new "passenger" just smacked her. Gaim noticed as he slashed an Inves away.

"Shino, use this!" Gaim said as he tossed the Musou Saber to her. It landed on in the Inves's side, making it fall off.

Ryugen made a U-turn to grab the sword and slash nearby Inves as she drove.

"Kirito!" Ryugen called as she was getting closer to him. Gaim noticed and when Ryugen stopped, the two combined both swords.

Gaim quickly took out his Lockseed and placed it in his Musou Saber.

"**LOCK ON!"**

"**1-0-0-0-0!"**

"**ORANGE CHARGE!"**

Ryugen pulled the back of her gun and allowed it to build up energy. The two unleashed their attacks, destroying any nearby Inves.

Gaim took a deep breath.

"Are they gone?"

"_I think so." _Yui replied.

"Just, what is this place?" Ryugen asked as she got off her bike.

"_This forest is definitely like none I've seen on the web." _Yui remarked as well, the two interested in the forest.

"The Inves here seem stronger than usual." Ryugen observed.

"It'd make sense though, after all this is their home territory." Gaim explained before looking at the Lockseed fruits nearby. "Also those fruits there can turn into Lockseeds." Gaim said, remembering how he got his Orange Lockseed.

"Really?" Ryugen wondered as she walked up to a tree and plucked a fruit.

The fruit glowed brightly before transforming into a Lockseed with a Kiwi on it and the code "LS-13".

"It's true…" Ryugen said, remembering Kirito and Asuna's story.

"Come on, we've gotta find the girls." Gaim said.

"Right." Ryugen nodded before the two searched.

* * *

><p>(With the others)<p>

The three kept walking for what seemed to be a while but soon Kaito stopped.

"Look." He pointed.

They see a Crack that lead to back to Earth, more specifically in a warehouse.

"Alright!" Asuna cheered.

"Awesome! Yeah!" Suguha cheered before the two girls high-fived each other.

Kaito sensed something wrong and examined the Crack further and saw the Seiryu Inves. The Inves noticed them and growled.

"Oh, no…" Suguha muttered.

"Suguha, get back." Asuna advised before walking next to Kaito. "Kaito, let's go."

"Right." He answered before the two drew out their Lockseeds.

"Henshin!"

"**RASPBERRY!"**

"**BANANA!"**

Energy streams formed above them before creating their fruits. They did their poses before locking the Lockseeds in their Drivers.

"**LOCK ON!"**

Their Drivers were chanting the same theme before the Inves decided to charge. That was then the two sliced their Lockseeds.

"**COME ON!"**

Their fruits landed on their heads, donning them in their suits.

"**RASPBERRY ARMS! PIERCING MAGNIFICIENT BEAUTY!"**

"**BANANA ARMS! KNIGHT OF SPEAR!"**

Their armor unfolded and their weapons appeared. The two Riders tried attacking but the Seiryu Inves was blocking them with its hard armor. The weapons were just bouncing off the armor whenever they made an attempt to hurt to it.

"This armor…" Baron remarked.

"I know! It's too thick!" Aura finished before the two were grabbed and pushed them down a hill by the Inves. Aura charged her rapier before firing her energy raspberries.

It charged as it shook off the energy raspberries and the two tried to block it's attacks and pushed it down as well. The two Riders then tried to slash it again but it like last time, it was no use. The Inves shook off the damage like it was nothing before it started pounding on the two.

They kicked him away and the Inves rolled down the tree before unleashing its blue flaming breath on them. The two tried blocking the attack but it was too much for either of them and were pushed against a tree from it.

"Guys!" Suguha called as they went to the Riders' sides.

The Inves appeared in front of them and everyone braced themselves but Gaim appeared and blocked the attack and slashed it a few times despite the armor. He then kicked it away before Ryugen shot it in the back. Gaim checked up on the others as the Inves moved out of the way.

"Oniichan!/Kirito!" Suguha and Asuna exclaimed.

"Asuna! Sugu! Kaito!" Gaim recognized as he looked at them. "You guys alright?"

"Yeah, Kaito helped us." Suguha said, looking at Baron.

Gaim was both relieved and surprised upon seeing Kaito. What was he doing here to begin with? Or why was he helping the two girls considering his rough attitude?

"Hey, why are you with…?" Gaim started but Baron got up.

"Just shut up." Baron muttered as walked past Gaim, bumping him in the process. Aura got up and walked to Gaim's side.

"I'll tell you later." She assured.

Ryugen was shooting at the Seiryu Inves but her shots were only bouncing off it's armor. The Inves calmly walked up to Ryugen before bashing her with it's fists.

"He's too well-defended!" Ryugen observed before being kicked away like a ragdoll. Baron charged next but the Inves was already proving to be too much of a challenge.

Ryugen got up as the rest of the Riders joined her.

"Kirito! Asuna!"

Aura looked at the fight before joining Baron but Gaim still stayed with Ryugen.

"Shino, get Sugu out of here!" Gaim instructed before joining the two other two.

"Right!" Ryugen nodded before going over to Suguha. "Suguha, this way!" Ryugen instructed before bringing Suguha to the Crack.

Meanwhile the rest of the Riders were taking care of the Seiryu Inves, who proving to be much of a challenge for them even with three Riders. They were taking a beating while their weapons had no effect especially when Baron tried to hold in place for Gaim and Aura but all they heard was clanging.

"Damn it!" Gaim cursed before the Seiryu Inves knocked Gaim and Aura away. It then focused on Baron before throwing him aside as well. Gaim looked at his Daidaimaru.

"_Your default weapons aren't scratching him!" _Yui exclaimed.

"I noticed!" Gaim mentioned before the Inves tackled the three.

The Crack started to close as Ryugen and Suguha got closer to it. The two jumped through it and made it back to Earth. The three were still fighting the Inves before it threw out the Crack with it on their heels.

The three immediately got up but the Inves grabbed Aura and threw onto some boxes. She got up and fired some of her energy raspberries but the Inves shook them off before Gaim and Baron started to engage the Inves.

Meanwhile Ryugen and Suguha noticed the Crack closing completely before it disappeared.

"The rip closed!" Suguha remarked.

The Seiryu Inves pushed Baron against some stuff while Gaim was trying to attack from behind.

"Come one, you overgrown lizard!" Gaim called before pulling the Inves away from Baron. He tried to strike it with his Daidaimaru but like all other times, it was useless due to the armor. Gaim kept hitting him though. "God…damn…your…armor!" Gaim cursed as the Inves calmly turned to face him.

The Inves, having enough, smacked the sword out of Gaim's hands before slashing him with its claws. It slashed him again before throwing him into a pile of boxes and barrels. Baron gained second wind before charging himself only for his charge to blocked and countered with a series of slashes before throwing him into a pile of stuff, similar to the one it threw Gaim in.

"It's not working!" Baron exclaimed, not frustrated at his enemy's armor. Aura got up.

"Time to use something different." Aura said as she took out her Raspberry Lockseed. She then got out her Green Apple Lockseed and opened it.

"**GREEN APPLE!"**

She quickly placed it in her Driver before locking it.

"**LOCK ON!"**

The standby music was playing as Aura's Raspberry Arms disappeared, leaving her weakened Pre-Arms form but the Crack opened above her head with her Green Apple. She then sliced it.

"**COME ON!"**

The fruit landed on her head.

"**GREEN APPLE ARMS! SLICE AND DICE!"**

The fruit unfolded into armor and Aura received her claymore before charging. Due to the heaviness of her weapon, she can actually get through the armor and slash the Inves hurting it. Gaim was watching her before face palming his helmet.

"Why didn't I think of that!?" Gaim said.

"_We have to help Mama!" _Yui said.

"Right, on it!" Gaim said as he pulled out his Orange Lockseed and opened a new one.

"**PINE!"**

Gaim placed his new Lockseed in before locking it in his Driver.

"**LOCK ON!"**

Gaim's Orange Arms disappeared, leaving his Pre-Arms form but he soon sliced the Lockseed.

"**SEIYA!"**

The fruit landed on his head.

"**PINE ARMS! FUNSAI DESTROY!"**

The fruit unfolded into armor and Gaim got his Pine Arm.

"This is my stage now!" Gaim declared as he twirled the Pine Iron around before smacking the Inves with it. AS the Inves was being smacked, Aura was constantly slashing it with her heavy claymore.

"Taste this!" Aura said as she cleaved her weapon against the Inves's chest.

"And some of this!" Gaim said before he swung his Pine Iron at the Inves. "And one more!" He said before he did it again.

The Seiryu Inves groaned in pain as its armor was being weakened. Some pieces were even falling on the floor.

"Let's keep it up!" Aura said, noticing the Inves's pain.

"Right!" Gaim nodded before the two continued pressing on their attacks. Gaim charged as he and Aura were fighting it. "We're going to crush you real good!"

Baron was watching the battle before making a note to himself.

"I see." Baron said before he set his lance down and took his lock off. Using an Arms Change is tactically wise since it meant adapting towards a specific situation. He had to admit that Kirito and Asuna were tactically wise and they both deserved being his rivals. Heck, the Arms Change might've been the reason why Baron's down and Gaim's in first place. "I thought this would be the best choice, but…" Baron then took out the Mango Lockseed. "I'd be better served by choosing my weapons." He then opened it.

"**MANGO!"**

He quickly placed it in his Driver before locking it in.

"**LOCK ON!"**

His standby music was playing and his Banana Arms disappeared before a Crack opened above Baron's head, releasing a metallic mango that was slightly larger than any of the other fruits. Gaim and Aura knocked the Inves away before looking at the new fruit.

"What's that?" Gaim asked

"A mango?" Aura answered as they both looked at the mango.

Ryugen and Suguha looked at each other before looking back at Baron.

"Mango?" The two asked in sync.

Baron then sliced his new Lockseed. The top looked a mango but sliced into little squares while the bottom had a cudgel.

"**COME ON!"**

The mango landed on his head.

"**MANGO ARMS! FIGHT OF HAMMER!"**

The mango unfolded before it fell onto Baron, with the front folded to the back to form a cape of some sort, revealing shoulder pads with mango dices inside. The shoulder pads moved into place while the top front folded to form a chestplate, and the topmost part folded to the back to complete the cape. Baron gained a helmet with curled down horns with diced pattern like mango dices, and a wattle. In his hand was a long cudgel with a big spiked end that looked like mango dices. This was Kamen Rider Baron Mango Arms.

He approached the fight as he dragged his new weapon, the Mango Punisher.

**(Play Never Surrender by Team Baron)**

"Wow…" Gaim said.

"_Sugoi…"_

"Incredible…" Aura awed as well before the two went back to defending themselves against the Inves.

Baron then waved his mace and smashed it against the Inves's back, pushing it towards Gaim. Gaim smacked it with his Pine Iron, pushing towards Aura. Aura slashed it with her Apple Slicer, pushing it back to Baron. Gaim moved out of the way as he saw Baron spinning his Mango Punisher and hit the Inves so hard that it flew back a few good feet and smashed into a pile of boxes and barrels.

"Nice…" Aura complimented before Baron charged.

"Save some for us!" Gaim said before he and Aura charged with him. The three jumped and Baron landed his first hit and Gaim landed the second. Aura struck it but kept it in place for the two others to land their hits. Baron smashed first before Gaim did the same. Baron did it again before Aura lets go and slashed it in the back. Gaim then smashed the Inves upwards, making it fly upwards before it could crash on the ground, Baron ran up to it before smashing it in the stomach, making it fly before crashing against some barrels and crates.

It got up before unleashing its blue flaming breath, Gaim and Aura rolled out of the way but Baron locked it with his mace before he charged. Baron managed to run towards the Inves and smashed it in the stomach, making it fly back to the pile of trash.

"Hmph, time to finish this." Baron said before pushing the knife on his Driver twice.

"**MANGO AU LAIT!"**

Baron started twirling his mace as the energy mango dices surrounded the Mango Punisher's spiked end, charging it up with energy mango. As he swung the mace rapidly, it left a trail in the form of mango dices. As he kept swinging the mace, his speed increases and is still increasing making it look like a mango themed twister.

"Our turn!" Aura said.

"Right!" Gaim said before the two pushed the knives on their Drivers twice.

"**SEIYA!"**

"**COME ON!"**

"**PINE AU LAIT!"**

"**GREEN APPLE AU LAIT!"**

Gaim jumped up on the air as the Seiryu Inves stood up. Gaim kicked the spiked end of his Pine Iron while Aura's Apple Slicer was starting to glow green and seemingly vibrate. Gaim's Pine Iron flew and enlarged itself before trapping the Inves's head. Baron then shot the energy mango from his mace to the Inves, entrapping it's head as well. Aura then sent green energy slashes in the shape of green apple slices before it finally destroyed the Inves.

"They did it! They won! Awesome!" Ryugen and Suguha cheered before the two high-fived. "Yeah!"

"Yeah, we did it!" Aura cheered.

"High five!" Gaim said before the two did it while Baron just stared at the spot where the Inves was destroyed.

"_Nice one!" _Yui cheered.

"Hmph." Baron scoffed.

**(End Song)**

* * *

><p>(Outside the factory)<p>

Kaito was walking back to base while the others were talking amongst themselves.

"That was close. Don't scare us again like that." Kirito said.

"Yeah, we were pretty worried about you two." Shino said in agreement.

"Sorry, Oniichan, Shino…" Suguha said.

"Me too." Asuna apologized as well for scaring his teammates and boyfriend.

"At least each of you is back in one piece." Shino reassured. She was right, not anyone could survive that forest.

"Yeah, it is a relief-." Kirito started before Suguha ran up.

"Kaito!" She called.

Kaito stopped and looked back.

"Um…thanks." She nervously said but she does owe him that much. He and Asuna did help and defended her while trapped in Helheim.

Kaito didn't say anything and presumed walking back to base. That was when Shino had a thought or two.

"What was that hole, anyways?" Shino wondered. "They're popping up and vanishing all over the place." She pointed out.

"Yeah, the one we came through got closed." Suguha answered.

"_She's right." _Yui said through her probe. _"From the looks of this, these portals are popping in and out at random times." _She said, based on past information.

"I was thinking they were trouble." Shino said before realizing something.

"What is it, Shino?" Asuna asked.

* * *

><p>(In an alley)<p>

A homeless man was tossed into a dumpster. He was groaning in pain while he had scratches and cuts. Above him was a Komori Inves but it looked…mutated.

It growled at him before flying off into the distance.

* * *

><p>(With the others)<p>

"Suguha and Asuna got stranded in the forest, right? What if an Inves came from there and got stuck in our world the same way?" Shino asked.

The others thought about this, seeing a portal to another world can peak anyone's curiosity especially an Inves's. If they got stranded here on Earth then…

"That would be trouble." Kirito answered, realizing the extreme dangers that those portals serve and that there might be an Inves out in the open in the city somewhere.

Meanwhile nearby in the bushes, was the hooded Bujin Gaim and he felt his host's rage filling.

"That's right just give into it." He said.

* * *

><p>(Omake: Glass of Water)<p>

Kamen Rider Gaim was minding his own business until he saw a glass of water on the floor.

"A cup of water? Sweet, I'm thirsty anyways." Gaim said to himself but right before he could get it…

"Hey!"

Gaim turned and saw Gridon.

"Hey, are you gonna drink all that? I'm kind of thirsty too." Gridon said.

"Well-." Gaim took a step forward, accidentally kicking the glass and getting the water to spill.

"Oh my god! What have you done!?" Gridon exclaimed, leaving Gaim confused.

"What?" Gaim asked as he looked at the little puddle of water.

"Get away from it! You're gonna drown! It's everywhere!" Gridon panicked. "Are you crazy!? We have to get out before it spreads everywhere!"

"I-uh," Gaim said, confused on how to talk through this.

"It's everywhere now! It's too late! I can't swim!" Gridon panicked before waving his arms as if he was drowning. He got on all fours and crawled to the puddle before falling face first into it and…surprisingly, drowned himself in it.

"Uh…" Gaim said, before poking Gridon a few times before it was certain that he was dead somehow.

"Hey, you!"

Gaim looked to see Baron.

"Did you drown that guy?" Baron asked.

"Uh…no, I just spilled a glass of water." Gaim explained which doesn't really look good for him right now.

"Don't lie to me, Gaim! You know how I hate it when people lie to me." Baron said.

"I really didn't do anything. He just ran up to the puddle and drowned himself." Gaim tried to reason.

"That's it!" Baron exclaimed, frustrated for thinking that Gaim is lying. "You're coming with me to the police-wait, a minute. I can't swim either! Oh no!"

Baron then ran up to the other side to the puddle and falling face first into it before drowning himself.

"What the hell?" Gaim said as he examined the two, amazingly, drowned corpses. Seriously it's just some water spilled from a glass. It's not the ocean or anything as dangerous.

"Hey you!" Gaim looked over and saw Zangetsu with a life vest on. He was also holding a rope. "Don't worry! We're here to rescue you! We're evacuating the city, just stay where you are!" Zangetsu announced.

Gaim just stood up and looked at him.

"Okay, I'm going to throw my rope to you and I need you to grab it." Zangetsu instructed. He then tossed it and it landed at Gaim's feet. "Grab hold of the rope."

"I'm fine, really. I just spilled a glass of wa-."

"Sir! If you want to live, then you have to cooperate with us, so grab the rope." Zangetsu instructed before shaking it a few times. "Grab it!"

Gaim sighed before grabbing it and walking over to Zangetsu.

"Yosh!" Zangetsu cheered before hugging Gaim, he then broke the hug. "We did it guys, good work!"

"Uh, who are you talking to?" Gaim asked.

"Why my men over there, of course." Zangetsu said before he turned behind to see no one with him. "Hey, where did they go?" Zangetsu wondered before turning to see a pile of dead Kurokage Troopers right around where the puddle was. "Oh my god! They're dead too!" Zangetsu grabbed Gaim and shook him. "What have you done, Rider!? What have you done!?"

"I just spilled a glass of water!" Gaim said innocently before Zangetsu tossed him aside.

"It's over, it's the end of the world." Zangetsu said before looking at Gaim who was getting up. "Millions of people are going to die because of your stupidity!" Zangetsu said.

"I have an idea." Gaim assured before walking to the puddle.

"What are you doing!? Stay away from there!" Zangetsu warned before shedding a tear underneath his helmet. "You crazy brave bastard…"

Gaim was at the puddle before getting out a towel and wiping it on the puddle. It was only a matter of seconds before it was gone.

"Sweet mother of god…" Zangetsu gasped in awe as he saw no more water there.

"Fixed it." Gaim said.

"Oh my god, you did it! It's a miracle! You saved Earth! Hallelujah! Praise the light!" Zangetsu praised as he shed tears of joy.

"Uh, sure no problem. Hey, can you hold my towel for a second?" Gaim said before tossing the towel to Zangetsu. It landed on his face and it was wrapped around his helmet.

"Oh no! I can't breathe!" Zangetsu panicked as he waved his arms while making suffocating noises. He soon fell down, dead.

"Nii-san!" Ryugen said before running up to Zangetsu. "Oh no, I can't breathe!" She mourned and panicked before placing the towel over her face and suffocating herself as well.

"This is just not my day…" Gaim sighed as Bravo appeared behind him.

"It appears it's not." Bravo said before minding his own business before he walked up to the dead siblings and approached the towel. And then…"Oh no!" Bravo panicked before joining them.

Gaim just sighed as he walked away from the scene.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There's my latest Gaim chapter, I hope you all enjoy it. Now for some responses:<strong>

**OrionGold: Recon is there but not there at the same time already, just pay attention. As for the others, it depends. Maybe I will and maybe I won't.**

**Anyways, just review or PM me if you have any questions. Don't forget to like or follow me and don't be afraid to look at my other stories as well. Alright, I'm done, goodnight.**


	11. Operation: Inves Capture

**AN: Alright, you guys, I'm back with an all new chapter of Gaim! I would've had it set p sooner but I was caught up in Garo, which is also a great show. But now…Showtime!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Sword Art Online or Kamen Rider Gaim

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: Operation: Inves Capture<p>

In a foundry building, a worker was exploring an area to look for any technical difficulties. What he didn't expect to find was some weird plants around the stairs. He closely examined them.

"What's this?" He thought out loud to himself. The city was nowhere near the forest or at least where this place is.

He looked around a bit more to find more plants, vines, and Lockseed fruits.

"Fruits? What's it doing down here?" The worker wondered. He placed his flashlight away and plucked a fruit. He examined it before becoming mesmerized by its aura.

"This fruit…it looks so…delicious." The worker said before going to take a bite.

* * *

><p>(In Gaim's garage)<p>

Shino, with the help of Yui, was looking up recent news articles on her laptop to see if there were signs of loose Inves. She stopped at a certain page before looking at her team.

"I knew it, guys." Shino said before they all gathered around her to read what the Internet has to say.

"You think an Inves did this?" Kirito asked as he and the others were reading an article regarding attacks with victims describing a Kajin being behind it.

"It's the only explanation that I can think of." Shino answered before scrolling down to some images regarding damage done by the Inves. "No human can do something like this."

"Not to mention that Inves are also popping up in Alfheim as well." Asuna said, she looked at the forums to see people reporting Inves appearances while wondering if this was a bug or a update but Team Gaim knew better.

"Shouldn't we talk to the cops then?" Suguha asked.

"They won't believe us unless we show them a rip." Shino said. Reporting a monster attack to the police sounds ridiculous unless there's evidence but these rips only open up for a certain time.

Kirito unplugged Yui's probe from the laptop and placed the plug back in the phone and the probe on his shoulder.

"_These rips are rare and they only open for a certain amount of time." _Yui reminded.

"So as it stands, no one but us even knows they exist." Shino concluded.

"Yeah, which means it's up to us to do something about this." Kirito concluded as well, he was somewhat happy being able to do a real Kamen Rider's duty; protecting the people from monsters like the Inves.

"Kirito…" Asuna let out.

"The Beat Riders are the only ones who know how to fight Inves. No one outside of those groups do, and involving them would make things worse." Kirito explained. It's always best to let a person who is experienced in the field of Inves to do something about the situation than someone with no knowledge of them.

"But the Inves in the forest are way stronger than the ones that we summon with our Locks." Ayano pointed out.

"If we can work together with the other Riders, then we can beat them." Asuna figured. She was right, there's always strength in numbers because someone always has your back. It's how they beat the game of SAO.

"Right, then let's talk to the other teams then." Kirito proposed.

* * *

><p>(Later at Team Baron's)<p>

"I refuse." Kaito answered bluntly.

Kirito and Shino stared at him. It would've been wiser to bring Asuna, considering her history with Kaito but she wanted to talk to Teams Popup and Phantom Shade.

"The only foe Team Baron's concerned with right now is you, Gaim…The team at the top of the rankings. Helping you is entirely to our disadvantage." Kaito explained as he was shuffling cards. He has no reason to fight the Inves unless it directly involves him or any of his teammates. Plus, helping your rivals doesn't sound smart.

"You're happy to let innocent bystanders get attacked by Inves!?" Shino asked as she walked up to Kaito only to be pulled from the hood by Zack. She placed his arm away and looked at him with an irritated look.

"Bystanders. They've got nothing to do with us." Kaito answered.

"You're kidding me…" Shino remarked. Innocent people are being hurt and Kaito could care less? But he was right though, he has no obligation or reason to do this.

"If you guys want to play the heroes, so be it. Now that you've no one left to beat, it might be the distraction you're looking for." Kaito said with the Gaim members staring at him. "Dull being on the top, isn't it?"

"Quite the snide remarks, will you?" Kirito said as he tried to walk up to Kaito only to be stopped by Peco.

"You're really quite ignorant of what your position means, aren't you?" Kaito asked as he tossed his card son the floor. "Go ahead, ask Invitto and Raid Wild. They'll give you the same answer. Popup and Phantom Shade might help but they're idiots for doing so. But as it stands, Team Gaim is the strongest on the streets" Kaito remarked as he walked up to Kirito. "So you may help others, but you're in no position to demand help. It's the curse of victory."

Kirito stared at him with a angry look and a clenched fist at his side.

* * *

><p><strong>(Play Just Live More by Gaim no Kaze)<strong>

**The scene is zipped open revealing Gaim, Baron, Ryugen, Aura, and Zangetsu back-to-back behind fence with locks attached. They were posing as the camera was focused on Gaim.**

**The plants of Helheim begin to diminish to reveal an object. That object was soon smashed by the Riders' weapons and when they stopped it was revealed to be the title.**

**[Got it, move…wow…]**

**[Don't say no, just live more! Don't say no, just live more!] We see the four Riders in a room of Samurai armors as they posed. Gaim pointed his Musou Saber while the reflection under him was Kirito.**

**[Survival, you gotta move. Gendai wa sanagara Sengoku.] Kirito runs towards the screen but a fence with locks blocks him from doing so. He then sees himself with Orange Lockeed and tries to call out to him. He and the fence crumbles away as the other Kirito walks away.**

**[Dare ga kachi nukeru? Kagi was hirake rarete shimatta. (Don't say no, just live more!)] Team Baron starts dancing with Kaito leading them. We then see Kirito and Kaito glare at each other; each one holding a Lockseed. Kirito had the Orange Lockseed while Kaito had the Banana Lockseed. In their reflection were Kamen Rider Gaim and Kamen Rider Baron, who started to charge at each other. Asuna, with the Raspberry Lockseed, looks at the battle while her reflection was replaced with Kamen Rider Aura.**

**[Doko ni aru? (Don't say no, just live more!)] In the reflection Kirito and Kaito have some kind of hand wrestle while someone picks up the Budou Lockseed. That someone is revealed to be Shino and sees her brother Minato holding the Melon Lockseed. In their reflections were Kamen Rider Ryugen and Zangetsu. Shino tries running to him but a fence get in between them while Zangetsu points his Musou Saber at Ryugen's neck.**

**[Dou tsukau? Kindan no Kajitsu!] We then see the Riders appearing one by one in the room. We then see Gaim in Suika Arms Yoroi Mode but transforms into Gyro Mode as Baron and Aura pass him on their bikes. The scene then shifts to the characters activating their Sengoku Driver, from Zangetsu, Baron, and Gaim in order.**

**[Ima to iu kaze wa.] The orange sphere on Gaim's head unfolds into his armor and soon his Daidaimaru appeared in his hand. He then got into a combat position.**

**[Dare mo tsutaeru tame. Omae no moto ni fuku?] Team Gaim dances while the camera was more focused on Kirito, Asuna, and Suguha. The scene shifts to Kirito saying hi to her while in their reflections were Kaito and the girl in white, who looks like Suguha.**

**[Tsuyukou tsuyoku Blowin' up!] Zangetsu points his Musou Saber at the screen while behind him were pinecone themed Riders. We then see Gaim hack and slash through them and in his reflection Baron was doing the same thing. But the reflection behind showed Aura doing the same.**

**[Ashita ga, Yume ga, mada mienakute mo!] Ryugen shoots down a fence and advance as Team Gaim finishes their dance. They soon disappear to be replaced by Mysterious Girl who points at the viewer.**

**[Soko Genkai? Seiipai! Ikite iru to ieru nara!] Gaim slashes the screen as Team Baron continues their dance. We then see Baron, in Helheim, slashing the Elementary Inves.**

**[Utsumukuna yo (Kao agero) Doko made demo (Mageru koto naku)] We then see the weapons and broken armors of all the Riders with each respective Lockseed next to them.**

**[Shinjita michi o yuke! (JUST LIVE MORE!)] All five riders were back to back, practicing their weapons. We then see Kirito being trapped by a fence with locks and yells as the plants around it grow.**

**[Don't Say No! Just Live More!] Gaim rides on his horse as he rushed to battle.**

* * *

><p>(At a fruits store)<p>

Andrew was loading his truck with fruit since he thought that his lifestyle could use a little more protein plus it wouldn't hurt to add fruit-related stuff on the menu at Dicey Cafe. He opened the box to see the fruit in good condition and smiled.

"Man, we've got some good stuff today, huh." Andrew smiled before closing the box and going into his truck.

He soon started driving while whistling to himself until he felt something got on his car and the Komori Inves on the windshield, growling at him. Andrew screamed in panic as he was trying to get the damn monster off.

It was only a matter of seconds before the truck crashed onto a parked car nearby and the Inves jumped off and pulled Andrew out.

* * *

><p>(Nearby)<p>

Kirito and Suguha were walking while talking about the situation.

"I just talked with Raid Wild and Invitto. They won't help either…" Suguha said in a sad tone.

"What about Popup and Phantom Shade? Just because Kaito was right about Invitto and Raid Wild doesn't mean not all the Riders would help us." Kirito mentioned. The Riders from Popup and Phantom Shade were good people compared to the other teams' Riders.

"Help me! Please, somebody!" Andrew yelled.

The Kirigayas were instantly surprised and ran to the voice to see the Inves trying to kill Andrew.

"Andrew!" Kirito recognized.

"And an Inves!?" Suguha recognized.

"No! Get away!" Andrew begged but the Inves looked like it was about to hurt him until smelling something. He turned his gaze to the box of fruits in the truck while the two Kirigayas checked up on Andrew.

"Are you okay!?" Kirito asked.

"Are you hurt!?" Suguha asked.

"What the hell is that damn thing!?" Andrew questioned.

The Komori Inves threw the box to the side, making it spill its fruity contents. It picked up an apple off the floor before letting off an irritated growl. It then crushed the fruit in its hand before looking at the three.

Kirito tried responding by kicking it and dodging a few of its hits. He tried restraining it but it smacked him in response before tossing him aside.

"Damn it…" Kirito let out before placing his Sengoku Driver on and getting out his Lockseed.

"Henshin!"

"**ORANGE!"**

The Inves tried attacking him but the metallic orange arrived just in time to protect Kirito. He quickly placed the Lock in before locking it.

"**LOCK ON!"**

He immediately sliced it.

"**SEIYA!"**

He stood up, scooping the orange in the process before being donned in his suit.

"**ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!"**

Gaim's orange unfolded into armor before he charged.

"This is my stage-!" Gaim started but the Inves smacked him.

Gaim tried slashing it but the Inves kicked him to a car.

"My stage-!" Gaim let out before the Inves jumped on him only for it to be kicked away by Gaim.

The Inves jumped on the ceiling of a truck and tried jumping on Gaim only for him to roll away at the last second. The Inves jumped and Gaim prepared himself.

"Come with me!" Suguha said before she and Andrew ran to safe place while Gaim was fighting the Komori Inves.

Gaim slashed the Inves multiple times before kicking it to the front of the nearby cars.

"This is my stage n-!" Gaim started as he charged but was interrupted when the Komori Inves fired a dark wave of energy at him, pushing him back.

Gaim stood up and took out a new Lockseed to use.

"**ICHIGO!"**

He took out his Orange Lockseed and replaced it with the Ichigo Lockseed. He locked it in before immediately cutting it.

"**LOCK ON! SEIYA!"**

Gaim's Orange Arms folded back into its spherical form and Gaim aimed his head.

"Take some of this!" He said before firing the sphere at the Inves, pushing it back. Gaim turned up to receive the giant strawberry.

"**ICHIGO ARMS! SHUSHUTTO SPARK!"**

The strawberry unfolded into armor and Gaim received his kunai. Gaim charged.

"Let me make this clear; this is my stage now!" Gaim finally finished as the two fought. The Inves soon pinned him against a car until Gaim kicked and slashed it away. It rolled out on the floor with smoking armor. "Taste this!" Gaim said as he threw his kunai at it.

The Inves smacked them away before taking flight. It flew around Gaim while trying to strike at him only for Gaim to barely block them.

Gaim soon withdrew his Musou Saber and his Lock.

"Let's see you taste this!" He said as he placed his Lock in his sword.

"**LOCK ON!"**

"**1-0-0!"**

Gaim slashed in the air, making energy kunai to fire.

"**ICHIGO CHARGE!"**

The Inves dodged all the kunai before flying away from the scene.

"Damn it." Gaim muttered as he saw that it was gone from his sights.

"Oniichan!" Suguha called as she ran to Gaim. "Where's the Inves?"

"It got away." Gaim answered before looking at the smashed crate of fruits.

"_Was that thing after the fruits?" _Yui wondered.

"Maybe but what I do know is that we have to do something about this." Gaim answered.

* * *

><p>(At the Asada Mansion)<p>

Shino, in her school uniform, was about to enter the front door but she stopped and pulled out the Suika Lockseed, which has been restored to color.

'_The color's back…does that mean it'll work again?' _Shino wondered before putting the Lock back in her pocket and going in. She climbed up the stairs to her room until…

"You're back late again." Minato noted as he appeared next to Shino.

"Yeah, sorry for worrying you." Shino answered before trying to get to her room.

"Make sure you lock the gates when you enter. It seems we've had a thief break into the house recently." Minato said as he walked up to his little sister, remembering that his Suika Lockseed was stolen and used by Gaim.

Shino pretended to look surprised.

"Really? I didn't notice anything…" Shino said as she gripped the pocket holding the Lockseed.

"Fortunately, we know who it was." Minato assured. "One of those 'Beat Riders' you see dancing around the city."

"Is that so?" Shino asked.

"Yes, those kids contribute nothing to society. I can't even begin to fathom why they do it but I do know that a few of them are SAO survivors. Maybe they're just doing this to forget the trauma faced in the virtual death trap." Minato wondered, with a slightly shocked Shino behind him. "What do you think, Shino?"

"I wouldn't know…" Shino lied. Truth be told, all of Beat riders became who they are for various reasons. Either to play the Inves Game, dance, become popular, or just to become a part of the latest fad. Shino joined to be with her friends and to live how she wanted to.

"They seem to be around your age, that's all." Minato said as he walked behind Shino. Other than them being lab rats and SAO survivors, that's all Minato knows about the Beat Riders.

"I think they're worried what the future holds. They have to live how other people or things want them to…without knowing who they'll end up becoming." Shino said, indirectly explaining another reason why she became a Beat Rider.

"Is that so?" Minato asked.

"So they just have as much fun as they can, while they figure out what's important to them." Shino explained before turning to face her older brother. "At least, that's how I view them."

"I know you had doubts in the past ever since that…gun incident. But look at you now, Shino. You're a bright smart young woman with no doubts about your future now." Minato started with Shino looking at him. "I want to help the world see the significance and value of you. Is that okay, Shino?"

"Of course, Nii-san, I'm just glad you're back in my life." Shino genuinely said.

"Yosh." Minato smiled. "That's what sets you apart from the kids. Remember this; you're worlds apart from childhood."

"I guess so." Shino answered.

"Good, goodnight." Minato said before kissing her forehead and going back to his room. Shino just watched him leave as she had a sad face on. Despite seeing her big brother back, he has turned somewhat bitter but at least he still cares for.

Shino just sighed to herself before going in to her room. She placed her bag on the table and pulled out the Suika Lockseed.

"What happened to you overseas, Nii-san?" Shino quietly wondered. Years ago, her big brother was always there for her and always had time for her…especially after the gun incident. Shino couldn't help but remember a certain time that Minato cared for her.

* * *

><p><em>(Years ago)<em>

"_Aaahhh!" Shino screamed as she sat up from her bed. She must've had another nightmare regarding the murder she committed._

_It was only a few weeks since then but the memory and horror was still fresh in her head. Soon the door opened and Minato ran in while looked at the horrified Shino. He approached her and gently grabbed her by the shoulders._

"_Shino, is everything alright? I heard a scream and-." Before Minato could finish, Shino pulled him in an embrace and cried into his shirt. He didn't complain, he just wrapped his arms around and slowly tended to her head. "There, there, it's alright." He said softly. "Is this about…what happened with the gun?"_

_Shino nodded. What happened was that in the postal office, a robber tried to hold up Shino, Minato, and their mother. Minato attempted to fight back and disarmed the man of his gun but he also had a knife. Before he could stab him, Shino managed to shoot him with the gun that was drop but that moment scared her._

"_The nightmares won't go away. He just keeps accusing me." Shino said as she continued weeping on her brother's shirt. "He just won't go away, Nii-san. He just won't…" Shino said, referring to the robber that she killed._

"_Hey now, the man isn't there." Minato said before Shino still gripped him. "How about I stay here for the night? Make sure that the man won't come for you."_

"_A-Are you sure?" Shino asked. Though she doesn't mind the extra company, she doesn't want to be a burden to her brother._

"_Shino, you're my little sister, how can I leave you alone? I wouldn't forgive myself if I had to and if I did then remember…I'll always find a way to come back to you." Minato assured._

"_Ok. Thank you, Nii-san." Shino said. Soon the two in bed and while Minato didn't sleep Shino did._

_He noticed that Shino pulled him in an embrace and for the first time in a while, she was sleeping peacefully. Minato rested his head on his little sister's before sleeping too with a smile on his face._

* * *

><p>(Present)<p>

Minato was in his room, thinking the same thing. When he came back to Japan, he saw how mature Shino is now and how she got over her fear of guns. He was so proud of her and was glad that he was back to his family but he didn't have as much free time as he did back then.

Minaot looked at Melon Lockseed on his dresser and looked at it. He had a job to do in Helheim and if Shino is ever going to live out her life in peace then he has to see this job through to the end. He looked out his door and saw Shino's door. He stared at it before closing his door.

* * *

><p>(At Team Gaim's garage)<p>

Kirito was done writing on the board and saw Yolko, Akira, and Kotone coming in, surprising everyone.

"Guys! You're helping?" Kirito asked as he walked up to the three Riders.

"Yeah, we won't let innocent people be hurt. We're not like the other teams." Akira answered.

"He's right, someone has to put a stop to all these attacks and it has to be us." Kotone answered.

"So you want us to do something to help these people, just say the word." Yolko answered.

"Alright, let's get started then before people get hurt." Kirito said as he looked at the board.

"_I've marked all the attack sites and uploaded the locations to your phones." _Yui said as everyone looked at their phones right now.

"Then let's split up and search for them. We'll cover more ground that way." Asuna suggested and everyone nodded in agreement.

"A word of caution, the Inves are more dangerous than they seem so take it easy." Kirito advised. "If you find it, don't get close. Just call any of us Kamen Riders right away."

* * *

><p>(Throughout the city)<p>

Everyone was out asking people questions if they saw the Inves or if they had any idea where they went. They were also exploring the city to search for the monster but no viable results so far. Liz soon got on her phone.

"How's it going?" She asked.

* * *

><p>(With Ayano)<p>

"Nothing." Ayano said as she was exploring a nearby neighborhood. She soon looked into a trashcan to find nothing but trash. "I don't think we're going to find it like this."

* * *

><p>(With Ryotaro)<p>

"Another quiet day in Kawagoe, huh." Ryotaro remarked as he was done investigating a playground for children.

* * *

><p>(With Yolko and Shino)<p>

"We definitely see nothing here." Yolko sadly said as she and Shino were investigating a couple of warehouses. She looked at Shino, who was scavenging. "Anything yet?"

"No." Shino answered.

* * *

><p>(With Akira and Kotone)<p>

"We got nothing." Akira said as he and Kotone tried investigating an abandoned gas station with zero results.

Akira hung up to look at his girlfriend, who seemed tense.

"You okay?" Akira asked.

"It's like looking for a needle in a haystack." Kotone complained.

"Hey, just calm down, okay? We're in this together with the others." Akira pointed out.

"How am I supposed to calm down? I know we have help but-." Kotone was soon cut off when Akira's lips suddenly made contact with Kotone's.

Kotone felt her body relieved of stress as she responded to the kiss. After a few seconds, the two separated.

"Better?" Akira asked.

"Better."

* * *

><p>(With Asuna and Suguha)<p>

Suguha hung up with a disappointed look that Asuna noticed.

"Nothing from the others?" Asuna asked. They were looking for a while as well and had no zero results like the others.

"No, but maybe we should regroup and…" Suguha started before…

"Aaahh!" A female voice screamed.

"Is that the Inves?" Suguha wondered.

"Only one way to find out…" Asuna said as she placed on her Sengoku Driver and took out her Lockseed but didn't open it yet.

The two ran to see the old woman yelling in fear from….Gaim?

"Aaah! A monster!" The woman screamed.

"No, I mean this guy." Gaim clarified as he was showing her a picture of the Komori Inves. "Have you seen him?"

"Monster, there!" The woman screamed, pointing at Gaim.

"_This isn't working…" _Yui commented before Asuna ran up to Gaim and smacked him on the head.

"What's with you!?" She questioned while Suguha looked at the lady.

"I'm really sorry…" Suguha said before joining the others.

* * *

><p>(Later at Dicey Café)<p>

"Don't walk around transformed!" Suguha scolded.

"Yeah, I expected better from you, Kirito!" Asuna scolded as well.

"Sorry, but I thought I heard that Inves nearby. Besides, knowing that thing can jump any person at any time…it makes me a little on edge." Kirito said as he was right. While they're here talking and drinking, people are being hurt by that Inves.

Akira then pulled out a Himawari Lockseed and looked at it.

"It seems that every game we play always has a very deadly rule in it." Akira mused.

"To be fair, we knew this can happen. But we never once imagined that an Inves can rampage on its own." Yolko argued. She did have a point, they were warned about the dangers of a Lockseed to avoid the dangers of things like this but it appears it's already happening on its own.

"What is that Inves, anyways!?" Kotone questioned. "Who'd be crazy enough to make Lockseeds!?" She wondered.

"I'd rather know who would be crazy enough to make those belts." Suguha added in.

* * *

><p>(In Yggdrasill HQ)<p>

"ACHOO!" Professor Ryoma Sengoku let out as he was in the middle of sketching out his designs for the belts.

"Is everything alright, Ryoma?" Minato asked.

"I'm fine but…is someone talking about me? No doubt, it's about my brilliance." Ryoma answered as he continued sketching and giving Minato back his Sengoku Driver.

* * *

><p>(In Dicey Café)<p>

"And just when we wanted to find some answers from him…" Shino said as she looked at Sid's empty room.

Kirito was thinking before looking at Andrew.

"Hey, Andrew!" Kirito called before walking up to him. "Did you notice anything when that thing came at you? Any information could help." Kirito said.

Andrew seemed to think.

"Well…I was a little busy trying not to get eaten." Andrew answered before remembering something. "Come to think of it, didn't that thing just peel me off to go after my stuff?"

"What stuff?" Asuna asked.

"The fruits! Apples, melons, oranges, and stuff, just in." Andrew answered as he recalled the Koori Inves going after an apple from the crate. "What a waste of good product!"

"So the Inves attacked Andrew's car to get the fruit?" Shino asked.

"Not quite." Kirito said, remembering what the Inves did by the time he intervened. "It didn't eat the fruit, right, Andrew?"

"You're right, it didn't. It was going to but it threw it away and got madder." Andrew recalled.

"So they couldn't bring enough fruit from the forest." Suguha figured.

"And they eat Lockseeds, too." Asuna remembered. "And they start out as those fruits from the forest, right?"

"So doesn't that mean the Inves' diet only consists of fruit from the forest you mentioned?" Yolko asked.

"So it got stranded on this side, and when it got hungry, it couldn't find any food." Shino theorized. "So it's been attacking people out of frustration."

When people or animals go hungry, they tend to be…violent and aggressive which pretty much describes the mood of this Inves.

"Which means…all we have to do is lure it out, right?" Kirito asked as he and the others pieced it together.

"Yup, we're going to lay a trap and I have an idea." Shino said.

* * *

><p>(Later in Helheim)<p>

Three Cracks opened and Gaim, Aura, and Ryugen flew out of them while on their bikes. They landed before stopping their vehicles.

"Here we are!" Aura said before she and the others got off their bikes. "Let's not keep the others waiting for too long."

"So all we need is a Lockseed fruit to take back and lure the Inves with its smell, right?" Gaim pieced together as Ryugen looked at a vine before nodding. He and Aura soon joined her.

"But won't they turn into Lockseeds as soon we touch one?" Aura asked.

"_I've been thinking about that, Mama. And I've theorized is that it'll only happen because it's a feature of the Sengoku Drivers that you guys wear." _Yui said through Gaim.

"In that case…" Ryugen started before closing her Lockseed, reverting back to Shino. She took out her Lockseed and Driver and gave them to Aura. "Here hold this."

"Okay." Aura said as Shino grabbed a fruit before pulling out a plastic bag from her hoodie. She then placed the fruit in the bag before zipping it shut.

"See? Here you go." Shino said as she offered the fruit to Gaim. Gaim held it but the plastic bag was what was keeping it from transforming.

"Wow, Shino!" Gaim complimented.

Shino smiled and so did Aura while Malus was watching them from a distance.

"Hmmm." Malus said to himself as he hid behind a tree only to see Shino transforming back into Ryugen and leaving with the others.

Malus got himself out of his spot.

"Interesting." He said to himself.

* * *

><p>(At Gaim's garage)<p>

They tied the fruit to as fishing pole which was stuck out through the railings. Ryugen, Sheijan, Liz, and Ayano were hiding in the bushes while the others were hiding in the trash bins, with Gaim's headpiece sticking out slightly.

Ryotaro soon poked his head out of his bin and looked at the fruit.

"So Lockseeds come from those fruit, and they're what Inves eat? Really?" Ryotaro asked, clarifying what he and the others were told when the three Riders came back from Helheim.

Gaim soon poked his head out of his bin.

"Yeah, Yui is trying to understand it better but there it is." Gaim answered.

Soon Reaper poked his head out his bin.

"I've never seen that kind of fruit before." Reaper remarked before he and Ryotaro were slightly mesmerized by the fruit.

"I wonder how it tastes." Ryotaro wondered.

"I have to admit I'm just as curious as you." Reaper commented.

"It looks tasty." Ryotaro said and Reaper thought the same.

"I thought so too!" Gaim answered, remembering how he nearly ate the fruit.

"Do you think we can get a taste?" Ryotaro asked.

"I don't think-." Gaim started but the girls got up from behind and pushed their heads in.

"Ow!" Reaper got out.

"Be quiet!" Kyofu scolded.

"You'll ruin the plan if you keep this up." Aura said.

"Alright, alright…" Gaim answered.

"Just stay in your spots." Suguha said as she shook Ryotaro a bit.

"Ow, ow, ow!" Ryotaro said while the guys at the bush were trying to keep them quiet.

They soon went back into their covers and kept quiet. Soon a presence was approaching the tethered fruit, prompting Gaim to attack.

"Ha! We've got you now, Inves!" Gaim said as he jumped out of his bin and rushed at the presence there. Before he swung his Daidaimaru, that presence turned revealing an old woman. "Oh…crap. S-Sorry, lady."

"AAAAHHHH!" The old lady screamed in panic at the sight of Gaim. Soon she managed to calm down before she started scolding Gaim. "You scared me to death!"

"I'm sorry…" Gaim said as he was on his knees.

"Where did you come from!?" She questioned.

"I'm sorry." Gaim apologized again before the lady continued scolding her.

Soon a few minutes later, a few kids were trying to get the fruit down only for Gaim to come running at them.

"Hey! Stay away! You can't have that fruit!" Gaim said as he tried to barge into the group of kids but they tried to assault him.

One of the kids tried getting the fruit as Gaim was chasing the others but he noticed and grabbed that kid to carry him away.

"Go do your homework or something!" Gaim said.

Soon after a few moments, Gaim noticed crows surrounding the fruit and tried to intervene.

"No, don't eat that!" Gaim said before the crows ignored him and pecked at his armor instead. "Ow, ow, ow! But don't eat me!" Gaim said.

Soon after chasing the crows away, Gaim sat under the fruit while being in a comical dark aura of depression.

"Man, this just isn't my day…" Gaim whimpered now a bit desperate that he had to do all this stuff just keep the fruit. Soon Aura, Suguha, and Ryotaro approached Gaim with Aura smacking Gaim's helmet, snapping him out of his gloom. She and Suguha grabbed him by the arms while Ryotaro got his legs. They soon started to carry him back to their spot.

"What are they doing?" Liz wondered before seeing Ayano eating a piece of bread. "And what are _you _doing?"

Ayano only giggled as she took another bite of the bread. Ryugen and Shejian looked up.

"Get down." Ryugen prompted.

"Something's coming!" Shejian warned before she and the others got down in their bushes. Gaim noticed as well.

"Look!" He pointed in the air before the others let him go and they ran behind Reaper and Kyofu's bins. Soon the Komori Inves appeared and flew to the top of the garage. It looked like it was sniffing for something.

"It's here!" Suguha remarked.

"About time." Reaper said as he prepared his scythe.

The Inves soon landed and looked around as it sniffed. It soon turned and the fruit immediately caught its attention. It placed its arms out and approached the tasty fruit.

"I have you now!" Gaim said as he and Reaper charged with their weapons at the Inves. Before it can grab the fruit, the Inves dodged Gaim hits before dodging Reaper's attack. It flew up to the stairs before letting out a sonic screech, hurting everyone nearby. They were trying to cover their ears but it didn't change the fact that the screech hurts.

It soon jumped down and pinned Gaim to the floor before smacking Reaper away. It tried swatting him before Aura fired some of her energy raspberries before Ryugen tackled the beast off of Gaim. The two rolled and the Inves tried flying away before Shejian shot it down with her bow, pinning it back on the floor. Ryugen was about to grab it but it kicked her back before focusing on Gaim.

Ryugen got something out as the others were trying to join them. Ryugen ran up to the Inves from behind and placed some sort of satchel on its back. The Inves pushed Ryugen away before being slashed by Aura, Reaper, and Kyofu. The Inves soon grabbed Gaim and threw him in the others before screeching at Shejian's ears, incapacitating her.

It soon went for the fruit, plucked it, and flew off into the sky.

"Not again…" Reaper said as he got up.

"What now?" Gaim asked as he got up before he and Reaper helped the others.

"Now, we wait. Because this time, it won't run away again." Ryugen said, confusing the others. Soon everyone grouped up.

"Wait, what was in that bag you stuck to the Inves?" Aura asked.

"My phone…with the tracking feature placed on. " Ryugen answered before Liz passed her the iPad with the screen of the city's map and a dot moving to a specific area. She placed her hand on the screen before following the moving dot. "Looks like he's moving…here." Ryugen said as the dot stopped somewhere in the foundry district. Everyone was in awe of Ryugen's ingenuity and brilliance.

"Whoa, sweet!"

"Nice!" Reaper said as he patted Ryugen's back.

"Good job, Shino! We can definitely finish this once and for all now!" Aura complimented.

"_You're incredible, you know that, Shino?" _Yui complimented. Ryugen smiled underneath her helmet.

"Now then…lets clip its wings for good!" Ryugen said.

"Right!" The Riders said before moving out to kill this thing once and for all.

* * *

><p>(In the foundry building)<p>

Kirito and the other Riders found the building and opened the door, to see a flight of stairs. They soon went on it and went down.

"You sure the Inves is here?" Kirito asked.

"Without a doubt." Shino answered. They soon found a hallway with two separate tunnels at the end.

"Guess we'll split up." Kirito said before looking at the group. "Me, Asuna, and Shino will take the right path and you guys take the other." He suggested. It was better to cover all routes instead of focusing on one.

"You got it." Akira nodded.

"You can count on us." Kotone said while Yolko just nodded in agreement. The six soon split into their tunnels and despite converging at the end, there was equipment in between them.

For Akira, Kotone, and Yolko, they saw vines with more of those Lockseed fruits. It looked like a miniature version of the forest that the others described. Akira examined a vine nearby before plucking a fruit to examine it.

"More fruits." He commented before he and his team noticed a couple of blood splatters on the floor. The three placed on their Drivers to get ready for trouble before the fruit in Akira's hand transformed. It was a lock with an avocado on it and the code "LS-23". "I've never seen Lockseeds like these before."Akira said in awe before the other two girls plucked a fruit for each of them. They watched as they soon transformed.

For Kotone, her new lock had a papaya on it and the code "LS-24".

For Yolko, her new lock had a pepper on it and the code "LS-25."

"Wow." Yolko commented before the three felt a presence behind them. They quickly turned to see a group of Elementary Inves. The group of creature looked at the new Lockseeds before trying to grab them.

Akira kicked an Inves away before noticing one about to pin Kotone to the floor. He ran and tackled the thing before it threw him into Kotone. Yolko dodged the Inves coming for her and ran to Akira and Kotone before helping them up.

"Guys!"

"Right!" They answered before taking out their default Lockseeds.

"Henshin!"

"**BLUEBERRY!"**

"**TAN GERINE!"**

"**KUROI!"**

The three did their poses as the Cracks appeared above their heads before placing their Lockseeds in their Drivers and locking them in.

"**LOCK ON!"**

Their standby music was playing as the Inves regrouped and three Riders sliced their Lockseeds.

"**HAI!"**

"**SEIYA!"**

Their fruits landed on their heads and they were donned in their suits.

"**BLUEBERRY ARMS! JIANTOU STRIKE!"**

"**TANGERINE ARMS! MELEE TSUNE!"**

"**KUROI ARMS! MISTER SHINIGAMI!"**

Their fruits unfolded into armor before their weapons appeared in their hands. They all took a combat stance before charging.

Reaper slashed one before Kyofu attacked the other one that was going for Reaper as well. Shejian stopped and fired her bow at the other Inves. Reaper and Kyofu kicked an Inves away before Reaper pressed a button on his scythe, making it split into two miniature versions of the weapon. He gripped them before slashing an Inves repetitively while Kyofu was stabbed the other one.

Meanwhile, Bujin Gaim was watching the scene.

"Intriguing, there are new locks to use." Bujin Gaim said with genuine interest. He never saw those forms before nor had he seen those new Lockseeds that they just plucked. While watching them fight, he noticed a vine with Lockseed fruits nearby. He placed his Driver on before picking one. It glowed in his hand before in his hands was a new Lockseed. He smiled before putting it in his pocket and observing the action.

Reaper stabbed the Inves with his mini-scythes before pushing his knife.

"**KUROI SQUASH!"**

The scythes started glowing before the body of the Inves started reacting to it. It was glowing purple before exploding with blackberry bits and juice coming out. He soon noticed Kyofu pinned down by an Inves.

"Get away from my girlfriend!" Reaper said before tackling the monster. Kyofu got up to see the Inves kicking Reaper away, pushing his head against a wall. "Ow!"

"Akira!" Kyofu called before pushing her cutting knife twice.

"**SEIYA!"**

"**TANGERINE AU LAIT!"**

Kyofu's blade started charging before holding it in a reverse grip. Before the Inves could attack the downed Reaper, Kyofu's blade flew like a boomerang and slashed the Inves before it flew around in a circular motion that resembled a tangerine slice while slashing the Inves at the same time. It soon exploded and the sword flew back to Kyofu's hand. She sheathed it before running to Reaper and helping him up.

"Are you okay? Nothing hurt?" She asked with caution.

"Just a slight headache but other than that, I'm all good." Reaper answered before the third Inves tried to get in between them only to hear…

"**HAI!"**

"**BLUEBERRY SQUASH!"**

A glowing blue arrow got in the head of the Inves before it exploded with Reaper shielding Kyofu from the blast. The smoke soon faded, revealing Shejian with her bow.

"I didn't know you two were dating." She said as she placed her bow away.

"W-Well, we wanted to say it but we were just too busy. Especially after becoming Kamen Riders." Reaper said as he and Kyofu broke their hug.

"Y-Yeah, we wanted to tell our team but kept forgetting." Kyofu said as the two of them were blushing underneath their helmets.

"And how long had this been going on?" Shejian asked before she and the others closed their Lockseeds and reverted to normal.

"A week. Maybe a month or two." Akira admitted. Yolko just smiled at them.

"I'm happy for you guys, really. Now come on, we have to tell the others what we saw here." Yolko suggested and the other two nodded before leaving.

Meanwhile Bujin Gaim soon plucked another Lockseed and it soon transformed into a Suika Lockseed. He smiled underneath his hood.

"This is definitely worth adding." He said as he placed it in his pocket before summoning a Gray Mirror and leaving through it.

* * *

><p>(With Kirito, Asuna, and Shino)<p>

The three were walking down the tunnel and found a staircase with the railings covered in Helheim's vines and fruits. This immediately caught the three's attention as they ran over to investigate it.

"This is…" Asuna started.

"The fruit of the forest." Kirito finished. Helheim was definitely affecting their world now in more ways than one but how come none of the workers reported this to anyone?

"_Now that I think about it, these things grow around those rips…I think their seeds and spores come through." _Yui analyzed. _"They've also been appearing the virtual world as well but I'm still trying to figure out why." _

Shino noticed a construction helmet and picked it up only to see that it was covered in plant vines. The others looked and had grimaced expressions. This would explain why no one reported anything.

Soon the Komori Inves appeared and tried to charge at them. The three were dodging its attacks in response.

"You little-!" Kirito said as he tried pinning the Inves but is pushed him off. It tried strikng but Kirito flipped it with a dodge before he kicked it only for it to be blocked. It tried punching Kirito but he grabbed the arm only for the Inves to break the grip before punching and kicking Kirito to bunch of nearby barrels.

"Kirito!" The girls called before Asuna tried holding it and Shino smacked it with the construction helmet. The Inves only kicked Shino away next to Kirito while it flipped Asuna over its back. It tried stomping her but she rolled out of the way at the last second to join Kirito and Shino.

Kirito grabbed a fire extinguisher at the last second, grabbed it, and pointed it at the Inves.

"How's this!?" He said before he sprayed it on the Inves, pushing it back. Kirito threw the fire extinguisher away and got his Driver out. "Guys!"

"Right!" They responded as they took out their own Drivers and placed them on. They got their Lockseeds out.

"Henshin!"

"**ORANGE!"**

"**RASPBERRY!"**

"**BUDOU!"**

Their Cracks appeared above their heads, dropping their fruits as the three Riders did their poses before placing the Lockseeds in their Drivers and locking them in.

"**LOCK ON!"**

Their standby music was playing as the Inves got up before slicing their Lockseeds.

"**SEIYA!"**

"**COME ON!"**

"**HAI!"**

The fruits landed on their heads, donning them in their suits.

"**ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!"**

"**RASPBERRY ARMS! PIERCING MAGNIFICENT BEAUTY!"**

"**BUDOU ARMS! RYU HOU! HA, HA, HA!"**

The fruits unfolded into armor, revealing their helmets and they gained their weapons. They all charged but the Komori Inves took off into the air and flew past them. It tried flying back at them with Aura and Ryugen firing at the monster but it dodged them. It continued flying around until landing and when it did Aura and Ryugen tried firing again but the Inves jumped down and dodged their attacks.

It jumped up and down to try slashing Gaim but he blocked the hit with his Daidaimaru before Gaim pushed it in a pile of junk. Gaim stomped on it before trying to bring sword down on it but it blocked his hit before trading places with Gaim.

It tried swinging down its weapon on Gaim but he blocked it. While in the hold, Gaim allowed his other hand to go for the Musou Saber and slashed the Komori Inves the stomach as he withdrew it.

The Inves flew and rolled on the floor before getting up to block Gaim's swords. It soon screeched at Gaim again, pushing him against the wall.

"Damn it, not again!" Gaim cursed as he was starting to be cornered. He noticed a barrel nearby and kicked it. It rolled onto the Inves, making it stop for a brief moment before resuming the screeching.

"_Papa, that barrel is explosive!"_ Yui mentioned as she analyzed the barrel.

"Got it!" Gaim said before loading his Musou Saber and firing at the barrel, making it explode and pushing back the Inves. It got up, only to feel shots from Aura and Ryugen. Aura slashed it while Ryugen simply ducked under it.

While Aura was slashing it, the others decide to join in on the beating. Gaim slashed while Ryugen was giving punches and kicks. Aura slashed it to Ryugen who soon elbowed the monster before turning with her gun out. She pulled the trigger and fired before it flew back. It crash-landed on the floor before struggling to get up. The three Riders faced it.

"Guys!" Gaim called.

"Right!" They responded as Gaim combined his weapons before taking his Lockseed off and putting it in his sword.

"**LOCK ON!"**

The others then cut their Lockseeds.

"**COME ON!"**

"**HAI!"**

"**RASPBERRY SQUASH!"**

"**BUDOU SQUASH!"**

Ryugen pulled that back of her gun while the other two Riders were preparing to slash.

"**1-0-0-0-0!"**

The Inves finally got up before Ryugen fired her gun at it, releasing purple burst shots at it.

"**ORANGE CHARGE!"**

Both Gaim and Aura charged at it with their glowing swords before slashing it. It soon got down in an orange sphere while tiny raspberries surrounded it before it exploded. They soon grouped up and reverted back to normal.

"That's the end of that, right?" Shino asked before Akira and his group showed up.

"Guys, you have to see this!" Akira called.

He and his group soon showed them the miniature forest that they found.

"It's just like the forest!" Asuna remarked.

"But how did it grow so fast?" Shino wondered.

"Guys!" Akira called as he heard footsteps and got them into cover nearby as they saw Inves approaching the fruit nearby. They took a peak.

"Inves." Kirito recognized as he and the others were watching them eat the fruit like animals.

"_I see, so the other one must've run out of food here, and went out looking for more." _Yui theorized before they started to hear footsteps.

They looked at the figure and Kirito and Asuna recognized it right away.

"No way!" Asuna remarked.

"It's him…" Kirito said.

The light soon shined on the figure, revealing it to be Zangetsu. Zangetsu stopped and looked at the Inves.

"I suppose it's time to test this out." Zangetsu said as he pulled out his new Lime Lockseed,

"**LIME!"**

The Crack opened revealing a giant green lime. Zangetsu removed his Melon Lockseed and replaced it with the Lime Lockseed.

"**LOCK ON!"**

His standby music was playing and Zangetsu sliced it.

"**SEIYA!"**

His melon arms disappeared and the lime landed on his head.

"**LIME ARMS! TSUZIKAN ATTACK!"**

The Lime unfolded with the front bottom folding to a chestplate, the sides and top folded into shoulderplates, and the back folded to the back. Zangetsu's visor was a dark green and his helmet was a dark green samurai helmet. In his hand was a halberd with the blade resembling a lime slice.

"A power type? I could work with this." Zangetsu said as he griped both hands on the weapon. He charged before he easily dodged the Inves and gave them powerful strikes. Everyone was in awe of Zangetsu's newfound power and skill.

"A white Kamen Rider…" Shino said before remembering something. "Is he-?"

"Yeah, that's Zangetsu, the one who attacked me and Asuna in the forest." Kirito answered.

With one last strike, all the Inves exploded. He rested his halberd on his shoulder as men with hazmat suits and flamethrowers approached him.

"Do it." Zangetsu ordered.

"Hai!" One of the men answered before they pointed their flamethrowers at the plants and started burning them.

"Those guys were there too…" Asuna recognized.

"They're…they're burning the evidence!" Yolko remarked.

"I can't believe it." Kotone remarked.

"It also looks routine for them too." Shino observed.

"Damn it, are they doing this because someone's been attacked here?" Kirito wondered before he and Asuna realized that the flora around the first Crack they went through was burned by these men.

"Probably." Shino answered. "They're making it look like it never happened."

Kirito and everyone else held in their anger at the men's action. A few even clenched their fists.

"They can't just do that!" Kirito said in anger.

"Yeah, we have a right to know what's going on." Asuna pointed out.

Shino look back to stare at Zangetsu one more time before her eyes widened.

"That's…!" Shino remarked as she looked at Zangetsu's belt. It was the same one she saw in the briefcase that her brother was packing. Are Minato and Zagetsu the same person? Was this what happened to Minato over the years while he was gone? Many questions were going through Shino's head, making her oblivious to the fact that the flames were starting to reach them. Everyone ran except Shino and Asuna.

"Shino, we have to go!" Asuna said before she grabbed her arm and dragged her with the others before a man burned down their spot. As they were running, Shino looked back one last time.

'_Nii-san..?'_

* * *

><p>(Later at Yggdrasill HQ)<p>

After the burning, Minato reported to Ryoma's lab to talk about their plans.

"Cracks are forming faster than anticipated." Minato noted as he looked at a Lockseed fruit that was in a tube of water.

"It appears Helheim is finally awakening." Ryoma concluded as he was typing on his computer. "How fascinating."

"Is this some kind of game to you?" Minato asked as he turned to face Ryoma. "Our staff is being stretched much too thin already. By the way, how are the new models coming along?" Minato asked, as he was referring to Project Genesis.

"We need to move up the schedule. Who will our first tester be?" Ryoma wondered. They needed a tester for the first prototype if Project Genesis can move forward.

"I'll do it." Minato volunteered without a second thought. He was the first tester for the Sengoku Drivers so he does have experience with this. Ryoma smiled.

"Are you sure? It's much riskier than the original. I would choose another guinea pig, myself." Ryoma said. Minato was the head here and if this project hurts him then it would cause complications.

"I've committed to this project. I'll see it through to the end and its success." Minato answered, showing his resolve.

"Why all this dedication?" Ryoma wondered as he looked at Minato. "What are you so invested for?" He never saw a more dedicated person towards this.

"Yggdrasill holds the fate of the world in its hands. I will secure a future for humanity…and Shino." He said though he quietly whispered the last part.

* * *

><p>(Omake: The Break Room)<p>

Gridon was getting bagels from the nearby box and cut them.

"Oh I love bagels, bagels-." He sung before Kurokage appeared in front of him with a coffee mug in his hand.

"Hey, Gridon."

"Oh, hey Kurokage." Gridon replied as he was snapped out his song.

"You wanna talk about what happened?" Kurkage asked, referring to the beating they got from Bravo.

"Not really." Gridon answered, slightly humiliated at the reference.

"We got beaten by a fruitcake of a baker. It happened." Kurokage said shamelessly. "We'll get him next time."

"You're right." Gridon admitted.

"Did someone mention _moi?_" Bravo asked as he approached the two.

"Oh nothing at all." The two nut Riders said before trailing off to their own excuses.

Meanwhile Zangetsu was looking through the fridge and Baron approached him.

"Hey look, I just want to say I felt like let my guard down." Baron started as he was uncomfortable talking like this. "I'm just saying I felt like you really steamrolled me in the last match."

"Take it to yourself, kid." Zangetsu answered as he took out a donut.

"I knew you wouldn't care!" Baron said before he angrily walked away.

Gaim and Ryugen were drinking coffee until Aura passed them.

"Last match was amazing, Kirito." Aura said as she passed them.

"You and Asuna had a match?" Ryugen asked.

"It's a long story but I see why she was called the Flash back in SAO." Gaim admitted.

Soon a person entered the break room.

"Alright, break is over." The guy said.

Gridon looked at Bravo before smashing his face with his mallet. Kurokage jumped onto Bravo's back before they fell down. Zangetsu smacked his shield with Baron before jabbing him with his lance. Ryugen got her gun out and fired at Aura's energy raspberries before Gaim tackled the two. Another typical day in the break room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright guys, just this one last chapter before moving onto something bigger for the story. I know I have other stories to work on but just after the next one, I'll do some updating that needs due. And maybe some publishing on the way. Anyways, don't forget to review, follow, or favorite this story. PM me if you want to talk about anything else and don't be afraid to check out my other stories. Alright, I'm done, goodnight.<strong>


	12. The Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle Part 1

**AN: Hey guys, I'm back with a whole new Gaim and it's a special. But after this, I'm taking off from Gaim for a while to work on my other stories. So just sit back for my first special because now it's Showtime!**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything here.

* * *

><p>Chapter 12: The Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle Part 1<p>

In another world there was a canyon where two small armies were facing each other and were carrying war flags. One side was carrying black flags with the red Phi symbol and at the head was a girl with black hair and red streaks. She also had silver eyes and was carrying some a mechanical scythe.

On the other side, the men were carrying purple flags with the Oni symbol. At the head of the group, was another girl with long black hair in a ponytail, and had cat ears for some reason. She was also carrying a sheathed katana.

"Bujin Hibiki!" The female lord called.

The men moved out of the way for Bujin Rider Hibiki who gave his special greeting.

"Let's get started." Bujin Hibiki said as he got on his bike next to his lord.

"Impressive but it won't be enough. Bujin Faiz!" The other warlord called and men cleared the way, making Bujin Faiz visible. Bujin Faiz flickered his hand before running up to and on Auto Vajin next to his Warlord.

"Get them!/Go forth!" The warlords commanded and soon their forces charged for each other with the Bujin Riders at the head.

The Faiz army was firing explosives, taking out some of the Hibiki army.

"Hibiki, show no mercy!" The Hibiki warlord called.

"Got it!" Bujin Hibiki said before taking out one of his Rekka before stopping. It was red hot before Bujin Hibiki launched fireballs directed at the Faiz army. Some of the Faiz army were forced to take it before Bujin Faiz jumped off of his bike, took out his phone and typed in a code before pressing Enter.

"**BATTLE MODE!"**

Auto Vajin transformed into its mech form before it started firing at the Hibiki Army. Hibiki took out some Disc Animals and activated them. They flew and started to distract Auto Vajin.

On a nearby cliff, Bujin Gaim was watching the whole battle on his horse and was eyeing Bujin Hibiki and Bujin Faiz. Nearby the original Bujin Gaim looked at his counterpart.

"So that's my counterpart." He noted. "Might as well leave things alone here. Two of me is just bad news." He said before leaving through a Gray Mirror.

* * *

><p><strong>(Play Just Live More by Gaim no Kaze)<strong>

**The scene is zipped open revealing Gaim, Baron, Ryugen, Aura, and Zangetsu back-to-back behind fence with locks attached. They were posing as the camera was focused on Gaim.**

**The plants of Helheim begin to diminish to reveal an object. That object was soon smashed by the Riders' weapons and when they stopped it was revealed to be the title.**

**[Got it, move…wow…]**

**[Don't say no, just live more! Don't say no, just live more!] We see the four Riders in a room of Samurai armors as they posed. Gaim pointed his Musou Saber while the reflection under him was Kirito.**

**[Survival, you gotta move. Gendai wa sanagara Sengoku.] Kirito runs towards the screen but a fence with locks blocks him from doing so. He then sees himself with Orange Lockeed and tries to call out to him. He and the fence crumbles away as the other Kirito walks away.**

**[Dare ga kachi nukeru? Kagi was hirake rarete shimatta. (Don't say no, just live more!)] Team Baron starts dancing with Kaito leading them. We then see Kirito and Kaito glare at each other; each one holding a Lockseed. Kirito had the Orange Lockseed while Kaito had the Banana Lockseed. In their reflection were Kamen Rider Gaim and Kamen Rider Baron, who started to charge at each other. Asuna, with the Raspberry Lockseed, looks at the battle while her reflection was replaced with Kamen Rider Aura.**

**[Doko ni aru? (Don't say no, just live more!)] In the reflection Kirito and Kaito have some kind of hand wrestle while someone picks up the Budou Lockseed. That someone is revealed to be Shino and sees her brother Minato holding the Melon Lockseed. In their reflections were Kamen Rider Ryugen and Zangetsu. Shino tries running to him but a fence get in between them while Zangetsu points his Musou Saber at Ryugen's neck.**

**[Dou tsukau? Kindan no Kajitsu!] We then see the Riders appearing one by one in the room. We then see Gaim in Suika Arms Yoroi Mode but transforms into Gyro Mode as Baron and Aura pass him on their bikes. The scene then shifts to the characters activating their Sengoku Driver, from Zangetsu, Baron, and Gaim in order.**

**[Ima to iu kaze wa.] The orange sphere on Gaim's head unfolds into his armor and soon his Daidaimaru appeared in his hand. He then got into a combat position.**

**[Dare mo tsutaeru tame. Omae no moto ni fuku?] Team Gaim dances while the camera was more focused on Kirito, Asuna, and Suguha. The scene shifts to Kirito saying hi to her while in their reflections were Kaito and the girl in white, who looks like Suguha.**

**[Tsuyukou tsuyoku Blowin' up!] Zangetsu points his Musou Saber at the screen while behind him were pinecone themed Riders. We then see Gaim hack and slash through them and in his reflection Baron was doing the same thing. But the reflection behind showed Aura doing the same.**

**[Ashita ga, Yume ga, mada mienakute mo!] Ryugen shoots down a fence and advance as Team Gaim finishes their dance. They soon disappear to be replaced by Mysterious Girl who points at the viewer.**

**[Soko Genkai? Seiipai! Ikite iru to ieru nara!] Gaim slashes the screen as Team Baron continues their dance. We then see Baron, in Helheim, slashing the Elementary Inves.**

**[Utsumukuna yo (Kao agero) Doko made demo (Mageru koto naku)] We then see the weapons and broken armors of all the Riders with each respective Lockseed next to them.**

**[Shinjita michi o yuke! (JUST LIVE MORE!)] All five riders were back to back, practicing their weapons. We then see Kirito being trapped by a fence with locks and yells as the plants around it grow.**

**[Don't Say No! Just Live More!] Gaim rides on his horse as he rushed to battle.**

* * *

><p>(In Kawagoe City)<p>

"**Hello~ Kawagoe City!" **DJ Sagara announced as his face appeared on a big monitor in an arena. People cheered as he went on while they were holding up team signs especially of Gaim, Baron, Raid Wild, Invitto, Popup, and Phantom Shade.

"**Which Kamen Rider will reign supreme!?" **DJ Sagara wondered. It was almost winter time in Kawagoe City and what other better way to end the year off than with a Kamen Rider Battle Royale.

The crowd was cheering as few of the Beat Rider teams were on stage such as a few of the Kamen Rider teams. Soon the music started playing and the crowd cheered as each Beat Rider team did their own dance.

For Team Gaim, everyone was wearing their uniforms except Suguha, who was wearing a short white kimono with red obi. As Team Gaim was dancing, Kirito and Asuna flipped around the team when they form a line and when they jumped over the line one last time, they high-fived in mid-air before landing and resuming their dance with the rest of the team. This earned some applause from their fans.

For Team Baron, Kaito moved as if he moved the entire team. A lot of people were cheering for him and his team as they kept dancing in their composed and organized manner.

For Team Popup, Yolko was leading her girls in their white uniforms while using canes for support. They danced to the cheerful tune that was playing as the audience cheered for them.

Team Soten were dancing using katana props and samurai costumes. They were dancing as if they were fighting.

The other teams were on the sidelines watching such as Phantom Shade, Invitto, and Raid Wild. Hase and Jonouchi were watching with somewhat contempt but Akira and Kotone only leaned on each other and watched the dances with smiles.

The dancing was soon over and confetti fell down on the dancers as the crowd cheered.

"**Beat Riders, thanks for warming the crowd up with that dancing!" **DJ Sagara announced as he gave them a thumbs up. **"Now, Kawagoe City, we've got a special broadcast for you!"**

The stage cleared and all the Kamen Riders stepped forward. They met up in a circle in the center of the arena. Everyone was cheering as the Riders stared at each other.

"**It's a Kamen Rider Battle Royal Feud!" **DJ Sagara announced with a cloaked item behind him. **"The rules are simple: last teams standing wins! And the winners get this…fresh batch of Lockseeds!" **DJ Sagara announced as he removed the cloak a little bit to show the Lockseeds before putting it back on.

"Gaim! Gaim! Gaim!" One fan cheered before more joined him, the Gaim Riders were a little embarrassed but enjoyed it nonetheless.

"Didn't think you would like the spotlight, Kirito." Shino remarked.

"I don't but you have to keep the audience entertained, right?" Kirito replied.

"Let's just not get over our heads here." Asuna said.

"Right, we have a fight to win." Kirito said.

"Just don't get overconfident. An inflated Kirito is too much for me." Asuna joked.

"That's right, don't get cocky." Hase replied while Jonouchi looked at Kaito.

"How about it, Kaito? Why not team up with us, so we can take Gaim down first?" Jonouchi proposed, using schemes again. Kirito stared at them.

"It's not strength in numbers that wins a fight…but it's the strength of those numbers." Kaito answered, refusing the aid.

"Say that again, you-!" Hase started but Jonouchi stopped him before giving him a reassuring smile. He then looked at Akira, Kotone, and Yolko.

"What about you guys?" He asked.

"I'm good." Akira said. "I have Kotone as my partner after all." Akira said, making Kotone blush a little.

"Same here, I'd rather do this on my own." Yolko answered.

"You can't blame a guy for trying." Jonouchi said.

"Enough, let's begin." Kaito said, and all the Riders agreed.

"**I wonder who the last team standing is going to be!?" **DJ Sagara wondered with anticipation as well as the audience.

They all placed on their Sengoku Drivers and took out their Lockseeds.

"Henshin!"

"**ORANGE!"**

"**BANANA!"**

"**RASPBERRY!"**

"**BUDOU!"**

"**KUROI!"**

"**TANGERINE!"**

"**BLUEBERRY!"**

"**DONGURI!"**

"**MATSUBOKKURI!"**

The applause turned louder as the Cracks appeared with their fruits or nuts. The Riders did their poses before they placed their Lockseeds in and locked them.

"**LOCK ON!"**

They then sliced their Lockseeds.

"**SEIYA!"**

"**COME ON!"**

"**HAI!"**

The fruits landed on their heads, donning them in their suits.

"**ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!"**

"**BANANA ARMS! KNIGHT OF SPEAR!"**

"**RASPBERRY ARMS! PIERCING MAGNIFICENT BEAUTY!"**

"**BUDOU ARMS! RYU HOU! HA, HA, HA!"**

"**KUROI ARMS! MISTER SHINIGAMI!"**

"**TANGERINE ARMS! MELEE TSUNE!"**

"**BLUEBERRY ARMS! JIANTOU STRIKE!"**

"**DONGURI ARMS! NEVER GIVE UP!"**

"**MATSUBOKKURI ARMS! ICHIGEKI IN THE SHADOW!"**

Soon the fruits were completely unfolded and their weapons appeared. Everyone cheered as their favorite Riders appeared and were ready for a fight. They all took a combat stance.

"Stay on your toes, guys." Gaim warned.

"Hai." The two other Gaim Riders replied.

They all charged at each other, trying to beat any Rider that gets in their way. Soon Gaim was up against Baron, Reaper and Kyofu against the Nut Riders, and Aura and Ryugen against Shejian.

Gaim and Baron were having their own duel as the Daidaimaru clashed with Banaspear. They were soon locked in a hold before the two jumped away from each other. They circled each other before charging once more.

Ryugen and Aura were shooting any arrows that Shejian were firing.

"Nice but let's see how you handle this!" Shejian said as she pulled back an arrow which split into three. She fired and Ryugen shot two down before taking the third arrow.

"Ow!" Ryugen groaned as she flew to the floor. Aura checked on Ryugen. "I'm fine, don't worry. Just get her, Asuna."

Aura nodded and then charged for Shejian before she can fire again. The two clashed weapons.

"You better give me your best, Yolko." Aura smiled.

"I intend too." Shejian replied with a smile as well. "Hope you guys do the same." She said before she felt shots on her back. She looked and saw Ryugen.

"I was down but not out!" Ryugen replied before Aura swept Shejian off the ground before going to jab her armor, but she rolled out of the way.

For the Phantom Shade Riders and the Nut Riders, the fight was mostly falling into Phantom Shade's. Reaper was engaging Kurokage but his experience in SAO proved having an advantage. Reaper slashed Kurokage a few times with his scythe before kicking Kurokage down on the floor.

Kurokage looked to see that his partner wasn't having a fair time with Kyofu either. He looked at Reaper who about to attack. Kurokage grabbed his spear before jabbing him in the stomach. He quickly got up and slashed him before kicking him down. He soon ran to assist Gridon with Kyofu.

Kyofu was lashing Gridon up until Kurokage came behind and used his spear to place her in a choke hold. Gridon took advantage by smashing his mallet a few times against her stomach. Kurokage then freed her before kicking her down. Before any more can be done, Reaper ran past by them and slashed them in the process before getting in front of Kyofu.

"You have to go through both of us!" Reaper said before the fight resumed.

The cheering was soon short lived as a Crack opened and a green plant-themed monster jumped out of it. It was scanning the area and everyone was obviously surprised by its appearance. Was it an Inves? If so, then who summoned it? A hooded Malus was watching the event before Bujin Gaim joined him.

"Your counterpart's doing?" Malus asked.

"Yes."

"I see then we shall not intervene." Malus said.

To Bujin Gaim, he felt as if history was replaying in front of his eyes and that it was mocking him. Every fiber of his being told him to intervene but he stayed his hand and allowed history to play normally.

"**Whoa there, we got a little incident brewing. Looks like someone's crashing the party, folks!" **DJ Sagara remarked as he was watching the event from his phone.

The Nepenthes Inhumanoid continued scanning the area until Suguha caught its eyes.

"The priestess of fate!" It recognized before walking up to her. She panicked and tried to get away but it was no use.

"Sugu!" Gaim noticed and was about to intervene before being jabbed by Baron.

"Eyes up front, you're in the middle of a fight!" Baron reminded, oblivious to what's happening.

"Yeah, over there!" Gaim said before getting him off guard and pushing him aside. "Sugu!"

Aura and Ryugen both noticed while fighting Shejian and fired at the Inhumanoid, slowing it down. Gaim the charged in and tried to slash it but it dodged his blade before Gaim got in between them.

"You okay, Sugu?" Gaim asked before both Aura and Ryugen charged at the monster. Aura tried slashing it a few times only to be grabbed and sued as a human shield against Ryugen. She hesitated to fire her gun before the monster tossed Aura to Gaim and scratched Ryugen a few times before flipping Ryugen over to the other two Gaim Riders.

That was when Baron charged and slashed the monster across the chest. He then tried to push it back with his lance.

"No one interrupts my fights and gets away with it!" Baron exclaimed before slashing it a few times making it fly across the ground. When it landed, it opened a Crack to Helheim and jumped in it.

"Get back here!" Gaim called as he, Aura, Ryugen, and Baron went after it. They soon jumped into the Crack and it closed before any of the other Riders could interfere.

"Oniichan! Asuna! Shino!" Suguha called.

Malus tapped Bujin Gaim on the shoulder before the two left.

* * *

><p>(In the Bujin World)<p>

"It appears we've failed to capture the priestess of fate…but these Bujin Riders are most powerful." AR Bujin Gaim remarked. "How interesting…"

* * *

><p>(In Helheim)<p>

The four Riders were looking for the Inhumanoid but it appears they didn't see anything.

"Damn it, where did that Inves go?" Gaim wondered as he looked around the forest.

"That monster…actually doesn't look like any Inves that I've seen before." Aura remarked as she thought about the Inhumanoid a bit more.

"She does have a point. That didn't look like any regular Inves to me." Ryugen agreed.

"It wasn't raining the last time that I came here…" Baron remarked as he and the others noticed that it was raining for the first time in the forest.

* * *

><p>(In the Bujin World)<p>

AR Bujin Gaim extended his arm out and slowly moved it down as if he's slicing something. A ribbon-themed Crack appeared in front of him and slowly opened.

* * *

><p>(In Helheim)<p>

The same Crack appeared behind the four Riders and they examined it as it was slowly opening.

"What kind of portal is that?" Gaim wondered.

"Beats me." Aura said.

"I have no idea." Ryugen answered.

They tried to examine it more closely before it sucked them in and closed.

* * *

><p>(In the Bujin World)<p>

A group of people were in front of a giant glowing blue tree and were praying while begging.

"Please save us! Oh sacred tree, our guardian!" The preacher among them said. "Come to us in our hour of need!" They all soon bowed before the giant tree had a glowing spot in front of them. "Huh?"

Soon the Crack opened and the four Riders came flying out with the people moving out of the way. The four landed on the floor and got up to see their surroundings. Gaim was the first to get up and face the group of people before the preacher screamed in panic.

"Bujin Gaim!" He exclaimed.

"It's Bujin Gaim!" Another recognized.

"Gaim? Well yeah, I am." Gaim answered as Aura and Ryugen joined him. "Hey do you happen to know where we are?" He tried stepping forward but…

"It's Bujin Gaim! Everyone run for your lives!" One person said before the group ran away as fast as they can in separate directions.

"H-Hang on! Why are they running?" Gaim asked and Ryugen shrugged while Aura was giggling.

"Well that's a new record for you." Aura giggled before reverting back to Asuna. "Did you mentally threaten them or something?" She joked as she recalled a bit of Kirito's old behavior in SAO.

"Not funny." Gaim answered before reverting back into Kirito. Baron and Ryugen did the same before all four noticed the giant tree next to them. Kaito went to have a better look to notice vines around it that were carrying Lockseed fruits.

"These are just like the fruit in the forest." Kaito remarked, attracting the attention of the others. They soon joined him when plucking their own fruit before turning into Lockseeds.

Kaito received a Rose Attacker, Shino received a Sakura Hurricane, Asuna received a Lotus Twister, and Kirito received a gray bulker Lock Vehicle with a yellow center which makes it look like a dandelion.

"What kind of Lockseed is this?" Kirito wondered as he examined his new Lockseed. They soon looked at the giant tree which was nothing like they've seen before.

"And what kind of tree is that?" Asuna wondered before Shino looked behind and noticed something.

"Guys, look." Shino pointed and they looked in her direction to see smoke and flames coming off from a distance.

"Come on, let's check it out." Kirito suggested before all four ran in the direction of the smoke.

* * *

><p>(In Yggdrasill HQ)<p>

Minato had enough problems to deal with already. His little sister hasn't come back for a few hours now and hoped nothing bad happened to her but as much as he hates putting his family in second, he has to deal with this now and that later.

He got off his elevator and walked to a researcher's desk.

"There's rain flowing into Helheim from an uncharted dimension." A researcher explained, regarding the strange weather occurring Helheim. Weather never occurred in Helheim but at least they have a logical reason for it now.

"Is that so?" Minato asked.

"The Kamen Riders battling in the forest were pulled into that dimension." The researcher explained.

"I'll check it out." Minato answered. If their project here in Yggdrasill was to advance then they needed all the Sengoku Drivers back on their world. "We shouldn't miss an opportunity to retrieve data." He explained before taking out the Melon Lockseed in his pocket.

He looked at it before clenching it and leaving the room.

* * *

><p>(In the Bujin World)<p>

The four soon made it to the source of the fire and they found a burning cathedral with a gate that had the sign "Hon-nohji". The four were at the gate and examined what was going on past it. They saw a battle going on between humans and monsters. The human were also holding a flag that looked like a traffic light with a hawk, tiger, and grasshopper depicted on them.

"Honohji?" Kaito read as they looked at the entrance to see two people dressed finely but shooting the Kajin with guns. One was a boy but he was short, chubby, and wielded a machine gun. The other was a tall, beautiful female with long black hair and amber eyes. She wielded two pistols and in front of her and her warlord was no other than Bujin Rider OOO.

"A Kamen Rider!" Kirito recognized as he laid his eyes on OOO. Kaito however was eyeing the warlord and his mistress.

The warlord stopped firing and looked at Bujin OOO.

"I leave this to you, Bujin OOO." The young fat warlord said before going inside with his mistress.

"Hai, Lord Nobunaga!" Bujin OOO said as he was defending the entrance with his sword. That was when Kaito made a break for it and ran through the small battlefield, passed through Bujin OOO, and entered the cathedral. What is he thinking?

"Let's go in there too!" Kirito said.

"Right!" Asuna responded.

"You got it!" Shino replied before the three took out their Lockseeds.

"Henshin!"

"**ORANGE!"**

"**RASPBERRY!"**

"**BUDOU!"**

The three did their poses before placing and locking them in their Drivers.

"**LOCK ON!"**

That was when Bujin OOO heard that and looked at them as they sliced their Lockseeds.

"**SEIYA!"**

"**COME ON!"**

"**HAI!"**

Their fruits landed on their heads, donning them in their suits, and unfolded into armor.

"**ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!"**

"**RASPBERRY ARMS! PIERCING MAGNIFICENT BEAUTY!"**

"**BUDOU ARMS! RYU HOU! HA, HA, HA!"**

They soon charged to join the fight and helped any human who was having trouble. Bujin OOO looked at Gaim.

"Bujin Gaim!" He mistook him for before charging. He slashed a Kajin before charging at Gaim with his sword. Gaim noticed and blocked his attack.

"Hey, I'm trying to help here!"

"Yeah, right!" Bujin OOO stated beofr ekicking him away but Gaim charged and held him.

"Stop it!"

That was when Bujin OOO looked at the gates and couldn't believe his eyes, before pushing Gaim aside. The REAL Bujin Gaim was approaching before releasing a red aura, opening the gates. He walked through the flames as Gaim stood up and watched him.

"What the hell? He looks just like me!" Gaim remarked.

* * *

><p>(Inside the building)<p>

"So many years of fleeting life…" Nobunaga started as he strummed his guitar in front of his mistress whom he calls Kuroyukihime. "Just an ephemeral dream to the cosmos."

That was when Kaito appeared in front of them and Kuroyukihime aimed her pistol at him but he seemed unfazed by this. Nobunaga walked up to him while passing the guitar to Kuroyukihime. He scanned Kaito with his eyes before smiling a bit.

"You've got a good look on you, kid." The seemingly young warlord commented before moving a little closer to Kaito. "I can tell you have a thirst for dominion."

"Dominion? All I want is the strength to destroy anything that gets in my way." Kaito answered, clarifying what he wants out of life.

"Dominion by arms…" Nobunaga stated before smiling a bit. "The unification of land through military strength has long been my ambition as well!" Nobunaga said, seeing how much these two have in common in such short a time.

The two just stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity before more Kajin broke through the walls and started attacking the warlord and his mistress. Nobunaga went back to grab his gun before he and the young lady fired. He soon pushed Kuroyukihime to Kaito and she looked back with a terrified look.

"Lord Nobunaga!" Kuroyukihime called before Kaito wouldn't let her go due to the Kajins and the fact that this place was falling apart.

"Nobunaga!?" Kaito remarked. Nobunaga was a historic Japanese figure who lived during the Sengoku Era in Japan and sought unification of the land. Kaito had to admit, he expected this Nobunaga to be…taller at the least.

Nobunaga continued shooting down the monsters before grabbing something from his pocket and tossing it to Kaito. Kaito grabbed it to see that it was a red medal with a hawk on it. Soon the Kajins started ganging up on the warlord and pulled them in as the flames surrounded them.

"Go on then, have fun! This era can certainly provide such delights!" Nobunaga laughed before the ceiling came down on him and the monsters.

"Lord Nobunaga! LORD NOBUNAGA!" Kuroyukihime called before she was dragged out by Kaito due to the building coming down as a whole.

* * *

><p>(Outside)<p>

The building looked like it was on the verge on collapsing as the fight continued. Gaim and Bujin OOO were trying their best to hold their own against AR Bujin Gaim but he was too strong.

Bujin OOO slashed AR Bujin Gaim only for him to receive a more powerful slash in return. Bujin OOO rolled n the ground as AR Bujin Gaim approached him.

"Enough!" Gaim exclaimed as he tried to intervene by clashing swords with AR Bujin Gaim's but he fired his Musou Saber at Gaim, pushing him back. AR Bujin Gaim quickly combined his weapons and took off his lock.

"**LOCK OFF!"**

He then quickly placed it in his Musou Saber and locked it in.

"**LOCK ON!"**

"**1-0-0-0-0!"**

"**BLOOD ORANGE CHARGE!"**

Bujin OOO got up only to be met with red energy slashes that look like blood orange slices. Bujin OOO was soon on his knees and was struggling for air.

"Do it." AR Bujin Gaim ordered and the Inhumanoid appeared again and opened its chest. Gaim and the others watched in horror as the Nepenthes Inhumanoid absorbed Bujin OOO. "I have struck down Bujin OOO!" AR Bujin Gaim declared and the Kajin cheered for him. "Let none leave this place alive!" He ordered.

Gaim got up and defended a soldier from a monster before looking at AR Bujin Gaim.

"Damn you!" He cursed as he charged. The two clashed weapons.

"I am the one who brought you to this world!" AR Bujin Gaim explained.

"You're the one who-!?" That was when he was kicked away by AR Bujin Gaim. "Who the hell are you!?"

"I am Bujin Gaim, the future ruler of this land!" AR Bujin Gaim said before Aura and Ryugen incapacitated all the Kajin around them with their shots.

"Kirito, use this!" Ryugen called as she threw her Sakura Hurricane Lock Vehicle. Aura got out and unlocked her Lotus Twister Lock Vehicle. She got on with Ryugen at the back. Gaim unlocked his Lock Vehicle and got on before the two drove through the gate.

The Kajin were about to chase them but…

"Don't!" AR Bujin Gaim ordered and they complied. "I've consumed another Bujin's power…" He explained.

On the road, the two bikes were driving until Gaim's Sakura Hurricane stopped and he fell off before reverting back to Kirito.

"Kirito!" Both Aura and Ryugen let out.

Aura stopped her bike and she and Ryugen got off before reverting back as well. Asuna ran over to Kirito. "Kirito, are you okay!? Speak to me!"

"Guys…we have to go back. Those soldiers need rescuing!" Kirito said as he remembered the slaughter that he saw being led by AR Bujin Gaim. Asuna stopped him.

"Don't be an idiot!" She said.

"She's right, we barely got out ourselves!" Shino agreed before they heard a jeep coming their way with a few other soldiers behind.

The three tried hiding in the bushes but the jeep already met up with them, quickly stopped, and a few of the men laid a tarp on them and kept them in one place.

"We got them!" A soldier exclaimed.

"Ow! Hey! What's the big idea!?" Kirito protested.

"Let us go!" Asuna protested.

"Stop!" Shino protested before a few more men got out and tied the covered group while a particular man looked at them. He had a Japanese formal robe but was dressed casually underneath.

"Great!" The man complimented. "This might be the best day ever."

* * *

><p>(In Kawagoe City)<p>

Suguha was outside of Gaim's garage for a bit of fresh air. Inside, Akira, Kotone, and Yolko were working with the other Gaim members and Yui to find leads on where the other three Riders might've gone to. So far there were none and the other remaining Riders here are just waving it off or trying to steal the spotlight that the missing ones had.

Suguha went on her phone and got on the Beat Riders hotline for any update but there were none.

"**Here are the Kamen Riders that went missing; Gaim, Baron, Aura, and Ryugen. It's been over a day since it all went down and they're still missing!" **As DJ Sagara continued speaking, Suguha couldn't help but worry about the others and wondered if they were okay.

"Oniichan, Asuna, Shino….where did you guys go?" Suguha wondered before walking. As she was walking, she looked into an alleyway and saw a Crack leading to Helheim.

She looked at it and saw it as a chance to find her missing brother and friends but getting back here won't be as easy leaving. But she didn't care, she went in and noticed the rain pouring down on her.

She tried her best to take cover under the trees and as she was walking, she noticed a drenched Minato looking as if he was trying to find something. She hid behind a tree and a ribbon-themed Crack appeared and opened in front of Minato. Minato looked at it and walked in. Suguha got out of cover and looked at the Crack.

She gulped out of anxiety but she went ahead and walked in.

* * *

><p>(In the Bujin World)<p>

Sunlight was shining down on Kirito and he woke up to find his head on Asuna's lap.

"Asuna?"

Asuna immediately looked down with a tender smile.

"You're okay! Shino, he's awake!"

Shino then approached Kirito, who was getting up.

"Take it easy, alright? Are you okay?" Shino asked.

"Yeah…" Kirito said as he sat up and looked around to find out that they were in a jail cell. "This is definitely not Kawagoe or any part of Japan."

"We know. Me and Asuna were talking for a bit and we came up with our theory." Shino explained. "We basically think we're in an alternate universe."

"An alternate universe?" Kirito said in shock as he grabbed the jail bars and looked around. "What makes you so sure?"

"Well, the Honnohji Nobunaga Oda died in wasn't a chuch." Shino pointed out before she allowed Asuna to take over.

"To put it simply, this world works differently and has a much different history than what we're familiar with." Asuna explained.

"I see." Kirito knew a bit of history himself but before he could indulge his mind further into this, he looked down at himself and the girls and noticed something. "Hey guys, where's are belts?"

Just then the warlord, who was the same man from last night, appeared and was escorted by two guards.

"Hey, guys! You feelin' happy with the setup we got you?" He asked before tugging his belt which is Kirito's Sengoku Driver was being held by a sash.

'_My belt!'_ Kirito recognized before looking at the warlord. He would be worried but he knows that the belt will only work for him and him only. He just decided to watch as this warlord learns the hard way.

"As you can see, this obi now mine! Get ready!" He said as he pulled out the Orange Lockseed. He unlocked it.

"**ORANGE!"**

The three just watched him with smirks as the warlord placed the lock in the Driver and locked it in.

"**LOCK ON!"**

The warlord tried slicing it but instead he just lightly tapped it.

"Henshin!"

The warlord braced himself as the guards braced themselves but nothing happened. Kirito poked his head out of the cell.

"Sorry, but the belts only work for us." Kirito said. "You want them to work then you have to work with us."

The warlord looked at Kirito.

"I'm the general who runs this place. Call me Ieyasu." Ieyasu said as he stuck his arm out and Kirito was unsure of whether or not that he should return the gesture. Asuna gestured him to play friendly and he did, only for Ieyasu to bend his arm.

"Ow!" Kirito creamed in pain.

"Kirito!" Both girls called.

"Let him go!" Asuna demanded as she tried to break them apart only for Ieyasu to smack her arm hand back.

"But first, some questions. Are you guys enemies? Or allies?" Ieyasu asked.

"Well, I wouldn't exactly consider ourselves allies but I can definitely assure you that we're not enemies! Right, guys?" Kirito said, looking back at the girls.

"Yeah!" Shino answered.

"Definitely!" Asuna answered, hoping her answer is enough for the warlord to let go of her boyfriend.

"Then why do you look just like Bujin Gaim?" Ieyasu asked, noticing the similarity in their armor.

"Bujin Gaim?" That was when Kirito remembered what happened last night. "You mean him!?"

"We got some…bad blood between us. If you're with him…" Ieyasu started before withdrawing his katana and putting it against Kirito's neck, putting the Riders on edge. "I won't hesitate to chop you up."

"You don't have to worry about that!" Kirito answered. "That's one of the last guys I would associate myself with. And, I really want to make that guy pay for last night!" Kirito assured, despite his situation.

Ieyasu smiled as he lets go of Kirito's arm but kept his blade on him.

"You're an interesting guy. I'll believe you." Ieyasu answered before sheathing his sword. He soon went to the lock to the cell and placed the key in before unlocking it. He soon opened the door and went in. He scanned Kirito and smiled. "I think you two would get along…if he was still alive." He said as he patted his shoulder.

"Who?"

"Bujin Rider Wizard." Ieyasu answered as he showed the others the Flame Style Ring that Bujin Wizard once had on him.

"Wizard?" Kirito said as he remembered meeting Kamen Rider Wizard along with the rest of the Riders but Shino stepped in.

"Could you tell us about this world?" Shino asked.

* * *

><p><em>(Flashback)<em>

_Bujin Kabuto and Kuuga vharged for each other as their forces were attacking._

"We warlords are waging war, and seizing each other's territory to unify the nation."

_Bujin Fourze was attacking Bujin Kiva and tackled him down a hill. Bujin Den-O and Agito were engaging each other._

"Each warlord commands a guardian known as a Bujin Rider." Ieyasu explained as he took out a map of Japan with the symbols of the Riders. Each imprinted on a certain part of Japan. "The Bujin Riders have been the ones making the biggest difference in battle."

_Bujin Ryuki and Blade were having a sword fight while not only their forces were fighting but so were their warlords. The Blade Warlord had muscular build and had red hair. The Ryuki Warlord was a teen with brown hair and green eyes._

"After the war waged on for a while, a new Bujin showed up and changed the whole game."

_Bujin Faiz and Hibiki were continuing to engage themselves in battle with Hibiki bashing Faiz's chest. Bujin Faiz managed to block the attack before kneeing him._

"He served no warlord, and sought to conquer the land for himself…his name was Bujin Gaim."

_Bujin Wizard and Gaim were fighting and Wizard's forces was cheering for him and among them was Ieyasu._

"He defeated Bujin after Bujin, claiming their territory for his own."

_Bujin Wizard tried finding an opening but Bujin Gaim was not making it easy especially when dual-wielding. _

"Eventually, he struck down my army's Buijn Rider, Wizard."

_Ieyasu and his men have terrified faces when Bujin Gaim slashed Wizard across the chest. Wizard tried striking but Bujin Gaim blocked it before slashing Wizard again. Soon Bujin Gaim thrusts his Musou Saber into Wizard's abdomen. Bujin Gaim pulled the sword out and Wizard tried covering his wound but he fell flat on the ground. _

"_Wizard!" Ieyasu called as he ran to his aid._

_Just then the Inhumanoid appeared and absorbed Wizard before Ieyasu could come to him. Ieysau clutched the dirt where Bujin Wizard once laid and all that was left was his ring. He took the ring before taking on a horrified look of despair._

"_WIZARD!"_

* * *

><p>(Present)<p>

Kaito was exploring more this world by walking through a nearby village. He was curious about this world and wanted to see what life here was like. As he was walking, he noticed two people running his way. He stepped out of the way.

"Move!" The man at the front yelled as he carried a jug.

"Get back here, you water thief!" She yelled. "Damn you!"

Kaito decided to ignore the chase and continue his way and saw Kuroyukihime being pushed down by three thugs.

"We know Nobunaga had treasure…" The leader started. "Tell us where it is-!"

"Never!" Kuroyukihime called as she pulled out her gun only for the leader to hit it out of her hand.

"Looks like you need some more convincing." The leader said as he pointed his spear at her. Kaito quickly ran over, bended his arm, and kicked him away.

He punched one guy before pushing him away and dodged another's attempt before tossing him away. The leader got up and was prepared to fight. He charged only for Kaito to dodge and take a hold of his spear. He blocked a hit from another thug before tossing the leader away.

Kuroyukihime got up and was watching Kaito holding his ground against the three thugs. Soon he managed to knock the two thugs away and pointed the spear at the leader. The leader, seeing no way out of this, decided to flee.

"Run! Run!" He ordered before Kaito tossed him his spear back. "We'll remember this!" He said before he and goons ran.

Kuroyukihime walked up to him.

"It's you…from before." She recalled as he was the only other person to see her master die. She looked around the village to see people looking at them. "Come with me."

Soon they were at the giant tree and people were praying in front of it.

"This is the Tree of the Gods." Kuroyukihime explained. Kaito looked down and noticed that the praying group was begging for rain.

"Why are they praying for rain?" He asked.

"With you sacred power, please…" The praying people kept begging. Kuroyukihime only had a sad look on her face.

"It's been months since we've had rain. That's why…" She trailed off but Kaito knew what she was going to say. The land and crops here looked dried up and barren so it didn't take a genius to put two and two together.

"I see." Kaito answered. Kuroyukihime looked back at Kaito.

"The only way to sustain the people was to seize more people. But with my Lord gone…" She started off in a sad tone of voice, remembering the night of Nobunaga's death. "And with Bujin OOO defeated…" She started walking away before Kaito took out Nobunaga's Taka Medal and looked at her.

This girl just lost everything that was dear to her in one night but Kaito understood her pain

"It'll be fine…I'm here now." Kaito assured and the young girl stopped and looked at him.

* * *

><p>(In another part of the Bujin World)<p>

Two people knelt on their knees near their warlord. One was dressed formally with a fedora and had short brown hair with matching eyes. The other seemed to be a female and was dressed strangely and had pale skin, red eyes, and short blue hair.

Their warlord had a red coat and held a sign that said, "Don't question me!" Just then a messenger and knelt down before the warlord.

"Lord Hideyoshi!" He called. "Bujin Gaim has slain Bujin OOO!"

Everyone was surprised by such news and had shocked looks on their faces.

"What!?" The detective said.

"Is this true!?" The female asked.

"That mean the only remaining guardians are Bujin W, Bujin Blade, and Bujin Fourze!" Hideyoshi counted before an arm appeared behind him. It held a wooden sandal that said "Best Wife in the land."

"Think about what you're saying!" A female voice said before using her sandal to smack her husband.

Hideyoshi looks over to see his red-headed wife, Chacha.

"Don't you realize this is your chance to take the land!? Come on, get your head in the game!" Chacha scolded.

"It's Gaim!" A voice said and everyone looked to see their men being slaughtered by AR Bujin Gaim's monster and among them was the leader himself.

"Come!" Bujin Gaim called.

"Bujin W!" Hideyoshi called.

"Right!" The detective said.

"Understood!" His partner said before taking our their Memories and their belts already on.

"**CYCLONE!"**

"**JOKER!"**

"Henshin!"

The female placed her Memory first in her belt before it teleported to the male's slot. The male pushed it down before inserting his and pushing the two slots away.

"**CYCLONE-JOKER!"**

The man transformed into Bujin W while Chacha caught the female who passed out. Bujin W was fighting his way through every monster but he was having some trouble doing so.

"Shinji, may I recommend Xtreme?" Bujin W's female side asked.

"Let's, Rei."

A tiny mechanical bird appeared and absorbed Rei's body before going to W. He placed his Driver in its original form so the bird can attach and separated the slots again.

"**XTREME!"**

W went into his Xtreme form and summoned his sword and shield. He blocked and slashed the monsters more efficiently.

"Yes!" Hideyoshi cheered.

"Get him!" Chacha cheered.

Bujin W soon pushed down a monster before it and the rest of it surrounded him. W quickly sheathed his sword in his shield. That was when the Memories in it activated.

"**CYCLONE! HEAT! LUNA! JOKER! MAXIMUM DRIVE!"**

W pulled out his charged sword and slashed all of them, destroying all the monsters. Soon he blocked a hit from AR Bujin Gaim with his shield. He dodged the next hit before AR Bujin Gaim slashed him only for Bujin W to slash him a few more times on his own.

Soon AR Bujin Gaim regained his footing and slashed W before kicking him down.

"Shinji!" W's right eye blinked before his right side grabbed his sword and pressed the button on it.

"**PRISM! MAXIMUM DRIVE!"**

AR Bujin Gaim dodged W's charged sword before firing the Musou Saber. Zangetsu suddenly appeared and blocked the bullets before firing his own. AR Bujin Gaim stumbled a bit while Bujin W was just surprised.

"Bujin Gaim, you still owe me answers." Zangetsu calmly said.

"How dare you demand things from me!" AR Bujin Gaim said before he charged. Zangetsu jumped out of the way before W stepped in and slashed AR Bujin Gaim before Zangetsu bashed him with his shield.

From a nearby tree, the original hooded Bujin Gaim was watching all of this. He held a Donguri Lockseed in his hand.

"Looks like my counterpart needs some aid, how ridiculous." But then again, in his version, it was Zangetsu that helped him instead of Bujin W. Regardless, AR Bujin Gaim was barely holding his own ground and it appeared that Bujin W was about to finish him.

"Why not." Bujin Gaim said to himself before unlocking the Lockseed.

Just as Bujin W was about to finish him, an Inves appeared and smacked him off guard. It then tackled Zangetsu and as Zangetsu was fighting it, AR Bujin Gaim charged at the recovering Bujin W.

He thrusts his Daidaimaru into Bujin W's abdomen before pulling it out. Zangetsu finished off the Inves only to watch Bujin W be absorbed by the Inhumanoid.

Hideyoshi and everyone else seemed shocked at this.

"Fine…" The warlord started before dragging a giant sword. "It seems that I, Hideyoshi, must break through this problem on my own!"

Chacha then smacked him with her slipper.

"You mustn't! I can't lose you!" His wife said as she blocked him. "What's more important to you, me or the war!?"

"Chacha…that's actually an easy question!" He answered before he scooped her in his arms and started running away from the scene.

"Hey, where are you going!?" A soldier asked.

"He's gone…" Another remarked.

Zangetsu looked at where Bujin W once stood and noticed the Joker Memory on the floor. He picked it up and stared at AR Bujin Gaim and the Nepenthes Inhumanoid.

"It appears you're not the Bujin Gaim that I'm looking for." Zangetsu remarked.

"There's only one me and soon…I shall have your power!" He replied before he and his monster charged.

Zangetsu blocked AR Bujin Gaim's attack with his shield before bashing him away. He then kicked the Inhumanoid away before running from the scene. The Inhumanoid was about to go after him but his master stopped it.

The original Bujin Gaim only watched the scene for a few more seconds before leaving.

* * *

><p>(In Ieyasu's territory)<p>

Ieyasu was sitting in his chair with a group of soldiers between him and Kirito, Asuna, and Shino.

"We have received news that Bujin W has been struck down." A soldier announced, another Bujin was gone. "It's only a matter of time before he can secure his rule. I suggest that we should prepare for surrender…"

"Surrender!?" Ieyasu gawked. "Not a chance, it's not like we're up the river without a Bujin anymore!" He said before walking up to the three Gaim riders. "Allow me to introduce…our new Bujin Riders!"

Everyone grouped around them, smiled, and applauded the idea while the Gaim Riders…

"EH!?" All three gawked.

"They've sworn to aid me in my conquest." Ieyasu explained.

"I don't recall ever agreeing to that!" Kirito objected.

Ieyasu had a cool face before snapping his fingers. A servant brought a table up which had their Sengoku Drivers and Lockseeds.

"You may have these back. And I'll give you a little something extra." Ieyasu said before taking off Bujin Wizard's Flame Style Ring and offering it to Kirito. "A little memento from Bujin Wizard."

Kirito took it and examined it before the soldiers applauded for them while the girls just had anxious looks as Ieyasu wrapped his arm around Shino.

"Look neither of us agreed to-!" Kirito started before he was interrupted.

"Let us go on a hawk hunt to celebrate our new Bujins!" Ieyasu announced. "Get ready!"

"Hai!" All the soldiers saluted.

* * *

><p>(Later)<p>

After catching their hawk, they were on their way back to the castle. Ieyasu and the Riders were all in the back of a moving jeep while the soldiers were running besides them. Ieyasu couldn't help but notice Kirito's irritated expression.

"Hey, what's with the long face?" Ieyasu asked as he grabbed Kirito's cheeks, puffing them up a little bit making Asuna giggle a bit. Kirito just put Ieyasu's arm away.

"Because of you! Neither of us agreed to be your new Bujin." Kirito answered.

"I thought you wanted to beat Bujin Gaim!" Ieyasu replied.

"We do and we agreed to help you with that, not to help you conquer any of the territories! After we beat him, we're heading back to our world. Right?" Kirito asked the girls.

"Yeah, this isn't our war! Why should we be involved?" Asuna replied.

"You said it!" Shino answered before Ieyasu wrapped his arm around Kirito's shoulder.

"Don't be so cold, man! Just help me while we're on the way." Ieyasu proposed while Kirito just pushed him off. Asuna couldn't help but notice that Kirito's current behavior was similar to the one back in SAO. Just before she can say anything, she noticed two armored figures on bikes riding behind them in the rear view mirror.

She looked behind to see them.

"Look!"

Ieyasu turnedand recognized them.

"Bujin Blade? Bujin Fourze?" Ieyasu noticed before the others did.

"Are they enemies?" Shino asked.

"It's fine, we agreed to form an alliance with their armies until Bujin Gaim is defeated." Ieyasu assured before Bujin Blade and Fourze drove in front of them and prompted them to stop.

"Watch out!" Bujin Fourze warned.

"It's an ambush!" Bujin Blade added in.

Everyone stopped before explosions occurred in front of them. They all flew back as AR Bujin Gaim's monsters appeared walking towards them.

"To arms!" A soldier roared as did the others before charging. The Bujin Riders went back to Ieyasu and the Gaim Riders before helping them recover their bearings. They observed the fight before deciding to do something about it.

"Asuna! Shino!" He called as he placed on his Driver.

"Right!"

"You got it!"

The girls soon did the same before they all took out their locks.

"Henshin!"

"**ORANGE!"**

"**RASPBERRY!"**

"**BUDOU!"**

They all did their pose as the Cracks appeared overhead with their fruit. They soon placed and locked them in the Drivers.

"**LOCK ON!"**

They then sliced them.

"**SEIYA!"**

"**COME ON!"**

"**HAI!"**

Their fruits fell and landed on their heads, donning them in their suits.

"**ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!"**

"**RASPBERRY ARMS! PIERCING MAGNIFICENT BEAUTY!"**

"**BUDOU ARMS! RYU HOU! HA, HA, HA!"**

Their fruits unfolded into armor and their weapons appeared in their hands. Ryugen charged while Gaim stopped Aura.

"Asuna, I need you to help the Bujin Riders protect Ieyasu. Can you do that?" Gaim asked.

"Are you sure?"

Gaim nodded.

"Okay then but don't get hurt." Aura said before Gaim nodded again and charged. He was helping Ryugen push back the monsters by pulling throwing them off the road or by assisting the soldiers.

As they were fighting Aura looked back at Bujin Blade, Fourze, and Ieyasu.

"Let's get to safety." She suggested and the others nodded in agreement before leaving the scene. They didn't get very far though as they were soon approached by AR Bujin Gaim and the Nepenthes Inhumanoid.

"We can handle this." Bujin Blade said.

"Then let's go!" Bujin Fourze said before he, Aura, and Bujin Blade charged. The other two did the same and Bujin Fourze was dealing with Inhumanoid while Bujin Blade and Aura handled AR Bujin Gaim.

Aura and Bujin Blade blocked his swords while Bujin Faiz was trying to pummel the Inhumanoid.

* * *

><p>(With Gaim)<p>

Gaim was still trying to assist the men as he defeated another Kajin. He soon looked and saw another fighting two of the soldiers. Gaim soon took out a new Lockseed and opened it.

"**ICHIGO!"**

He took off his Orange Lockseed and replaced it with his Ichigo Lockseed.

"**LOCK ON!"**

He then sliced it.

"**SEIYA!"**

His Orange Arms disappeared and the strawberry landed on his head.

"**ICHIGO ARMS! SHUSHUTTO SPARK!"**

The strawberry unfolded into armor and Gaim took out his kunai only to see a monster slashed and stabbed a soldier in the abdomen. He withdrew the blade, allowing the soldier to fall and bleed.

"Hey!" He called before throwing a few of his knuai at the Kajin, exploding on impact. Gaim then landed with his Musou Saber in hand and slashed the monster a few times before kicking it away. He then checked on the wounded soldier. "Hey! Are you okay!? Stay with me!"

The man opened his eyes and looked at Gaim.

"Sir Bujin…" He started as he tried to gather enough strength. "Please…our lord. Please protect our lord!" He got out before he gave in to his wound and died.

"Hey!" Gaim called as he shook the body once more. "Hey! Stay with me! Hey!" He soon heard more sounds of agony and pain as he looked up and saw more Kajin slaying the soldiers. They were too much for them and Gaim couldn't help but be reminded of the slaughter of his old guild back in SAO. Enraged, Gaim charged at them. "You bastards!"

* * *

><p>(With Ryugen)<p>

Ryugen was fighting three Kajins and tried to fire before being disarmed, slashed, and kicked away. She landed on the ground and got up with her Kiwi Lockseed. She opened it.

"**KIWI!"**

She replaced her Budou Lockseed with it and locked it in before slicing it.

"**LOCK ON!"**

"**HAI!"**

"**KIWI ARMS! GEKI, RIN! SEI-YA HA!"**

A giant kiwi landed on her head with the ends forming her shoulder armor while one section formed the chestplate with half of a kiwi slice visible. She also received two big chakrams that were styled after kiwi slices. Her new helmet which was brown, had a green fin on each side, and made her eyes green and was made to look like a kiwi slice. This was Kamen Rider Ryugem's Kiwi Arms.

She charged and tried slicing them through. The monsters were trying to keep a good distance away to avoid being chopped. It proved inevitable however when Ryugen tossed her chakrams and moved her hands in a motion that the chakrams responded to. They glowed green and moved in a circular motion, lashing the monsters and looking like a kiwi slice. She did it again and the Kajins soon exploded.

The chakrams landed back in her hands and she looked at them.

"I can work with this." She said before trying to catch up with Gaim. As she was running, Zangetsu appeared stepping out of the fields. Ryugen got ready for another fight.

"Kamen Rider Zangetsu!" Ryugen recognized and wondered if it's her brother underneath that suit. Zangetsu just turned to look at her and tossed her something. She caught it and looked to see that it was a Suika Lockseed.

"Go back to our world. I'd rather not lose so many Sengoku Drivers…" Zangetsu advised before walking away. Ryugen just stared at him before he was gone.

* * *

><p>(With Aura and the others)<p>

Aura and Bujin Blade were having a hard time handling AR Bujin Gaim before he kicked Aura away and gave Bujin Blade a heavy slashed before slicing his Lockseed.

"**BLOOD ORANGE SQUASH!"**

His Daidaimaru glowed red before giving Bujin Blade a heavy slash. Bujin Blade was soon on his knees and the Inhumanoid kicked Fourze away before absorbing Blade. Aura looked in shock and saw Bujin Blade's Change Ace card at where he once stood. She took it before looking up at AR Bujin Gaim.

"You monster!" She called before getting out her Pear Lockseed.

"**PEAR!"**

She replaced her Raspberry Lockseed with it and locked it in. She soon sliced it.

"**LOCK ON!"**

"**COME ON!"**

A giant pear landed on her head.

"**PEAR ARMS! SCALP AWAY!"**

The pear unfolded with the front side and some of the sides folding into a chestplate. While the upper sides folded onto shoulders, making small shoulder pads. She soon gained a light green helmet with a stem on top which made her eyes white. In her hands, she received two tomahawks that were styled after pear slices. This was Kamen Rider Aura's Pear Arms.

She then used her newfound agility to try and slash AR Bujin Gaim which she did before the Inhumanoid clawed at Bujin Fourze. Bujin Fourze tried to take it but it soon the Inhumanoid's vines appeared and wrapped themselves around Bujin Fourze before absorbing him as well.

"Fourze!" Ieyasu called before he noticed AR Bujin Gaim and the Inhumoid just beating Aura. She hacked and slashed the Inhumanoid before going after AR Bujin Gaim after slicing her Lockseed.

"**COME ON!"**

"**PEAR SQUASH!"**

Her tomahawks started glowing and enlarged to giant pear slices while AR Bujin Gaim sliced his.

"**BLOOD ORANGE SQUASH!"**

AR Bujin Gaim charged as well before both of them went past each other, and appeared to slash each other at the same time. They stood still for seconds before sparks were flying off of Aura's armor. She soon fell down on the floor before Inhumanoid approached her.

Gaim and Ryugen arrive just in time only to see the Inhumanoid absorb Aura.

"Kirito…" Aura noticed before being completely absorbed.

"ASUNA!" Gaim exclaimed before he jumped and threw a kunai at AR Bujin Gaim's chest, exploding on impact. He landed near them before taking on AR Bujin Gaim while Ryugen took on the Inhumanoid to protect Ieyasu.

The Gaims were going at each other. Swords clashed and sparks were flying off their armors while Gaim slashed AR Bujin Gaim only to be slashed and kicked from him. Gaim managed to defend himself before going try counterattack.

Meanwhile Ryugen was trying to get Aura back from the Inhumanoid and managed to land a few slashed before pushing him away. The Inhumanoid flew and landed before getting up and summoning its vines. It aimed and launched them at Ryugen before she tried slashing them away but they disarmed her, wrapped themselves around her, and lifted her up.

Gaim noticed as he slashed AR Bujin Gaim away.

"Shino!"

"Kirito, use this!" Ryugen said before tossing Gaim the Suika Lockseed that she got from her brother.

"SHINO!" Gaim exclaimed before looking at and opening the Suika Lockseed.

"**SUIKA!"**

He quickly replaced it, locked it in, and sliced it.

"**LOCK ON!"**

"**SEIYA!"**

The giant watermelon appeared and landed on him.

"**SUIKA ARMS! ODAMA BIG BANG!"**

It soon unfolded into is mech form before taking on the two. The three fought and Gaim went into Odama Mode to shield himself.

"**ODAMA MODE!"**

AR Bujin Gaim and the Inhumanoid tried to get him out but they couldn't.

"**YOROI MODE!"**

Gaim continued fighting with them and slashed the two away and ran for Ieyasu.

"My lord!" He called before he grabbed him.

"**ODAMA MODE!"**

The mech went into its watermelon form and rolled away.

"What's going on!? This is kinda terrifying!" Ieyasu commented inside the watermelon before they were completely gone.

"They escaped…" AR Bujin Gaim noted as he got up. "No matter, I've beaten every Bujin in this world." He stated as the Inhumanoid got up.

Soon a ribbon-themed Crack appeared and opened. They took notice of it.

"Huh?"

Inside was Kamen Rider Wizard fighting a female Kamen Rider Wiseman and Beast fighting the Ogre Phantom. AR Bujin Gaim eyed Beast specifically.

"Another Bujin Rider from another world…we'll add her power to our own!" He said before the Inhumanoid went for the Crack.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys! Usually I would end this off with an omake but I'm gonna save that up for Part 2! Anyways, just review and tell me what you think of this chapter story or PM me about any questions you have. Also don't be afraid to check any of my other stories to comment, favorite, or follow. Now some responses:**

**Seeker213: Really? Explain the Fourze Lockseed or any other Lockseed that he used besides Melon Energy.**

**John: usually I wouldn't answer anything about spoilers but just this once, I'll answer it. I can reassure you guys that Shino will NOT betray Kirito or her brother. She owes them too much to do that.**

**Shadow knight39: Have to think about that, really.**

**Alright, I'm done, goodnight.**


	13. The Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle Part 2

**AN: Hey guys, I'm back with a Part 2 to the Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle! Unfortunately, this will also be the last chapter for Gaim for a little while. I have to work on my other projects here so I might as well go out with a bang on this. Now, Showtime!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Sword Art Online or Kamen Rider.

* * *

><p>Chapter 13: The Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle Part 2<p>

The mech went into its watermelon form and rolled away.

"What's going on!? This is kinda terrifying!" Ieyasu commented inside the watermelon before they were completely gone.

"They escaped…" AR Bujin Gaim noted as he got up. "No matter, I've beaten every Bujin in this world." He stated as the Inhumanoid got up.

Soon a ribbon-themed Crack appeared and opened. They took notice of it.

"Huh?"

Inside was Kamen Rider Wizard fighting a female Kamen Rider Wiseman and Beast fighting the Ogre Phantom. AR Bujin Gaim eyed Beast specifically.

"Another Bujin Rider from another world…we'll add her power to our own!" He said before the Inhumanoid went for the Crack and waited for the fight to be over. When it was over, Beast reverted back to her civilian form only for the Inhumanoid to absorb her.

Kyon and the others looked surprised and faced AR Bujin Gaim. He simply stared at them back before the Crack closed.

"Come." AR Bujin Gaim commanded and the Inhumanoid followed.

* * *

><p>(Later at night)<p>

Minato was still exploring the world until he felt like he stepped on something. He looked down and moved his foot out of the way to find Bujin Fourze's Rocket Astroswitch.

"Interesting." He said as he examined it before putting it in his pocket and continued exploring.

* * *

><p><strong>(Play Just Live More by Gaim no Kaze)<strong>

**The scene is zipped open revealing Gaim, Baron, Ryugen, Aura, and Zangetsu back-to-back behind fence with locks attached. They were posing as the camera was focused on Gaim.**

**The plants of Helheim begin to diminish to reveal an object. That object was soon smashed by the Riders' weapons and when they stopped it was revealed to be the title.**

**[Got it, move…wow…]**

**[Don't say no, just live more! Don't say no, just live more!] We see the four Riders in a room of Samurai armors as they posed. Gaim pointed his Musou Saber while the reflection under him was Kirito.**

**[Survival, you gotta move. Gendai wa sanagara Sengoku.] Kirito runs towards the screen but a fence with locks blocks him from doing so. He then sees himself with Orange Lockeed and tries to call out to him. He and the fence crumbles away as the other Kirito walks away.**

**[Dare ga kachi nukeru? Kagi was hirake rarete shimatta. (Don't say no, just live more!)] Team Baron starts dancing with Kaito leading them. We then see Kirito and Kaito glare at each other; each one holding a Lockseed. Kirito had the Orange Lockseed while Kaito had the Banana Lockseed. In their reflection were Kamen Rider Gaim and Kamen Rider Baron, who started to charge at each other. Asuna, with the Raspberry Lockseed, looks at the battle while her reflection was replaced with Kamen Rider Aura.**

**[Doko ni aru? (Don't say no, just live more!)] In the reflection Kirito and Kaito have some kind of hand wrestle while someone picks up the Budou Lockseed. That someone is revealed to be Shino and sees her brother Minato holding the Melon Lockseed. In their reflections were Kamen Rider Ryugen and Zangetsu. Shino tries running to him but a fence get in between them while Zangetsu points his Musou Saber at Ryugen's neck.**

**[Dou tsukau? Kindan no Kajitsu!] We then see the Riders appearing one by one in the room. We then see Gaim in Suika Arms Yoroi Mode but transforms into Gyro Mode as Baron and Aura pass him on their bikes. The scene then shifts to the characters activating their Sengoku Driver, from Zangetsu, Baron, and Gaim in order.**

**[Ima to iu kaze wa.] The orange sphere on Gaim's head unfolds into his armor and soon his Daidaimaru appeared in his hand. He then got into a combat position.**

**[Dare mo tsutaeru tame. Omae no moto ni fuku?] Team Gaim dances while the camera was more focused on Kirito, Asuna, and Suguha. The scene shifts to Kirito saying hi to her while in their reflections were Kaito and the girl in white, who looks like Suguha.**

**[Tsuyukou tsuyoku Blowin' up!] Zangetsu points his Musou Saber at the screen while behind him were pinecone themed Riders. We then see Gaim hack and slash through them and in his reflection Baron was doing the same thing. But the reflection behind showed Aura doing the same.**

**[Ashita ga, Yume ga, mada mienakute mo!] Ryugen shoots down a fence and advance as Team Gaim finishes their dance. They soon disappear to be replaced by Mysterious Girl who points at the viewer.**

**[Soko Genkai? Seiipai! Ikite iru to ieru nara!] Gaim slashes the screen as Team Baron continues their dance. We then see Baron, in Helheim, slashing the Elementary Inves.**

**[Utsumukuna yo (Kao agero) Doko made demo (Mageru koto naku)] We then see the weapons and broken armors of all the Riders with each respective Lockseed next to them.**

**[Shinjita michi o yuke! (JUST LIVE MORE!)] All five riders were back to back, practicing their weapons. We then see Kirito being trapped by a fence with locks and yells as the plants around it grow.**

**[Don't Say No! Just Live More!] Gaim rides on his horse as he rushed to battle.**

* * *

><p>(With Kirito and Ieyasu)<p>

Gaim reverted back to Kirito and the two were far enough from AR Bujin Gaim. Ieyasu took a seat on a nearby crate and wiped his forehead.

"That was really a close one…I would've died if it wasn't for you." Ieyasu commented but Kirito didn't make any replies. Instead, he was just setting up boxes around Ieyasu to hide him.

"Hide here or go to your castle." Kirito instructed before leaving. Ieyasu got up ans ran to him.

"W-Wait, where are you going?" Ieyasu asked.

"I have to save Asuna and Shino!" Kirito answered. He just watched his girlfriend and best friend get absorbed by the Inhumanoid, he was obviously not in the best mood no is he going to stand for this.

Ieyasu just sighed.

"It's useless, man. Once he sucks someone up, there's no way in retrieving them. It was the same for Bujin Wizard…" Ieyasu explained but his explanation only added to Kirito's pain. Were they trapped in that thing forever? Was there really no way? All these questions ran through Kirito's head but it didn't help his situation. "Besides, if I lose you, who's going to help me conquer the land?"

Ieyasu tried walking back to the castle but Kirito didn't move.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kirito said.

Ieyasu stopped and looked at him before Kirito grabbed him by the collar.

"Asuna and Shino is gone because of you! And your own soldiers too!" Kirito exclaimed while Ieyasu kept a calm look on. "I just watched them vanish and you're only concerned about conquering the land!?"

Ieyasu pushed him off.

"What if I cried, would that satisfy you!?" He asked, earning a glare from Kirito. "I will carry the will of the dead with me." He said as he picked up and dusted a medallion that he dropped. He then showed it to Kirito. "Come with me and let's rule this land together!"

Kirito stared at him. As much as he wanted to leave, he can't. The Cracks appear only randomly and AR Bujin Gaim is the only one who knows how to get them back but he won't just do it besides there is an army of Kajin between him and AR Bujin Gaim. He had no choice but to stick with Ieyasu.

He soon looked away.

"Castle's this way, right?"

Ieyasu nodded.

"Let's go, then." He responded in a neutral tone before the two went off.

* * *

><p>(In the morning)<p>

The two finally made it to the castle's gates and the guards there instantly rushed to Ieyasu.

"My lord, you're okay!" The guards were relieved before a messenger ran to their gates.

"A new Bujin has appeared!" He announced and that caught Kirito's attention.

"You serious!?" Ieyasu gawked.

"He's gathering the remnants of the armies defeated by Bujin Gaim, and he's enlisting them to wage war!" The messenger explained. Kirito seemed anxious but approached the messenger.

"What's his name?" Kirito asked.

"Bujin Baron."

"Baron!?" Kirito exclaimed. Kaito was leading the remnants of the fallen armies? What was he up to? He was trying to unify this land but for what? Power, like he always wanted?

"You know him?" Ieyasu asked.

"Kaito…" Kirito replied.

* * *

><p>(At Baron's camp)<p>

Kaito was overseeing the soldiers preparing to attack until Kuroyukihime and knelt next to him.

"We spotted a suspicious girl. We have her in custody." She stated.

"A girl?"

"Let go of me!" A familiar voice demanded and Kaito looked to see two of his men bringing a captured Suguha before him. "Let go already!" That was when she first saw Kaito. "Kaito!? Why are you dressed like that?" She asked. Other than his Baron uniform, he wore Japanese noble robes and had a katana at his side.

Kuroyukihime stood up and was prepared to slap her.

"You rude-!"

"All of you…" Kaito interjected. "Leave us." He ordered.

"Yes, sir." They all said before Kuroyukhime and the two men left. Kaito soon looked at Suguha.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I was looking for Oniichan, Asuna, and Shino…so I went to look in the forest. But before I knew it-."

Kaito stood up.

"I'll tell you where they are." He answered. "You may go to them." He said before walking away with Suguha following them. Unknown to them, Kuroyukhime was watching.

"Wait, what about you?" She asked.

Kaito soon stopped and looked over the green plains.

"I will stay and fight in this world! This is the same as the Beat Riders and SAO. Either I battle, and triumph over all…or I lose everything." Kaito explained. This world was no different than the one he came from because his belief in strength applied overall. Unifying the land under his name would prove the strength that he has, while the same could be said for getting all the stages of the Beat Riders.

The same could be said for SAO, either you battle and win the game for your freedom or lose everything and die.

"But…"

"Let them know this." Kaito requested. "Our army is beginning to advance into their borders. Surrender or by annihilated." Kaito said as he and Suguha turned back at the camp to see the army preparing to invasion with Kuroyukhime looking over them. "I'll let them choose how it ends."

He soon approached a group of men near a jeep.

"I want you guys to escort this girl into the Bujin Wizard territory." He ordered.

"Yes, my lord." They all replied before Suguha got on the jeep and started driving down the road.

As they were driving, Suguha couldn't help but think about this world. She so far gathered that this world was in the Sengoku Period but how did Kaito get his own army? And what were the others doing here? She didn't really have much time to think because soon a Crack opened in front of them and the Nepenthes Inhumanoid jumped out in front of the jeep.

The jeep stopped and everyone started running before the Inhumanoid ran and grabbed Suguha.

"I've finally got the Priestess of Fate!" He said in joy.

"What are you saying!?" Suguha said. What this monster was saying didn't make any sense. Soon an armored figure jumped out of the Crack and shot at the Inhumanoid, making it let go of Suguha. She ran as the monster rolled on the ground.

The armored figure landed next to Suguha and she got a good look at him.

"I'm taking my friend back." He said to the monster.

"A Kamen Rider?" She asked.

"Wizard." He introduced himself as before the monster fired green energy orbs at him. Wizard tilted his buckled and placed his right hand on it.

"**DEFEND! PLEASE!"**

Suguha shielded herself but Wizard summoned a magical barrier to deflect the blasts. It soon faded and Wizard transformed his gun into a sword before charging. The two were fighting but Wizard was gaining the upper hand as he slashed the monster twice before kicking it away.

The Inhumanoid rolled on the floor before getting his bearings and standing up. It soon stood up to fire its vines but Wizard acted quickly by tilting his belt twice and placing on a new ring before scanning it.

"**VERY NICE! SPECIAL! FABULOUS!"**

A small magical circle appeared in front of Wizard and placed his ring against it, making the circle unleashed a huge burst of fire which not only pushed the vines back but it also burned the Inhumanoid quite a bit. Once the flames faded on its body, it jumped away.

"Damn it…" Wizard groaned before reverting back to his civilian form. He soon checked up on Suguha. "You okay?"

"Yeah, um…" Suguha started.

"My friends call me Kyon." Kyon smiled.

* * *

><p>(In Bujin Wizard's territory)<p>

Suguha and Kyon were looking around for any of the others but Suguha's worried look turned into a bright smiled when she saw Kirito sitting on a stair.

"Asuna, Shino…" Kirito murmured. He couldn't help but think about what happened to them. He hated the fact that he couldn't do anything to prevent them from being taken. It was just like SAO three years ago, where he saw his old guild, the Moonlit Black Cars, being slaughtered at the hands of a dungeon trap. And among them was his first love, Sachi. He promised her that she wouldn't die but she did and he felt extremely terrible about it.

He then thought about the loved ones they had. Asuna had a whole family back home and Shino said that she has an older brother who cares about her extremely. He can't imagine what their looks must be when he tells them.

"Man, what the hell am I going to say?" Kirito asked himself before…he felt someone hugging him from behind.

"Oniichan!"

Kirito instantly turned to see Suguha.

"Sugu! W-What are you doing here!?" He asked before noticing Kyon. He couldn't help but notice something familiar about him. He got up and got a better look at him. "You're…"

"Hm?" Kyon inquired before smiling and showing his Flame Style Ring. "The ring-bearing Wizard." He said and Kirito instantly recognized that voice and it was Kamen Rider Wizard's. "And you're….Gaim, right?" Kyon asked, remembering their last encounter.

"Yeah, my name is Kazuto Kirigaya but my friends call me Kirito." Kirito answered.

"Well then, Kirito. Call me Kyon." He said before Kirito started explaining to them what happened since he and the others got here, from encountering AR Bujin Gaim, being dragged into this war, and watching Asuna and Shino being absorbed by the Inhumanoid.

"No way, Asuna and Shino are…" Suguha started.

"I'm sorry but I couldn't save them…" Kirito depressingly said.

"So what, you're not fighting anymore?" Kyon asked.

"Like hell I am!" Kirito answered. "I saw those two vanish right in front of me! And a bunch of soldiers died trying to protect their lord. One of them died in my arms!" Kirito recalled. "But I'm not done fighting, neither of those people would want that. But these battles aren't like the Beat Riders but they fall more into SAO." If he gave up now, then what's the point of their sacrifices?

"Kaito…he said that it was the same as those two." Suguha said. "To win, and triumph over everything…or lose everything." She quoted.

"If you lose everything, then you die…like in SAO." Kirito recalled, at least he half of what Kaito said was true. In the death game known as SAO, there was only one rule. Which was to fight and win or else you die. "Are these guys really trying to take over that badly!?" Kirito asked, curious of Ieyasu's intentions as warlord. "Just what the hell is he thinking anyways!?" He wondered.

Kyon just looked at one of his rings before approaching Kirito.

"Sorry to butt in…but I don't think that the lord isn't really trying to take over." Kyon said. From what he heard, Ieyasu didn't look like the type to perform a hostile takeover like Kaito.

"Then why the fight?" Kirito asked.

"Maybe he isn't trying to gain something from all this fighting. Maybe he's trying to protect his people, like you." Kyon hypothesized. "Maybe that's his hope."

"And didn't we fight together at one point to help Asuna and to get her back where all of us belong to?" Suguha asked, recalling her time with her brother during the initial stage of Alfheim. "If we can't protect that place or anyone, then who are we? You came back to us when you understood that, right? To protect us?" She asked.

Kirito was silent as he remembered the first time he debuted himself as Gaim to the Beat Rider community. He told himself that the belt was meant protecting people and that he would carry on despite whatever burdens come with it.

"Wanting to protect someone…is the same thing." Kyon pointed out.

Kirito was silent as he kept thinking about it but Kyon got closer to him.

"So you don't regret a thing, right? Having the power to protect someone and using it to do so?" Kyon asked. Kirito just stared at Kyon while thinking about everything up to now. Was he fighting now for revenge or to protect what he had left?

* * *

><p>(At the Tree of the Gods)<p>

The Inhumanoid transferred Bujin Blade and Fourze into the tree where all the other Bujin were being held.

"There you go!" He said now that all fourteen Bujin Riders were there. AR Bujin Gaim soon approached the tree.

"We finally have the power of all Bujins in our grasp. The day of obtaining the ultimate power to rule everything comes closer!" He said before being close enough to release a red aura before absorbing the Bujins' power from the tree. AR Bujin Gaim roared as he felt power coursing through his body. "All that's left now is to obtain the Priestess of Fate then after that...I will rule over everything!"

Soon he turned and walked away with the Inhumanoid as the Tree was being burrowed underground. Unknown to them, the original Bujin Gaim and Malus were watching from a nearby cliff.

"Brings back old memories?" Malus asked while Bujin Gaim just growled.

For Bujin Gaim, everything was going the same back in his original world. He had all fourteen Bujins trapped and all that was left was to obtain the Priestess of Fate but Wizard and Gaim stood in his way and denied him his destiny. Just watching this replay was nothing but torture him.

"Let's just leave already." Bujin Gaim said as he opened a Gray Mirror, not even in a mood to open a Crack. "We have to pick up a delivery, remember?"

"You go on without me. I want to see history for myself." Malus said but Bujin Gaim could care less about this right now.

"Suit yourself." Bujin Gaim said before he went through and the portal faded. Malus just watched the scene with genuine interest since this is a chance to get to know the original Bujin Gaim better considering his past.

Malus soon moved to the cliff and onto Ieyasu's territory to see what Gaim and the others are doing.

* * *

><p>(In Ieyasu's castle)<p>

Ieyasu was thinking to himself on his throne before Kirito and Kyon approached them. He noticed Kirito.

"Tomorrow, the forces of Bujin Baron will surround the castle. I'd like to ask for your help again." Ieyasu requested. "Will you fight for us…as our Bujin?"

Kirito looked at him as he approached.

"Depends, answer this question I've been having." Kirito answered before sitting on the floor in front of the warlord. "Even with all these casualties…why are you trying to conquer the lands here?"

"I do it to protect my people." Ieyasu answered with genuine honesty.

"To protect them? Your people are dying to protect you! There's a contradiction in what you're saying!"

"And what would you have me do?" Ieyasu asked. "If the war won't kill us, then starvation will." He answered as he got up from his seat and looked out the window to see his troops. "There's not enough food for everyone in my territory. The only way to get or trade for more food is to expand our borders. That is our reason for fighting."

"So you don't care about what happens to everyone else!? This is madness!" Kirito exclaimed. The man was sacrificing innocent lives just to save what was left. Back in SAO, he wanted to save everyone if he can but this man seems to be making whatever sacrifices that he can make if it means getting the food for his people.

"And you're right!" Ieyasu replied, surprising Kirito.

"Huh?"

"Which is why someone needs to unite the nation. Create a world where people can live together in harmony." Ieyasu explained as he went on his seat. Apparently there was more to him than meets the eye, he is forced to participate in the senseless war just to help his people. And he wants to unite the land so no more blood can be shed than there already is.

"And you think you can do that?" Kirito asked. Was this guy for real? He just sacrificed all those soldiers but he's doing this to prevent any more from happening.

"I know I can do it." Ieyasu answered. "I will forge a world where weapons are cast aside, and people live in happiness." He then reached onto his side table and pulled out Bujin Wizard's Infinity Ring. "After all, I swore this to a friend…" Kyon's eyes widened at the sight of it.

'_Does he mean?' _Kyon thought.

"That friend died to protect me." Ieyasu explained.

Kirito looked at his Orange Lockseed.

'_Having the power to protect…' _He thought. That was one of the reasons why he became a Kamen Rider. He'll admit that there were a few times that he had forgotten but now he remembered it in perfect clarity.

"Hey, Lord." Kyon called as he approached him. "Wanna see a magic trick?" He asked as he placed his right hand on his belt.

"**DRIVER ON! PLEASE!"**

"Magic trick?" Ieyasu wondered as Kyon flipped the hand buckle to the left.

Kyon placed his Flame Style Ring on and flipped the goggles.

"Henshin!"

He placed his hand on it.

"**FLAME! PLEASE! HI! HI! HI! HI! HI!"**

As the chant was going a red magical circle appeared to his left. Kyon places his left arm out as the circle approached him. It soon went through him from left to right leaving Kamen Rider Wizard.

Ieyasu smiled at the sight of his Bujin and approached him.

"Bujin Wizard! You came back!" Ieyasu said in relief.

"I promise you…we'll be the last hope." Wizard assured before looking at Kirito. Kirito looked at them back as he gripped his Orange Lockseed and nodded.

* * *

><p>(The next day)<p>

Kaito and Kuroyukihime were leading their soldiers as they approached Ieyasu's castle. Kirito stood guard in front of the castle while Kyon, Ieyasu, and Suguha watched from within. Meanwhile, the disappearance of the Tree of the Gods stirred up quite attention.

"Priest! Priest!" A man called as he approached the priest. "You have to see this!" He said as he showed him the hole where the Tree once stood.

"What is this!?" He questioned.

"I don't know!"

Back in Ieyasu's castle, the gates opened in front of Baron's forces and they braced themselves but only Kirito emerged from them. Kaito approached him and they were soon only a couple of feet away from each other.

"Do you really want to do this, Kaito?" Kirito asked, testing Kaito's resolve.

"Those who obtain power are tested by how they use it." Kaito answered, meaning he was far from giving up. He then pulled out his Banana Lockseed as he looked around. "I will use this power…to conquer the land." He declared.

"I see." Kirito answered. "Then fight me." He proposed.

"Nani?" Kaito asked.

"One-on-one." Kirito proposed and the Baron army seemed tensed at that. "You and I are the only ones who need to risk their lives." He explained. "If I lose, the Wizard Army will surrender unconditionally. But in exchange, if you lose, you'll help me fight against Bujin Gaim." He proposed.

Kaito thought about it. This was a duel to prove who's stronger as well as who's more worthy to lead the next course of action. Kaito stared at Kirito while his forces seemed tense to hear his decision.

"Very well!" He accepted.

"Then let's do this." Kirito said before he and Kaito placed on their Drivers. Kirito then pulled out his Lockseed.

"Henshin!"

"**ORANGE!"**

Kirito did his pose before placing and locking the Lockseed in his Driver.

"**LOCK ON!"**

Kaito pulled out his Banana Lockseed next.

"Henshin!"

"**BANANA!"**

He twirled the lock in his hands before placing it in his Driver and locking it in.

"**LOCK ON!"**

The Cracks opened and Kirito charged for Kaito as he gave him a kick which was blocked. The giant fruits followed them as Kaito was about to smack Kirito but he dodged it. Kirito charged with a punch which was blocked ad Kaito used his other arm to punch him away. Kaito ran with another punch but Kirito dodged that then kicked him.

Kirito was about to send another punch but Kaito blocked it before punching him away. Kirito stumbled back but he immediately regained his bearings and sliced his lock.

"**SEIYA!"**

Kaito did the same thing as well.

"**COME ON!"**

The fruits fell down on their heads, donning them in their suits.

"**ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!"**

"**BANANA ARMS! KNIGHT OF SPEAR!"**

The fruits unfolded into armor and their weapons appeared in their hands. They soon started fighting with the Baron forces cheering for their leader. In the castle, Suguha and Ieyasu were watching with anticipation but Kyon left the room.

Soon Gaim and Baron dropped off the bridge to continue their fighting. The two were exchanging blows and slashes with Gaim slashing against Baron's chest but he blocked the next one only for him to jab him with his lance. Baron soon slashed and jabbed him against a wall but Gaim pulled out his Musou Saber to block the Banaspear.

"I love this era." Baron said. "This world hungers for strength! I wish I had been born in a time like this!" He admitted. This world had everything for him; the means of testing strength, a war where he can purge the weak, and a strong force behind him.

"Maybe so but this era isn't ours to live in." Gaim replied before kicking and slashing Baron away. Baron stumbled back but he got out his other lock.

"**MANGO!"**

Gaim did the same thing.

"**PINE!"**

They quickly replaced their locks, locked them in, and sliced them, making their default armors disappear.

"**LOCK ON!"**

"**COME ON!"**

"**SEIYA!"**

The Cracks appeared with their fruits and dropped down on them.

"**MANGO ARMS! FIGHT OF HAMMER!"**

"**PINE ARMS! FUNSAI DESTROY!"**

Their fruits unfolded into armor and they received their new weapons. They clashed their weapons together.

"I choose to fight to protect someone!" Gaim said.

"Do you really care about the lord of yours?" Baron asked.

"No, I'm fighting to protect you!" Gaim answered as he pointed at Baron.

"Protect me?"

"This power we have isn't for hurting people! It's for protecting our friends and where we belong!"

"Don't you dare compare to me a weakling such as yourself!" Baron snapped before slicing his Lockseed.

"**MANGO SQUASH!"**

Baron was charging his mace and launched his energy mango at Gaim but he also sliced his Lock as well.

"**PINE SQUASH!"**

Gaim leaped in the air dodging the energy mango and kicking the Pine Iron, making it fly into Baron's chest, resulting into an explosion with pineapple slices falling out. Baron flew to the ground and his armor gave out, reverting back to Kaito.

Kaito turned and was about to get up but Gaim pointed his Musou Saber at him.

"Lord Kaito!" Some of the forces called out and everyone, even Kuroyukihime, was worried about what happened next.

Kaito just started at Gaim.

"I'm putting an end to this worthless fighting. Now, I have your word…so join me!" Gaim said as he offered his hand instead of his sword. Kaito stared at it before smacking it away and getting up on his own. He faced him.

"Just this once…I'll fight with you." He answered. At least, he was a man of his word.

"Fine with me, let's wrap this up then and go back to our world." Gaim said.

Suguha seemed relieved while Ieyasu smiled before an earthquake shook.

"What is it now!?" Ieyasu questioned.

Gaim and everyone else felt it as well. Soon tree vines erupted from the ground and started destroying things. Even a part of the bridge, the Baron army was on.

"Retreat! Retreat!" Kuroyukhime ordered and everyone did so.

Meanwhile in the caste, tree roots were sprouting everywhere and shaking the whole castle. During the earthquake, Suguha stumbled onto a wall and hit her hear, knocking herself out. She fell on the floor and Ieyasu checked on her.

"Lady Suguha! Are you okay!? Hey!" He called as he shook her but no response. Soon the tree roots emerged from the castle to form the Tree of the Gods. Gaim and Kaito were running to the castle to make sure everything was alright. But they soon stopped themselves when AR Bujin Gaim was in their path.

"Hand over the Priestess of Fate." AR Bujin Gaim demanded.

"Priestess of Fate?" Gaim wondered as he got his swords ready.

"The woman in the castle."

"I see, so you were the one after Sugu!" Gaim exclaimed.

"After defeating all the Bujins and taking the Priestess of Fate, this land will finally be mine to rule!" AR Bujin Gaim announced. "I must have her, no matter the cost."

"Well too bad, you can't have her!" Gaim said as he charged with his Musou Saber. Kaito got his Banana Lockseed.

"**BANANA!"**

He ran and quickly locked it in the Driver before slicing it.

"**LOCK ON!"**

"**COME ON!"**

The fruit dropped down on him, turned him into Baron, and began to unfold.

"**BANANA ARMS! KNIGHT OF SPEAR!"**

Baron charged and the two started fighting the Dark Rider but AR Bujin Gaim was quick to dodge before jabbing Gaim and blocking Baron. Gaim was going to charge but the Nepenthes Inhumanoid stepped in and Gaim backed away during its attempt to slash him with its claws.

While fighting, the monster got shot in the back and they all turned to see Kyon with his Driver on while holding his WizarSwordGun.

"This time I'll be taking her back…you little green pig." Kyon said before tilting the buckle to his left side. It soon started signing.

"**SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN!"**

"**SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN!"**

"**SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN!"**

"Henshin!" Kyon said as he flipped the goggles of his Flame Style Ring down. He brought his hand to the one on the belt.

"**FLAME! PLEASE! HI! HI! HI! HI! HI!"**

As the chant was going a red magical circle appeared to his left. Kyon places his left arm out as the circle approached him. It soon went through him from left to right leaving Kamen Rider Wizard.

Wizard transformed his gun into a sword and charged into the fight. The three managed to bring the two outside the castle where the fight continued. Gaim and Wizard were engaging AR Bujin Gaim while Baron was handling the Inhumanoid.

Baron and Wizard soon switched enemies before Wizard got the Inhumanoid off guard but it stepped back as he charged. For Gaim and Baron, their fight was difficult to say the least. Soon AR Bujin Gaim blocked both of their attacks before slashing them both, making them fall to the ground.

Nearby, Malus was watching from a nearby tree and had an interested look underneath his hood. AR Bujin Gaim laughed at them and was about to charge but at the last second, Zangetsu appeared and blocked the attack before slashing AR Bujin Gaim away.

"Kamen Rider Zangetsu!?" Gaim recognized while Baron was just surprised that there was another Kamen Rider from their world that works outside the Beat Riders besides Oren. Zangetsu didn't look back but he started speaking to them.

"Be quiet and listen…I'll take care of him. You two, rescue the others that he captured." Zangetsu said, surprisingly knowing the situation.

"How did you-?" Gaim asked.

"It didn't take that long to realize it." Zangetsu answered before charging at AR Bujin Gaim.

Baron stood up while Gaim questioned why the mysterious Zangetsu was here or why he was helping them. But right now wasn't the time to be picky, Gaim stood and ran with Baron to assist Wizard.

Wizard slashed the Inhumanoid a few times while dodging its claws. It was going well until the Inhumanoid got him by the leg, making him fall on the slope he was on. Before the Inhumanoid can do anything else, both Gaim and Baron appeared before slashing it and kicking it away.

Gaim turned and saw Wizard struggling to get up.

"Wizard!" Gaim called before running to the edge and offered his hand. Wizard took it as Gaim helped him up.

"Thank you." He said.

"Let's do this!" Gaim said.

"Right!" Wizard said and Baron nodded before they all charged.

The Inhumanoid looked at the three before firing at them but they ran despite all that. When they were close enough, Gaim landed the first slash followed by Wizard then Baron. Gaim soon ran up to the Inhumanoid and slashed it twice.

The Inhumanoid stumbled back as its body was sparking and its chest looked like it was about to burst open. It did and Asuna, Shino, and one other girl were ejected from it as it and the girls fell on the floor.

"I'm finally free? Oh man, that really sucked…" The newcomer said. "I thought I was about to be digested!"

Asuna and Shino got up and ran to Gaim while the newcomer ran to Wizard.

"Kirito, you saved us!" Shino said.

"Shino!" Gaim smiled underneath his helmet as he patted her shoulder. Asuna then ran up and hugged him.

"I didn't doubt it for a second. I knew you'd free us." Asuna said lovingly. Gaim had tears of happiness underneath his helmet as he hugged her back.

"What a relief! You guys are alright?"

Asuna and Shino both nodded. Meanwhile AR Bujin Gaim slashed Zangetsu but Zangetsu tried his best to endure it. The two placed their Musou Sabers against each other's chests and slashed each other away. AR Bujin Gaim stepped back before retreating to the village while Zangetsu flew to the other Riders.

Fearing that it might be her brother underneath that armor, Shino hid behind Gaim, Asuna, and Baron. Zangetsu looked and saw everyone except Shino who was hidden. He looked at Gaim.

"I see you guys have everything under control." Zangetsu said.

Gaim nodded while Asuna broke the hug and looked at Shino.

"Time to get some payback, right?" Asuna asked.

Shino just nodded while Wizard looked at his female friend.

"Haruhi, these are-." Wizard started but Haruhi raised her hand.

"Don't say it. They're my lunch, right?" She asked with a smile as she placed her hand on her belt.

"**DRIVER ON!"**

The Beast Driver appeared around her waist.

"I don't think these guys are edible." Wizard plainly stated.

Both Asuna and Shino got their locks out.

"Henshin!"

"**RASPBERRY!"**

"**BUDOU!**

"Heeennn…" Haruhi started as she raised her left arm in the air, she then raised her right arm, at the same time bringing her left arm down, she then moved them around clockwise until her arms crossed. "-shin!" She finished as she brought both arms to her right side, with her left below on arc position, her right above in an arc position, she then stood up, and raised her left arm to punch her ring into the left slot of her Driver.

Asuna and Shino placed in their Lockseeds into their Drivers and locked them in.

"**SET!"**

"**LOCK ON!"**

Haruhi twisted the slot, opening her Driver while both Asuna and Shino sliced their locs.

"**OPEN!"**

"**COME ON!"**

"**HAI!"**

For Asuna and Shino, their fruits landed on their heads, donning them in the armors. For Haruhi, the lion face on her driver had red glowing eyes before releasing magical golden circle.

"**L-I-O-N! LION!"**

"**RASPBERRY ARMS! PIERCING MAGNIFICENT BEAUTY!"**

"**BUDOU ARMS! RYU HOU! HA, HA, HA!"**

The magical circle went to and through Haruhi, with her coming out as Beast. For the other girls, the fruits unfolded revealing their helmets and their weapons appeared in their hands.

"Let's go!" Beast said.

"Come on, I know where he's going!" Gaim said as he led the group into the village. Malus soon summoned a Crack and walked through it, allowing history to take its course.

* * *

><p>(In the village)<p>

AR Bujin Gaim was running to the castle, hoping that he could get to the Priestess in time but soon he looked at the wall in front of him to see the Riders lined up on top of it, with Beast, Wizard, Gaim, Aura, Ryugen, Baron and Zangetsu from left to right. They all looked at AR Bujin Gaim and were ready for a fight.

"Hmph." AR Bujin Gaim scoffed before putting his Daidaimaru in his other hand before withdrawing his Musou Saber. "So be it, I'll take you all on!"

"Let's do this!" Gaim said before he and Wizard jumped down and charged. AR Bujin Gaim tried to hold his ground but the two ran past him, each giving him a slash on the chest. AR Bujin Gaim soon pushed them back with his swords to avoid any more damage.

Next to jump down was the Asada Siblings who fired their guns directly at AR Bujin Gaim's chest making sparks fly. Then Aura, Baron, and Beast jumped next with each managing to jab AR Bujin Gaim's armor before being pushed back as well.

AR Bujin Gaim looked around to see that he was surrounded.

"So it's comes to this…" He said, seeing the resistance that they were all putting up. He combined his swords together and took his lock out.

"**LOCK OFF!"**

He then placed it in his sword.

"**LOCK ON!"**

"**1-0-0-0-0!"**

"**BLOOD ORANGE CHARGE!"**

He swung in a full circle with his red glowing blade, looking like a blood orange slice and slashing all the Riders. AR Bujin Gaim took advantage of this by jumping to the castle wall then onto a roof before breaking into a window.

"Damn it, Sugu and Lord Ieyasu are still there!" Gaim remembered. "Wizard, come!" Gaim said before the Inhumanoid appeared and was about to intervene but Aura and Ryugen pinned it down.

They managed to bring it away from them before it shook the girls off. Soon Beast and Aura grabbed it next.

"We'll take care of things from here!" Beast assured.

"Hurry and go before he lays a hand on them!" Aura advised.

"Right!" Gaim said before he and Wizard took off. "Thank you!"

Soon after that, the Asada siblings and Baron joined in on the fight.

* * *

><p>(Inside the castle)<p>

Ieyasu was still shaking the unconscious Suguha.

"Lady Suguha! Hang in there!" Ieyasu assured before the roof fell apart with AR Bujin Gaim coming out of it.

"Give the Priestess of Fate to me." AR Bujin Gaim demanded.

Obviously, Ieyasu didn't comply and instead went for his throne where he got out a sheathed katana and pulled it out.

"What kind of person would I be if I just did what I was told?" Ieyasu said before trying to slash AR Bujin Gaim but he just grabbed the katana's blade, kicked Ieyasu down, and tossed it aside.

AR Bujin got his naginata ready and pointed it at Ieyasu.

"What a nuisance….now, die!" He said.

Unknown to them, a silver bullet flew into the room, flew around the tree roots, and turned at AR Bujin Gaim before impacting on his chest. AR Bujin Gaim stumbled back before Gaim and Wizard entered the room. Gaim looked at the unconscious Suguha.

"Sugu!"

The two charged and started their swordfight but Gaim looked down at his sibling and Wizard noticed. AR Bujin Gaim struck at Gaim but Wizard got in between them and blocked it before pushing the fight somewhere else in the room. Gaim looked at Suguha before shaking her.

"Sugu! Sugu! Are you alright!?" He asked.

"Don't worry, she's just unconscious." Ieyasu assured before the two noticed Wizard having a hard time.

AR Bujin Gaim slashed him twice and Wizard tried defending himself with his sword but he just sent another slash which disarmed him.

"Disappear!" AR Bujin Gaim said before trying to plunge his blade into Wizard but Gaim loaded his Musou Saber and fired at AR Bujin Gaim. The shots were a direct hit and he stumbled back, saving Wizard's life.

Ieyasu got in front of Gaim and held something before looking at Wizard.

"Wizard, use this!" Ieyasu said before throwing that thing.

Wizard caught it, looked at it, and his eyes widened at the sight of it.

"The Infinity Ring!?" Wizard said before looking at Ieyasu. "Thanks, I think I will." Wizard said before getting up, placing the ring on his left hand, tilting the buckle to the left, and scanning the ring.

"**INFINITY! PLEASE! HI! SUI! FU! DO! BOU! ZABA! BYU! DOGON!"**

As that was being chanted, a small crystallized version of WizarDragon emerged and flew around Wizard as a light blue magical circle appeared at Wizard's feet and moved through him. As it moved through him, WizarDragon merged with him and Wizard was encased in a diamond statue before it broke down, revealing Wizard's Infinity Form and the WizarDragon in its AxCalibur.

Wizard then charged and stood a better chance now at fighting AR Bujin Gaim. He was easily blocking the attacks and when AR Bujin Gaim managed to land a strike, Wizard's diamond-thick armor shielded Wizard from the impact.

Wizard just took the blade off him before slashing AR Bujin Gaim a few times. As they were fighting, Gaim got Suguha in his arms and passed her to Ieyasu.

"Please, get her somewhere safe!" Gaim said.

Ieyasu nodded and exited the room before Gaim joined Wizard in fighting AR Bujin Gaim. Gaim blocked an oncoming hit heading for Wizard. Gaim pushed the naginata away before both he and Wizard passed him, slashing AR Bujin Gaim's side. They turned around and kicked him down.

AR Bujin Gaim looked at them as he got up. It was obvious that he had a pissed off look underneath his helmet.

"You buzzing little insects!" He said angrily as he got up. "I'll show you true power!" He said as he opened a rift in the Tree and jumped into it. The rift closed but some light is still visible.

"What is he doing!?" Gaim said and Wizard wondered the same thing.

Just then a rocking tune which sounds like the tune from Akira and Oren's Driver was made as the light traveled up the tree. That light soon sprouted into a branch with a closed glowing lotus. The tune stopped as the flower opened, revealing AR Bujin Gaim's upper half.

"**BLOOD ORANGE ARMS! JANOMICHI ON STAGE!"**

Red electricity was surrounding AR Bujin Gaim and he was embracing.

"This world is mine!" He declared as he felt the surge of power coursing within him.

* * *

><p>(In the fields)<p>

The Inhumanoid has just thrown Ryugen at Aura before Zangetsu and Baron tried to slash it only their attacks to be blocked. The girls got up and Beast was about to charge too but she looked at the castle.

"Guys, look! The castle! It's going bananas!" Beast pointed and everyone looked but Baron gave her a quick glare before looking as well.

"What!?" Aura responded at the sight.

The Tree of the Gods soon launched giant seeds at them and when they landed, they transformed into Kajins. They all looked at the Riders and started approaching them but they weren't afraid.

"Now this is what I call a buffet!" Beast cheered as she and the others charged.

"Bring it on!" Baron exclaimed.

* * *

><p>(Inside the castle)<p>

Gaim and Wizard were having much more trouble with AR Bujin Gaim's Lotus form. It spun around and slashed them. It spun and slashed them again before moving back. Gaim and Wizard tried charging but the vines around the lotus kept punching at them.

As they tried to get up from the ground, they noticed lotus petals floating in the air.

"What the hell?" Wizard said.

"This is punishment for underestimating my power!"AR Bujin Gaim said before making the petals explode.

The two Riders were thrown out the window and landed in the field where the others were. They all looked.

"Nani!?" Baron exclaimed.

"Kirito!" Aura recognized.

"Kyon!" Beast recognized as the other two got up.

"You alright?" Wizard asked.

"I've been through worse, besides I can still fight!" Gaim answered as he prepared his two swords and he and Wizard joined the others in fighting the Kajins.

Gaim rushed to Aura, who fired her energy raspberries at a monster in front of her.

"Asuna!" Gaim said as he lashed a monster heading for her back.

The two then focused on helping Baron while the Asada Siblings were fighting alongside each other. Ryugen had a smile underneath her helmet because if Zangetsu is her brother then she's grateful for fighting with him as allies instead of enemies.

Wizard slashed a few of the Kajins as Beast joined him.

"Alright people-." Beast started.

"Don't say it." Wizard finished before the two resumed fighting.

Gaim slashed and shot a monster away before finding the Inhumanoid. It tried to claw itself at him but Gaim dodged it before slashing the Inhumanoid a couple of times. It flew and rolled on the ground before getting up with the Kajins regrouping around him.

The Riders regrouped as well and were prepared for more fighting but the blonde 'Suguha' appeared in front of them.

"You!" Gaim recognized as well as a few of the others.

'Suguha' stopped in her tracks and looked at the Riders.

"_There is something you must all do." _'Suguha' said.

AR Bujin Gaim looked down and recognized her.

"The Priestess of Fate!"

The Priestess ignored him and continued speaking.

"_If you accept that fate…then take this fruit." _She said before her skin glowed green and her eye glowed red.

"Fruit?" Gaim wondered.

She walked past them, and vines grew from the path she walked. Those vines grew and instantly bloomed with Lockseed fruits.

"Hey can we eat that?" Beast asked, sensing the magical energy from it.

"Just shut up and watch." Wizard answered.

Gaim ran up to a vine and plucked a fruit, hoping to get a better weapon but what he didn't expect was that he felt something resonating with the fruit. He went into his pocket and pulled out Bujin Wizard's ring which was glowing with the fruit.

The other fruit-themed Riders were surprised at this. Zangetsu stepped forward.

"What is that?" He wondered before pulling out Bujin W's Joker Memory. He then had an idea of what's going on. "I see…" he said before tossing Ryugen the Joker Memory.

Ryugen looked at it while Baron took out the Taka Medal and Aura pulled out the Change Ace Card.

"Everyone, take a fruit!" Zangetsu said as he pulled out the Rocket Astroswitch. They all walked up to the vines and each plucked a fruit with their items resonating as well. The Priestess looked back at them.

"_If that power chooses you…you will be able to survive." _The Priestess said.

To everyone's surprise, their items merged with the fruits resulting in Rider-themed Lockseeds. Gaim received the Wizard Lockseed, Aura got a Blade Lockseed, Ryugen with W, Baron with OOO, and Zangetsu with Fourze.

Gaim looked at the others.

"Let's use them!"

They all nodded in agreement before opening their new locks.

"**WIZARD!"**

"**BLADE!"**

"**DOUBLE(W)!"**

"**OOO!"**

"**FOURZE!"**

Five Cracks opened simultaneously but instead of fruit coming out, there were giant Rider helmets.

"Hey, Wizard! I always said you have a big head!" Beast joked as she pointed at giant Wizard head above Gaim.

"Uh, yeah…" Wizard said, a little crept out at seeing a giant version of his head.

They replaced their default Lockseeds with them before locking them.

"**LOCK ON!"**

They then sliced them with the upper half looking like the belts of those Riders on the locks while the bottom were the pictures of their fused items.

"**SEIYA!"**

"**COME ON!"**

"**HAI!"**

The giant Rider helmets flew down and landed on their respective users. The helmets soon started to unfold into armor.

"**FOURZE ARMS! SEISHUN SWITCH ON!"**

For Zangetsu, a space like tune played as a metallic circle appeared overhead, light shining down on him, and smoke coming out as the Fourze helmet started unfolding. The bottom sides folded into shoulder pads, the upper face and back folded to Zangetsu's back, the faceplate held a chestplate portion which was similar to Fourze's then folded onto Zangetsu's chest, and Zangetsu's new helmet was a rock-themed one like Fourze and he had orange eyes. And soon his shield was replaced with Fourze's Rocket Module. This was Kamen Rider Zangetsu's Fourze Arms.

"**OOO ARMS! TATOBA! TA-TO-BA!"**

For Baron, images of three Medals appeared. Taka was on the top, Tora in the middle, and Batta was at the bottom. The sides of the helmet folded into shoulder pads, the upper face and back of the helmet folded onto Baron's backside, and the faceplate also held a chest portion. It folded onto Baron's chest and the three images then combined into one large crest which flew backwards and into his chest. His new helmet was similar to the one that landed on him and gave him green eyes. In his hands, Medajalibur appeared. This was Kamen Rider Baron's OOO Arms.

"**DOUBLE (W) ARMS! CYCLONE-JOKER! HA, HA, HA!"**

For Ryugen, she was in a small tornado while the Cyclone and Joker Memory themes played. The eyes and rear of the giant helmet folded to her back, the sides folded onto shoulder pads, the faceplate held a chestplate, which was green on the right and black on the left, folded onto Ryugen's chest. Her helmet was rather plain looking but it was green on the right side and black on the left and it made her right eye green and purple on the other. The Trigger Magnum soon appeared in her hand. This was Kamen Rider Ryugen's W Arms.

"**BLADE ARMS! BLADE OF SPADE!"**

For Aura, a big blue rectangle with the Change Ace Beetle symbol appeared and went through her as the giant helmet unfolded. The sides of the helmet unfolded with the upper part of helmet and the back fold onto Aura's back, and faceplate folded with a chestplate attached to Aura's front. Her new helmet had face with red compound eyes and a silver single horn rising up, emulating a rhino beetle. In her hand was the Blay Rouzer. This was Kamen Rider Aura's Blade Arms.

"**WIZARD ARMS! SHABADOOBI SHOWTIME!"**

For Gaim, a magic circle appeared from the right and went through him side-to-side. The eyes of the giant Wizard helmet folded into shoulder pads, the top folded onto the back, and the faceplate with a chestplate attached folded onto Gaim's chest. Gaim received a helmet similar to Wizard's and his visor was ruby red with silver markings. He then received the WizarSwordGun. This was Kamen Rider Gaim's Wizard Arms.

Their armors became completely folded and they all gave poses that their Legendary Riders on their Lockseeds would.

"How cool is this?! Legendary Riders!" Beast exclaimed.

"Our time to join them." Wizard said.

"Right!" Beast nodded before she and Wizard got new rings and placed them on. Wizard tilted his buckle and scanned his ring while Beast punched hers in.

"**VERY NICE! FINISH STRIKE!"**

"**HYPER! GO!"**

Two golden magical circles went through the two mages as their Phantom emerged and fused with them.

"**FABULOUS!"**

"**HY-HY-HY-HYPER!"**

For Wizard, his armor was golden and had WizarDragon's claws, wings, tails, and its head sticking out while Beast went into her Hyper form with the Mirage Magnum in her hands. The Priestess then walked away from the scene but knowing that they can succeed in stopping AR Bujin Gaim.

Gaim turned and looked at the Tree of the Gods.

"Let's go." Wizard said as he joined him.

"This is our last battle in this world." Gaim said.

"Saa, showtime!" Both Gaim and Wizard said as Beast came in between them and patted Gaim's shoulder.

"Right, it's showtime! Right, Kyon?" She said.

"Wrong guy." Gaim replied as he pointed at the real Wizard.

"Oh uh, sorry, Kyon."

"You did that on purpose." Wizard plainly stated.

The Inhumanoid and its forces charged while Baron grabbed Beast.

"Hey, let's go!" Baron said and Beast nodded.

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Beast said as she and the others charged.

Gaim opened his new Dandeliner Lockseed and threw it, making it transform into a hover bike. Gaim got on and he revved the engines.

"Alright!" Gaim said before he and Wizard took to the skies.

Gaim took out his WizarSwordGun and fired while Wizard fired from WizarDragon's head. Gaim's silver bullets were moving through the vines before getting caught in WizarDragon's flaming breath, igniting them. The flaming bullets and the flaming breath both caught the tree on fire, hurting AR Bujin Gaim.

AR Bujin Gaim tried holding it together before firing vines at the two. They both flew around, dodging them while firing but Gaim also fired the Dandeliner's energy beam as well.

Meanwhile down below, Ryugen just kicked a Kajin away, kneed another one, and tossing one more away before more went to cover it before she shot at them. She flickered her left wrist before pointing it at the them.

"Saa, omae no tsumi o kazoero!" She said before closing the Trigger Magnum.

"**TRIGGER! MAXIMUM DRIVE!"**

She charged into the group of Kajin before kicking one away, elbowing another, and punching one more away. She aimed her gun and fired burst rounds at a Kajin before firing at another, She then spun in a circle and fired, destroying them.

Baron slashed a few Kajin away and got a few Cell Medals out.

"Take this." Baron said before putting the Medals in his sword and it started glowing.

"See-yah!" Baron said as he sent a couple of energy slashes which not only left a mark on the monster but also on the background as well. And while the background repaired itself, the monsters exploded.

Zangetsu did Fourze's pose.

"Uchu kit-!"

That was when he stopped himself.

"And that's as much as I'll humor it." Zangetsu said before taking off into the air and flying down at them. He rammed the Rocket Module through the group, making them explode.

Aura slashed Kajin before stabbing one coming from behind with her Blay Rouzer. She then impaled her blade into another monster before taking it out and looking at the group of Kajins in front of her.

"Time to finish this!"

She said before her sword started glowing electricity. She then sent an electric blue energy slash at the group, destroying them.

"**HYPER MAGNUM STRIKE!"**

Beast aimed her gun and pulled the trigger, releasing a flaming Chimera and ramming at them, making them explode.

Soon the Inhumanoid was left and the Riders regrouped before looking at it.

"Time for some payback, you leafy-looking clown!" Beast said before she and the other jumped into the air and did their Rider Kicks, destroying the Inhumanoid in a fiery explosion.

* * *

><p>(In the village)<p>

While Ieyasu and a few of his men were watching the battle in the sky, Suguha stirred a bit before waking up. Ieyasu noticed and went to her side.

"Lady Suguha! Are you okay?" Ieyasu asked.

Suguha nodded and looked around before looking up to see Gaim and Wizard trying to burn down the tree.

Gaim and Wizard were still flying around, avoiding the sprouting roots, and kept trying to burn down the tree.

"Let's charge it!" Gaim said.

"We'll finish this!" Wizard said before the two charged to finish AR Bujin Gaim.

"No, this world is mine!" AR Bujin Gaim said, now irritated at their attempts to kill him. Before their charges can have impact, AR Bujin Gaim managed to split the tree open.

"What!?" Both Gaim and Wizard exclaimed before the tree emerged on them.

"Oniichan!" Suguha exclaimed in shock.

The Riders in the field saw it and were shocked as well.

"Kyon!"

"Kirito!" Aura called out.

* * *

><p>(Inside the tree)<p>

Both Gaim and Wizard were on their default forms and knocked out. But soon a new voice was heard.

"Awaken, Bujins from another world."

Gaim and Wizard woke up and look to see all fourteen Bujin Riders around them.

"The Bujins that were taken?" Gaim recognized.

"We grant you this gift." Bujin Wizard said.

"Take our power!" Bujin Fourze continued.

"Our wish…" Bujin OOO continued.

"A world where people can live in peace…" Bujin W finished. They weren't done, not yet and they still want their power to help the defenseless by any means necessary.

"Take the power of the Bujin Riders!" All the Bujin Riders said before their symbols appeared in front of them. They then flew with their Rider Kicks and were heading for Gaim and Wizard. They braced themselves but the Bujins dissolved into green energy on impact which flew into Gaim and Wizard's hands.

They just sacrificed themselves to give Gaim and Wizard the power they need to stop AR Bujin Gaim once and for all. And they weren't going to put it to waste.

"Thank you, we'll make good use out of this." Gaim said.

"Ditto." Wizard agreed.

* * *

><p>(Outside)<p>

AR Bujin Gaim felt pain from with until a part of the tree exploded with Gaim in Suika Arms and Wizard on WizarDragon flying out. Everyone rejoiced and were relieved that they were alright.

"Kyon!" Beast recognized.

"Kirito!" Asuna recognized as well.

The two Riders stopped and faced the tree before ejecting. The Suika mech went into Odama Mode while WizarDragon went into its Strike Phase.

Wizard tilted his belt twice before scanning his ring.

"**VERY NICE! KICK STRIKE! FABULOUS!"**

The WizarDragon projected a huge image of Wizard while the mechanical watermelon flew in the air for the giant projection to kick it like a soccer ball. It flew into the tree despite the resistance and made a huge hole, weakening the structure.

AR Bujin Gaim tried firing his lotus petals when he sees Wizard and Gaim coming at him with their Rider Kicks but it was too late. Soon their kicks impacted AR Bujin Gaim's chest making him scream in agony before exploding.

The impact brought the tree down, before the stump emitted tons of water. It soon started to rain as Wizard and Gaim landed.

"It's raining! It's raining!" Gaim cheered, remembering Ieyasu's story.

"Phew…" Wizard said.

Meanwhile, everybody was rejoicing and the Baron forces were throwing down their arms in rejoices.

"It's raining…it's finally raining!" Kuroyukihime rejoiced as well as her comrades.

Gaim and Wizard shook hands while all the Riders, except Zangetsu who just walked away, met up.

* * *

><p>(Later)<p>

The rain cleared up and everyone was looking at the scenic beauty over the hills. Kaito was even with them because everything was at peace now, there was no reason for him to remain.

"The world is overflowing with hope. Look." Kyon pointed out. "You saved this world."

Kirito shook his head.

"No, we did it with our power." He clarified.

Kyon nodded until…

"Come on, chew properly!" Haruhi said.

They all looked to see her carrying a huge basket loaded with Lockseed fruits and that she was talking to her belt.

"Come on! You want some more? Okay!" Haruhi said, weirding a lot of people out. Kyon decided to look into this as he walked up to her.

"What are you doing?" He asked before pointing at the basket. "What's with that?"

"Oh, Chimera seems to like the stuff. He says that he'll eat these fruits from now on instead of mana."

"Seriously!?" Kyon said, surprised by Haruhi's decision.

"Seriously." Haruhi answered.

Shino examined the Blood Orange Lockseed that they found before opening it.

**(Play Teppen Star by Hitomi)**

Shino looked to see a ribbon-themed Crack open, revealing Helheim. She smiled as she looked at the others.

"Guys, let's head home." She said.

Everyone looked back and Asuna patted her on the back while Kirito smiled.

"I suppose we should go back as well." Kyon said as he walked next to Haruhi with a new ring on.

They waved goodbye and everyone, except for Kaito, waved back. Kyon placed his hand on the belt.

"**TELEPORT! PLEASE!"**

A magical circle appeared and went through them, making them vanish. The new leader of the nation, Ieyasu, looked out the window and see everyone leaving.

"Goodbye…Bujin Riders from another world." He said before getting ready to change this world for the better.

* * *

><p>(In Helheim)<p>

Everyone looked around and saw another Crack back to Kawagoe. They saw the stage they were on and saw the other Riders there.

"**It's time for the final stage!" **DJ Sagara announced as the Riders got out their Lockseeds. **"All the Riders are going to face off to see who's deserves to be at the top! Which Kamen Rider is it going to be!? This battle is going to be a hot one! Now which Rider will reign supreme!?"**

Everyone outside had a surprised look.

"What the!? They're continuing this without us!" Suguha exclaimed.

"And while we were gone!?" Asuna exclaimed as well.

"This is ridiculous." Kaito said, it's not a real battle royale without all the Riders.

They all ran to the Crack while Minato was looking at the group from afar but didn't get a good look on Shino. Meanwhile, Ryoma, Sid, and a girl with curly auburn hair appeared. Ryoma gave Minato a red device and Minato took it before examining it.

Minato recognized it before putting it on his waist, making a silver belt come out and wrapping itself around his waist. The four all took out Lockseeds but they have clear casings. Minato's was still a melon, Ryoma had a lemon, Sid had a cherry, and the girl had a peach.

Nearby, Bujin Gaim and Malus were watching as well but they had Genesis Cores along with the Lockseeds that had clear casings as well. Bujin Gaim held a lemon one while Malus had a cherry.

* * *

><p>(In the arena)<p>

The five ran out of the Crack, surprising everyone.

"**Whoa! The missing Gaim, Aura, Baron, and Ryugen make their first appearance after taking off!" **Sagara noted.

Teams Gaim and Baron were surprised and relieved that their teammates were okay as well as Yolko, Akira, and Kotone. Hase and Jonouchi were just plainly surprised.

"**Now, that's a nice surprise! And the audience is white hot after the unscheduled appearance of these other Kamen Riders!" **The DJ noted at the crowd was cheering immensely for their favorite Riders. **"Ok, are you ready? Ride the beat, Riders!"**

Kirito, Asuna, Shino and Kaito ran to the arena with their Drivers on and their Lockseeds out with only one word on their minds…

"Henshin!"

**(End Song)**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I wanted to place an omake but I just feel that I should end it off here along with putting off Gaim for a while to update or publish some other stories that I have in mind. As to why Haruhi is Beast despite the fact she isn't a Gate…to be fair, all the person has to do is make a contract. How she made one will be revealed in my Wizard story. Anyways, be sure to review or message me for any questions, comments, or concerns. And don't be afraid to look at my other stories.<strong>


	14. The Great Rider Gathering

**AN: Alright, I'm back at my KR roots and well, wow, you people sure are demanding when it comes to a few certain fics. And since I'm honorably inclined to give into the demands, so be it. I'll start with one of fan favorites; Gaim. Now, Showtime!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider or Sword Art Online

* * *

><p>Chapter 14: The Great Rider Gathering<p>

It's been a few days since that adventure in the Bujin World and they had to decide on a few things. For one, Shino decided to keep the Blood Orange and Rider Legend Lockseeds locked away somewhere safe until they have an emergency to use them.

But with the Bujin World out of the way, the Gaim Riders and the ones who were willing to help decided to refocus their attention on Yggdrasill especially finding out what role they have with Helheim.

Right now, Kirito was resting in his room with only Yui's probe active, thinking what to do next. He thought about the hazmat guys burning down the vines with Zangetsu overlooking the scene.

"Those guys in the hazmat suit have to know something." Kirito thought out loud.

"_Yes, they do appear to know more since they seemed routine for them." _Yui agreed. _"It's also highly probable that they also know of Yuuya's current location."_

"Agreed, but there's one problem though…" Kirito started as he remembered Zangetsu, his skill, and his and Asuna's encounter with him. "We can't get close to anyone with him around. We need a way to draw him out and that's a challenge." Zangetsu was the strongest and was one of the more experienced Riders. Kirito likes to think of Zangetsu as the Ghost of Heathcliff.

"_We'll think of a way, Papa. Also, you're going to be late with your new part-time job with Asuna." _Yui reminded. Kirito looked at his clock to see that she was right.

"Oh crap!" Kirito cursed before grabbing his stuff, including Yui's probe.

* * *

><p>(At the mall)<p>

"Merry Christmas!"

That's right. It was Christmas time around Kawagoe City and the mall was outfitted to handle the early Christmas shopping, which was a perfect window of opportunity for Kirito and Asuna regarding part-time jobs. They were working at Fashion Palace, handing out brochures outside the store.

Kirito was dressed as Santa Claus while Asuna was Mrs. Claus. It wasn't their first choice but it was better than nothing.

"The Fashion Palace is having its annual Christmas sale. So don't miss out on these deals. Here." Kirito said, giving a brochure to a nearby shopper.

"We have a huge selection of Christmas goods so come in and check them out. Please, look for yourself." Asuna said, giving a brochure herself to a passing shopper.

"Merry-." Before Kirito can finish, he and his girlfriend heard a scream. "What the?"

They followed the scream and went into the parking lot to see a woman being cornered by Elementary Inves.

"Someone help me!" The woman begged.

"Inves!" Asuna recognized.

"Come on!" Kirito said, dropping his stuff before charging. He jumped over and through the cars before kicking an Inves in the face. He started holding the other one while Asuna checked on the lady.

"Go, get to safety!" Asuna instructed. The woman nodded and ran before Asuna joined her boyfriend by kicking the Inves that he was holding away. The two started fighting an Inves each with Kirito kicking and punching while Asuna was dodging before kicking.

In the midst of the fighting, the two took out their Sengoku Drivers and placed them on before taking out their Lockseeds.

"Henshin!"

"**ORANGE!"**

"**RASPBERRY!"**

The Inves got up and charged but Kirito and Asuna dodged and kicked while making their poses before locking them in.

"**LOCK ON!"**

They immediately sliced them.

"**SEIYA!"**

"**COME ON!"**

Asuna jumped back, away from the Inves while Kirito did a backflip with a kick before landing near Asuna. Their fruits landed on their heads, donning them in their suits.

"**ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!"**

"**RASPBERRY ARMS! PIERCING MAGNIFICIENT BEAUTY!"**

The fruits unfolded, revealing Aura and Gaim with their weapons appearing in their hands.

"This is our stage now!" Gaim declared.

* * *

><p><strong>(Play Just Live More by Gaim no Kaze)<strong>

**The scene is zipped open revealing Gaim, Baron, Ryugen, Aura, and Zangetsu back-to-back behind fence with locks attached. They were posing as the camera was focused on Gaim.**

**The plants of Helheim begin to diminish to reveal an object. That object was soon smashed by the Riders' weapons and when they stopped it was revealed to be the title.**

**[Got it, move…wow…]**

**[Don't say no, just live more! Don't say no, just live more!] We see the four Riders in a room of Samurai armors as they posed. Gaim pointed his Musou Saber while the reflection under him was Kirito.**

**[Survival, you gotta move. Gendai wa sanagara Sengoku.] Kirito runs towards the screen but a fence with locks blocks him from doing so. He then sees himself with Orange Lockeed and tries to call out to him. He and the fence crumbles away as the other Kirito walks away.**

**[Dare ga kachi nukeru? Kagi was hirake rarete shimatta. (Don't say no, just live more!)] Team Baron starts dancing with Kaito leading them. We then see Kirito and Kaito glare at each other; each one holding a Lockseed. Kirito had the Orange Lockseed while Kaito had the Banana Lockseed. In their reflection were Kamen Rider Gaim and Kamen Rider Baron, who started to charge at each other. Asuna, with the Raspberry Lockseed, looks at the battle while her reflection was replaced with Kamen Rider Aura.**

**[Doko ni aru? (Don't say no, just live more!)] In the reflection Kirito and Kaito have some kind of hand wrestle while someone picks up the Budou Lockseed. That someone is revealed to be Shino and sees her brother Minato holding the Melon Lockseed. In their reflections were Kamen Rider Ryugen and Zangetsu. Shino tries running to him but a fence get in between them while Zangetsu points his Musou Saber at Ryugen's neck.**

**[Dou tsukau? Kindan no Kajitsu!] We then see the Riders appearing one by one in the room. We then see Gaim in Suika Arms Yoroi Mode but transforms into Gyro Mode as Baron and Aura pass him on their bikes. The scene then shifts to the characters activating their Sengoku Driver, from Zangetsu, Baron, and Gaim in order.**

**[Ima to iu kaze wa.] The orange sphere on Gaim's head unfolds into his armor and soon his Daidaimaru appeared in his hand. He then got into a combat position.**

**[Dare mo tsutaeru tame. Omae no moto ni fuku?] Team Gaim dances while the camera was more focused on Kirito, Asuna, and Suguha. The scene shifts to Kirito saying hi to her while in their reflections were Kaito and the girl in white, who looks like Suguha.**

**[Tsuyukou tsuyoku Blowin' up!] Zangetsu points his Musou Saber at the screen while behind him were pinecone themed Riders. We then see Gaim hack and slash through them and in his reflection Baron was doing the same thing. But the reflection behind showed Aura doing the same.**

**[Ashita ga, Yume ga, mada mienakute mo!] Ryugen shoots down a fence and advance as Team Gaim finishes their dance. They soon disappear to be replaced by Mysterious Girl who points at the viewer.**

**[Soko Genkai? Seiipai! Ikite iru to ieru nara!] Gaim slashes the screen as Team Baron continues their dance. We then see Baron, in Helheim, slashing the Elementary Inves.**

**[Utsumukuna yo (Kao agero) Doko made demo (Mageru koto naku)] We then see the weapons and broken armors of all the Riders with each respective Lockseed next to them.**

**[Shinjita michi o yuke! (JUST LIVE MORE!)] All five riders were back to back, practicing their weapons. We then see Kirito being trapped by a fence with locks and yells as the plants around it grow.**

**[Don't Say No! Just Live More!] Gaim rides on his horse as he rushed to battle.**

* * *

><p>The two Riders charged before Gaim took out his other sword and slashed an Inves with them while Aura stabbed the other one before slashing it.<p>

Gaim slashed his multiple times before combining his two swords into is naginata mode and slashing it while Aura fired energy raspberries at her. She soon sliced her Lockseed.

"**COME ON!"**

"**RASPBERRY SQUASH!"**

Aura prepared her rapier as energy raspberries made the blade glow red. She soon finished her Inves off with one slash, with it exploding in the process. Meanwhile for Gaim he kicked his Inves against a car and took out his Lockseed.

"**LOCK OFF!"**

He quickly placed it in his weapon.

"**LOCK ON!"**

"**1-0-0-0-0!"**

Gaim charged.

"**ORANGE CHARGE!"**

Gaim slashed it multiple times before finishing it off and it fell down with a boom. Gaim took a few breaths before placing his Lockseed back in and Aura caching up with him. The two closed their Lockseeds, reverting back to Kirito and Asuna.

"This is starting to get out of control. Who knows where the stray Inves will attack next." Asuna said.

Kirito nodded. The Inves situation has not gotten better as more people reported damaged buildings and injured people. They tried to help but this is a big city, the Inves can appear anywhere and at any time.

"I know." Kirito acknowledged. "We have to do something about this."

Meanwhile Bujin Gaim watched all of this before noticing Mars approach him.

"Kougane." Bujin Gaim greeted.

Mars, now Kougane, took out his Lockseed, which went from gold and red to silver and pink.

"What happened to that?" Bujin Gaim asked.

"Dark Decade needed some of my power for something. Don't worry, I won't lack for skills though." Kougane assured.

"Good, then let's leave and plan our next move." Bujin Gaim said.

Kougane nodded before the two Dark Riders were gone.

* * *

><p>(Later at Gaim's Garage)<p>

Kirito, Asuna, Shino, and the other Riders that answered their request for help were discussing their next move regarding the Inves situation.

"Yes, if we can talk to those hazmat-suited people in the forest, we can get a lot more answers quickly." Shino agreed.

"Our only problem would be Zangetsu though." Kirito recounted. "Asuna and I were barely able to hold our own against him."

"Zangetsu…" Shino remembered seeing him for the first time but seeing his Driver in a suitcase that her brother carried.

"I doubt we can buy you guys much time, even if we all pitched in." Akira said.

"_He does have a point, Zangetsu seems to be a master of combat." _Yui observed.

"Wait, that gives me an idea!" Shino said. "We could draw out Zangetsu and give a few of us an opening to use." She suggested. Basically, they were a distraction to lead Zangetsu away from those hazmat-suited people. It does sounds like a good idea but it would mean putting Shino and a few of the others at risk.

"I don't know if that's a good idea, Shino." Asuna said with a worried look. "We can't let you guys handle him by yourselves."

"What about the other Kamen Riders?" Yolko suggested.

"Like Kaito and Hase? Please, there's no way they would help us." Kotone scoffed, knowing their selfish attitudes.

Then a light bulb went off in Shino's head.

"That's alright, they can still help us without 'helping' us." Shino smiled, confusing everyone.

"Huh?"

"We're back!" Suguha announced as she and the others brought in Christmas decorations. "You guys wanna help?"

"Sorry, but we have to go." Kirito said before they all left, leaving the rest of Team Gaim confused.

* * *

><p>(At Team Baron's base)<p>

Katio was reading the mail and found one message from an old friend of his, Alice Schuberg. He was about to read it but he heard the doorbell ringing. He sighed and placed the letter in his coat pocket.

"I'll get it." Kaito announced before answering the door to see Kirito and the others. "What do you people want?"

They soon used their plan to attract Kaito to helping, which was…

"A type of new game?"

"The rules are as simple as one, two, three." Shino started. "Each team sends their Kamen Rider into the Lockseed forest, and whoever collects the most Locks win. That's it." She explained and it seemed very simple.

"All Kamen Riders hunting Lockseeds? But your team and Phantom Shade has 2 Riders, that puts all of us at an unfair advantage." Kaito stated.

"Kaito, you know I like to play fair." Asuna said. "We already took care of that."

"I will be going to represent Team Gaim." Shino volunteered.

"And I will be going in to represent Team Phantom Shade." Akira volunteered. Kaito looked at them with a suspicious look.

"I don't know what game you're playing at but your game does sound interesting…" Kaito remarked. "Very well, play your game."

* * *

><p>(In the shopping district)<p>

"Merry Christmas!" Both Jonouchi and Hase remarked as they were dressed up as reindeers, holding signs.

"These prices only come once a year! Catch them while you can!" Jonouchi said unenthusiastically due to the loss of his dignity.

Just then a child came and ran up to them.

"Hey Mommy, look at the weird reindeers!" He pointed, further humiliating them.

"Kei, it's rude to point!" The woman said but stared at the reindeers for a moment before dragging herself and the kid away.

"This is gonna be the worst Christmas ever…of all time. We've gotta raise our ranking somehow." Hase said, not wanting to be the butt end of the Riders with Jonouchi.

"Sorry, Hassy, but I don't think we're in a position to do that right now." Jonouichi replied, realizing the situation like his partner.

"Our teamwork is still horrible even with the online work!" Hase complained.

"Maybe Santa will come and put some rare Lockseeds in our stockings." Jonouchi hoped, thinking only a miracle can save either team's dignity.

"I wouldn't stay up waiting for them." Hase said before his phone rang. Hase checked and saw that the Caller ID was Kazuto Kirigaya (Kirito). He showed it to Jonouchi, who nodded, telling him to answer it. After a while of having trouble answering the call, Hase placed the phone on his ear. "Hase, here. What is it?"

"…"

"What? A new game?" Hase inquired.

"…" What Kirito said, made Hase's eyes widened.

"A forest filled with Lockseeds!?"

"Really!?" Jonouchi asked, checking to see if he heard right.

* * *

><p>(Later at Dicey Café)<p>

"So the gang's all here." Sid remarked. In front of him, were all the known Kamen Riders, minus Bravo. "So what do you guys want?"

"We're planning on holding a new game, but we need a couple of Lock Vehicles to do so." Kirito explained.

"Is that so? What is it, like a race or something?" Sid asked, wondering why they need Lock Vehicles from him and for free too.

"Don't play dumb, Sid. You know as well as we do that those vehicles can take us into the forest." Asuna said.

Sid smiled as he ate a cookie.

"Even so…Lock Vehicles are a rare thing. I can't just hand them our willy nilly." Sid explained, trying to save merchandise.

All the Riders seemed disappointed but Shino sat in front of Sid.

"Look Sid, the point of this game is to collect as much Lockseeds from that forest. You can have all the ones that we find so if you give us the Lock Vehicles now, it would be paying us in advance."

Sid began thinking about before he smiled, making a decision.

"Alright, it's a done deal." He answered, with most of the Riders smiling or nodding at his decision. Kirito fist bumped with Shino as thanks. "But, I can't get you your Lock Vehicles right away. I need some time. How about…around Christmas?"

Asuna smiled.

"That's okay. We'll take what we can get." She answered, earning Sid's nod of acknowledgement.

* * *

><p>(At Gaim's garage)<p>

"We're already at the top! Why are we putting on this special game, and give others the chance to catch up?" Suguha asked the three Gaim Riders. "You guys should've asked the whole team about this before doing things like this!" She scolded.

It didn't make much sense. The team is already number one on the leaderboards so they should be working on defending their title, not put it in jeopardy. But there was a lot at stake here, especially regarding the mystery of Yuuya's fate.

"Wait, so does that mean you guys won't be able to come to the Christmas Party?" Ayano asked. Everyone stopped putting up Christmas decorations to glare at the three.

"Look, we don't like doing stuff behind your backs as much as you do but this is something that we have to do." Asuna explained.

"_Correct, we have to find out the cause of these rips because the situation is starting to become worse." _Yui analyzed. She did have a point, the Cracks are becoming more frequent, allowing Inves to flood into the world and hurt anything in its path.

"Plus we still need to find clues about Yuuya in there." Kirito pointed out. Yuuya has been gone for a long time, something bad must've happened to him.

"Oh, right…" Everyone nodded, understanding the need to do this.

"And the three of you will be safe?" Suguha asked, obviously concerned about her brother and friends.

"Don't worry, we're just going to check out the forest. We'll be back in time for the Christmas Party." Kirito assured.

"Okay…now then, let's get back to putting up the decorations!" Suguha decided, everyone cheered in agreement. "You better pull your own weights, Onii-chan, Asuna, Shino!"

"Right!" Asuna said, putting up the reefs on the door and windows.

"You got it!" Shino answered, helping with the tree.

"Yosh!" Kirito said, plugging in the lights.

* * *

><p>(At Yggdrasill HQ)<p>

In the meeting room, Sid was alone while talking to Ryoma who was on the monitor.

"_Sid, are you trying to interfere with Minato?" _Ryoma asked, knowing what Sid is planning to do.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Sid denied.

"_Don't play dumb, Sid. I know about the Lock Vehicles." _Ryoma stated. _"If outsiders are given the privilege of passing in and out of Helheim, they could compromise the secrecy of the survey team." _They were working on Helheim in secret, for a reason. A reason that should be best kept a secret.

"True, but…I don't like the way Minato is calling the shots here." Sid stated, expressing his dislike for his boss. "If we let him get into trouble to teach him to start listening to people, wouldn't that be better for the project?"

Ryoma nodded. Sid has a point, Minato has been a bit pushy lately with Helheim and the Dark Riders while ignoring some advice made by his comrades. If this game can teach Minato about listening to others, so be it.

"A weaselly point, but admittedly, a logical one." Ryoma said, agreeing with Sid.

"That's right, after all, we still have no idea who the Forest of Helheim will choose, after all." Sid nodded.

* * *

><p>(At Team Baron's)<p>

Kaito was just playing with his cards before Zack approached them.

"Someone's here to see you." Zack reported, slightly surprising Kaito.

"Who?" Kaito inquired, he was not expecting anyone today.

"She said you know her." Zack explained before gesturing the others to bring her in.

A female was soon brought before Kaito's eyes and they slightly widened at the recognition.

"It's you…" Kaito said.

"It's been a while, Kai." The female said.

"I haven't been called that in years, Ali." Kaito said. The girl had light skin, blue eyes, and blonde hair. Her name was Alice Schuberg.

"I haven't been called Ali in a few years either. It's good to see you again." Alice said.

"Leave us." Kaito ordered and everyone was gone, leaving only Kaito and Alice in the room. "I assume that you're not just here to say hi to a childhood friend, correct?"

"You can say that." Alice answered. "I'm here to join Team Baron."

"Is that so?"

"I just moved back to Kawagoe and wanted to get into this Beat Rider game going plus I heard your team was in a bit of a pinch so…" Alice started.

"Are you joining me out of pity?" Kaito asked, making sure his friend hasn't gone soft over the years.

"No, I have my own reasons for joining." Alice explained.

"Which are?"

"You'll learn soon enough." Alice answered, wanting to take things one step at a time.

"So what do you have to offer to Team Baron?" Kaito asked, now conducting an interview.

"This…" Alice pulled something from her hoodie and Kaito's eyes widened at the object.

"Those are…I see." Kaito said before an idea popped in his head. "In that case, I need a favor done from you. It's regarding Team Gaim."

Alice smiled.

"I'm all ears, Kai." She said.

* * *

><p>(At Team Gaim's Garage)<p>

"And…there! Finished!" Kirito proudly announced. It was night time and he, Asuna, and Shino stayed behind to finish the decorations. But for Shino, she was drawing on the board for their plan regarding the Christmas Game. Soon Akiro, Kotone, and Yolko came in.

"We're here!" Kotone said before looking around. "Wow, you guys really brighten up the place!"

"Thanks, took us a real while but I think we got the Christmas Spirit for the place." Asuna agreed, admiring her team's handiwork.

"Agreed, but we are here for things other than the festivities, correct?" Akira reminded.

"Yup, I'm all done." Shino said as she allowed everyone to get a good look on the board. On it was a diagram of the board with stickers of the team's logos. She started moving them around. "Alright, once we're all in, we'll start collecting the Lockseeds."

"Right, and that makes us completely visible, correct?" Akira asked.

Kirito nodded.

"So where would the team's base be?" Yolko asked, wanting to know the other team's objective.

"Right here." Shino circled the center of the diagram.

"It's a simple distraction tactic. While you guys cause noise and draw out Zangetsu, the others including me, Kirito, and Kotone will find a way into the base and get as much intel as we can." Asuna summarized.

"Basically." Shino confirmed.

"Alright, I just…hope you guys don't get hurt too badly." Kirito said, expressing obvious concern for the distraction team.

"_Even with the other Riders, you guys are putting yourselves at risk for Mama, Papa, and Kotone." _Yui expressed her concern. She did have a point. Despite there being one Rider only, this was the most experienced one out of them all. He was dangerous and despite their VR experience, they still might be outmatched.

"Don't worry, Yui! There'll be a few other Riders than us. We can handle this." Akira assured, reminding them of the numbers they have against Zangetsu. But are numbers more than enough against the Ghost of Heathcliff.

"You better be right, Akira." Kirito mused. "Zangetsu is not like any of us. Not only is he trained but it looks like he knows every trick the Sengoku Driver has to offer." He explained. He did have a point, Zangetsu was the oldest Rider among the others and the speed and fury he used in his attacks was deadly.

"Is that so?" Shino wondered. Where has her brother learned these skills? What has he done over the years while he was away? How did he become Zangetsu? And, most importantly, why is he doing this?

"What was that, Shino?" Kirito asked.

"Um, nothing." Shino denied, she didn't want to say that Zangetsu is her brother but she needed something to confirm it. She was mentally hoping that Zangetsu wasn't her brother but…she really doubted that. "Anyways, we'll be careful. We faced stuff as worse as this." Shino assured, putting on full confidence for this plan.

"Right!" Kirito and the others smiled, filled with Shino's confidence.

* * *

><p>(Later at the Asada Mansion)<p>

Shino, in her school uniform, looked at the door to her brother's room. She was about to knock on the door and but she stopped herself when her hand was about to make contact with the door. What would she say? That she thinks her brother is working with an evil organization and that she knows he's Zangetsu.

Shino shook her head and was about to leave but the door opened, revealing Minato.

"Nii-san!" Shino recognized.

"Shino, is there a reason why you came to my room so late at night?" Minato asked, curious of Shino's recent actions.

"Um, I was just…uh…" Shino started, not having to come up with an alibi but she couldn't. Minato placed his hand on her forehead. "Nii-san, what are you doing?"

"You don't have a cold, do you?" Minato asked, obviously concerned about this small visit.

"No, it's nothing like that." Shino assured, putting Minato slightly at ease.

"Then wha-?"

They then heard Shino's stomach grumble. She forgot to eat dinner but Minato smiled.

"I see, you want me to eat dinner with you, right?" He said, it has been a while since the two siblings and to Minato, Shino must've thought dinner was the perfect way for the siblings to bond.

"Uh yeah, that's right. You caught me, Nii-san." Shino smiled, going along with his assumption.

"Alright, lucky for you, I haven't eaten for tonight as well. Do you want to eat here or out? I think a few of the restaurants are still open around this time. If so, I know this great Italian place." He said. Shino just smiled but she also looked troubled. How can a caring and nice brother such as him be Zangetsu, the Ghost of Heathcliff?

"I'm okay with anything…as long as I get to eat with you, Nii-san." Shino answered solemnly.

Minato smiled and ruffled her hair.

"Alright then, we'll eat here. I know a few good recipes from work." He said before leaving for the kitchen.

Shino smiled as she watched him go downstairs but she pulled out her Budou Lockseed from her pocket and clenched it.

"Please don't be true, Nii-san…" She sadly muttered before putting her Lock away and going downstairs to join her older brother for dinner.

* * *

><p>(In the morning)<p>

Minato was dressed and was carrying the briefcase that held his Sengoku Driver and Melon Lockseed. He was walking down the stairs to leave for work but…

"Nii-san!" A familiar voice called out.

Minato looked to see Shino.

"What is it, Shino?" Minato asked with his full attention focused on his sister.

"Well, umm….I've been hearing that people have been attacked by monsters in town." Shino started. "Please stay safe?"

"Monsters?"

Shino nodded.

"Yeah, they look like the Inves that the Beat Riders use, but they're really violent and don't seem to be under anyone's control." Shino explained.

"I see…" Minato nodded. He knew that there would be Cracks opening up multiple times around Kawagoe but it didn't make him feel better of that knowledge especially with dangerous Inves pouring right out of them. He became a Rider to protect his sister and the people but she didn't need to know that he was risking his life. "I'll be careful." Minato assured but Shino didn't seem convinced.

"Actually, Nii-san, would you know anything about them?" Shino asked.

"No, I don't. Why do you ask?" Minato asked, hoping that Shino wasn't suspicious of him.

"Well, Yggdrasill has control over this city for a long time now. And especially with you in head of their R&D Department, I thought you would look into them." Shino explained. She does have a point, Yggdrasill has been involved in most of Kawagoe's affairs for a long time now so if the company was involved with the Inves matter, it wouldn't be that much of a surprise.

"Yggdrasill is merely helping this city become an ideal place of health and prosperity. We don't have 'control' over anything." Minato clarified, explaining Yggdrasill's purpose for Kawagoe City.

"I see…okay, then. Sorry for the weird questions, Nii-san." Shino apologized while Minato nodded, accepting her apology. He then made his way towards the door. "Love you." Shino said.

"Love you too." Minato said before he was gone from the house.

'_Could Zangetsu really be…?' _Shino wondered as she watched the door. She shook her head and just got to her room to change for the upcoming Christmas Game.

* * *

><p>(Later at the docks)<p>

Soon all the Riders, that were participating in the game, were gathered in a circle and were eager to start the game while Kirito, Asuna, and Kotone were watching.

"Come on, guys…" Kirito quietly muttered.

"Relax Kirito, Akira and the others will get their jobs done." Kotone assured, having faith in her boyfriend and friends.

"I agree with Kotone, Kirito. We all know the plan and those three know their parts. All that matters is that we do ours." Asuna assured.

"I know…" Kirito said.

"I see everyone is here." Shino started looking at all the Riders who were participating. She then pulled out her Sengoku Driver. "So now, is everyone ready?"

But before anyone can answer that…

"Attends! A moment, if I may-may-may!" A familiar French-accented voice said. Everyone turned and saw Oren.

"Him again!?" Kirito said, he and Oren didn't get along much so the sight of him slightly irritated Kirito.

"That Charmant guy…" Kotone muttered, hoping that he wouldn't ruin the plan.

Oren jumped down from the roof of the truck that he was on while doing some mid-air flips and landing stylishly in front of the Riders.

"May I ask exactly why you chose not to invite _moi _to this fun little even you're having?" Oren asked as he approached Shino, Akira, and Yolko.

"How did you even know?" Akira asked, nobody outside the Riders should've known about the game. How did Oren know?

Oren said nothing but took his phone out and showed it to the other Riders. They see the latest broadcast of DJ Sagara on his Beat Riders Hotline.

"**Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeeaahh!" **DJ Sagara cheered as he started pulling out the participating Riders' profiles. **"Word on the street is that the Kamen Riders are starting up a new game of their own! And the rules are shrouded in secrecy! What team do you think is gonna win this secretive special game!?"**

Oren then placed his phone away, seeing that they have the explanation that they needed.

"Where does Sagara get this info?" Yolko wondered.

"Even if you're a Rider, you don't have a Lock Vehicle…" Shino started.

"Non, non, non! Worry not!" Oren said as he pulled out a Sakura Hurricane Lock, much to everyone's surprise. "Obtaining this little trinket right here was hardly difficult for one such as I." Oren explained. They don't know how Oren managed to convince Sid to hand him a Lock Vehicle, but given the 'signals' that he gives out, it's probably best that they don't know.

"Well, um…" Shino started, unsure of how to answer. Oren is a Kamen Rider and he does have a Lock Vehicle to travel to Helheim with, making him legible for the Christmas Game.

Shino looked back at the rest of the Riders to see if they have any complaints about this but there were none. She soon saw Kirito, Asuna, and Kotone. They all gestured her to let him play. Shino nodded, seeing how Oren playing can be a big advantage since he was a former infantryman. They needed all the skill that they can get.

"Okay, I guess you can play…" Shino said, finally making her mind up.

"_C'est bon!" _Oren cheered, while some of the Riders groaned at his participation but they don't have any real complaints especially since this isn't a fighting game.

Unknown to them, Bujin Gaim and Kougane were watching from their own spot.

"I don't see why I can't attack them already. They know of my existence." Bujin Gaim argued. Ever since the death of AR Bujin Gaim, the original wanted to kill those people know since they know of him.

"In due time, for now, we must let history run its course." Kougane argued. He wanted revenge as much as Bujin Gaim did but unlike him, Kougane can be patient when it comes to attacking. It's like Bujin Gaim as a dog with Kougane being his leash. "Besides, we have been busy as well, remember?"

Bujin Gaim stared at his partner but he did have a point. The Dark Riders have been preparing their forces, seeking new recruits, and finding objects of immense power. But sometimes those things can only be brought with the exchange of power, which is why Kougane's Golden Lockseed reverted to the Darkness Lockseed. Usually, this would bother him immensely but given the full view of a particular situation, he can only comply.

Bujin Gaim did understand the full extent of their situation but they all look vulnerable and unsuspecting. He can even feel the rage of his host directed at Kaito. If it wasn't for Kougane holding him back, he would've made his move a long time ago.

"If it means anything, we could still have fun." Kougane said before tossing Bujin Gaim some jail-broken Lockseeds. "Let's have a little bit of mischief."

Bujin Gaim caught them but he stared at Kougane, wanting this leash off and unleash the beast on those Riders.

"In due time, I assure you." Kougane said, eager for revenge himself as well.

"We better make our time known very soon." Bujin Gaim warned as he caught the Locks, he was not a man of patience and has a major thirst for bloodlust and revenge.

"In due time, now then…" Kougane and Bujin Gaim looked at their Lockseeds and unlocked, opening Cracks from Helheim and allowing the Inves from within to wander into Earth.

Meanwhile, Oren picked up a nearby rod.

"So what exactly does this game entail?" Oren asked as he pointed the rod at the Riders as if it was a weapon. All the Riders were on their guard. "Do I just have to beat those darlings heading our way?" Oren asked before throwing the rod, passing through the Riders, and hitting an Inves but behind was a small army of more Inves that came from the Dark Riders' Cracks.

"Inves!" Shino recognized.

"Where the hell did they come from!?" Akira wondered.

"When did they get here!?" Asuna wondered as well. Meanwhile the Dark Riders left through their Cracks but not before Bujin Gaim gained one last look at them before leaving.

The rest of the Inves noticed the playing Riders and charged. Oren got his Driver, placed it on, and got his Lockseed out.

"Henshin!"

"**DURIAN!"**

He quickly placed it in and locked it in place, summoning the metallic fruit.

"**LOCK ON!"**

He then sliced it, making the fruit land on his head and placing him in his bodysuit.

"**DURIAN ARMS! MISTER DANGEROUS!"**

The fruit unfolded into armor, revealing Bravo's helmet and giving him his swords.

"Yosh!" Bravo said before charging and slashing a few of the Inves while dodging their attacks.

Shino pushed an Inves away before smacking it with her Driver. Kaito dodged a few of the Inves's attacks before kicking one away. Akira jumped off a crate and landed with a punch to an Inves's face. He landed on the ground, only for Yolko to jump over him and kicked a charging Inves in the face. Jonouchi and Hase were trying to hold their own with a mixture of punches and kicks despite their lack in combat and teamwork. Soon Hase got an Inves in an armlock.

"Now, Jonouchi!" Hase prompted.

Jonouchi charged and tried beating on the trapped Inves's chest. The whole scene now looked like a melee frenzy. Kaito soon started committing a series of flips and kicks, pushing Inves against the floor or junk nearby. He noticed Alice on a nearby roof and Alice nodded before leaving.

Kaito then placed focus back on the Inves while Shino was about to place her Driver on, only to get it smacked out of her hand by an Inves. She dodged that Inves's next attack with a flip before doing another just to get away from another. She then landed near Kaito.

"Is this part of the game?" Kaito asked.

"No, definitely not." Shino answered, who was truly unprepared for this.

"I see, in that case…" Kaito went into his coat, took out his Driver, and placed it on. He then took out his Lockseed.

"Henshin!"

"**BANANA!"**

The Crack opened above him, revealing the giant metallic banana. Shino watched as Kaito twirled the Lockseed in his hand and placed it in his Driver before locking it in place.

"**LOCK ON!"**

He then sliced it.

"**COME ON!"**

The fruit landed on his head, putting him in his bodysuit.

"**BANANA ARMS! KNIGHT OF SPEAR!"**

The banana unfolded into armor, revealing Baron and giving him his lance. Baron dismissed his lance before taking out his Rose Attacker and unlocked it, putting it in its vehicle form.

He got on it while Shino dodged another Inves attack, scooping up her Driver at the same time. She then looked at Baron.

"So you're just going to leave!? Just like that!?" Shino asked and Baron looked back at her.

"You said the game has already begun. So the game is underway." Baron explained, wanting to use the Inves attack as an advantage by using it to give him a head start.

Baron drove his Rose Twister and twirled as the bike opened a Crack to Helheim and went in. Shino groaned in frustration as she dodged another attack. She quickly placed her Driver on and took out her Lockseed.

"Henshin!"

"**BUDOU!"**

Shino did her pose as the Crack opened above her with her giant metal fruit. She placed the Lockseed into her Driver and locked it.

"**LOCK ON!"**

She immediately sliced it.

"**HAI!"**

The fruit landed on her head, turning her into Ryugen.

"**BUDOU ARMS! RYU HOU! HA! HA! HA!" **

The fruit unfolded, revealing Ryugen's helmet and placing the Budou Ryuhou in her hand. Ryugen then focused on the Invea by dodging a few of their attacks and firing her gun at a couple of them.

As she was fighting and shooting, Bravo was driving on his Sakura Hurricane and stopped close to her.

"Farewell, fair _cépage_." Bravo said before driving off laughing, wanting to take advantage of this head start like Baron is.

"Hey, wait!" Ryugen said before being ganged up on by multiple Inves.

Akira just threw an Inves into trash while Yolko just kicked one away, the two teens see Ryugen in trouble.

"Come on, Shino needs our help." Yolko said before putting on her Driver.

"Don't need to tell me twice." Akira said doing the same thing. They took out their Lockseeds.

"Henshin!"

"**KUROI!"**

"**BLUEBERRY!"**

The two did their individual poses before they placed their Lockseeds in their Drivers before locking them in, summoning more Cracks holding their giant metal fruits.

"**LOCK ON!"**

They immediately sliced their locks.

"**HAI!"**

Their fruits landed on their head, putting them in their bodysuits.

"**KUROI ARMS! MISTER SHINIGAMI!"**

"**BLUEBERRY ARMS! JIANTOU STRIKE!"**

Their fruits unfolded, revealing Reaper and Shejian's helmets while their weapons appeared. The two Riders ran to Ryugen and attacked the Inves that were on Ryugen. Reaper used his scythe to slash one in half while Shejian shot an arrow into an Inves's head, making it fall limp on the ground.

Reaper and Shejian ran to Ryugen before offering their hands.

"Need some help?" Reaper asked.

"You have no idea." Ryugen said before accepting and getting up.

Meanwhile, Hase and Jonouchi were surrounded by Inves.

"Now, Jonouchi!" Hase picked Jonouchi before spinning him around, with Jonouchi kicking most of the Inves that were surrounding them. Next, the two partners then kicked two Inves separately before kicking the last one together. Hase smiled. "Kamen Rider Kurokage is in the house! I'll win this game and claim my place at the top of the rankings." Hase then placed his Sengoku Driver on.

Jonouchi looked at Hase surprised before smiling.

"Wow Hassy, you sure are fired up. I better step up my A-game too." Jonouchi remarked as he placed his own Driver on. The two took out their Lockseeds.

"Henshin!"

"**DONGURI!"**

"**MATSUBOKKURI!"**

The two placed the Lockseeds in place and locked them as the two Cracks appeared above them with their nuts.

"**LOCK ON!"**

They immediately sliced their Lockseeds.

"**COME ON!"**

"**SEIYA!"**

The metallic nuts landed on their shoulders, putting them in their suits.

"**DONGURI ARMS! NEVER GIVE UP!"**

"**MASTUBOKKURI ARMS! ICHIGEKI IN THE SHADOWS!"**

The metallic nuts soon unfolded, revealing the helmets of the Nut Riders and they received their weapons. Kurokage slashed a few of the Inves with his spear while Gridon bonked and smashed a few of the other Inves with his hammer. As they were fighting, Gridon noticed Ryugen, Reaper, and Shejian fighting, he ran towards them and hid underneath some foliage after tripping.

Kurokage noticed this after kicking an Inves away.

"Hey!" Kurokage said as he ran to his partner. Gridon pulled out a Himawari Lockseed while Kurokage grabbed him by the shoulder, scaring him a bit. "Yo, Gridon! Gimme a hand here!" Kurokage requested, seeing that he can't take all of those Inves by himself especially when his Lockseed is the weakest in terms of power. "What are you doing anyways?"

"Just giving a few others their Christmas present." Gridon explained.

"What?"

Gridon got out of cover and looked at an Elementary Inves that was near the three other Riders.

"Hey, Inves!" Gridon called pointing at the Lockseed in his hand. "I've got a juicy Lockseed with your name on it!" He threw it at the Inves. It and the three Riders noticed.

"No!" They said, trying to get it before the Inves does but they were stopped by its comrades. The Inves looked down, picked it up, and swallowed it whole. Its body started glowing blue as it moaned. Ryugen tried shooting to prevent its evolution but it was useless. It soon evolved into a Kamikiri Inves.

Kurokage walked up to Gridon.

"Dang, you're a smart one, Gridon!" Kurokage remarked, seeing the advantage this provides. While a couple of the other Riders had a head start, Gridon decided to slow the others down by giving them an Evolved Inves to fight.

"I know, right?" Gridon replied, quite pleased with his thinking.

Kirito cringed at Gridon's dirty tactics while the two girls were worried for their friends.

"What the hell are you two doing!?" Ryugen asked before the Kamikiri Inves charged at the three. They dodged a few hits while trying to land their own on the creature.

"If you didn't like it, you guys should've made that a rule!" Gridon said, using a 'loophole' that he found.

"What he said." Kurokage said as he took out a Sakura Hurricane Lock while Gridon took out a Rose Attacker Lock. The two unlocked their Lockvehicles.

* * *

><p>(At Yggdrasill HQ)<p>

"What!? Kamen Riders appearing in Helheim!?" Minato said, asking if he heard right.

"I'm afraid so, sir. And more keep appearing." The man reported.

To Minato, this was strange. How could the Kamen Riders be entering Helheim willy-nilly just like this? There were no rampant Cracks near the vicinity for them to wander into so the only other way in is the Lock Vehicles that they would have to get from…

"Sid…" Minato realized, seeing who lent them the Lock Vehicles. "That idiot. What is he planning?"

"What should we do, Overseer?" The man asked.

Minato said nothing before leaving the room.

* * *

><p>(With the remaining Riders)<p>

Ryugen and Yolko were shooting the Kamikiri Inves while Reaper was hacking and slashing the Elementary ones.

For the shooters, their shots were not affecting the Evolved Inves as it was walked up to them. It soon stopped in front of them, disarmed them, and punched the two before bashing them against each other and throwing them into some junk.

"Shino! Yolko!" Kirito and the others quietly cried out before watching the Nut Riders drive away on their Lock Vehicles into Helheim.

"Fine then!" Ryugen said as she pulled out her other Lock.

"**KIWI!"**

"Don't leave me out of this!" Shejian said before getting her new Lock out.

"**PEPPER!"**

The two replaced their default ones with the new ones and locked them.

"**LOCK ON!"**

They immediately sliced them, dismissing their default armor and weapons. Two new Cracks appeared with Ryugen getting her kiwi above her while Shejian got a metallic red chili pepper.

"**HAI!"**

The two fruits landed on their heads and unfolded.

"**KIWI ARMS! GEKI RIN! SEI-YA HA!"**

"**PEPPER ARMS! RE PAI STYLE!"**

Ryugen's kiwi unfolded and in her hands were her chakrams.

For Shejian, the fruit landed sideways on her, similar to Baron's. When it unfolded, the sides turned downwards and into back before opening up into two with those sides being placed on the shoulders. The chest soon unfolded, revealing Shejian with red eyes and black dots. She received a western-style helmet since her armor looked like a duster. And in her hands were two pepper-themed revolvers, the Pepper Magnums.

The Kamikiri Inves charged its whips before lashing out at them but Ryugen blocked them with both of her Kiwi Gekirin while Shejian fired both pistols at the Inves, weakening it and its armor. Soon the Nut Riders drove past them.

"Coming through! Seeya!" Kurokage said.

"Bye-bye!" Gridon said before the two Nut Riders left for Helheim, giving the others the open window to help their friends.

"Let's go!" Kirito said. The girls nodded as they stood up and ran to the scene.

"We're coming guys!" Kotone said as they placed their Drivers on and took out their Lockseeds.

"Henshin!"

"**ORANGE!"**

"**RASPBERRY!"**

"**TANGERINE!"**

The three did their poses as their giant fruits appeared before placing their Lockseeds in their Drivers and locking them in.

"**LOCK ON!"**

They sliced them.

"**SEIYA!"**

"**COME ON!"**

The fruits landed on their heads, putting them in their suits.

"**ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!"**

"**RASPBERRY ARMS! PIERCING MAGNIFICIENT BEAUTY!"**

"**TANGERINE ARMS! MELEE TSUNE!"**

Their fruits unfolded, revealing Gaim, Aura, and Kyofu.

"This is our stage now!" Gaim declared as he and the other charged to provide support. Gaim and Aura were helping Ryugen and Shejian deal with the Kamikiri Inves while Kyofu was providing support for Reaper with the other Inves.

Gaim, Aura, and Ryugen were slashing the Kamikiri Inves while Shejian continued shooting it. It soon flew away before crashing on the ground.

"Kirito!" Ryugen looked at Gaim.

"You three need to go and catch up with the others." Gaim said, wanting them to throw off suspicion and to make sure the plan is still ongoing.

"But Kirito-!" Ryugen started, obviously concerned for her friends.

"Go!" Gaim said.

"We got this!" Aura assured.

"But-!" Reaper tried to argue.

"There's no time to argue! You guys have to go now! Don't worry…" Kyofu said in an assuring tone of voice. Those three have to get to Helheim and make sure Zangetsu takes the bait.

"Hai…" Ryugen gave in.

"Alright." Shejian said.

"Just don't get hurt." Reaper sighed.

Ryugen and Shejian got their default locks and replaced the new ones with them.

"**LOCK ON!"**

"**HAI!"**

"**BUDOU ARMS! RYU HOU! HA! HA! HA!"**

"**BLUEBERRY ARMS! JIANTOU STRIKE!"**

Ryugen took out her Rose Attacker, Shejian took out a Sakura Hurricane, and Reaper pulled out a Lotus Twister. They unlocked them, allowing them to transform into bikes, before getting on but Ryugen took out her Suika Lockseed and looked at Gaim.

"Kirito, you might want to use this!" Ryugen said before tossing him the Lockseed.

"Okay, thanks!" Gaim said as he caught it. Then the three drove off before opening Cracks into Helheim and going into them. Gaim looked at the Kamikiri Inves. "You guys take care of the others, I'll take this guy."

Aura and Kyofu nodded before placing their attention on the Elementary Inves. Gaim looked at the Kamikiri Inves.

"Looks like you have to deal with this!" He unlocked the Lockseed.

"**SUIKA!"**

He immediately replaced his lock and sliced it.

"**LOCK ON!"**

"**SEIYA!"**

The giant watermelon appeared and landed behind Gaim before his Orange Arms disappeared. Gaim jumped into the watermelon before transforming into a mech.

"**SUIKA ARMS! ODAMA BIG BANG!"**

Gaim then started to defelct the Kamikiri Inves's whips while Aura stabbed an Elementary Inves and Kyofu slashed another before focusing on her next target.

She kneed on in the head before slashing it repetitively, making it fly away on the last hit. Aura soon sliced her Lockseed three times.

"**COME ON!"**

"**RASPBERRY SPARKING!"**

Aura's armor folded into its raspberries form and fired multiple energy raspberries, destroying most of the Elementary Inves around her. Kyofu sliced her Lockseed twice to handle the remainders.

"**SEIYA!"**

"**TANGERINE AU LAIT!"**

Kyofu disappeared before light orange slices quickly appeared on each Inves. When Kyofu was visible again, they all fell down and exploded.

Gaim was still dealing with the Kamikiri Inves. He was deflecting its whips with his naginata and soon punched the creature back.

"Here I go!"

Gaim summoned an energy watermelon sphere and punching it towards the Inves, trapping it. Gaim charged and slashed the sphere, destroying it and the Inves a huge explosion.

Gaim looked at the other two Riders.

"Come on, we have to go!"

Aura and Kyofu nodded as they pulled out a Lotus Twister and Rose Attacker. Gaim ejected out of the mech into his Orange Arms and Sakura Hurricane. The three drove before entering Helheim.

Meanwhile, unknown to them, Alice saw the whole thing.

"Looks like our reunion will be an interesting, Kazuto." Alice said as she held a red apple Lockseed with the code 'LS-TABOO".

* * *

><p>(At Yggdrasill HQ)<p>

Minato was in the elevator, wearing his Sengoku Driver. He was getting ready to deal with these intruders himself. He soon arrived at his floor and when the door opened, he sees countless workers and technicians working but in front of him was a giant tree with a Crack in the middle. There were machines that were stabilizing it.

"Overseer." They recognized.

Minato walked up to the Crack and pulled out his Lockseed.

"Henshin."

"**MELON!"**

He tossed his Lockseed up in the air, summoning his own Crack and fruit. He caught it and placed it in his Driver and locked it in place.

"**LOCK ON!"**

"**SEIYA!"**

The melon landed, putting him in his suit.

"**MELON ARMS! TENKA GOMEN!"**

The fruit unfolded, revealing Zangetsu and giving him his shield. He was prepared to go in and fighting anyone, even his little sister if he did not know it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: As an extra Christmas present, I've decided to let you guys to take a sneak peek at my newest project. Enjoy!<strong>

* * *

><p>(Sneak Peek: Gundam Build Fighters: Rise)<p>

"I can't let these thugs get away with this, Iori." Kirito said, defiant of the thugs in the shop.

"There'll be no violence in this store, though. You want to fight, take it into the Gunpla arena." Sei interjected.

"Oh is that fair? Three against one?" One of the thugs said, looking at Kirito.

"Three against two." Kirito looked and saw Shino who just entered the shop.

"Shino?"

"A friend of mine said this would be a good place for parts." Shino explained. "I didn't know you play Gunpla, Kirito."

"Actually, I just knew about it. It was interesting, so I decided to give it a try." He shrugged.

"What? You're just a beginner?" The thug questioned incredulously.

"I'm more than enough for you though." Kirito said.

"Not to mention, you're facing me too." Shino added.

Sei approached Kirito.

"This could be a good opportunity to use the model the both of us build." Sei said.

"It would be. I won't let you down."

"Wait, you built a model with Sei Iori?" Shino asked, aware of Sei's building skills.

"Like I said, I need someone to show me the ropes." Kirito explained.

Sei then got out a Gunpla. it had the body of, pack, and shoulderguards of Strike Noir but shoulder guards had beam boomerangs and the beam blades were replaced by "Excalibur" Anti-ship Laser Swords. The arms, legs, and head resembled parts from Sword Impulse but the eyes were blue and all over the body was light blue packs.

"Be careful, Build Onyx is fully ready but it can fight." Sei warned.

"That is good enough for me." He took the gunpla in his hand. "Hey Shino, where's your Gunpla?"

"It's right here." She patted the black holder on her side. She took out a custom Dynames but it was a lighter green and the shield had a checker board theme, the V-shaped piece had an optic for the right eye instead of the default one in its forehead, and it had too pistols strapped the sides.

"This is Checker Gundam." Shino said.

"Wow!" Sei exclaimed as he got a closer look, his eyes sparkling. You added a new Lock-On system that fits a real sniper. You also added new material and features to the GN Sniper Rifle, amazing!"

Shino pulled Checker Gundam away from Sei a little, fearing he might drool on it. Kirito looked at the thugs.

"Here's the deal, we win; you and your thugs are banned from the store." Kirito proposed.

"And what if we win?" The leader asked.

"...Then you can have Gunpla half off for a month." Sei proposed.

"Are you sure about that?" Kirito asked.

Sei nodded.

"You got a deal." The leader said.

Unknown to them, a certain chestnut-hair colored girl saw this commotion from outside.

"Kirito? Shino?" Asuna recognized.

They were soon at the Gunpla arena. With the thugs on the right side and the two friends on the other.

"**GUNPLA BATTLE, COMBAT MODE, START UP! MODEL DAMAGE LEVEL SET TO B! PLEASE SET YOUR GP BASE!" **The console requested with everyone doing as it told.

"**BEGINNING PLAVSKY PARTICLE DISPERSAL!" **

The arena started to overfill with particles until it became a desert.

"**FIELD 2: DESERT!"**

"**PLEASE SET YOUR GUNPLA!"**

Each person did so. Kirito placed the Build Onyx on its panel, its azure eyes glowing to life. And the blue patches on Build Onyx started glowing a bright blue, vitalized from the Plavsky Particles, a special feature from Iori's custom Gunpla. Shino's Checker Gundam's eyes glowed too, the right a bright red from the scope.

Each of the Thugs set their own. The Leader placed a Calamity Gundam while the other two possessed a Raider and Forbidden Gundam.

"**BATTLE START!"**

"Kazuto Kirigaya. Build Onyx Gundam. Launching!" Kirito launched the Build Onyx from the Hangar. Once taking flight, a trail of blue particles streamed from behind

"Shino Asada. Checker Gundam. Targeted and Firing!" Shino's Checker Gundam took to the skies as well, a trail of bright green particles trailing behind it.

As the battle commenced, Asuna went inside the shop and saw what was going on. Meanwhile. Build Onyx and Checker flew for a bit before landing on the ground.

They scanned the area before Checker pulled out its sniper. The visor was placed on with the optic going red. It looked through the scope.

"What are you doing?" Kirito asked.

"It's called Checker for a reason." Shino answered.

In Checker's hub, it sees three red blobs breaking in formation, with one of them heading towards the sky.

"Well take them in a pincer attack, men!" The Lead thug ordered.

"Yessir!" The other two agreed.

Unbeknownst to them, Shino had the Calamity, Raider, and Forbidden already locked on in Cross-hairs.

Shino then eyed Raider in the sky.

"One shot, one kill..." She muttered before pulling the trigger. Checker fired at Raider's wing, trying to make it crash. The falling Raider was heading for Calamity.

"I can't pull up!" The thug said.

"Look out!" The Forbidden pilot warned the leader. The Calamity looked up and moved out of the way of the falling Raider. The Forbidden grabbed onto the Raider to try and slow its descent.

"Well, at least some people care about their comrades. A Familiar, male voice spoke next to Asuna, who watched the battle take place.

"Yeah." The feminine voice next to him agreed.

Before the three can respond, Build Onyx appeared and removed its Excalibur Swords before slicing off Calamity's cannons.

Kirito followed up the assault with a reverse spin kick, forcing him away. The Forbidden appeared and fired cannons, the beams arching toward the single gunpla. Meanwhile, the Raider appeared from behind and fired it's Spherical Breaker.

Before it can reach Onyx, a laser intercepted it and destroyed it. Onyx looked to see Checker aiming.

"Hey, Kirito, keep your eyes open!" Shino exclaimed.

"Right. Thanks SHino!" Kirito said as he maneuvered the Build Onyx away from the arching beams.

"That is starting to p*** me off!" A rthug said before making Forbidden activate the Panzer' laser on Checker. Just as the laser was about to reach Checker, it disappeared.

"What the-?! WHere did it go?!" He whipped his head around the arena looking for the opposing Gundam.

It soon reappeared on another part of the canyon, thanks to the camo mod that Shino added. She then went for her Systems menu and selected Omni-Site.

Checker's scope turned red and became a laser scope. It armed for Forbidden's head, which was protected by its shields.

"What are you and idiot? That won't get through." The Forbidden pilot mocked.

"Don't underestimate my eye!" Shino said before Checker pulled the trigger. The bead, surprisingly, went through Forbidden's head despite protection, making it explode.

"What?!" The Forbidden Pilot cried.

"How did she-?!" The Raider pilot was Cut off as the Build Onyx sliced it in half from above.

"Pay more attention!" Kirito said before the machine exploded.

"No!" The Calamity pilot cursed before Onyx was in front of them.

"Anything to say?" Kirito mocked.

"Yeah..." The Calamity pilot said before Calamity flew up and a blue METEOR from SEED emerged from the mountains.

"Hey! Adding an additional Machine during battle is forbidden!" Shino protested.

"Funny, I never said we were playing by Championship rules!" The Calamity pilot snorted.

"That damn coward..." The male next to Asuna growled out. The strangely familiar tone made her turn her head, seeing who it was.

"Akira? Kotone?"

The Calamity linked with the machine before firing. Onyx flew back while Checker was trying to shoot it but its shields were too strong. Calamity fired its cannons but Checker barely got out. Checker and Onyx met up before seeing the METEOR linked gunpla.

"Kirito! Shino!" Asuna looked around and saw an F91 on display. She took it before going in. "I'll bring this back, promise!" She said as she passed Sei.

"Hey...Uh...That's fine, carry on." Sei said.

"Should we join as well, Kotone?" Akira asked, having a strong urge to take down the thug in battle.

"Nah. I think they got this." She answered.

Before Calamity can bring down the sword on the two, a beam crossed it, losing his focus and the two Gunpla flying away.

"What now!?" The Calamity pilot wondered as he looked to see an F91 firing.

"Kirito, Shino, get out of here!" Asuna warned before dodging Calamity's lasers.

"Asuna? What are you doing here?" Kirito questioned.

"And How are you able to pilot so well?" Shino asked.

"Talk later."

F91 saw a rocks near Calamity and fired at them, which fell on Calamity. When Calamity regained its balance, the three machines were gone. In a nearby cave, the three machines were there waiting.

"We need a plan." Shino said.

"Agreed. That guy just has too much firepower right now. We need to disable that abckup unit of his." Kirito analyzed.

"Okay then, how's this? Shino will provide cover fire, targeting the weak sections of the machine while Kirito and I rush in while he is distracted?" Asuna proposed.

"I can do that." Shino said as Checker pulled the recoil of its sniper back.

"I have an idea on taking out the thrusters but I need some cover to charge." Kirito said.

"Don't worry, I got your back." Asuna said.

"But Asuna, you just started using a gunpla. Are you sure you can pilot it well?" Shino asked.

"Don't worry about me."

"Hey, if she can dodge the lasers, that's enough for me to know that she can distract it." Kirito defended.

"Alright, I'll try to mock it then." Shino said before Checker went invisible. It reappeared on top of a mountain before aiming its rifle. Onyx and F91 got ready, when Checker fires there's no backing out.

"So there you are!" The Calamity pilot yelled, aiming his beam cannons to the customized Dynames.

F91 and Onyx quickly moved out into the sky before F91 fired at the sides. Meanwhile Kirito was going over the Systems menu.

"Here goes nothing." Onyx pulled out both swords before the machin emitted Plavsky particles that was circles the machine before heading into the swords, slowly making them glow bright blue.

"EH! He's actually activating the RG System!" Sei said in surprise. "But it's not fully formatted yet!"

"That's bad...right?" Kotone asked.

"Well, it depends how much he strains it." Sei said.

"He'll handle it..." A new voice said.

Sei turned around and recognized the man.

" !"

"Hello, Sei-kun." Ral greeted.

"Hey, Iori-san...who's this?" Akira asked.

"Mr. Ral, he's a veteran Gunpla battler. His nickname is the 'Blue Giant'." Sei explained.

"The boy is only using the RG System to open a window, not ending the battle."

"A window...?"

Build Onyx was under the Calamity before pointing before swords upwards. It flew and spun in a drill-like motion, emitting Plavsky particles everywhere. It soon went through and came out the Meteor, separating the main body from the thrusters. It started falling as Onyx turned to normal.

"Now!" Kirito said.

Shino carefully took aim upon the Calamity using Omni-Site. "Checker Gundam...Targeted and Firing!" With a pull of the trigger, a compact beam shot out of the barrel, straight through the docking between the METEOR and Calamity.

The METEOR was destroyed but Calamity ejected and fell down. F91 flew in front of Calamity with its faceplate opened.

"Taste this!" Asuna said before firing a barrage of lasers at Calamity, tearing it to pieces before an explosion cleaned up the mess.

"**BATTLE ENDED!" **The whole arena disappeared and the gunplay were repaired and were inanimate once again.

We did it!" Asuna cheered.

"Nice Job Shino, Asuna!" Kirito congratulated his friends.

"No problem." Shino smiled.

"NO!" The Thug cried. "Impossible, how could I have lost?!"

Sei looked at them.

"Alright, you lost the battle, now get out." Sei said.

The thugs looked at him before leaving. Asuna picked up F91 and offered it to Sei.

"Thank you for letting me use this Iori-kun." Asuna said.

"You're welcome, Yuuki-san. If you want, would you like an F91 model? You were pretty skilled in using it. You can even customize it if you'd like." He offered.

Asuna thought about it before looking at at Kirito and Shino, looking at their models. Asuna smiled before looking back at Sei.

"Yes, I would like an F91 model." Asuna answered.

"Great!" Sei said before taking the F91 model Asuna had, putting it back on the display case, and giving Asuna the kit she needs.

Kirito and Shino approached her.

"Asuna, where did you learn to do that?" Shino asked.

"Well, I was watching you and Shino piloting, so I guess I just learned from observation.

"Well, you were a natural in piloting Asuna." Kotone said as she and Akira joined the group.

"Yeah, and that those Strike Noir and Dynames Customs were great in battle. Did you guys really make them yourselves?" AKira asked.

"Build Onyx isn't a Strike Noir or Sword Impulse. It uses its parts but its own machine. Don't let looks fool you." Kirito said. "But I didn't make this myself, I had help." He said before looking at Sei, who smiled back.

"As for me, the kid that I was babysitting recently showed me Gunpla Battle. Helped me make my own model too." Shino answered.

"Really? That's pretty cool!" Kotone smiled.

"Yeah, I'd like to battle you guys as well." Akira said.

"You guys have gunpla?" Kirito asked.

"Yep." Both teens got out their respective gunpla from their cases.

Akira placed a a Deathscythe Hell Custom but it looked more of a grim reaper than the movie it debuted in. And Kotone had a blue blue Gundam Spiegel.

Mr. Ral then approached Kirito, Shino, and Asuna.

"Those were impressive moves. By curiosity, have you three ever considered the Gunpla Battle Tournament?"

"Us? In a tournament? Well, I don't know. We just started out." Kirito answered.

"I say you guys should do it. Kotone, Yolko-san and I plan on entering." Akira answered.

Kirito thought about it. He did like to battle in Gunpla.

"Hmm..." He turned to Asuna and Shino. "What about it? You guys in?"

"Well...it is pretty fun." Asuna let out a small smile.

"I like it. I'm in as well." Shino answered.

"Okay, why not? We can use a new hobby." Kirito answered.

"Good, now then, what will be your team name?" Mr. Ral asked.

"Now that you mention it...I'm not sure."

"How about Team, Soaring blade?" Asuna offered.

"Or Rise?" Shino offered.

Kirito thought about it before smiling.

"The Rising Blade?" Kirito suggested, fusing the two names.

"Perfect!" Both girls smiled.

"I like it. It really fits you guys."

"It does." Kirito smiled. "Now then...someone asked for a Gunpla Battle, right?"

Akira and Kotone smiled before taking their Gunpla. Soon the whole setup happened with Kirito and Shino vs Akira and Kotone.

"Kazuto Kirigaya. Build Onyx Gundam. Launching!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well Merry Christmas! And I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and preview! I'm also on Winter Break from college so I'll be trying to do what I can to make up for lost time. <strong>**Anyways, you guys know the drill. Be sure to review or message me with questions or comments regarding the story. And don't be afraid to check out my other stories as well. Alright, I'm done, goodnight.**


End file.
